El Cuervo y el Espantapájaros
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: "-Me desagradas Espantapájaros, no te confundas; pero eres la única compañía que tengo y me he acostumbrado demasiado a ti.-Cavila convencido el cuervo." KakashiItachi; UA inventado, un poco mitologico y algo medieval; Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen_: -Me desagradas Espantapájaros, no te confundas; pero eres la única compañía que tengo y me he acostumbrado demasiado a ti.-Cavila convencido el cuervo._

Declaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto y los uso sin ánimo de lucro; la historia es mía.

Advertencias: U.A. Yaoi (KakashiItachi), y muchos etcéteras; leer bajo su propio riesgo. Ocasionalmente personajes un poco OCC necesario por desarrollo de historia.

Dedicado a todas las fans KakashiItachi; con agradecimientos especiales a Sahel y Artemis_Megami.

* * *

><p><strong>EL CUERVO Y EL ESPANTAPÁJAROS<strong>

"_Nací al lado de las ratas, cuyas madrigueras en ocasiones las formaban de la misma materia de la que están hechas mis entrañas. Penumbra y olor a moho fueron mis iniciales aliados, mientras manos prodigiosas tomaban retazos para formar la inmundicia que conformaría mi cuerpo. Sin sangre que corra dentro de este inicial ser inhumano, fui colocado colgante como el despojo útil de mi creador; bajo el intenso rayo de sol que castiga y decolora mi ya de por sí inmunda materia, existo para servir a mi señor. Y aún así, soy estandarte y paladín para defender el futuro…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El guerrero copia; legendario espantapájaros: paja y sonrisas falsas, desde su posición privilegiada en la parte superior en medio del maizal, observa con un ojo el vuelo de los pájaros antes de embarcarse en su propia silenciosa misión. Uno de ellos, en particular, luciendo un eterno saco negro, sin mancha alguna en la frente donde moran las inusitadas ideas; arrogancia pendiendo de sus alas como si confiara en que se apodera del mundo. Y por una vez en su existir, el espantapájaros no se siente en paz.

Las plumas obscuras parecían lanzar destellos al ser rozadas cual caricia por la luz del sol. Alas bien abiertas planeaban en el aire, rompiendo el viento al sobrevolar los campos de maíz que se encontraban al bajar de la ladera, que daba hacia el lúgubre castillo. Más allá se encuentra el río que alimenta los frutos de la tierra, cuyas nítidas aguas mantenidas por mágicas artes, se adorna con escarolas brillantes al reflejar la luz del astro rey.

Va entonces el ave obscura a cruzar el bosque, evitando verdosos ramajes espesos y sorteando las alturas hasta lograr cruzar el pantano.

Un castillo más imponente que el anterior, se erige posterior a esa podredumbre. Encubriendo de excelso mármol y piedra tallada la interna inmundicia, el dueño le recibe en el ventanal de la más alta torre.

-¿Lograste verlo de cerca?

El cuervo de grana mirar asiente. Aquel hombre de cabello tan obscuro como su alma sonríe malicioso.

-Lo maldigo a él y su creador, una y mil veces más… -ofrece su mano a la que reticente sube el ave, clavando sus garras en la blanca piel; el hombre acaricia con el dorso de sus dedos las plumas del pecho-… al igual que a ti, mi obligadamente fiel Itachi.- suelta con su intensa pero burlona voz.

En sus ojos escarlata aparece una diminuta pupila obscura, es como un eje alrededor de la cual tres más pequeñas giran amenazantes. Vuela de la mano de aquel antes de que el impulso lo venza y termine combatiendo a su actual "amo".

-Dicen que si crías cuervos… te sacaran los ojos. -El hombre amplía su sonrisa, lamiendo despacio la sangre que mana de las pequeñas heridas en su antebrazo, hechas por las garras.- Pero sé que puedo ser la excepción que rompa la regla, mi querido Itachi… y hacer míos tus ojos maravillosos algún día.

El cuervo bate sus alas bordeando el castillo, introduciéndose en la ventana de una sencilla pero amplia habitación. Gruesos cortinajes que penden desde el alto techo hasta el suelo, se remueven ante la intromisión del aire al abrirse la ventana.

Se acerca a pasos lentos, con el balanceo típico de la raza física a la que pertenece y dotado de su personal elegancia. Se detiene en el centro de la habitación, frente al gran cristal que encierra dentro de sí al cuerpo del humano de seis años.

Se acurruca en el diminuto montón de paja que hay a los pies de este pequeño y exótico altar, que él mismo ha puesto como nido, serenando su corazón al imaginar que puede sentir el calor de la criatura que yace atrapada en el interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Durante el día, él enviaba a su parvada a rondar mi maizal, pero no se acercaban porque sabían que yo lo impediría.- El anciano sacude el nuevo chaleco verde que le ha colocado, golpeando suavemente con un trapo humedecido para quitar el polvo, observando orgulloso a su creación una vez que se lo ha colocado.

-En breves lapsos el cansancio me agotaba y dormitaba sobre todo en las noches. Era cuando se aprovechaban y se comían los granos de esta tan complicada cosecha de maíz, que yo mismo he plantado y cuidado día a día desde hace generaciones.

Empuja hacia arriba el muñeco de trapo y paja que por fin ha vestido; lleva bajo el chaleco verde una prenda de manga larga y amplios pantalones ambos negros. Ha adicionado esta vez un par de botas y una bandana con un protector de metal para su cabeza, que ha adornado con el grabado del estandarte de la bandera de su castillo, para cubrir uno de los ojos.

-Hasta que hace ya varios años te puse aquí para que me ayudaras. Tan sólo al verte se alejaron, ¿y qué podías hacer tú, apocado muñeco silente y pachón? Claro que ellos no sabían que tanto tu vientre como tu cerebro estaban rellenos de paja. Ahora puedo descansar un poco más.

El anciano sonrió, limpiando su frente del sudor debido al intenso sol matutino, que incluso al tocar con su luz los campos de maíz, parecía dotarlos de un color dorado claro. Casi tanto como los pocos cabellos rubios que aún existen entre la blanca melena y barba del hombre que acomoda al espantapájaros con tanto ahínco.

Extiende bien los brazos del gran muñeco, colocándolos sobre el palo horizontal para que quede bien sujeto; sería una pena que ahora tan limpio, su pachón espantapájaros terminara en el suelo otra vez, como lo había encontrado.

-Aunque eso cambió y con la aparición de _ese _cuervo, me he visto en la necesidad de hacerte modificaciones. Esta vez los cuervos se dieron gusto contigo, tienes qué poner más empeño para alejarlos, mi Kakashi.- golpea suavemente en el abultado pecho, provocando que pequeñas nubecitas de polvo salieran de entre la paja del interior.

El anciano de nombre Minato Namikaze, era un hombre ya muy entrado en años pero igualmente redoblado en experiencia y sabiduría. A pesar de que tenía más de cien años encima, su cuerpo era fuerte y casi hasta atlético. Su abundante y desordenado cabello sujeto en una coleta baja, al igual que su barba corta, eran blancos con leves trazos amarillos; mostraban que alguna vez hubo una exuberante melena rubia. Los ojos azules cual cielo despejado, no habían perdido su brillo ni su solemne mirar. Sus rasgos cuando no estaba molestos por el acoso de las aves y su dueño, mostraban una templanza candorosa como pocas.

Inicialmente, los cuervos de Uchiha Madara devoraban sus cultivos indiscriminadamente; al colocar la figura del espantapájaros, un aditamento humano que se había hecho su antítesis casi natural desde tiempos antiguos, se habían alejado un poco. Sin embargo, con la llegada del cuervo de bello plumaje y ojos escarlata todo había cambiado, puesto que era mucho más inteligente que cualquier otra bestia que jamás hubiese conocido.

Los había organizado y él mismo gozaba de una extraña fuerza interior extraordinaria. Minato no tardó mucho en percatarse de que era un ser mágico de inigualable poder e investigó a fondo sobre su existir. Si bien no podía traer un espíritu tan poderoso para rivalizar con eso, puesto que ya no lo había, crearía uno el hechicero Minato, en base a un alma que le fue cedida desde hace muchos años.

Fue así como se le ocurrió usar la figura de su espantapájaros para crear al mejor guardián que podría encontrar. Pero como toda extraordinaria creación necesita de tiempo, el _Kakashi_ no fue la excepción y dilataría en ser perfeccionado para convertirse en lo que pretendía el hechicero, pero sin duda tarde o temprano con el empeño que ponía en todas las cosas lo lograría.

Aprovechando la luz de la luna, ciertas alineaciones de las estrellas, previamente luz de sol y los seis elementos vitales para la materia viva, Minato había logrado dotar de vida a su espantapájaros, sumando el secreto que poseía.

Inicialmente el espantapájaros no se movía, seguía colgado con su figura pachona de aburrido semblante inexpresivo –puesto que Minato, sólo le había puesto un botón de un lado y una gema del otro, el resto de su rostro era plano,- pero la energía que despedía era tal, que parecía hacer una barrera infranqueable.

Una vez entrado al límite energético que naturalmente imponía _Kakashi_, a los cuervos les disminuía capacidad de movimiento y parecía como si a veces les robara la vida: absorbía su energía para redoblar la fuerza de su existencia.

El cuervo líder para seguir informando a su amo, el hechicero Madara, tenía que lograr excavar en lo más profundo de ese secreto, para saber qué tipo de poder o hechizo tenía el espantapájaros y poder combatirlo. Entonces hubo de sacrificar a varios de sus compañeros para poder penetrar en el perímetro, cruzando esas especies de ondas de poder emanadas del harapo con paja en las entrañas.

Cuando Itachi, el cuervo de ojos escarlata logró traspasar con sus alas y volando en contra del flujo energético, cubierto por delante por los cuervos que caían uno tras otro sin vida en el piso apenas delante de él, fue cuando ocurrió ese aún más extraordinario suceso.

La cabeza con rostro plano de apretada paja amarrada y a medias cubierto, cuya cabellera estaba hecha de la abundante melena de un lobo gris del norte, pareció moverse un poco, para después de golpe levantar la "mirada" –puesto que su ojo, seguía siendo el simple botón-.

Con su afilado pico, Itachi se acercó más para poder cortar los hilos de su cuello, pero se sorprendió cuando el espantapájaros se movió para esquivarle y aún más cuando notó que su pecho se movía como si respirara a través de los poros de la paja, puesto que no había ni siquiera una nariz.

Lo observa con cuidado mientras volaba en círculos sobre él; todo es tela y paja que sale desordenada por todos lados y sin embargo el hechizo es reconociblemente poderoso. Hay una mayor premura por deshacerse de él. Como si no fuese lo suficientemente sorprendente ya, el espantapájaros bajó de su asta.

Itachi se siente débil, es cuando se percata de por qué el resto de las aves siempre que se acercan caen como si hubiera algo que las asfixiara al instante. ¡Absorbe parte de su energía vital! Minato había hecho un hechizo que al acercarse un ente espiritual, entonces cobraría por fin vida su creación.

Descubrió tras varios días, después de muchos intentos similares, que aquel espantapájaros tras el trozo de tela y el protector con el símbolo de _Konoha, _que cubría el otro lado de su cara, escondía una especie de gema roja; era su otro ojo y el que le permitía copiar no sólo el poder de las aves para repelerlas y absorber su energía, sino que era como si fuese el que al ser descubierto, le permitiera adivinar sus movimientos. Desde ese entonces fue cuando se granjeó su apodo de guerrero copión.

Bajó apenas pudiendo sostenerse sobre sus lánguidas piernas, trastabillando innumerables veces; su cuerpo doblado formando atrás una joroba y paja saliendo por cada pequeño orificio entre la gastada ropa. Tambaleándose con movimientos torpes pero efectivos; había tomado el palo horizontal donde estuvo colgado desclavándolo del asta vertical, dirigiéndose con espeluznante lentitud arrastrando los pies que sostenían el poco formado cuerpo, que semejaba al de un humano.

La resistencia que el poder del hechicero manando del espantapájaros creaba, parecía asfixiar a las aves, que poco podían hacer desgranando el maíz e intentando aún en sus últimos instantes tragar los granos. Kakashi alzaba la mano y en un movimiento brusco, dejaba caer el palo sobre el ave; incluso si volaban parecía como si las fijara inmóviles en el aire justo para dar el torpe golpe, que tras un terrible crujido revelando que rompía huesos, las dejaba ensangrentadas en el suelo. No tenían más opción que huir para no ser todas exterminadas.

Madara entonces los bañaba con pócimas que hacía para que pudieran resistir, pero con el tiempo, día a día regresaba disminuido el número de su preciada parvada que no podía culminar su misión.

Sin embargo, el espantapájaros también tomaba más forma. Itachi a veces juraba que podía escuchar en su propia mente una voz venida de aquel espantajo, que simulaba cada vez con más precisión las formas de la raza de los hombres. Y por eso lo odiaba más.

Minato con el tiempo se había sorprendido de los avances, que a pasos agrandados tenía su creación: se estaba convirtiendo en humano en menos de una década, cuando había pensado que le tomaría al menos un cuarto de siglo. Por ese mismo motivo, viendo el sobre esfuerzo que hacía por cumplir su labor incluso desafiando las leyes de la propia naturaleza y hechicería, Minato decidió ponerle más cuidado al casi desmantelado y sucio harapo que fue su espantapájaros.

Dedicaba parte de la mañana a hablarle para educarlo e instruirle. Contaba historia cronológica y leyendas; hablaba una y otra vez sobre innumerables hechizos para que los aprendiera y le daba lecciones sobre combate; incluso cuando sabía que no podía moverse puesto que no había llegado la hora en que lograba hacerlo –puesto que sólo, y sólo durante pocas horas en el día entero, podía tener motilidad su cuerpo para luego quedar otra vez inanimado aunque conciente,- lo bajaba para poder mover sus poco flexibles partes para mostrar los movimientos que debía hacer.

Una escena hasta graciosa, puesto que era como si el hechicero moviera un gran muñeco que era de su tamaño. Como si fuese una película, Minato hace que Kakashi en su mente vea imágenes de sus batallas de juventud para que aprenda de ellas, e incluso coloca memorias: sus viajes y convivencias con otros seres humanos, para que se familiarice con todo ello.

Las palabras y deseos de Minato se hacían realidad palpable, cuando el _Kakashi_ lograba hacer algunas cosas como se las había enseñado. La gran voluntad del hechicero tomaba forma y logró hacer en la cabeza del espantapájaros un cerebro más que funcional, puesto que aprendía más rápido de lo que podría poner en práctica debido a su imperfecto cuerpo.

Ni hablar de lo que sintió al ver la primera vez que antes de ponerse el sol, había comprobado cómo la forma de su cara se afinaba, el botón visible que había puesto como su ojo se afilaba y tras volverse una línea horizontal se repletaba de pestañas tomando forma, al abrirse daba paso a un adormilado ojo humano, con iris color gris obscuro. Y tras la máscara, bajo lo que se adivinaba una respingada nariz que la cara plana de paja no poseía comúnmente, un par de labios se movían para decir un raudo y lerdo "gracias".

Es entonces cuando Minato, sabe que es el momento. Introduce de nuevo a su espantapájaros al castillo que de por sí todos los días lo hacía aprovechando las ausencias breves de los cuervos.

Desde el campo, Kakashi lo había seguido obedientemente, aún con su andar torpe de movimientos lentos y pausados, tal y comon cuando una persona se levanta estando débil o sin haber usado en mucho tiempo sus músculos. Mira con sumo detalle cada parte del castillo.

Mueve las falanges que tiene en la mano, mirándose cada día más sorprendido, puesto que esa piel cada vez más deja el color de la paja para tomar un tono menos amarillento. Minato le llama lo que le distrae de admirar lo extraordinario en que se transforma su cuerpo. Kakashi atiende a mientras en el camino hacia él, intenta llamar a las cosas por su nombre para entrenar su voz, que se escucha gruesa, lenta y rasposa por desuso y esfuerzo.

Minato nuevamente saca sus gruesos libros –que sabe de memoria, pero sirven como catalizadores de su poder,- corta su muñeca para llenar un cuarto de una copa y comienza con el ritual secreto que da vida a su creación, que es tan suya porque toma carne a través de su sangre; mente y conciencia gracias a su propio espíritu. Aunque esta vez es un poco distinto, puesto que ha elegido precisamente el momento en que su espantapájaros está despierto.

Ese día, incluso y cuando el espantapájaros está conciente –y precisamente necesitando ese detalle para culminar,- el hechicero amarra sus manos. Ha hecho inscripciones complicadas a su alrededor, dejándolo en un círculo concéntrico repleto de símbolos justamente en medio de la habitación.

Observa con agrado cómo es que Kakashi, mueve su cabeza y manos frecuentemente como nervioso, aunque intenta estar tranquilo como _sensei_ lo ha pedido. Se mantiene quieto más por confianza que por fidelidad aunque tiene mucho de ambas, puesto que su maestro y el campo son lo único que conoce y tiene. Minato no puede sentirse menos que orgulloso cuando su adorada creación muestra nerviosismo. Está desarrollando respuestas instintivas y también sentimientos.

Tras realizar oratorias en lenguas antiguas y por muchos incluso desconocidas, Minato se acerca entonces hacia Kakashi, desnudando en lo posible su cuerpo para marcarlo con la sangre. Toma su cabeza con sumo cuidado y le da a beber apenas un par de gotitas, limpia la comisura de los labios de Kakashi con suma paciencia y cuidado.

Minato le sonríe, como siempre bondadoso y sus ojos repletos de cariño, puesto que en base al ejemplo intenta enseñarle esta vez sobre afecto y amabilidad. Minato no quiere un hombre perfecto, quiere crear un gran ser humano.

Es por eso que ha tomado tal decisión e incluso cuando sabe que eso va a dolerle mucho, puesto que puede notar claramente que ya existen redes de vasos capilares bajo las primeras capas de paja. Abre su pecho ignorando la expresión de dolor de Kakashi, puesto que sabe que igualmente aún no siente tanto dolor como lo haría si tuviera su cuerpo netamente humano. El leve color ocre de las pajillas se va de a poco tornando rojizo, mientras el puñal se abre paso por el cuerpo del espantapájaros, que profesa un agudo quejido de dolor.

Minato sumerge las manos, abriendo y haciendo espacio en la cavidad torácica. De un baúl extrae un objeto que coloca dentro. Una pequeña caja de madera cerrada. Con sumo cuidado pero con movimientos magistrales, Minato ha rellenado de nuevo el cuerpo y lo ha zurcido con soberbio talento. Al instante, la paja más externa se torna piel, asimilando la sutura y se cierra impecablemente sin dejar cicatriz.

Agitado y habiendo ocupado todo su poder para soportar el dolor, Kakashi se vuelve de nuevo el muñeco inanimado. Con creciente entusiasmo, Minato ha apoyado el oído en el pecho suave que se hunde ante el peso de su cabeza: escucha por fin latir un corazón.

Minato acaricia su desordenada melena gris; lo dejará descansar pero aún bajo los rayos de sol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos rojos miran cuidadosamente los rasgos de aquel atrapado dentro del cristal. Desde hace alrededor de un siglo, ha observado tristemente cómo es que no ha cambiado ese joven humano ni un ápice. Sigue teniendo su cuerpo y hermoso rostro de seis años; su cabello aún cae a los costados de su rostro como si lo enmarcara y las partes de atrás aún están encrespadas. El rostro pareciera sereno, pero la diminuta curvatura en sus cejas, muestra el dolor con que fue encerrado desde ese entonces.

Sin embargo, aunque aparentemente nada cambia, el cristal que inicialmente era de un potente color índigo, se ha ido decolorando hasta quedar apenas en un añil muy claro.

Sasuke se debilitará un poco más cada día que pasa.

Ya habían aprendido a combatir al espantapájaros gracias a la ayuda de Madara. Podían traspasar la barrera que imponía su presencia, unos se atascaban los picos con los granos.

Otros encabezados por Itachi, con picos y garras atacaban las costuras y desgarraban la tela para extraer paja del ser sin rostro ni voluntad propia, que les atacaba con la vara gruesa y rayos que salen de sus manos. Ahora podían esquivar esos rayos de electricidad, debido a que su vuelo se hacía más ligero al ser bañadas las plumas con una pócima, pero que de todas formas, disminuía la vida de las aves, puesto que Madara sólo aceleraba su capacidad.

Un día anterior la derrota había sido más severa, puesto que ni siquiera habían encontrado al triste espantapájaros; cuando pensó que por fin podría lograr terminar su trabajo al deshacerse de la gran molestia, puesto que Madara le había regresado apenas un poco de su poder que tenía cautivo, Itachi se encontró con el tranquilo y viejo hechicero sentado en el tronco que solía usar para descansar mientras hablaba con su creación.

No teniendo muchas más opciones, los cuervos de todas maneras valientemente se lanzaron a intentar tragar el maizal. Itachi intentó combatir al hechicero con su disminuido fuego y la capacidad para ver con sus ojos extraordinarios el flujo de energía. Sabía por demás que el hechicero era más poderoso que él. El anciano era rápido y cien mil veces más preciso que su espantajo. Cuando había llevado a la parvada completa, Itachi regresó con Madara con menos de diez elementos. Furioso por la falla en la misión, a pesar de la explicación de Itachi, al decirle que el hechicero no había salido como habían predicho a combatir al monstruo que Madara había soltado en los bosques, sino que se quedó incluso a guardar a su espantapájaros, terminó por ir y desquitarse con Sasuke para castigar a Itachi.

A veces Itachi, agradecía que el joven Sasuke, tuviera el rostro encapsulado en el cristal con la misma expresión, puesto que sería terriblemente insoportable ver en su expresión todo el dolor que de seguro le provocaba la descarga de poder de Madara. En ocasiones el cristal hasta humeaba tanto, que Itachi juraba que un día se derretiría con Sasuke dentro. Pero al final sabía que eso no pasaría, pues entonces Madara no podría retenerlo más.

Si Minato hubiera ido a combatir al monstruo del bosque para salvar a los animales míticos que ahí habitaban, entonces ellos hubiesen tenido tiempo de ir y consumir el maizal, acabando también de una vez con el espantoso espantapájaros. Madara tendría que cumplir su promesa y liberar por fin a Sasuke. Pero otra vez su esperanza de ese día se había ido como brisa matutina al colocarse el sol en su cenit.

_-Lo siento, Sasuke… -_piensa Itachi, intentando infructuoso que sus pensamientos sobrepasen la barrera mágica que simboliza el gran cristal que lo aprisiona,- _será en otra oportunidad._

* * *

><p>Continúa.<p>

_**Comentarios de autor**__: _Hatake está relacionado con los campos de cultivo y Kakashi significa Espantapájaros. De ahí surge un poco (entre muchas otras cosas) de la idea de este fanfiction. Yo se que tengo otros fanficpendientes, pero en este la historia no dejaba darme de vueltas en la cabeza así que lo conveniente fue parar los otros fics para por fin culminar este; si, está terminado y lo publicare de forma semanal. Sin duda tengo agradecimientos especiales a Sahel y Artemis_Megami, que me ayudaron muchísimo al soportarme con estas ideas, leer el crecimiento del fic e incluso me ayudaron cooperando incluso a veces en algunos capítulos ya fuese por medio de juegos o recordándome la historia que les narre "verbalmente" y siempre se me olvidaba… o teniéndome toda la noche dándome latigazos mentales para acabar.

¡Un saludo y gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios =)!


	2. Chapter 2

Las mismas advertencias que están en el primer capítulo (!)

El Cuervo y el espantapájaros, segunda parte; (por Zusaku: KakashiItachi-fan)

* * *

><p><em>2<em>

Itachi conoce al otro hechicero incluso desde que este mortal era pequeño y no por que siempre fueron enemigos, sino porque alguna vez en la lejanía de un rito lo había observado como el siguiente heredero.

Namikaze Minato, ahora un honorable anciano y el último heredero de una dinastía de grandes reyes, sacerdotes y magos, que iniciaron siendo sirvientes de entes como bestias sagradas o mitológicas. Al final se volvieron tan poderosos y respetados que eran apoyados ciegamente por ellas; eran servidos por inmortales a pesar de ser simples mortales.

Esta historia no comenzaba de ninguna manera con la agonizante búsqueda de derrotar al rey hechicero ni tampoco por consumir un maizal. Itachi no necesitaba como el espantapájaros, que se le contara sobre _La _Historia porque él mismo ya existía en los tiempos en que sucedió.

Se remonta a tiempos antiguos, donde existen bestias mitológicas, seres celestiales y demonios que convivían como si fueran casi sus iguales con la raza de los hombres, todos en el mismo planeta. En los tiempos en que Itachi medita esto, todas las razas están casi extintas y enemistadas las unas con las otras; la historia viene desde donde los caballeros de feudos respondían ante el llamado de los señores y los grandes reyes... al igual que de los dioses mismos.

Precisamente en ese tiempo, fue que se hizo "La Gran Guerra". Los magos y hechiceros bajo el servicio de sus señores, invocaron a las bestias mágicas y demonios, cada vez con más poder y al final exterminaron básicamente tanto a la humanidad, así como también a las bestias, animales y entes espirituales. El mundo –en toda extensión si se habla de lo conocido,- casi se terminó por el alto precio de la ambición de los mortales que se sumó a la de las bestias, demonios y seres divinos que se convirtieron en lo último, al romper su voto sacro o mágico, de no inmiscuirse tan férreamente en los asuntos humanos.

Los poderes de ambos hechiceros, que son los casi últimos de su linaje y los últimos humanos también, han disminuido en fuerza y eficiencia debido al enorme gasto de energía acontecido hace más de un siglo atrás por ambos. Es por ello que Madara, manda todos los días a sus cuervos a arrasar con el maizal de Minato, puesto que no es un campo común y corriente. Aunque paradójicamente, el castillo de Madara crece año con año abarcando más área inexplicablemente para el anciano de los maizales.

Minato desea hacer surgir de las mismas entrañas de la tierra "el clan de los mil brazos" –el clan senju-, que vendría a ser la nueva humanidad; pero requería de años completos de cultivo y poder acumulado para poder lograrlo. Él ha encontrado la forma de hacer que del maíz se puedan crear humanos, al hacer un trato con los pocos dioses "bondadosos" que quedaron al final de las batallas y abandonaron la tierra para regresar al mundo celestial lejos de ella.

El secreto le fue otorgado como recompensa por que venció al demonio de nueve colas, que había sido liberado por Madara y sus aliados –que perecieron ante el mismísimo demonio, exceptuando al hechicero de los cuervos- como máxima arma de destrucción. Minato lo logró incluso consagrando en nombre de todo el mundo a su único y amado hijo en el proceso. Pero lo único que Itachi sí sabe, es que además del secreto otorgado por aquel dios, Minato necesita para que al final cada grano de maíz se convierta en humano, pagar un alto precio… un sacrificio, aunque Itachi no sabe precisamente cuál debe ser y mucho menos el secreto otorgado a Minato para dar vida a los hijos de la tierra: los hombres del maíz.

Precisamente hasta ese tiempo se remonta la estancia de Itachi en la tierra, puesto que él ni siquiera era habitante de ella. Él era un espíritu que nació cuando el dios de la obscuridad y la guerra, había tocado a la diosa del fuego, engendrando en ella el poder de hacer un fuego negro que es capaz de consumirlo todo hasta hacerlo cenizas y jamás extinguirse a menos que el creador del fuego así lo disponga. También por otro lado, siendo un espíritu hijo del bien y del mal, estaba más allá de las creencias conceptuales de esto; no le eran útiles de donde venía y a donde iba. Con sus ojos escarlata era también capaz de que al mirar a cualquier ser, podía internarse en su mente y cambiar su percepción del tiempo y espacio; al igual que invocar al padre de los espíritus guerreros más poderosos y ponerlo a su servicio protector como si de un simple títere se tratase.

El poderoso espíritu divino, había sido llamado por sus progenitores a comparecer ante dioses mayores, puesto que al entrometerse entre las guerras de los humanos cuando visitaba el mundo mortal, las habían hecho suyas. Itachi fue enviado entonces a la tierra, pero temiendo que su grandioso poder cayera en extrañas manos, fue limitado al convertirlo en el animal bajo cuya forma hubiera nacido de haber existido en la tierra y no en el incorpóreo mundo espiritual. Y sin embargo, el cuervo de ojos rojos era más que temido por demonios, humanos o bestias, puesto que con sólo una mirada podía usar su fuego o sus dotes para consumir cualquier alma o llevarla a la locura absoluta.

Cuando surgió, se había dicho que él había nacido para ver y ayudar con esos ojos sorprendentes a la humanidad; según la profecía divina sería uno de los predecesores y gracias a su guía la tierra iba a convertirse en un nuevo paraíso limpio y puro.

El espíritu no deseo eso; no veía otra cosa que no fuera un escenario totalmente opuesto a la paz que él deseaba presenciar y para la que creía haber nacido para ser espectador y no creador; el amo mucho a los humanos en algún momento. Decepcionado ante lo que le habían dicho que eran la raza de los hombres y ver en campos de batalla todo lo contrario al ideal de humanidad en el que él había creído, Itachi transforma su naturaleza a una obscura y abandonó a los hombres, dejando de pelear a su favor. Como castigo se le negó regresar al mundo de los espíritus y se quedaría vagando en el cuerpo del cuervo hasta que llegara el día en que su espíritu se consumiera para convertirse en uno con el universo. Porque después de todo… su cuerpo de cuervo era mortal y si moría, su espíritu vagaría en la tierra más ya sin la conciencia y la magnificencia de su poder.

Es por eso que Itachi, cuidaba celosamente su vida, bajo el resentimiento de no querer que al desvanecerse su espíritu, se mezclara con todos aquellos que al morir también se fundirían con el Uno del Universo. Sólo el perdón de los dioses podría regresarle su inmortalidad y no estaba dispuesto a pedir clemencia ante algo que creía correcto.

Había conocido a los Namikaze, poco antes de convertirse en cuervo. Cuando en un ritual de invocación como agradecimiento a la diosa del fuego, Itachi había asistido en representación de su madre a recibir los honores. El diminuto niño que apenas se sostenía en sus piernas, de brillantes cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos azules, había observado atento a la sombra incorpórea que simulaba su silueta una sombra humana. Lo único que Itachi poseía reconocible a mirada de los hombres, eran los temibles y afilados ojos grana. Sin temor alguno en su inocente faz, a pesar de la dureza de la otra energía y presencia, el pequeñísimo Minato le había sonreído.

Un día que volaba por las tierras del Este, se encontró con una gran batalla. Y ese dulce pequeño, ahora ante sus ojos era un hermoso efebo que blandía valerosamente una espada, mientras montado en su caballo ondeaba tras de sí su capa. La cabeza del dragón que cercenó, lanzó un grito aún menos audible que la de la furia del rugido del propio Minato. En el campo donde él estaba, había la suficiente sangre que podría compararse en color con los mismísimos ojos del cuervo que sobrevolaba la zona. Incluso los tiernos ojos del niño rubio se habían extinguido, dando paso a un decidido mirar capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cuando presenciaba algo como eso, sin siquiera poner en tela de juicio la situación, Itachi solía incendiar en fuego negro para exterminar las impurezas, es decir, arrasaba con todo a su paso. No le interesaba saber quien era bondadoso o malvado, puesto que consideraba que eso, a esas alturas eran simples conceptos vacíos que se habían inventado sólo para lograr hacer chocar facciones; palabras como excusas para crear guerras. Y sin embargo esa vez no lo hizo, titubeó cuando al encontrarse con la vista de la cara ensangrentada –por la sangre del dragón,- del rubio, los ojos que había notado cerúleos de rabia, ahora lo miraban como un cielo sereno. Y le había sonreído.

Titubeó no por haber recibido un gesto tan humano entre tanta podredumbre, sino porque precisamente a través de esos ojos brillantes y azules como el cielo despejado, no había notado en el fondo la maldad conceptuada entre los propios espíritus ni en la raza de los hombres. Es por eso que siguió volando sin detenerse a castigar a todo aquello que había ensuciado la guerra, tanto el causante como el residuo.

Volando por días y varios kilómetros, un día halló un lugar en donde se desarrollaba otra batalla aún más cruenta de las que había observado. Grandes ejércitos numerosos de hombres que se comportaban como bestias y bestias que simulaban comportarse como hombres al postrarse a su favor, chocaban entre sí. Caían los unos y los otros, usando los hechiceros sus artilugios para exterminar a los entes espirituales que estaban en los bandos contrarios y los espíritus sus sobrenaturales poderes para reducirlos. Para su gran sorpresa, también estaban dioses poderosos combatiendo entre los demás. Sin siquiera haberse inmiscuido, Itachi fue herido sólo por haber pasado cerca de la batalla.

Pensando en lo lamentable de su existencia, lo único que pudo hacer fue guardarse para ver ceder los humos y escuchar cómo se extinguía el clamor de la guerra. Ante sí en su mente pasó su vida entera. Los humanos a comparación de los espíritus vivían un día. Y aún así… le llegó la escalofriante idea de que a pesar de que había vivido varias vidas humanas en cuanto a cantidad, sentía que no había hecho nada realmente relevante en ninguno de esos años.

Fue precisamente cuando esas manos lo tomaron. Hastiado de todo lo acontecido, Itachi se dejó hacer. No le importaba morir incluso en ignominia de ser necesario, puesto que se daba cuenta que había perdido incluso su propio ideal como espíritu vivo y libre, se había convertido en esclavo de la amargura y la soledad, cuando alguna vez fue amante de la paz y deseaba convivir en ella con los humanos.

Pero cuando la ironía toca a la puerta, era el momento justo para dejarla pasar, permitir que se burlara para aprender entonces de ella. Porque fue un niño de seis años, cuyo nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, el que lo había tomado entre sus manos y en vez de matarlo o asustarse por los terribles ojos escarlata, se había conmovido. A pesar de la fingida frialdad en las actitudes del joven muchacho debido a su educación, la forma cálida en que le trataba, en cómo desprendió el lodo al limpiar sus plumas y la forma en cómo cuidaba sus heridas, le hizo saber que aún había algo que valía la pena. Un joven heredero viviendo en míseras condiciones, jamás perdió su talante distinguido y menos la nobleza de su corazón a pesar de la guerra.

Itachi no tuvo un nombre hasta ese día, en que Sasuke se lo había dado. El cuervo sin mover un solo ápice su pico, había hablado directamente a la mente del muchacho. Comenzó entonces a instruirlo en las actividades que pasaban en el mundo exterior, lejos del castillo tras el pantano en donde habían escondido a Sasuke, para no ser asesinado y pudiera tener una limpia consecución de un corrompido clan.

Y sin embargo, cuidadosamente elegía las palabras para no convertirlo en el ser obscuro en que él estuvo a punto de convertirse en su totalidad. Sasuke se convirtió entonces en su luz pequeña dentro de la vorágine de su vida, tan obscura como sus plumas mismas sin ser alumbradas por luz. Sus ideales estuvieron a punto de romperse de nueva cuenta cuando el propio abuelo de Sasuke, Madara, había descubierto que por fin, aquel espíritu que enloquecedoramente estuvo persiguiendo por años y años, estaba en nada menos que las manos de su pequeño nieto.

Sasuke no lo entregó por voluntad, sino que valientemente se había enfrentado a él. Madara estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida; Itachi estaba débil y no lo pudo defender adecuadamente, al notarlo Madara decidió cambiar de opinión y mantener cautivo a Sasuke, vivo bajo la promesa de liberarlo mientras Itachi fuese su fiel ciervo.

Había perdido la cuenta en años humanos, porque para Itachi el tiempo pasaba de forma distinta. Si su poder también había sido cautivo, es porque había usado una parte para poder mantener vivo a Sasuke, dentro de ese cristal donde Madara lo encerró. Evitaba así que envejeciera hasta que pudiera sacarlo de ahí para que viviera la vida que le correspondía. Era lo único que podía hacer ante la única persona que además del mirar y sonrisa del hechicero, le había mostrado que la humanidad valía la pena. Y ahora… ahora tras el exterminio y la gran guerra, esos eran prácticamente los últimos humanos. Un brujo codicioso y malvado, un anciano hechicero humanitario pero terco y un cautivo niño de siete años.

Irónicamente, eso que él pretendía proteger a través de la vida de Sasuke, y alargando lo más posible las batallas en contra del ya viejo hechicero Namikaze, tenía que destruirlo destruyendo el maizal del cual dependería el nacimiento de la nueva y limpia raza humana.

¡Cuan distinto sería, pensaba Itachi, si algunos humanos hubieran sido más compasivos y menos monstruos vengativos!

Precisamente eso era lo que todavía estaba afectándolo todo; Madara quería venganza por que sus celos no le podían permitir el pensamiento de que fuera Minato y no él, quien renovara a la raza de los seres humanos. Él quien decía que algún día encontraría la forma de ser inmortal –y gracias a gran parte del poder extraído de Itachi y otros espíritus seguía manteniéndose joven cuando incluso era más viejo que Minato-, era quien debía ser adorado como su dios creador y salvador.

-¡Itachi!- llamó Madara, con premura bien oculta en la voz.- Supuse que estarías aquí.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, el cuervo seguía observando tranquilamente con el pico apuntando hacia más arriba, donde suspendido dentro del cristal estaba Sasuke. Su mismo gesto de dolor oculto, puesto que al ver la impotencia de Itachi, Sasuke al final había soportado el dolor de verse sumergido en ese castigo. Si Madara se enteró de su nombre, fue por el diminuto susurro del nombre del cuervo en los labios dolientes de Sasuke, que sin querer lo había convertido en un hechizo prisionero.

Al aceptar el cuervo ser nombrado por primera vez con un nombre, lo tendría para toda la vida; admitía también ceder derechos sobre de sí a quien lo conociera, si Itachi concedía el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre para brindar su ser. Porque era un pacto de pertenencia.

Por eso también a Madara, se le hizo más fácil apoderarse de él. Itachi le concedió que le llamara por su nombre, perdiendo así su libertad ante Madara. Perteneció primero por voluntad como pasó con su querido niño, ahora por obligación para que Madara no matara a Sasuke.

Una cosa era que un espíritu fuese llamado por su nombre sólo por conocimiento y otra que fuese otorgada la sabiduría por el mismo espíritu o por el dueño de este, para que así se formara la alianza servil.

-Te tengo una nueva encomienda y esta vez he hallado una forma para que no haya fallos.- Sonrió el atractivo hombre. Itachi lanzó un breve graznido, antes de alzar el vuelo nuevamente y posarse lo más lejos posible de él, del otro lado de la habitación.

Jamás permitía que su voz se escuchara más de lo necesario en la mente de Madara. Lo detestaba profundamente.

Al notar entonces Madara, que sus cuervos temen tan irracionalmente por su naturaleza al inmóvil espantapájaros, además de que por la obvia razón de que les absorbía parte de su vitalidad, pudo encontrar al fin un hechizo más útil.

-Te convertirás en humano.- sentencia, señalando a Itachi.

El cuervo lo mira en su misma pose serena, pero con los ojos grana con su pupila giratoria amenazante.

-"_No tengo más opción".- _escucha Madara en su mente, como aceptación. Sabía que precisamente en esa habitación ante la visualización de Sasuke, no habría forma de negarse. El tiempo del muchacho se acababa.

Madara hace un hechizo distinto al de Minato, puesto que este es ya un ser vivo con un alma. Mas para la transformación agrega un elemento que sin duda, asqueará al mismo tiempo que fascinará a Itachi.

-Con esta sangre, querido mío, tomarás la forma que hubieses tenido si en el mundo nacieras como un Uchiha… mi heredero. –Itachi cierra los ojos al sentir el líquido viscoso que mana de la muñeca de Madara, empapar su cabeza. Para soportar el hedor, tolerar el dolor de la transformación de sus pequeños miembros en algo distinto.

Madara sonríe al ver finalizado el hechizo. Itachi se pone en pie, sin siquiera tambalearse. Su cuerpo desnudo es observado de arriba abajo con espeluznante lentitud.

-Casi perfecto…aunque me hubieras sido aún más útil si fueras una hembra… detalles de más o de menos; ahora ve Itachi, no sólo le mates, tráeme el corazón de ese maldito espantapájaros.-Madara abre una urna.

Aunque el estoico rostro humano de Itachi, de ojeras profundas y finos rasgos de una piel blanquísima no muestran cambio alguno, en su interior se debate el deseo de matarle ahora que su condición ya no es tan inferior. No sólo le ha otorgado la forma humana con la fuerza de un cuerpo joven y lozano, sino que también ha sacado de la urna sólo tres de las muchas esferas rojizas que contienen encerrado el poder de Itachi y las ha roto para devolvérselo por esta ocasión.

Con pesar, Itachi sabe que mientras más rojas estén las esferas, es porque está ayudando cada vez menos a que Sasuke siga con vida joven; el tiempo de aquel hechizo se acaba y el poder en vez de difuminarse sólo va regresando a su dueño original, en este caso a las esferas que tiene bajo su posesión Madara y que Itachi creó para que mantuviera cautivo su poder a cambio de que dejara con vida a Sasuke.

Tras darle una indumentaria apenas necesaria para cubrir su cuerpo, una espada larga y delgada para usar como arma, Madara le otorga también un caballo. Mientras el otro está tan metido en sus preparativos, Itachi toca disimuladamente su nueva y extraña piel. Mira en el reflejo de una charola su propio rostro, tan ajeno a cualquiera de los que ha tenido. Ser humano se le antoja extraordinario, pero también muy triste. Al menos conserva sus ojos escarlata y el color de su cabello es tan negro como lo fueron sus plumas, aunque no se sienta ni siquiera igual ante el tacto. Es por eso que al final, hastiado de las nuevas sensaciones de su cabello cosquilleando la piel desnuda –porque el hombre es eso, un animal desnudo, sin plumas y apenas con poco útil pelo,- termina por atarlo en una coleta baja.

Moverse no le resulta tan complicado. Ha observado tanto tiempo a los humanos que los mecanismos físicos no se le lían desmedidamente. Estira con una elegancia demasiado natural la mano, invitando a uno de los cuervos a que se pose en ella. Solícito y aún reconociendo a su líder, los cuervos se reúnen a su alrededor. Ahora hay muchos más que cuando vino de vuelta tras haber batallado con Minato; Madara debió haber hecho que más espíritus vinieran del otro mundo a la fuerza para transformarlos, como siempre hacía.

En su obsesión por crear una nueva humanidad, Madara había traído gracias a un secreto revelado por Itachi, a varios espíritus; siempre lo hacía cada vez que se le antojaba tener más esbirros. Los espíritus no alcanzaban a transformarse en humanos porque Madara, no tenía la sabiduría necesaria; se transformaban en monstruos, que de todas formas estaban a su servicio. La mayoría de las veces justo antes de que se convirtieran en una aberración, Madara recurría al último recurso que era transformarlos en un animal; uno que podría dominar gracias al poder de Itachi y eso eran los cuervos. Por eso el castillo siempre estaba rodeado de estas aves. Con Itachi fue distinto porque era en sí mismo un espíritu con gran poder que accedió voluntariamente a cambiar de forma apoyando así el hechizo-ritual de Madara.

Va entonces con la parvada al maizal, incluso con el fin de combatir a Minato, sólo por destruir ahora a su espantapájaros. Itachi jamás ha tenido nada en contra del hechicero y si atacaba su maizal era por las órdenes de Madara. Por supuesto cuidaron que fuese un día donde él no estuviera. Madara nuevamente había enviado otra vez terribles bestias irracionales y malditas a atacar los bosques circundantes, creando tanto caos y destrucción, que Minato no podría negarse a ir en rescate de los "inocentes" seres, animales y árboles vivientes que aún le habitaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con los pies juntos recargados en un pequeño madero clavado en el asta y los brazos colgantes en el palo horizontal a la altura de sus hombros, Kakashi mira despacio y casi con gesto aburrido el basto campo. Lleva ya mucho tiempo despierto -como casi todo el tiempo, eternamente alerta,- y en su condición semi humana.

El sol se ha escondido tras una gruesa nube grisácea, que a lo lejos esconde rayos que comienzan a retumbar. Los campos no son estériles, puesto que son nutridos con las aguas del río de agua dulce, que besa las tierras de Konoha al pasar. El río para fortuna suya no se ha elevado más de lo necesario, por lo tanto no inundará su amado hogar cuando el cielo se desdoble en aguas.

La tormenta se acerca.

Kakashi tiene leves memorias incluso de aquellos tiempos en los que no podía moverse por sí mismo del todo. En esos años en que apenas tomaron forma los rasgos de su rostro vacuo y Minato le puso la máscara. Kakashi sonríe bajo ella y es que ha venido a su mente las dos ocasiones de años pasados cuando vino el monzón.

Minato bajo la lluvia, alzando su larga toga y tras él arrastrándose la capa blanca, mientras corre presuroso por su espantapájaros, para salvarlo del azote de la tormenta. Al final la cuidada toga que fue levantada hasta arriba de las rodillas, termina toda enlodada de los bordes cuando Minato, ocupa ambos brazos para cargar su gran muñeco. Es que no quería que se maltratara lo que le espantaba a los pajarracos, o que por las dudas le germinaran raíces de alguna semillita que se hubiera ido en la paja si se mojaba. Excusas para actuar bondadosamente siempre le sobraban.

-El compasivo Maestro.- dice Kakashi, con su voz torpe y gruesa todavía, pero que ha aprendido a modular mejor. Su cabeza conoce muchas, muchas palabras más todavía de las que habla por contrario, puesto que cuidadosamente, Minato ha puesto en esa mente mucho de lo que ha conocido en libros y por experiencia propia.

Aún así, el tener conocimiento no significa saber ante la inexperiencia y Kakashi a veces se le figura a Minato, como un niño grande que sonríe traviesamente – o al menos eso se imagina cuando curvea ese ojo visible,- mientras habla con crudeza cruel, o se sorprende al ver directamente algo de lo que sólo había escuchado. Y le alegra su capacidad de sorpresa y curiosidad, puesto que eso le permitirá siempre aprender mas.

Baja despacio su pajosa mano, bajo un constante fru fru por el movimiento de la paja rozando constante por dentro la tela. Su cuerpo languidece al tocar el piso, sus piernas y su columna que aún no ha tomado fuerza de hueso y músculo suficiente aún se dobla, haciéndolo caminar lerdo, aún faltan unos pocos minutos para que eso suceda. Hace unos días debido al nuevo procedimiento para dotarlo de su corazón y por tanto la casi culminación de su _ser_, tanto él como Minato habían gastado la suficiente energía para no haber podido volver a ser hombre y se quedó como completo espantapájaros. Consiente y pensante, pero su cuerpo sin movimiento.

Su maestro avisó antes de colgarlo e irse que tardaría varios soles en regresar; así que tendría no sólo que esforzarse aunque no tuviera condensada su forma humana, para proteger el castillo y el maizal; pero antes si deseaba hacer eso, tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo. Sabiendo ahora activar el hechizo para transformarse en humano con el sólo pensamiento, no era una buena idea puesto que había gastado su energía tan sólo en convertir parte de sí mismo, pero tenía que moverse para meterse al castillo.

Los cuervos no suelen volar bajo la lluvia, menos con el monzón, así que el campo estará bien. En todo caso le daría el suficiente tiempo de calidad para preparar mejor el resto de su transformación con ayuda de los encantamientos de los libros de allá adentro, al estar bajo el techo del castillo, seco y protegido. Si bien podría utilizar su reserva de energía para terminar la transformación, es prudente y jamás la obliga esperando a que actúe por sí misma; pero en esta ocasión tendrá que dejar todos sus pensamientos de lado.

Graznidos numerosos se escuchan en la lejanía. Intentando erguirse un poco, gracias a la altura del valle –puesto que él se encuentra en la zona más elevada,- puede ver que a los pies del campo, se acerca un hombre en un caballo, escoltado casi de forma magnificente por varias parvadas de cuervos a su alrededor.

Kakashi sabe que está por ocurrir algo grande y esta vez no se refiere a la tormenta; puesto que a pesar de la gran distancia, los ojos escarlata refulgen en aquel hombre moreno.

-Creo tener problemas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

**_Comentarios de autora_**: Si, lo se, ¡soy lo peor! La historia está escrita y ni así actualizo a tiempo. En todo caso creo que no mucha gente lo lee pero me disculpo con mi lectora (gracias por el comentario, en seguida te contesto). Se que fue un poco engorroso leer el capítulo pero un poco muy necesario para la comprensión de la historia. No se si sea buena pero yo le tengo mucho cariño; a partir de la siguiente parte la historia comienza con un breve giro ya no tan... épico o excesivamente narrativo y nuestros personajes tendrán la oportunidad de interactuar mucho, Mucho más. No tengo mucho tiempo para poner sobre el asunto de que uso simbolismos y lo que significan cada uno, así que imaginenlos por favor (disculpas); después si los notan y lo preguntan, con gusto lo pondré.

Contestando review

¡Hola** Lanasheya**! Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario tan… nutritivo por decirlo de alguna manera =)! (jaja suena raro pero es así, esto le nutre el espíritu de errado escritor a uno). Me parece que lo "atrapado" que está Itachi es poca cosa todavía; las decisiones que toma van cambiando tanto su rumbo como el de la historia. Me parece que de a poco se van comprendiendo las motivaciones de los personajes pero aún no se han desentrañado; si hiciera eso de a primeras se acaba la historia y no quiero eso aún, falta desarrollo y trasfondo pasado. Me encanta el que seas tan observadora al notar que cada cual tiene sus sitios y efectivamente hay elementos representativos: los bosques son comúnmente lugares ocultos en donde se desarrollan muchas historias míticas o leyendas, por eso decidí que ahí se refugiaran muchas de las criaturas "inocentes" que quedaron con vida. El castillo hermoso tras el pantano representa la podredumbre encubierta. Los campos de cultivo de tierras fértiles son la representación de la lucha constante por permitir el perdurar la vida, renovarse y superarse; y así sucesivamente. No se menciona tal cual en la historia pero quiero pensar que se deja esa impresión durante la lectura, porque así la fui escribiendo. Y si no te referías a eso...ejem, pues simplemente es la delimitación de los lugares donde viven cada uno porque no pueden vivir en armonía, jaja… Literalmente esta historia es como mi… Kakashi XD! Lenta, perezosa, mi despojo que va tomando forma y le quiero mucho y que se va enriqueciendo de a poco ¿me doy a entender? Y por supuesto, la historia continúa y le falta un rato por terminar. Espero te haya gustado y aún la sigas después.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Graznidos numerosos se escuchan en la lejanía. Intentando erguirse un poco, gracias a la altura del valle –puesto que él se encuentra en la zona más elevada,- puede ver que a los pies del campo, se acerca un hombre en un caballo, escoltado casi de forma magnificente por varias parvadas de cuervos a su alrededor.

Kakashi sabe que está por ocurrir algo grande y esta vez no se refiere a la tormenta; puesto que a pesar de la gran distancia, los ojos escarlata refulgen en aquel hombre moreno.

-Creo tener problemas…-le dice a una de las mazorcas, acariciándola con su dedo de paja. Hace un movimiento tosco que le permite retirar la bandana que cubre su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que aparezca su única y gran ayuda. El iris escarlata refulge también en su ojo y la pupila obscura comienza a girar, obligando a desplegarse la energía y completando su mutación de tela y paja a carne y huesos. Eso agotará probablemente gran parte de su reserva de energía, pero no tiene otras opciones. Sólo le resta esperar que lo poco que ha recuperado de su energía le sea suficiente para poder combatir al que reconoce como el líder de los cuervos, al menos durante el tiempo que tarde su maestro en venir.

Kakashi toma con una mano la muñeca de la otra.

- Chi-do-ri…

Pequeños relámpagos salen de la palma; se oyen como el sonido estridente de las voces de mil pájaros, cubriendo una considerable zona en metros, mientras los rayos se acumulan en el centro de su mano para un gran ataque.

Itachi que ya ha bajado del caballo y se acerca con paso firme hacia la cúspide del valle, donde se halla Kakashi, hace que su pupila cambie, mostrándose más imponente si se puede.

Mas incluso la luz emitida por los pequeños pero numerosos relámpagos del espantapájaros lo hace entrecerrar los ojos. Cuando deja de estar cegado, lo nota. Hacia él viene ya aquel espantajo con formas totalmente humanas y el puño elevado erizando rayos, dispuesto a atacar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado al menos tres días; esta es la cuarta noche. Disminuidos en número, los cuervos se han protegido ocultándose entre arbustos bajos, algo alejados de los campos del maizal.

Mientras recupera su respiración, Itachi observa cómo es que uno de los cuervos termina elevándose más en el aire y es hecho menos que cenizas por un rayo caído del cielo. La tormenta no había cesado ni un instante desde que comenzó la pelea y el espantapájaros ha peleado con el favorecimiento de su elemento más diestro ante los rayos del cielo y la ventaja del aguacero aunque sabe que lo último tarde o temprano afectará al espantajo. Tanto él como el espantapájaros ven mermadas sus fuerzas por el clima y la batalla misma.

Itachi se asquea de aquella ave, como del resto que prefirió elevarse más y morir de esa manera "natural", antes que enfrentarse a la terrible batalla que liberaban él, y el espantapájaros.

Itachi no tiene nada en contra del maizal o los humanos que surgirían de el, pero sigue órdenes y por eso lo solía atacar. Tampoco tiene algo con el desconocido "tesoro secreto" por el que tenían que entrar al castillo, tras exterminar el maizal. No es su interés entonces destruir nada más que su objetivo, que esta vez es el espantapájaros.

Los cuervos eran los que estaban desgranando las mazorcas, pero la lluvia hacía que pesaran sus alas –como también mojaba los cuerpos de aquellos hombres, que ahora gravaban tanto como les pesaba la existencia,- y las aves negras terminaban muriendo electrocutados o quemados como producto del residuo de batalla.

Por más que intentó alejarse, Kakashi no pudo evitar que parte del maizal fuera consumida tanto por sus rayos como por el fuego de Itachi, durante la cruenta pelea. Ni hablar que la tormenta había contribuído a la destrucción del maizal en vez de su alimentación.

Con las piernas hundidas hasta las rodillas en el fango, producto del monzón que había suavizado e inundado tanto la tierra, a Kakashi le cuesta cada vez más seguirle el paso a Itachi. Kakashi lo supera en estatura y probablemente en fuerza física, pero la igualdad en habilidad y agilidad cada vez se ve más lejana. Kakashi no quiere imaginar que sería de él si el cuervo usara todo su poder, pues su tranquilidad y notorio brío de ataque muestra que no lo ha esgrimido todo. No sabe si es porque no quiere o no puede, pero agradece internamente el hecho dejando de lado su orgullo guerrero.

El sonido del chidori se escuchó una y otra vez, mezclándose con otras técnicas más de rayo. El clima de cierta forma lo favorecía, puesto que cuando se estaba quedando sin poder suficiente para generar la electricidad, le era más sencillo robarse uno de los rayos del cielo.

Itachi lucía una que otra quemadura leve en la piel y parte de su toga habíase también chamuscado, pero aunque exteriormente no se notaba demasiado que estuviese dañado –para horror de Kakashi, que pensaba no le surtían efecto sus esforzados ataques,- estaba agotando la parte de su propio poder que le había cedido Madara. Sin embargo notaba la turbación de Kakashi, al creer que aún tenía gran poder demostrado con su seguridad, por eso jamás aunque estuviese en las últimas, le mostraría el mínimo síntoma de debilidad.

Itachi aún con las piernas hundidas en el lodo hasta los muslos, en largas y elegantes zancadas corre hacia Kakashi, mientras mueve las manos formando su próximo sello para convocar un hechizo de fuego. Kakashi traga duro saliva –de la poca que tiene, puesto que a pesar de que por fuera está empapado de sudor y lluvia, le hace falta saliva,- sabiendo que pronto agotará el resto de su poder con esa técnica.

Sería fácil evitarla, pero eso significaría que al quitarse del trayecto, Itachi quemaría tras de sí absolutamente todo lo que queda del maizal. La pupila giratoria del ojo de Kakashi cambia, volviéndose como un reguilete de finas astas.

Itachi abre a sobremanera los ojos, observando cómo más adelante frente a él, la lluvia deja de caer como si la corriente se hubiera cortado de repente y la gran bola de fuego se pierde en la nada. Kakashi con su poder había rasgado la dimensión en la que estaban para abrir una brecha, formando un diminuto portal dimensional que la desapareció…

E Itachi no puede menos que sonreír. La cintura de Kakashi se dobla, dejando caídos los brazos y sosteniendo apenas con pesar la cabeza. Sus brazos totalmente colgantes han dejado la forma anterior para dar paso a una muy rellena y rígida. Con los brazos inútiles puesto que se han hecho totalmente de paja, Kakashi se ve en la necesidad de acercarse cada vez más peligrosamente. No puede usar más magia, entonces sólo podrá pelear con sus piernas cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero para su mayor desazón, de a poco siente cómo sus piernas se van haciendo cada vez más rígidas.

Itachi, casi con portentosa tranquilidad, fue hasta él caminando despacio mientras con una sola mano crea un sello de convocación de habilidad de fuego. Kakashi cierra los ojos, puesto que su cuerpo en gran mayoría ya de paja, será más rápidamente consumido por el siguiente poder que le sea arrojado. No le duele tanto dejar su existencia, como el sólo hecho de haber fallado en proteger a la no nata humanidad. Haberle fallado a su maestro y desperdiciar todo el esfuerzo que puso en darle la vida que ahora le quitarían.

La columna horizontal de fuego corre a gran velocidad hacia él y aunque casi puede oler con horror lo quemado al paso del fuego, del calor sólo siente de las cenizas incineradas. El fuego nunca llegó hasta él.

Al abrir los ojos, nota cómo una majestuosa ave desciende sobre los campos. Un enorme águila dorada cae sobre Itachi, que apenas si logra esquivar sus garras. Itachi ataca con la técnica preparada al ave que se enciende entre llamas, mas el águila echa hacia atrás las alas, al instante sobre ella se observa la tela de una blanca capa; el ave desaparece pero deja antes de morir la figura del anciano hechicero que se hace presente e iba a su espalda.

Ahora es Itachi, quien sabe que está perdido, pero no mostrará cobardía como el resto de las aves de sus parvadas que huyeron o prefirieron una muerte vergonzosa.

Ante sus ojos, Kakashi presenció una batalla espectacular, tan grandiosa como las que recuerda haber visto en su mente de los años de gloria guerrera de su maestro. Ni sus tres días de batalla se comparan con lo que sus ojos ven en sólo ese instante. Golpes de espada que incluso hacen chispas; hechizos de fuego y viento chocan una y otra vez provocando un brillo más intenso que el amanecer. Y es Minato quien al final, ofuscado y enfadado por la pérdida de sus campos y lo maltratado de su espantapájaros, quien decide usar su gran técnica que lo lleva a la victoria.

Concentrando energía con fuerza centrífuga destructiva de viento, dentro de una gran esfera, la arroja hacia Itachi. El nombrado Rasengan diluye con el aire la Gran Bola de Fuego y se dirige a gran velocidad hacia él, terminando por impactar en el vientre del moreno.

Jadeante, el anciano tose al caer sobre una de sus rodillas. Arrastrándose hasta él, Kakashi llega sólo para notar el tembloroso cuerpo del anciano cansado. Y sin embargo, Minato siempre saca fuerzas de la nada para sonreír y reconfortarlo aunque ahora mismo él esté en esas condiciones. Quita con la yema de sus dedos los pequeños trozos de paja chamuscados de su espantapájaros, y lo sienta recargándolo en sí mismo.

-Lo siento.- dijo solamente mirando hacia el fuego negro que estaba incendiando parte de los campos. Minato entendió sus pensamientos al ver su actitud y mirar: _"Fallé… debería consumirme con mis campos en el fuego"._

-Me costaste demasiado trabajo como para deshacerme de ti por un "pequeño" incidente… -bromeó, con cara seria, pero notó claramente que Kakashi, no comprendía.- Has trabajado muy duro hasta quedar en estas condiciones. Gracias por todo Kakashi, soy yo quien debe disculparse por dejarte toda la carga.- Y sonríe. Siempre sonríe de esa afable forma.

Kakashi siente que le arde el pecho cuando el maestro le sonríe; se pregunta si es un sentimiento o el fuego del cuervo podría ser capaz de consumirlo de una forma tan agradable.

Minato hizo varios movimientos con sus manos, posándola después en el pecho de Kakashi.

-Descansa, deja que esta destrucción se convierta en algo bueno y te nutra de sabiduría…

El mirar pacífico de Kakashi cambia, se horroriza cuando a espaldas de su maestro, la figura obscura del cuervo-hombre se levanta. Minato está lo suficiente distraído por milésimas de segundos como para que un único ataque lo hubiese matado. Pero Kakashi hizo su último gran esfuerzo.

Tal y como Minato, al inicio lo había dotado de un hechizo que podía absorber la energía de los seres espirituales o mágicos, había hecho el mismo hechizo para dotarlo de fuerza al absorber el residuo de la batalla.

Con el encantamiento activado, Kakashi volvió a usar su ojo escarlata para acelerar de golpe la transformación en humano incluso diez veces más rápido que la ocasión pasada. El fuego negro se quedó sólo en la pupila de Itachi, puesto que ya totalmente agotado por librar dos batallas, el resto de su energía fue absorbida por Kakashi.

Minato giró tan rápidamente, que incluso su espalda hizo un feo sonido. Estiró el brazo haciendo que grandes ráfagas de viento cortante que envolvían rayos chocaran de lleno en el pecho de Itachi, que salió despedido varios metros atrás. En el exterior había varias magulladuras, pero por dentro Itachi estaba severamente herido.

El anciano hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos, susurrando varios rezos; al final una especie de papel de sellado apareció en el pecho de Kakashi y fue absorbido. Minato cayó instantáneamente en el suelo, rendido ante el último gran ataque. Irónicamente Kakashi, se sentía totalmente revitalizado. Había hecho que al absorber el resto de energía de Itachi, se quedara sellada dentro de su espantapájaros. Su transformación en hombre duraría más; ¡y por fin se había librado de la molestia que representaba el maldito líder de los cuervos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Mas?

Minato asintió, recibiendo en la boca el horrendo sabor de la sopa de raíces hecha por Kakashi. Para colmo cada que le daba otra cucharada, le quemaba un poco la lengua y le mojaba las barbas, pero no podía pedirle demasiado. Kakashi no estaba acostumbrado a ocupar su cuerpo de hombre para algo distinto a pelear y lo menos que podía hacer Minato, era recibir de buena gana sus torpes cuidados para que practicara.

Lo había llevado cargando al interior del castillo, dejándolo desnudo bajo las sábanas calientitas y le fue a hacer una sopa para avivarle el cuerpo que le sentía tan frío. Era de día y Kakashi, sabía que los humanos dormían de noche; le preocupaba que su maestro tuviera tanto sueño –pues difícilmente, Kakashi comprendía lo que era el cansancio a tal grado,- y por eso no lo dejaba dormir.

Los lentos y borricos movimientos de Kakashi, que al parecer también de a poco se acostumbraba a las dimensiones de su cuerpo y chocaba a veces con todo a su paso o tropezaba, divertían a Minato, que tras reír terminaba echando un quejido porque dolía una herida o hueso.

-Puedo aceptar que cada día envejezco más…- aceptó Minato. Kakashi se limitó a mirarlo con su ojo visible aburrido.-De hoy en adelante me guardaré de ir a hablarte todos los días, puesto que ahora podrás estar más tiempo así; no sólo para pelear con los monstruos y cuervos, sino para poder visitarme.

El ojo de Kakashi se abrió, mostrando un bonito brillo alegre; algo casi anormal en su faz aburrida, pero el saber que podría ver a Minato más seguido y por sí mismo, sin hacerlo molestarse en que bajara al campo, le hacía ilusión. Incluso podría ayudarle a volver a cultivar si el Maestro, le concedía el honor de enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

-Ahora que has tomado parte de mi esencia y te has nutrido de grandiosos poderes mágicos de varios espíritus, incluido del mío. Tú mismo eres un ser vivo; si bien te he enseñado mucho de lo que sabes, has desarrollado pensamientos propios. Kakashi, te dejo en libertad; puedes hacer ahora con tu vida lo que quieras.

Alargó su mano, palmeando amigablemente la mano de Kakashi, que estaba sobre su rodilla. Kakashi había bajado la cabeza, como meditando mucho.

-No sé… que hacer con… libertad. No la quiero.

Minato se carcajeó, volviendo a palmear la mano de Kakashi, antes de volver a cobijarse.

-Eres libre de irte o seguir conmigo; ambas son decisiones complicadas, pero respetaré lo que tú quieras al final por más que me duela ¿entiendes?

Kakashi afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Te dolerá si me quedo? … Quiero ayudar…, agradecer… cuidar mientras te haces más viejo…aprender cosas más sabias.

Minato quitó de a poco la sonrisa. Si, claro que le dolería que Kakashi se quedara. No porque fuera una molestia sino todo lo contrario. Kakashi no sólo avanzaba a pasos agigantados, aprendiendo perfectamente cómo desarrollarse como humano; Minato mismo sería el que terminaría convirtiéndose en una carga. Además estaba el hecho de que si se quedaba a su lado, era para continuar con la ambición de Minato, de renovar a la raza humana con el artilugio heredado por los dioses benefactores.

Precisamente por eso, aunque irónicamente era su guardián, era su más grande tesoro. Kakashi había sido el primero; hecho de una forma totalmente distinta y materiales más humildes todavía de lo que se supone sería creada la humanidad como pacto con los dioses: era su herejía, su más grande creación y bendición. Si bien inicialmente había sido creado como simple guerrero, el afán y los cuidados otorgados, a los que respondió tan dócil y noblemente, le hicieron saber que no se equivocaba al ponerle tanto empeño y terminó por darle un corazón que sorprendentemente el espantapájaros logró humanizar. Kakashi al ser creado y tener tanta información, pudo haberla utilizado para la maldad, pero en la naturaleza que se creo por si mismo al desenvolverse, tendió hacia el bien.

-Claro que me será triste, puesto que significará que te veré pelear una y otra vez, porque no pienso desistir de mis intentos. ¿Comprendes lo que eso implica?

-Que te dolerá como…duele a mi aquí,- señaló su pecho, su voz era gruesa, lenta y sonaba como si tuviera algo atorado en la boca; ¡aún le costaba trabajo hablar!- cuando yo se te que vas a pelear… o lejos de mis ojos. Pero está bien… porque es un dolor que me gusta después… se quita al verte regresar. Yo me cuidaré siempre… siempre… ganaré mayores veces que pueda… Ayudaré a cuidarte.

Empatía. Minato asintió orgulloso; insistía en que crecía a pasos agigantados.

-Bienvenido a casa entonces. Me parece que me aprovecharé de ti un poco, antes de que vuelvas a convertirte en un espantapájaros. No te preocupes, con el tiempo durarás más horas del día como hombre y menos como un pedazote de paja… dame aquel libro, te explicaré cómo limpiar el campo para prepararlo para la nueva cosecha y cómo rescatar lo poco que queda…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había visto innumerables veces al pequeño zorro, incluso como espantapájaros inamovible; le tenía bastante recelo, puesto que la _cosa_ siempre lo rondaba cuando estaba en el castillo y no podía moverse, comenzaba a usar sus garritas para comenzar a escarbarle en busca de la paja que estaba dentro de sí, como si no fuera suficiente que a veces terminase con parte de la que componían sus manos, enredadas hasta en los bigotes.

La pequeña mascota de Minato, era una lata pero también sabía ser buena compañía. Con su pequeña malhumorada presencia y eternas fechorías, incluso con su amargado gruñido, el zorrito llenaba la silenciosa habitación; se acurrucaba en los pies fríos de Minato y últimamente ahora que Kakashi era hombre, hasta evitaba acercársele, limitándose sólo a veces a meterse entre sus pies para hacerlo caer. Sólo daba molestias con gruñidos constantes para comer, entrar o salir de algún lugar.

Minato lo había encontrado hace ya varios años, el zorro era mucho más viejo que Kakashi, aunque seguía pareciendo el mismo que Minato le contó cuando lo recogió, según había dicho. Desvalido, hambriento y sucio, había acogido como muestra de su enorme compasión y había sido recompensado con una fidelidad absoluta y compañía duradera a cambio de pequeñas comidas y un poco de atención.

La idea de tener algo así para él mismo, se le vino inmediatamente cuando vio a Itachi, aún respirando con esfuerzo, sucio y desvalido, pero con capacidad suficiente para mantenerse vivo.

Un bajo y molesto sonido salió de la garganta del moreno; Kakashi supo reconocerlo como un quejido de dolor, se escuchó cuando lo elevó en brazos. Si quería mantenerlo para sí, tenía que evitar que su maestro lo viera.

El estúpido capricho quizá se convertiría en desgracia, pero siempre podía matarlo si algo le comenzaba a resultar mal; después de todo estaba consiente de que el cuervo estaba herido y no podía hacerle nada porque tenía sellado dentro de su propio cuerpo el poder e Itachi.

Igual y no se trataba de que Minato, se recuperara con tanta facilidad puesto que seguramente tardaría todavía semanas completas en recobrar su energía y podría levantarse, pero no estaba de más tomar esas precauciones.

Había estado todo el día quitando las hierbas quemadas y limpiando lo salvable del maizal, cuando lo encontró encaramado entre un montón de hojas de mazorca. Minato había sido muy claro: debía limpiar, restaurar, salvar lo posible y cuidar de lo que quedaba de sembradío; incluso si eso significaba deshacerse o eliminar todo tipo de amenaza.

Pero viendo a Itachi inconsciente, casi bañado en su propia sangre y con esas heridas –milagrosamente casi cerradas en el exterior a pesar de la ruda disminución de su poder, pero seguramente muy dolorosas y abiertas por dentro,- no pudo ver en él nada que fuera una amenaza.

Menos con esos rasgos tan bonitos y tranquilos, diferentes a la escalofriante expresión que le observó al tener aquel fiero encuentro contra él. Sobre el instinto de conservación e incluso sobre la devoción que le tenía a Minato y su trabajo en el maizal, nació en él un sentido humano de la solidaridad; el deseo de ayuda y sobre todo, un espantoso sentimiento de evitar matar a otro ser humano. Claro que Kakashi, aún no sabía identificar esos sentimientos y terminó con risible pensamiento simple de que tenía un capricho y quería una mascota. Para colmo se lo fue susurrando a Itachi, mientras lo llevaba bajo la protección del techo del pajar.

Itachi sintió claramente cómo es que algo lo jalaba hacia un despertar no deseado. Aunque en su aturdimiento no sabía exactamente qué era, sobre su piel sintió el duro frotar de el trapo con que lo estaba tallando Kakashi, para poder eliminar la suciedad y la sangre seca de su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, sus movimientos aún eran torpes. En su espalda y piernas todo picaba, a Itachi lo habían dejado sobre la paja.

-El maestro dice que es importante mantener a las mascotas limpias y bien alimentadas. Así no mueren pronto, no te dejan solo.- dice, mientras sigue con su labor de limpieza.

Itachi no comprende del todo las palabras de esa voz aletargada y rasposa; tan gruesa que pareciera que no hubiese sido utilizada en mucho tiempo.

Kakashi lo mira con gran curiosidad; el magullado cuerpo de Itachi, siente reemplazados los desmedidos frotes por roces tenues. Admirando de sus falanges con piel humana, Kakashi las utiliza para permitirse esa sensación de suavidad en su propia piel al rozarlo despacio con la yema de los dedos. La sensación quemante del restriego sobre la piel y el nuevo contacto, provoca que el cuerpo de Itachi arda por lo sensible que está. Vibrantes punzadas de dolor lo recorren, esparciéndose y haciéndole percatarse de lo maltrecho que está. El dolor le hace entender que sigue con vida. Y también le hace saber que a pesar de que no reconoce esa voz, tiene la sensación de familiaridad del poseedor.

-Ahí colgado bajo el ardiente sol, se está muy solo. -Intenta ser menos severo al mojar un poco más el trapo con que lo limpia, notando que si lo hace con más suavidad la piel no se enrojece.- Tus amigos no son buena compañía.

Una nueva sensación asalta a Itachi, al entender esas palabras. Con la fuerza que le queda abre sus ojos y en un casi imposible esfuerzo enfoca su mirar a quien permanece frente a él. Sus cejas se fruncen severamente al reconocer al espantapájaros.

El primer instinto es huir, pero no sólo un quejido escapa a sus labios, sino que el propio espantapájaros se lo ha impedido, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y volviendo a acostar su cuerpo en contra de la paja.

-Maa...maaa... Tengamos paz. No estamos acostumbrados a estos.- Recorre con ambas manos desde los hombros hasta el desnudo pecho del cuervo, refiriéndose a sus cuerpos.

El cuerpo de su maestro aunque es atlético a pesar de su edad, no deja de ser el de un viejo y no se nota de la misma contextura extraordinaria de este joven que se presenta ante si; aunque ha visto el suyo propio sigue siendo algo asombroso poder mirar otro espécimen tan extraordinario; otro cuerpo humano.

-Son extraños pero asombrosos– dice refiriéndose a los cuerpos. Su ojo visible se entrecierra formando una especie de curva, que hace imaginar que sonríe.- Provoca... sentimientos… necesidades y demás.

Se pone un poco erguido, tocándose el vientre al sentir un retortijón no doloroso. Desea que Itachi, se relaje aunque sea un poco; por eso hace hincapié en su desenfadada actitud.

-El amo me enseñó estas cosas al crearme... al menos en teoría y práctica. Necesitamos comer para vivir.- lo miró un instante.- ¿Puedes entender lo que digo, cuervo?

Es notorio cómo el impávido rostro que mostró en batalla Itachi, aunque permanece con su pétreo gesto, ha cambiado debido al estado en el que se encuentra. Su respiración agitada lo delata. No desea sentir dolor y mucho menos el toque maldito del espantapájaros que hace a su piel erizarse inevitablemente, haciendo que el interior duela más al arremolinarse la molestia en su estómago. También reconoce otra sensación en la misma zona; claro que comprende lo que es comer puesto que también lo hacía aunque no como los humanos. Y claro que puede comprender lo que dice, pero hace lo posible por ignorarlo tras lanzarle una desdeñosa mirada. Aún estando herido su mente debe buscar la forma de escapar. El que no deseara _esta_ vida, no quería decir que fuese totalmente suya como para decidir morir todavía; Sasuke no lo merecía.

Kakashi seguía encantado con lo que se manifestaba como un deleite personal el gozar de un cuerpo netamente humano. Tan sólo el vivir lo era, mucho más si se sumaba lo magnífico de moverse y sentir. Sus manos enguantadas, aunque sólo salían los dedos sin tela, le permitían probar constantemente con las sensibles yemas de sus dedos. Por eso las nuevas sensaciones al tocar a Itachi, casi le obligaban a hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Es que era tan distinto de cuando tocaba a Minato!

Temía a sus ojos escarlata. Esos que durante la batalla, había cometido el error de mirar fijamente al quedar como encantado; bastó ese segundo para que el cuervo, lo sumiera en la terrible ilusión de ser torturado por dos días, cuando en realidad sólo habían pasado un par de minutos. El cansancio mental se externo en lo físico y por ese motivo también le ganó con mayor facilidad ese cuervo. Pero sabía que esos ojos extraordinarios ahora mismo no podían hacerle daño, ni a Minato, puesto que el hechicero había sellado su poder.

-Quizá no entiendes mi lenguaje, pero está bien.- Sus dedos dejan de tocar la mandíbula que acariciaba cuando Itachi aparta el rostro.

_-¡No me toques!- _piensa Itachi, deseando gritarlo. Su tacto le provoca un escalofrío que le recorre hasta la espalda y hace que su vientre se contraiga. Pero no será tan estúpido como para desperdiciar lo poco que tiene de energía en algo como gritarle.

-Traeré comida. No te vayas.

_-Infeliz… como si pudiera hacer algo para moverme.-_ Siente cómo es que el palpitar en su corazón disminuye cuando se aleja, mientras sigue hablando con esa voz rasposa sobre comida y la importancia para el funcionamiento del cuerpo. La lejanía del otro le hace bien.

Entre abre los ojos e instintivamente lo busca, para no perderle de vista. El Espantapájaros desgarbado y pachón ahora sin batalla de por medio, se muestra con una figura estética y definida; se nota a pesar de la maltratada ropa que lo cubre ante la ausencia del chaleco. El hechicero es talentoso, puesto que no sólo ha dotado a su creación con un excelente físico… interesante, que es capaz de defender sus maizales, sino que incluso ahora posee la energía de Itachi, sellada dentro del cuerpo. Salir de ese lugar será más difícil.

La periferia que rodea al castillo, es lo suficiente amplia para dar lugar a otros tipos de campos de cultivo que Minato trabaja para mantenerse. Uno de trigo y maíz comestible, así como hortalizas; estos tras la cosecha son puestos en conserva, canastos o los granos en urnas dentro del pajar como reserva alimenticia. Kakashi ha tomado algunos granos de maíz –de esos que jamás serán humanos,- y tomates ¡es que también ha visto cómo los pican los cuervos!

Un gran puñado de granos y dos grandes tomates son dejados al lado del rostro de Itachi; mientras se pone en cuclillas observando a ver a qué hora se le ocurre comenzar a comer, nota algo en el otro cuerpo; hay otra vez sangre pero esta es fresca, signo de heridas abiertas. Por experiencia propia sabe lo que es el dolor y que el cuervo, no tiene a un bondadoso maestro como el suyo que lo ha curado con magia, incluso a costa de extender su permanencia en la cama cuando ha ocupado tanta energía. Y a pesar de eso Kakashi, aún no se ha recuperado del todo; imagina por tanto qué difícil debe ser para Itachi, que pasó aunque pocos, días enteros sin atención en los campos, cuando se le daba por muerto al igual que todo lo que quedó en el maltratado terreno. Sabe que si quiere que viva, debe curarlo y hacer que se alimente.

-Come.- Kakashi deja caer sus nalgas en el piso, abrazando sus propias rodillas.

Itachi cada vez está más irritado. Claro que quiere saciar su necesidad, pero por un lado su orgullo no se lo permite y por otro, ¡ni siquiera podría mover hasta esa distancia su cuello para alcanzar el alimento y ni hablar de los brazos! Mas observar la imperfecta esfera roja que forma el tomate, le hace imaginar lo jugoso que está. Preferiría mil veces en este momento el agua. Hasta pasar saliva –casi inexistente,- le es complicado. Su lengua emula sus pensamientos, la siente pasearse sobre sus resecos labios inconscientemente. Pero está dispuesto a esperar para reunir las suficientes fuerzas.

Verlo mojarse los labios hace que el ojo visible de Kakashi, se abra mucho. ¡Por supuesto!. El agua de su propia boca también escasea, así que probablemente él mismo esté cursando por esa necesidad. Un cántaro de agua limpia de manantial, es llevado hasta Itachi. El moreno, presintiendo el tipo de líquido que está ahí, le hace respirar pesadamente por frustración; se arrepiente al instante pues la profunda inhalación agudiza el dolor y cierra los parpados con fuerza.

Kakashi toma la cabeza de Itachi, en casi un rudo movimiento, haciendo que el líquido resbale por el gran cántaro hasta su boca cuando intenta darle a beber.

_-Estúpido andrajo… ¡idiota!.-_refunfuña en mente Itachi; tose un poco, puesto que el espantapájaros se moja todas las piernas y de paso casi ahoga a Itachi, pero algo tenía qué hacer. Itachi al final se acostumbra al chorro y de inmediato, sus labios se abren y bebe con ansiedad; el líquido que tanto necesita revitaliza su garganta e irónicamente el error del estúpido le resulta agradablemente refrescante.

Ahora Kakashi siente la necesidad de saciarse con el líquido, así que le da la espalda para descubrirse el rostro y beber. Minato es celoso de su creación y le ha ordenado no mostrarse a la gente… lo que queda de ella, ni a otros seres. No sabe calificar si el cuervo es "gente", pero será mejor no tentar más todavía la suerte.

El lastimado cuerpo de Itachi, rechaza incluso el líquido ingerido. Da una ahorcajada como si quisiera expulsar el que recién ingreso a su cuerpo, muerde su labio para no quejarse y hace lo posible por girar. Quiere irse lejos del espantapájaros y del agua, pero lo único que consigue es terminar tumbado en el mismo lugar recostado en la paja, respirando agitado y con esfuerzo.

_-Preferiría estar muerto.-_ piensa Itachi, volviendo a toser al sentir náuseas.

Deja de beber agua, por instinto da pequeñas palmadas en la desnuda espalda al cuervo para intentar que no se ahogue y luego la acaricia con suavidad. El cuerpo de Itachi se relaja, no puede negar que a ese cuerpo parece agradarle el ser tocado de esta forma.

_-No quiero que me toque, pero haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarme rápido, así sea soportar su roce...-_cierra sus ojos apretando los párpdos_,-Sasuke..._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Continuará._

_¡Hola Culut Camia!, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, se siente bien saber que la gente lee tu historia =)! Un gran saludo y espero te haya gustado esta entrega._


	4. Chapter 4

Declaraciones en el primer capítulo_._

* * *

><p><em>4<em>

_-__ No quiero que me toque, pero haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarme rápido, así sea soportar su roce...-_cierra sus ojos apretando los párpados_,-Sasuke..._

Durante los días siguientes, esas palabras parecían ser una especie de mantra que lo hacía resistir. Abría sus ojos con la férrea voluntad y esperanza de sobrevivir, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que denigrarse al grado de depender y aceptar las atenciones de ese estúpido rastrojo semi humano, pensando en aprovecharse de alguna oportunidad después de lo que fuese que el desquiciado tuviera planeado.

-Lo siento... incluso cuando pelee… debiste notarlo. Aún soy torpe al…moverme.- le dijo apenas al día siguiente de tenerle ahí, cuando nuevamente otro de tantos días casi le ahoga por darle de beber.

Kakashi acomoda paja seca sobre la húmeda, intentando ayudarlo a sentirse cómodo. _Era_ un ave, se imagina que quizá tenía un nido o algo, por eso había elegido la paja para su descanso. Además lo sabe, es cálida y confortable. Aunque quizá era incómodo ahora, ya que la piel de los humanos era mucho más sensible a ello.

Poco a poco el malestar de Itachi va pasando y trata de concentrarse en lo que habla el espantapájaros y no en el malestar para lograr que se disipe con mayor rapidez. El primer día tras beber agua había perdido totalmente la conciencia… ¿y es que había pasado tan sólo un día?

-Aún y cuando mi corazón latía… tardé en terminar de hacerme lo que soy. Preferí quedarme quieto… no sabía cómo moverme.- Explicó al sentir el latir del corazón de Itachi, bajo la palma de su mano. Acarició un poco la espalda de Itachi, sintiendo la prominencia de los huesos bajo la piel cuando lo cambió de posición para tenerlo más cómodo.- Tus alas... debes extrañarlas. Lo siento también...

_-Mis alas. Si, espantapájaros, las extraño. Ellas representaban algo más que el poder volar, con ellas aun tenía una oportunidad para llegar a él.-_ piensa apesadumbrado.

Kakashi tomó un pequeño grano de maíz, meditando un poco. Si ahora era humano, quizá no le apetecería tanto el alimento de la manera en que se lo zampaba. A Minato se lo cocinaba como le enseñó su buen señor, pero ahora no tenía algo para hacer eso y no puede arriesgarse. Acercó a la boca de Itachi el grano, presionando un poco sobre esos labios -que halló suaves y tersos- para hacerle comer.

Para Itachi, la idea de recuperarse se presenta cada vez más clara en su mente. Hará lo que tenga qué hacer; sin dejar de desafiarlo con la mirada y lleno de reticencia, entreabre los dientes y mueve apenas la cabeza para tomar el grano, sujetarlo y llevarlo dentro de la boca rozando con el movimiento los dedos del espantapájaros; si pudiera lo mordería.

-No me gusta… cómo me miras, pero a la vez es... interesante.- La voz gruesa suena apagada, como si cada vez costara más trabajo producirla. Sigue metiendo los granos, cada vez más despacio, puesto que le agrada sentir el roce de esos labios.

_-¿ Acaso no tienes memoria?. –_se extraña Itachi, siempre su voz en pensamientos.- _No hace mucho intentaba destrozarte. ¿Por qué el interés en cuidarme? _

Itachi mastica con lentitud los granos secos. En ocasiones los dedos del otro entran un poco, humedeciéndose al rozar apenas esa lengua.

-Me vez mal… pero no te haré daño. Cuando yo cuido…siento cosas que creo que son buenas... aquí.- Toca el vientre de el cuervo.- ¿Sabes hablar mi lenguaje, cuervo? Podrías decirme si quieres maíz o tomate.

Se tensa cuando lo toca, su mano se siente cálida sobre su cuerpo y justo en ese lugar, siente que su interior se contrae con una sensación extraña, pero nada desagradable. Si quisiera podría hablarle. En esa o en otras lenguas, de las que ya se han olvidado los hombres incluso como el anciano hechicero. Pero no lo hará. Algo en su interior se agria con la sola idea de concederle algo. El hechicero… si no fuera por él, si no fuera por ese 'Maestro' que el espantapájaros tenía, Itachi no estaría ahí. Postrado, débil y… derrotado.

_-No. Mi voz y mis palabras, son sólo para mí. Ese es apenas el inicio de mi pequeña venganza. Te usare pero no te permitiré que te satisfagas en mi desgracia. ¿Pretendes coexistir conmigo sólo porque en apariencia somos humanos?... Jamás seremos iguales._

Kakashi suspira profundo. Observa cómo es que su otra mano comienza a ponerse rígida. Debía pasar un tiempo para que eso dejara de suceder; con el tiempo cada día iría siendo más horas del día humano, pero por ahora, habría momentos en que regresaría a ser un simple espantapájaros.

El sobreesfuerzo en trabajar duro en los campos; las clases de magia junto a entrenamientos; atender el castillo; los huertos y cuidar de Minato, gastaba gran parte de la energía diaria de durabilidad del hechizo. Tenía qué hacerlo el doble de rápido todo antes de transformarse otra vez e irónicamente por ese mismo motivo, también duraba menos tiempo como hombre.

-Debo regresar a mi lugar… o tus amigos se aprovecharían de mi ausencia. - Echó sobre él un poco de paja. Absorbería la humedad y lo mantendría caliente. Y oculto.- No hagas nada tonto…mientras tanto.

Itachi siempre ha odiado las órdenes, con mayor razón las de su "enemigo natural". Más aún odia la voz somnolienta y pausada. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando ya no le mira. Y ahora que está en absoluta soledad y completa vulnerabilidad, una pequeña parte de su mente hace notar que la presencia del espantapájaros era positiva, porque no puede hacer movimientos significativos por sí mismo para cambiar de posición y el costado sobre el que está tras unas horas ya le duele. Pero se regaña a si mismo; nunca ha necesitado de cuidado.

La luz del sol se ha extinguido, entre las tinieblas Itachi lucha en contra del dolor y el cansancio intentando incorporarse. Aprieta los dientes y ojos con fuerza; se siente orgulloso de poder tan sólo sentarse. Pero el sentimiento se borra al luchar con él ácido que se revuelve en su estómago y cuando se hace presente la dificultad respiratoria para mantener aire suficiente el los pulmones. Pero no se detendrá porque necesita saber de qué es capaz.

Con constante esfuerzo, agotado hasta perder la consciencia varias veces, se mueve arrastrándose para ir hasta la puerta por donde el espantapájaros salió. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pues sus constantes desmayos y su variante visibilidad no le permiten distinguir bien la luz de la obscuridad. Descansar un poco… sólo un poco, se dice y se queda profundamente dormido sin poder evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay personas que se despiertan con el dulce sonido de las golondrinas u otras aves. Kakashi siempre despierta con un grueso y seco sonido de cuervos. Despereza sus renacidos músculos, bajando del asta en la que estaba colgado. Lanza incluso ahora piedras a los doblemente asustados cuervos. Mira hacia el castillo; su primera acción desde días atrás es ir a ver a Minato, alimentarlo –y al zorro,- medicarlo, asear un poco y luego continuar con el trabajo.

Con los días, Minato se ha levantado; comparte alegre y afectuoso su tiempo con Kakashi, pero no sale del castillo puesto que aún quiere tomar mayor fuerza, además de que está estudiando muchos pergaminos y libros, escribiendo en gruesos tomos otros más. Kakashi a veces se siente culpable por no decirle su pequeño secreto, pero extrañamente con el paso del tiempo también lo emociona, como si hubiera hecho una travesura de la que puede disfrutar sin hacerle daño, o al menos es lo que piensa.

Minato se da cuenta de que a veces faltan algunas hierbas curativas, así como vendajes y otros aditamentos; algunos de sus libros están en un orden distintos de los que había acomodado. En su mente se siente orgulloso de que Kakashi, quiera aprender como cuidar y curar el cuerpo humano; claro que ha aplicado muchos remedios a Minato, es por eso que cree que se ha interesado en las prácticas mágicas médicas y no intenta indagar más. Confía en Kakashi y el buen trabajo que ha hecho él mismo con su espantapájaros.

Escaqueándose un poco de sus deberes como campesino, Kakashi todos los días va entonces hasta el pajar y al abrir la puerta la hace chocar contra algo. Empuja y se da cuenta de que es un cuerpo.

-Maaa cuervo cabezota.- Lo toma con suavidad dado que está inconsciente y no desea lastimarlo.

Le gustaría que estuviera despierto; no hay un solo día en que Kakashi, no le platique aunque no reciba respuesta. Siempre le habla sobre sus ideales, sus aspiraciones cuando nazcan los hijos de la tierra a través del maíz, el cariño con que cuida de sus tierras e incluso la forma en cómo combate a lo que aqueja a sus campos. Itachi le pone atención; el cuervo mismo piensa que es porque quiere conocerlo para tener armas para atacarlo. Kakashi lo intuye, pero quiere de todas formas hablarle. Es diferente de una extraña manera hablarle a él que decirle las cosas a Minato; el anciano le inspira tal respeto y admiración que hay cosas que de alguna manera termina guardando para sí mismo aún y cuando desea decirlas. Eso incluye externar su cansancio o cualquier tipo de quejas que el cuervo escucha.

No pasa un día en que no lo encuentre en el suelo boca abajo, ante el gran esfuerzo que hace seguramente por escapar. Cada día llega más lejos, esta vez incluso hasta la puerta. Los movimientos de Kakashi, se han vuelto más fluidos y menos torpes.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia de morir? –pregunta cuando le ve entreabiertos los ojos, aunque sabe que quizá no responderá. Los cuervos así son, necios. Lo sabe puesto dado que fue creado para asuntarlos, o combatirlos cuando dejan su forma de ave y toman la monstruosa y siempre regresan.-El Maestro te matara si te ve ó lo hará tú amo. Él me lo ha dicho, Madara no perdonará errores.- Le acomoda un mechón de cabellos.- Quédate un poco más.

La calidez y la voz que cada vez es más suave regresaron. O al menos eso le parece aunque le habla poco, después de todo casi siempre sólo le da tiempo de hacer curaciones a medias, limpiarlo y alimentarlo. Se siente cobijado o protegido por su presencia y es algo que no le gusta. No le gusta estar en desventaja.

_-¡No me toques!_ –Grita su mente con fuerza al despertar y percatarse de la caricia inocente que le ha dado cuando le acomodó el cabello; su tacto le hace estremecer y esas extrañas sensaciones lo confunden. Sin desearlo, escucho su voz resonar fuera de su cabeza.-N...¡No!...- finalmente abre los ojos y lo mira con molestia.

La mano de Kakashi, se queda suspendida a milímetros de su rostro; le mira sorprendido puesto que lo primero que escucha de él, es una amarga palabra para el espantapájaros. Más aún su actitud, puesto que Itachi se incorpora con esfuerzo para sentarse en su improvisada cama y poder alejarse y retarlo con la mirada apacible, que jamás ha dejado de ser orgullosa aunque está al ras del suelo. Sin embargo es sólo fachada; respirar se le hace pesado otra vez y no puedo evitar que la visión se haga borrosa y se siente desfallecer de nuevo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Oh... humano o no, tengo el mismo efecto con los cuervos.- baja la mirada para dar un repaso al otro cuerpo.- Me aborreces ¿no es verdad? Pero supongo que está bien, porque quiero enfrentarme contra ti de nuevo.- Se pone en pie, es menester apresurarse. Regresa con uno de los varios libros que había apilado en un rincón; algunos se los ha dado Minato para que estudie, otros los ha tomado él.

Minato relaciona el hecho de la génesis del espantapájaros con su insistencia de ir al granero y su afanada permanencia en el pajar anexo, es por eso que a veces lo deja subsistir más tiempo ahí que en el castillo dándole privacidad; piensa en el sitio como la "habitación" de Kakashi dado que para Minato, sus tierras también son para él y al trabajar tanto en pago no puede más que permitirle ser lo más feliz que puede. Minato nunca pregunta nada y eso a veces hace tan feliz a Kakashi, tanto como culpable. Pero realmente no quiere que lo mate a _él._

Mientras medita en todo ello y aprovechando la inconsciencia del otro, ata el extremo de una soga al grueso madero cercano que funge de pilar del techo, el otro extremo lo ata al tobillo de Itachi. Unas frases, movimiento con las manos y entonces el hechizo se ha puesto en la soga que a pesar de su apariencia de cuerda es tan irrompible como una dura cadena. Así no podrá irse.

-Lo siento cuervo, pero pensé bien eso de la mascota y no funcionará- Ríe Kakashi, curveando un poco su ojito visible; si alguien lo viera pensaría que sonríe-, he madurado y se que tengo que matarte; pero es sólo que si alguien va a derrotarte voy a ser yo y por eso tengo que mantenerte vivo y restablecerte para una pelea adecuada.

Si dice eso es sólo porque la razón de Kakashi, es la que habla a través de sus labios. Aún es incapaz de saber el tipo de sentimientos genuinos que están despertando hacia la bella criatura que tiene bondadosamente cautiva. Mas no por ello sus palabras dejan de estar también en grado empapadas de realidad.

-Has sido mi gran reto desde el inicio, si ellos te matan perderé mi razón de existir. Lo que quiero decir es que ¡fui creado especialmente para ti, para enfrentarte!; ahora entiendo que te traje porque no puedo soportar la idea de que sean mi amo o el tuyo los que te quiten del camino.

Itachi abre los ojos; tiene noción de las palabras que le fueron dichas aunque no la certeza; a veces sueña muchas cosas que confunde con la realidad.

Puede reconocer el techo, también el aroma de Kakashi, mezcla de maíz y sangre, de tierra y paja. Gira la mirada y ahí está, en cuclillas mirándolo al lado de la sorpresiva soga que aparece en su campo de visión; mueve la pierna para tratar de liberarla del amarre, pero es un esfuerzo fútil. Está ofendido y molesto por ser tratado de esa como una bestia. La mirada altiva sería realmente muy, muy efectiva si mostrara cuan irritado estaba, pero entonces, algo extraño sucede... su interior hacer ruido reclamando comida.

Lo mira con su único ojo visible extrañado. Incluso ladea la cabeza al ver cómo el rostro del cuervo se torna de un agradable tono rosado. Itachi gira el rostro para no verlo, ¡para que no lo vea, maldición! Jamás le había pasado eso y siente una inigualable mezcla de emociones que es insoportable.

-Los cuervos graznan, no gruñen.- Le dijo aumentando así la irritación del pobre cuervo, Kakashi se levantó y trajo los granos del maíz. Sostuvo uno entre sus manos, para repetir lo mismo de días anteriores y alimentarle, pero recordó la simple palabra que lo congeló: No. Con la muy sencilla interpretación: No me toques.

Devolvió el grano y dejó la vasija completa con granos a su lado, junto con unos tomates y otro recipiente con agua. Aunque lo alimenta con otras cosas, por la mañana es lo primero que le ofrece a diario. Desde hace ya varios días que Itachi, puede alimentarse por sí mismo aunque Kakashi insistiera con la costumbre de al menos darle los granos.

Tiene que agacharse gracias a la respuesta de sus reflejos que mejoran con el tiempo, observando cómo la vasija se hace añicos en el piso. No regresará esta vez como otros días a darle más agua; ¡esa vasija le gustaba mucho! Salió entonces dejando la puerta abierta; Minato no iría aún y él tenía que seguir sus indicaciones. Debía entrenar tanto su cuerpo como su magia.

Itachi gira su mirar hacia el alimento, regresando la vista sólo para encontrar la ausencia del espantapájaros. La puerta se ha quedado abierta y ahí está su oportunidad de salir vedada por una cuerda que lo atrapa. La magia está protegiendo esa soga, se percata cuando intenta quitársela; aunque ahora no posea magia, puede sentirla.

No le queda entonces más que seguir esperando; se recarga en la pared para evitar que la soga se tense y comienza a comer; maíz y un tomate, cuyo jugo alivia un poco su sed puesto que él mismo cometió el error de desperdiciar el agua que le dejaron cerca al arrojarle el recipiente a Kakashi.

-Soy tu prisionero, Espantapájaros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi aprende a realizar agendas y calendarios. Observa el cielo nocturno cuando es inmóvil espantapájaros y al transformarse en hombre, pone en papel lo que ha leído del cielo. Es indispensable para saber en qué momento debe atender los campos que los alimentan y también aquellos que debe custodiar. Mira las primeras espigas nuevas y cómo todo lo viejo sólo ha servido para nutrir los campos.

Ante sus ojos, enormes metros de los trazados cuadro tras cuadro de tierra, presenta el brillo verde obscuro de las futuras mazorcas inmaduras en pie, tallos gruesos que ni siquiera están aún vestidos con sus hojas; quizá son simples varas verdes ahora pero con suerte en pocos años eso cambiará. Siente orgullo al saber que esta vez ha hecho algo más que espantar cuervos y pelear con los monstruos –desde insectos que se hacen plaga hasta seres monstruosos informes producto de magia- que las aquejan.

Pero le invade los sentidos haciéndole sentir melancolía por las que se han ido; las que han sufrido una irremediable muerte con los días. Porque sí, siendo un plantío especial, tardaran años –la vez anterior generaciones- completos en madurar para estar listos para dar paso a la nueva humanidad.

Minato lo felicita, porque con su ayuda y cuidado crecen más rápido de lo esperado, poco más del tercio de un sólo año y ya están nacientes las pequeñas varitas, de todas las ocasiones en que lo ha intentado y fracasado debido a diversas situaciones, como cambios climáticos no contemplados o la intervención de Madara. Minato está lo suficiente feliz con la presencia de Kakashi, que también su hechizo es más efectivo al estar impregnado del genuino cariño que Minato le tiene a su creación, si Kakashi resultó así, ¡apenas si puede esperar a ver a todos aquellas personas que salgan del maizal y ser genuinas criaturas humanas bendecidas por los dioses! Y no un aberrante herejía hecha por un hombre en su afán y necedad de conseguir sus objetivos por más sublimes o benévolos que fuesen.

Dado que el primer hombre no lo creo del maíz, sino irónicamente de materia muerta como paja y despojos de tela, Minato sabe que quizá será castigado, pero no puede evitar sentir afecto por este hombre que se convierte cada día más en un ser humano. Es un "pecado" del que jamás va a arrepentirse dado que le quiere y también nuevamente por ironía, ayuda a la humanidad de la que se suponía nunca debía formar parte y sin duda será casi emblema. A veces Minato se asusta de que a pesar de la sabiduría venida con la vejez, a veces por su cabeza pasan pensamientos muy desafiantes tales como el cavilar que si los dioses ya lo castigaron previamente quitándole a un hijo de sangre, él había creado otro; que si lo castigaban en el futuro por su creación imprevista, él mismo se había concedido una bendición previa a su infernal futuro personal dado que ayudar a dar vida a la humanidad no le concedía la certeza de que iría a descansar al paraíso prometido a los hombres al morir.

Kakashi ha visto cómo lo poco del campo de maíz que había sobrevivido de la gran batalla con el cuervo y la vieja parvada –puesto que Madara, ahora ha hecho venir más espíritus todavía, transformándolos en aves que lo sirvan-, también ha muerto irremediablemente, puesto que no resistieron las mazorcas tampoco el tiempo que pasó y no culminó el hechizo en ellas. Ahora sólo existe la nueva generación que está en espera de cuidados y maduración para el gran día.

Es así cómo su mente toma conciencia de que está pasando aquel concepto que los seres pensantes vivos en este mundo han llamado_ tiempo_. Luz y obscuridad desde que abrió los ojos se hacían presentes, pero no le eran importantes puesto que no se percataba de la gran verdad. Todo cambia y los vivos son seres perecederos. Minato también y sin duda el par que vive en el pajar, ahora que son humanos… y los días siguen pasando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al acabar sus labores y el entrenamiento, Kakashi regresa cuando cae el sol; su ropa se pega al cuerpo, la paja que se ha quedado dentro de ella le pica la piel; está jadeando y tiembla por el sobreesfuerzo.

Sin la guía de Minato, que ha comenzado a salir en las que llama "misiones" es más complicado. Ha comido poco de lo que encontró en el castillo y ha bebido un poco de agua. De vez en vez durante el entrenamiento, mientras intentaba mejorar su movimiento corporal entre el maizal, pasaba ocasionalmente fuera del pajar. Inconscientemente comprobaba que él siguiera ahí, pero era algo sólo muy fugaz.

Ese día Itachi lo mira entonces al final, entrando con los pies arrastrando. Como otra nueva costumbre que ha tomado, le deja sobre las piernas un pequeño bulto con alimentos. Suele ser pan, una pequeña botella con agua y frutos secos o verduras cocidas, a veces acompañados de algún guiso sencillo en un cuenco; al inicio algo tan novedoso para Itachi, que internamente agradece la nueva experiencia. Se deleita con las texturas, los sabores y olores.

Hoy sólo es una hogaza de pan, una botella con un poquito de vino; acompañan nueces y fruta seca.

-Por hoy cuervo, no tengo más.- Parte de nuevo cerrando la puerta, esta vez dejando antes la pequeña lámpara de aceite encendida. Regresará seguramente al día siguiente.

Itachi apenas si puede parpadear y Kakashi ya se ha ido. Le parece que al pasar de las horas y los días ese espantapájaros se va haciendo más humano adaptándose a su cuerpo. Bufa, la magia que está en ese cuerpo se está asentando; cuanto más tiempo pasa más fuerte se vuelve. Él mismo ha ejercitado su cuerpo día con día aún con su pierna atada, dado que se siente saludable y eso le ha ayudado a recuperarse además de los cuidados del estúpido espantapájaros, pero sin tener básicamente ni una pizca de magia para defenderse o invocar algún ataque no tiene ni la mínima posibilidad. Al menos no todavía. Este sería el momento ideal de escapar pero no puede; pensamientos innecesarios son inútiles, por ende los dejará de lado por ahora.

Esta ocasión, en vez de dejar agua le ha convidado ese líquido de bonito color, parecido al que Madara consumía. Como siempre lo que le trae le provoca curiosidad; sabe que es lo que el hechicero debe consumir, pero tanto el vino mismo como los alimentos, son distintos a los que observaba en el castillo de Madara.

Cuando se agotan los comestibles siente necesidad de beber agua, ¡pero no le pedirá nada! Sólo queda ese líquido púrpura que brilla ante la luz. El mecanismo para descorchar, descubre que no es complicado; en breve el sabor suave pero fuerte a la vez, lo invade. No le gusta pero no hay más. Trago tras trago el calor lo va llenando y el sopor llega hasta él, dejándolo gratamente con el estomago lleno de comida, el sopor del buen vino y los ojos adormecidos. En su mente que vaga entre sueños, esa noche no siente temor de perder a Sasuke, ni sueña con tormentosos recuerdos o futuros tristes; el olor a la paja que lo rodea últimamente lo reconforma más de lo que desearía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como desde hace meses atrás, Kakashi aprovecha los momentos cuando él duerme para observarlo, como ahora que los rayos del sol aún no entran. Es más sigiloso y su andar puede hacerlo suave para no emitir sonido, es por eso que puede acercarse; retira los restos de comida y siempre rellena sus botellas, procurando nunca dejarlo ya sin agua ni un poquito de licor que lo caliente en las noches, como hace Minato.

A veces cuando Itachi está dormido, le acaricia un poco la suave piel, pero se aparta en cuanto nota movimiento. Tiene fascinación por sus afilados rasgos: espesas pestañas y los ojos grana que aún lo miran tan duramente. Ha convencido a Minato, a pesar de que el anciano ha emprendido el poner los hechizos en el maizal que comienzan a tener minúsculas hojitas que rodearan las mazorcas, de que le permita seguir haciendo las tareas que corresponden al pajar; es una fortuna que siendo tan buen ayudante, Minato no haya tenido que verse en la necesidad de entrar ahí.

Amontona la paja, recoge las verduras y frutos de los huertos, los lleva y trae al granero o pajar; los lleva al castillo para que no entre. Cada que observa la preciosa –y extrañamente antojable- boca de Itachi, teme que se abra para decir otra vez "No" a sus cuidados, a su presencia… a su existencia. Motivo por el que siempre tras hacer casi estrictamente lo necesario –al menos cuando el otro está despierto,- se va apenas al culminar. Casi siempre ya en silencio, aunque a veces no puede evitar el platicarle si bien no reciba respuesta.

Él mismo luce mucho más pulcro, pues su señor le ha obsequiado ropas nuevas, aunque totalmente idénticas a las iniciales: ropa negra, botas y un chaleco de un verde muy obscuro. Las telas han dejado de ser tan raudas y se cubre el rostro con máscaras de telas más finas.

Minato siempre le da poco tiempo para sí mismo y Kakashi, aprovecha para pasarlo silenciosamente al lado de Itachi. O al menos bajo ese mismo techo, puesto que no puede acercarse más; no quiere pelear todavía con él, hasta que el cuervo haya sanado por completo. El cuerpo de Itachi, está notoriamente compuesto, pero Kakashi, sabe que está acumulando día a día poder. Si bien tiene siempre ese aire distraído, Kakashi no es ningún tonto; esa apacibilidad es sólo la fachada para su plan, pero está bien porque está dispuesto a caer en una trampa sigilosamente anunciada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las peleas han ocurrido una tras otra, puesto que Madara sigue atacando. Kakashi en ocasiones aún cansado y herido visita a Itachi; Kakashi sabe ahora que los cuervos toman a veces siniestras formas monstruosas al ser aberraciones de humanos no logrados, de los hechizos de Madara, que de todas formas le obedecen. Ahora saben de dónde salen las _cosas_ en contra de las que pelea. Solos puede vencerles pero al ser numerosos terminan siendo contrincantes peligrosos.

Pasando otro día más, entra cansado. Lo mira a él mucho más recuperado y le llega una extraña sensación de sosiego. Se regaña cuando piensa que le gustaría que estuviera más tiempo herido; en cuanto Itachi se libere todo eso se perderá.

-Mi maestro me ha regalado un libro extraño.

Itachi voltea a mirarle en cuanto escucha su voz, la que hacía mucho no le hablaba o más bien lo hace cada vez menos; sin ser consciente ladea un poco la cabeza, como si tratara de entender lo que dice. No es que no le entienda, es sólo que su voz le parece mucho más suave y varonil, ahora que ha perdido su nota ronca que tenía por el desuso. A varios metros, Kakashi acuclillado le muestra el libro de la anaranjada portada.

-Me gusta... quizá te lo preste algún día.

Itachi ya hasta ha perdido la cuenta de los soles que lleva ahí.

_-¿Te quedaras hoy?... –_se pregunta el moreno internamente. ¡Hace tanto que no oye la historia de su día! Quiere escuchar otra vez sobre sus costumbres, sus largas horas de labores detalladas en el campo y que le narre todo lo que ve ahí afuera; el mundo que está vedado para él, uno al que le había perdido todo gusto y se vuelve tan magnífico al ser contado a través de las palabras nacidas de la vista de Kakashi. Cosas tan sencillas y complicadas como el cielo y su sol o las estrellas; sus sensaciones ante el agua de la lluvia, la laguna o los surcos que alimentan los maizales; la vida rutinaria de trabajo y convivencia con Minato y el zorro…podría seguir enumerando ¡tantas cosas tan sencillas que hacen que la vida cobre un sentido único e irrepetible, que a Itachi se le había olvidado vivir para sí mismo!

Ahora Kakashi se mantiene alejado de él casi todo el tiempo, sólo visitándolo aparentemente para cubrirle necesidades de comida o aseo, pero está consiente de algo más. Ha notado cuando lo espía tras la puerta, cuando finge entrenar tan cerca del pajar; las miradas furtivas que le lanza cuando está trabajando duramente en mantener todo en orden en el pajar o las reservas de alimentos, como para comprobar nada más que esté ahí; como también cuando lo observa dormir y lo toca con una suavidad impresionante, incapaz de pensarse en un guerrero o siervo como él.

Sus visitas cuando duerme le son tan familiares como la soga en su tobillo. Ambas se han vuelto parte de si.

_-Esto me asusta._

Desde hace un tiempo, cuando Itachi lo mira por demasiado tiempo, siente una opresión en el pecho, fuerte y punzante. Sobre todo cuando huele sangre a su alrededor, cuando le nota las heridas que no atiende adecuadamente por sus numerosas actividades, que realiza aunque parece que siempre esté haraganeando... siente asfixia cuando tarda en regresar al pajar.

-Mi maestro me ha dicho que tengo que buscar expandir mis horizontes, que la primera mujer que salga del maíz será para mi.- Mira con atención el libro,- Y que esto me ayudaría a entender qué debo hacer.- Se pone en cuclillas, comenzando a leer en silencio.

_-Me desagradas Espantapájaros, no te confundas; pero eres la única compañía que tengo y me he acostumbrado demasiado a ti.-_ Cavila convencido el cuervo, como desde el inicio pensando cual si lo estuviera escuchando, algo que sólo sucedería si lo deseara, pero no es así.

Se pregunta también por qué motivo, le irrita tanto que lea ese libro que le permitirá saber cómo actuar debidamente con otra persona; con la mujer que Minato, creará para él.

Mientras lee a veces se le escapan curiosas risillas nerviosas, a las que también Itachi, se ha acostumbrado. ¡Escuchar sonrisas era tan poco habitual en su vida también, desde que Sasuke quedó encerrado en ese maldito cristal, que oírlas es tan frustrante como revitalizante!

Kakashi descubre que el libro le gusta mucho... y por supuesto el calor que le sube a las mejillas. Con los días las sonrisas nerviosas se hacen pervertidas; incluso sin querer, ha comenzado a observar al cuervo con otra mirada. Lo recorre con la vista de los pies a la cabeza, siente claramente cómo la sangre se le sube no sólo a la cabeza, sino se agolpa al sur de su cuerpo. Sabe que está excitado y sabe que eso no está bien, porque ha visto al cuervo mientras se asea y sabe que es un hombre como él.

Por eso a veces conserva con mayor amargura su silencio, prefiere irse, desquitarse acariciando su propio cuerpo, o deshaciéndose de toda esa adrenalina en cada batalla. Mientras más gusta de ese cuervo, más duramente pelea; a veces intenta ponerse la excusa de que lo considera de esa forma tan preciada porque es un añorado rival y un ser al que ha puesto cuidado, que ha estado preparando para enfrentarlo de nuevo debidamente. Negar tan férreamente sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos ahora es la mejor elección que puede tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresa ese día apenas aguantando sus piernas. Tiembla totalmente, pero quiere verlo. Minato ha salido a otras tierras para enfrentarse a monstruos creaciones de Madara, no está para ayudarle ahora.

Quiere verlo aunque sea por última vez. Cuando Kakashi no esté ya y Minato le vea, lo matará.

-Lo siento.- le dice cuando cae de rodillas apenas al entrar; escupe sangre y se le sale una sonrisa amarga de la garganta aunque no se nota pro su rostro cubierto.

Itachi se levantó desde el instante en que lo vio entrar, no puede dejar de verlo con mirada sorprendida.

-No tengo fuerza suficiente para romper el hechizo... pero… desaparecerá cuando muera.

No es la primera vez que lo ve entrar herido, pero esta vez la respiración de Itachi se acelera y la opresión en el pecho es demasiado intensa. El escucharlo le turba y le da aprensión el verlo caer.

La soga no es muy larga, el cuervo no podría alcanzarlo estando el otro casi en la puerta. Kakashi le mira con atención, sonriendo tranquilamente. Ambos ojos descubiertos, incluso el ojo escarlata tan parecido al de Itachi, puesto que pertenecía a un espíritu similar al de él y se lo habían dado a Minato en forma de gema, como una poderosa forma de aumentar su poder provisionalmente. Quizá los dioses no se esperaban que fuera otra vez un ojo y se activara de nueva cuenta en esa creación.

-Yo soy simplemente Kakashi... mi Maestro jamás me dio otro nombre. - Se recostó en el suelo, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.- Minato dijo... que ahora yo comenzaba a tener algo que se llama "personalidad"... y me ofreció un nombre, pero me gusta el que poseo.- Tosió, haciéndose un ovillo.- Así que me dio un apellido… Hatake… como los campos en los que vivo. ¿Tenías un nombre, hermoso cuervo? -le pregunta, acostándose enroscado en el suelo para mitigar dolor. Una pequeña queja sale de sus labios.- Leí sobre de ti en sus notas... antes de ser cuervo fuiste un espíritu.- Comentó, sabiendo que no llegaría respuesta a su pregunta. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el velo de la inconsciencia cubrirle.

Camina hacia él con urgencia, pero la soga lo hace tambalear. El espantapájaros no habla más.

_-¿Kakashi?_ –él ya no habla- _Kakashi..._ ¡Kakashi! -le llama con fuerza, con su hermosa y varonil voz, de un tono más fuerte que la del propio Kakashi; tal vez si escucha su voz despierte. No lo hace y eso redobla su recelo.

No sabe por qué se comporta de esa manera, pero tampoco le importa. Su mente está tan enfocada en el momento, pero sobre todo esos molestos sentimientos tormentosos, que ni siquiera está tomándose tiempo de revisar su actitud.

_-No quiero que no despiertes._- se tumba en el suelo, estirando su cuerpo en lo posible,-_ No quiero que tus ojos dejen de verme._- estira cuanto puede su brazo, esforzándose aunque el tobillo le duele tanto.-_ No quiero dejar de oír tu voz... _¡Kakashi!

La soga se tensa y comprime su tobillo, pero de un momento a otro se va soltando con facilidad y eso le aterrorizo. Kakashi, su inevitable (y ahora sabe que no por elección inicial) rival y salvador está débil o probablemente muriendo. Odia la idea de que otra vez ante sus ojos aquella persona de la que dependió y a la que le debe tanto perezca sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto; el volver a vivir algo como aquello le aterroriza. Y aunque lo niegue no es sólo eso en sí, sino por tratarse precisamente de esta persona estúpida que le voltea su mundo de cabeza y le está haciendo comportarse de esta manera.

Tira de su pierna con toda la fuerza que ha logrado acumular, puesto que incluso un vestigio diminuto de la magia de Itachi, que se desplegaba de un aparentemente agonizante Kakashi, ha podido captarla y asimilarla de nuevo; ahora, hasta gruñir de dolor, tira de su pierna para conseguir que la soga se tensione hasta romperse. Cojeando llego hasta él llamándole otra vez por su nombre pero no hay respuesta. De pronto una idea cruza su cabeza.

-_Estoy libre... _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Continuará…**

Waaa ¿qué harás Itachi?. Bleeh contesto review

**Lanasheya** de veras que es un placer ver tus comentarios, gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de analizar el fic, es un gusto el saber que se puede entender de esta manera. Es verdad que nuestros héroes son bastante trágicos, pero ¿cuáles no lo son?, sólo que estos tienen una especie de destino inevitable que cumplen pero a la vez no paradójicamente. Si bien es otra fase de el fic que da definitivo génesis al KakaIta ( si, me aventé un preludio y trasfondo muy largo para llegar a esto), y fase en la historia donde ahora nuestro cuervo no está tan activo, la fase épica ocurre tras bambalinas a manos de Minato y Kakashi y la fantasía persiste así que te invito a que sigas leyendo (al igual que a **Culut Camia**); si, el hijo de Minato existe pero su paradero es algo que nuevamente se irá develando de a poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaratorias en el primer capítulo. Aviso que hay Soft Lemon en este, si no te gusta (eres menor bla bla) mejor no lo leas. Capítulo largo para comepensar retraso. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>5<p>

-Estoy libre...

Sus ojos se levantan hacia la puerta, luego bajan a mirarlo a él.

Si bien todo pasa demasiado rápido las excusas que le da su corazón le convencen de que es su razón y es por eso que no tarda más que dos segundos en decidir quedarse.

Le cuesta demasiado en muchos aspectos, pero logra llevarlo hacia la paja que ha sido su hogar durante tantas lunas; sólo así nota que su cuerpo esta totalmente curado.

Rasga cuanta tela encuentra a su alcance para cubrir sus heridas. Lo cura lo mejor que puede con lo poco que hay a su alcance; hierbas y remedios que el propio Kakashi, usaba en él. Toma un paño y lo humedece, limpiándole el rostro. Kakashi no puede beber agua, la escupe tan sólo al llegarle a la boca. Buscó un poco de agua y tomando un sorbo, se inclinó sobre Kakashi y le dejo caer un chorrito en la boca.

El escozor en su garganta disminuye. Kakashi se estremece ante los constantes cambios de temperatura por los que pasa su cuerpo al intentar conservar la vida. Abre sus ojos al escuchar su nombre y no puede menos que sonreír.

-¿Kakashi?...

-Esa es tu voz... -con esfuerzo y dolor eleva la mano, dejando sus yemas pasear por la tez de la mejilla del otro.- Sólo conocía una sola palabra... dijiste No.- Deja su mano reposando en su propio pecho, que ahora nota está muy agitado. La voz de el cuervo es hermosa y varonil sin duda alguna, pero aunque le agrada escuchar que llame su nombre, quiere algo más. De alguna forma con él siempre desea mas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ...si me dices... dejaré de molestarte. O... al menos... lo intentaré.-Bromea, curveando sus ojos al sonreír.

-Idiota... -murmuro Itachi al escucharlo.

Deja de sonreír de repente, puesto que se ha dado cuenta de algo espeluznante para él: no trae puesta su máscara. Su respiración se acelera más y busca a tientas en su cuello donde efectivamente está. Con torpes movimientos intenta devolverla a su lugar, ladeando el rostro para que no le mire. Si el propio Minato lo cubrió, es porque debía ser horrible; no sabía que su maestro celoso de su creación, no deseaba que nadie más le conociera, mucho menos Madara.

Tanto tiempo observándolo le ha echo conocer sus ideas extrañas. Ladea extrañado la cabeza, no entiende por qué cubre su cara. Al ser hombre ahora, no tenía caso cubrirla, puesto que antes la función de la tela o la máscara era contener la paja. Su rostro es placentero a los ojos. No debería cubrirlo. Pero no tiene tiempo para decirle eso. Sin aviso toma sus mejillas para girarle de nuevo el rostro hacia él y darle a beber más agua del recipiente.

El haber sido tocado por primera vez de forma tan gentil por Itachi, le estaba revolucionando todo el cuerpo. Sensaciones desconocidas, sentimientos encontrados. Todo se unía para mezclarse y hacer que sintiera sus intestinos estrujarse. O era quizá la herida nada más. Saca una sonido de risa de su garganta sin poder evitarlo antes de quedarse dormido.

Itachi le deja y se dedica a curar sus heridas. Ahora que ha despertado, Itachi se tranquiliza, esa extraña sensación de alivio le agrada, no le importa si ahora cojea un poco para poder atenderlo. Ya luego se dará el tiempo de meditar sobre estas extrañas emociones que le mueven a tener estas actitudes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi se incorpora con dificultad, apoyándose en su codo. Se da cuenta que ahora ya no está tan herido y que la luz que ve en la ventana anuncia que el sol suplantó a la luna.

-¿Quien creería que el cuervo regresa a la paja al espantapájaros? -Dice mirando su propia sangre en uno de los trapos pegados a su piel.

Itachi lo mira al instante de escuchar su voz. Casi hasta pensó que no volvería a despertar, cuando lo vio dos días completos dormir a pesar de su apariencia humana. Eso le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que ya no se convertiría en espantapájaros inanimado y por algún motivo esa idea le agradó.

-Maaa... me parece que tus amigos mañana no estarán muy contentos.- Descubre su boca, después de todo es algo que el otro ya vio, hasta donde recuerda. A su lado, trapos humedecidos con agua y su propia sangre parecieran llamarle por la humedad. Mete entre sus labios una de esas telas semi ensangrentados para sorber de ella. -Gracias... -susurra, mientras sigue sorbiendo.

Aunque se sentía contento además de extrañado por recibir su atención y estaba preocupado por el feo cardenal en el tobillo de Itachi, también estaba confundido por su comportamiento.

_-¿Por qué no me mata?_- Kakashi se preguntó. También se sentía un poco decepcionado por no haber escuchado su nombre.

-No te confundas,- habló Itachi, haciendo que al instante lo mirara Kakashi. Casi hasta sonrió al ver cómo podía hacer que pusiera toda su atención en él tan sólo con hablar; su voz debía ser realmente de muy buen tono para poder aprehender a alguien así.- Te debía esto, ahora todo está siendo saldado.

Termina de quitar las vendas, pues en eso estaba cuando Kakashi despertó, comenzando a limpiar las heridas.

-Oh… -Kakashi suspira con una especie de pesadumbre, la piel de sus finos labios se tensa como para sonreír, pero sus labios se curvan un poco hacia abajo.- Era por eso… maaa no deberías entonces empeñarte tanto en esto, después harás que tus pajarracos me saquen hasta la paja de las entrañas.

No le dice nada pero le observa con confusión. No le agrada para nada esa idea. Itachi deja de limpiar una de sus heridas y pasa saliva con dificultad; el tono de su voz hace que el pecho se le comprima, sonaba como… decepcionado. Levantó la mirada para observarlo. Las sensaciones que se arremolinan en su vientre son raras e intensas. Quisiera tocarlo a la vez quisiera golpearlo. Arruga duramente el entrecejo volviendo su atención a la herida en turno y la cubre con una improvisada venda.

El cuerpo del espantapájaros es delgado pero al mirar el pecho y abdomen nota claramente los músculos bien delineados por el ejercicio y el trabajo. Ahora que Itachi, ha pasado innumerables veces sus manos por esa piel para asearlo y curarlo, le intranquiliza la sola idea de que sus entrañas y sangre salgan de ella. Ahora mismo siente que es capaz de quemar a todo cuervo que intente acercarse a Kakashi con esa intención y no puede sentirse menos que miserable y mucho más que estúpido.

Consumido por algo que siente como una extraña fuerza, se inclina sobre él, bajando entonces la cabeza para acomodarla entre el cuello y hombro de Kakashi. Entonces, vuelve en sí. Se aleja para observar el doblemente confundido rostro de Kakashi. Lanzando un pesado suspiro, se recuesta su lado dándole la espalda. Siente el rostro y el alma arder de vergüenza.

Kakashi traga duro saliva, de por sí ya era trabajoso hacerlo normalmente por su estado de salud. Agradece al dios bondadoso que ha permitido ese momento y a su maestro por haberlo creado para conocerlo. El empecinamiento, cansancio y resolución diarios durante todas esas semanas y meses de cuidar a Itachi, si había dejado una pequeña recompensa después de todo. No había sido en vano. Ladea su cuerpo, mirando su larga cabellera obscura atada en una baja coleta. Se acerca muy despacio, acoplándose a su cuerpo tras él. Su cuerpo es más bajo y delgado, así que puede abarcarlo perfectamente.

Las estúpidas ideas de la mascota y sobre todo del rival que cuidaba para enfrentarlo después se van definitivamente. Sabe qué le pasa y lo mucho que ha aprendido a quererlo. Si bien es fiel a Minato, definitivamente no quiere que llegue el día de volver a enfrentarse con Itachi. La excusa de las heridas que tiene por la batalla anterior son ideales; si nadie lo cuida moriría sin duda. Le debe la vida… ¡Es que no quiere enfrentarse a él!

-Quizá ayudaría a tu deseo de matarme... si te digo que quiero hacerte cosas obscenas.- Sonríe. Hace bromas para sacarse del atolladero sentimental que lo atormenta.

_-Te burlas de mí.- piensa Itachi apretando los puños.- ¿Cómo podría matarte si tu maestro no me ha dejado nada de poder y está encerrado en ti? Aunque lo deseara, no podría. Matarte ahora me es imposible. _

Recuerda aquel día en que lo recogió, su boca se curvea un poquito al rememorar cuando lo vio como una "mascota" y aunque no le gusta la idea, se siente irremediablemente domesticado. Sin duda Kakashi, había conseguido con su compañía y cuidados, lo que Madara nunca logró con su poder: lo tiene a él, en todo aspecto.

Kakashi sabe que no sólo es la primera creación que ha hecho Minato, sino que siempre ha sido su más grande arma. Aquella que nació para luchar contra los esbirros de Madara; principalmente con el líder de los cuervos y el único de ellos que posee alma real y poder espiritual propio. Cree en lo que Minato conceptúa, desea como él que la humanidad vuelva... pero no a costo de la vida de _su_ cuervo. Ese que ha descubierto como un tranquilo ser; hermoso, paciente, listo e intuitivo.

-Es extraño... esto de ser humanos.- Inhaló profundo su aroma.- No quiero morir ahora pero soy mortal, moriré un poco cada día.- Se acopla lo más que puede al otro cuerpo.- Más me preocupaba morir hoy sin verte ¿puedes imaginar eso?, pero de pronto pienso que si es así, a tu lado, puedo hacerlo sin temor y casi sin culpa.

Itachi se acurruca entre tus brazos, moviéndose para apegarse a su cuerpo todo lo que le es posible; aunque no puede girar el rostro para mirarlo, siente el grato calor que la cercanía les permite.

-Itachi... -musita de pronto, con miedo. Su nombre, es el último vestigio de su libertad y se lo ofrece ahora.-_ ¿Qué harás con él, Kakashi?_

El que por voluntad propia le de a conocer su nombre significa demasiado; es no sólo su libertad sino aún la única oportunidad que tenía de ver y salvar a su niño. Kakashi no lo sabe, ni se lo dirá. Él sólo se tensa de nuevo al escuchar su voz profunda. Más gruesa que la suya misma y de tono distinto.

-Itachi... –repite susurrante cerrando los ojos. Mueve su cabeza hasta el oído que sobresale de la mata de cabellos negros; su propia máscara aún ausente, es aprovechada enormemente. Toma entre sus labios el lóbulo del oído, deslizándolo para al soltarlo volver al repetir el nombre. El ansia lo asalta y le muerde la misma parte ligeramente, moviendo a la vez despacio su cadera para frotarse contra él.

Pero... dioses... aunque quisiera seguir esta exhausto. Se detiene de repente, la sangre corriendo tan rápido por su apaleado cuerpo, hace que le duela la cabeza al elevarse su presión.

-Nhh Itachi... si supieras lo que me provocas... -se irguió un poco buscando sus labios, ignorando su cabeza doliente. Le tomó el rostro con la mano, pasando los labios por la mejilla en busca del contacto con sus labios.- _Es por ti... que no estoy con mi maestro, él es mi amo... y a veces lo dudo._- rozó entonces con los dedos primero sus labios- ... porque... es... -traga saliva.- Ya no estoy seguro pero quiero a veces ser parte de ti... ¿Es eso posible?

Escalofríos. Itachi cuyas sensaciones jamás lo dominaron, siente miles de ellos recorriendo ese cuerpo humano instaurado para el espíritu divino. Le hacen encogerse en sí mismo, aceleran su pulso y le entrecortan la respiración.

-_Y la causa de todo ello, eres tú._

Sus labios, sus roces, su calor... su voz en su oído y la calidez de su trato, con ese cuerpo despertando el suyo de formas que no conoce, con sensaciones excitantes. Itachi tiene un diminuto momento de angustia entremezclada con felicidad y se pregunta si honestamente lo merece.

-Kakashi... -musita apenas audiblemente, cediendo paso a su mano que busca su piel; le mira entreabriendo labios y como aquella vez en la que lo alimentó, atrapo entre ellos sus dedos; pero esta vez con suavidad, humedeciéndolos apenas con su lengua... -_¡espíritus, no sé que hago!_- pero el instinto les guía; el fuego en su vientre lo impulsa.

Levanta una de sus manos, para pasearla por esos extraños cabellos que descubrió desde hace tiempo le gustaban mucho. Tan brillantes, claros y alborotados. El mirar esos ojos de dispares colores le hace entender eso que dice. Él también desea ser parte suya; anhela sentirse uno con él y tenerlo para sí mismo.

Moja sus labios, ansioso, expectante... solicita algo que desea su cuerpo aunque no sabe qué es ni qué hacer.

-Kakashi... –vuelve a llamarle, con una voz imperativa, aunque ni siquiera sabe qué pide. De alguna forma el cuervo tiene la certeza de que Kakashi, siendo más tiempo humano mental y sentimental tiene sus respuestas.

Se mueve un poco pero sólo para facilitar el movimiento siguiente. Hace que Itachi, quede ahora bajo él, mientras une por fin sus labios en un rudo movimiento. Sus dedos aún están húmedos y le fascina la sensación de frialdad en ellos. Los labios de Itachi son suaves, más de lo que imagino a pesar de la resequedad. No hay un beso tierno, sino un primer roce severo que implica presión, mucha saliva y dientes. Cierra los ojos, permitiendo que todas las sensaciones acumuladas le den el ímpetu que le hacía falta. Itachi mira los ojos cerrados de Kakashi y emula tanto los movimientos de su boca como la acción de sus ojos; con ello todo se magnifica al cerrarlos; es cuando toman el paso mutuo y el beso se torna suave y placentero.

Tantas y tantas noches mirándolo, sin atreverse si quiera a tocarlo de esa manera y ahora mismo puede sentir gratamente el calor de su cuerpo. Pasa despacio ahora su lengua por ese breve espacio entre los labios del otro, ¡que sensación más placentera!

El sentir la lengua de Kakashi, moviéndose por sus labios, le hace emitir un sonido ansioso, necesitado. Abre sus labios y deja que su propia lengua se encuentre con la suya, siguiendo sus movimientos. Le siente moverse pues es obvio que Kakashi está queriendo más; entonces siente sus manos y vuelve a gemir. No es para menos, puesto que cuela las manos debajo de la toga de Itachi, tocando por fin sus piernas mientras se remueve sobre de él. Y es extraño... porque el dolor que significa para Kakashi el moverse, ahora también se convierte en un delicioso martirio que no piensa dejar.

_-¡Espíritus...! Que bien se siente.- _piensa Itachi, aferrándose al momento, intentando no pensar en nada más.

Sus cuerpos se arquean constantemente, los brazos de Itachi se elevan para anclarlos al otro cuello y sostenerlo junto a él, cuando lo siente resbalarse hacia un costado. Entre los roces y frotamientos constantes, las piernas de Itachi se mueven, se flexionan y se separan, logrando acunarlo con ellas y ¡por los antiguos dioses! sentirlo entre ellas es el placer más grande que ha experimentado; sus bocas lo emiten en sonidos ahogados por besos.

_-¡Que sensaciones tan... indecibles!_- Kakashi se estremece.

Sin poder siquiera evitarlo tiembla ante cada tacto, ante cada uno de sus gestos. Le cuesta trabajo respirar y sólo para reunir de nuevo aire es que se separa; besa sus labios, quiere con los propios de ser posible tocar toda su piel. Por eso hunde la cara en su cuello y lo lame con avidez. Siente un tipo de hambre diferente, no viene desde sus entrañas pero si siente que también arden.

El simple hecho de estar entre sus piernas lo enloquece. Sabe qué tiene que hacer, los libros de géneros de todo tipo lo han instruido, pero tiene miedo de las ansias por poseerlo le superan. Vuelve a subir en cálidos besos por su cuello, muerde su barbilla y busca sus labios.

-Aah... ah!...-Itachi no puedo ni quiere evitar los sonidos que salen de su garganta, como Kakashi tampoco lo evita, cuando esos suaves sonidos resuenan.

-Nhh…

Cada roce, cada beso que recibe del espantapájaros lo hacen sentir que arde, hace que se estremezca y que su pobre corazón galope sin control. Las manos de Kakashi, han desatado el nudo de la sencilla obscura toga que Itachi porta. Separa sus bocas para poder observarlo, mientras lo descubre; es ese sólo momento el que le da para respirar, entretenido en quitarle la ropa. Itachi siente sus labios curvarse ligeramente con ello; le fascina sentir sus ojos tan atentos en él.

Piel pálida y no muy suave es la que abarca cuanto puede con sus manos. Las manos de Kakashi no son dóciles; son las de un guerrero que también trabaja en los campos y la fricción al saberlo y sentir sus callosidades sólo lo hace más placentero.

Dos pequeños botones rosados en el pecho blanquísimo llaman su atención, sin dudarlo mete uno en su boca; lame despacio la tetilla, sintiendo su dureza entre los labios y la lengua. No puede mientras tanto evitar que sus manos recorran cuanto esté a su alcance ni tampoco que su garganta emita esos roncos sonidos.

Exclamó su nombre sobresaltado, sus manos se prenden de la grisácea cabellera, deseando internamente que sus manos nunca dejen de tocarlo; lo aprieta como si quisiera quedar marcado con esas caricias para que ese agradable fuego que lo quema jamás se aleje.

_-¿Por qué desde el inicio los humanos no explotaron más estas sensaciones, en lugar de pelear? No entiendo..._ –Piensa Itachi. A lo largo de los siglos llegó a aborrecer a algunos humanos por su crueldad y a admirar a otros por persistir siendo nobles a pesar de las circunstancias, pero a veces hasta estúpidos se le antojaban. Ahora que él mismo era un humano y le pasaba todo esto podía comprenderlos.

-Más... quiero más... -le pide Itachi; no sabe si se refiere en sí mismo al placer de los roces o a los sentimientos que le provoca; si, es verdad que decía que preferiría morir antes que pedirle algo antes, pero… ¿acaso no había muerto una parte horrible de sí mismo para renacer entre esas manos?

Instintivamente levanta su pelvis para frotarla contra el otro vientre y se estremece con el roce, esa tensión dentro está llegando al límite y a cada segundo, esa parte de sus cuerpos va endureciéndose al restregarse; pulsa y les demanda mucha más fricción. Kakashi emula embestidas discontinuas aún con la ropa puesta, obedeciendo al besarlo con más pasión y mayor profundidad. Excepto dañar a Minato, ¡haría ahora mismo cualquier cosa que le pidiera!

Las manos de Itachi dejan su cabello, recorriendo el largo de tu espalda con ansiedad, disfrutando de los fuertes músculos definidos en ella, hasta alcanzar estas redondas y carnosas protuberancias; acaricia las nalgas de Kakashi y masajea sin importar la tela sobre ellas, su único fin es tocarlas, empujarlo en contra de sí mismo y hacer las sensaciones más duraderas. Son tan intensas que no pueden menos que reflejarlo con su voz.

Toda letra quedó borrada de la mente de Kakashi, los libros no le cuadraban ni le indicaban nada o no recordaba. Se trataba sólo de Itachi; su nombre se dibujó más de una vez en los labios, desplegándolo una y otra vez en el ya no tan silencioso pajar. No se comparaba en nada la lectura, ni siquiera lo que imaginó hacerle tantas veces, con lo que estaba sucediendo. Se alarmó cuando observó un poquito de su propia sangre manchando la blanca y perfecta piel del torso de Itachi; pero no se detendría a estas alturas.

Por fortuna el otro tenía los ojos cerrados. Le besó con avidez, disfrutando de las caricias otorgadas. ¡Ah que extraordinario era verlo retorcerse con sólo acariciarlo y friccionarse!...él mismo tenía la necesidad de mas. Le tomó una mano, besándosela para ponerla en su propio pecho. Itachi pudo notar con satisfacción que ese corazón estaba tan alterado como el suyo. La otra mano de Kakashi, sin dudar bajó hasta el sexo de Itachi.

-¡Aah! ¡Ahnn!.. Ka..Kashi... -Era demasiado. Las sensaciones; las caricias. El calor y sus besos. El pecho le dolía. El aire le faltaba. Y aun así necesitaba de más contacto, de más fricción, de más de Kakashi.

Mientras besaba su barbilla, como pudo miró lo extraño que era todo eso. Kakashi se había observado a sí mismo erecto, pero ver el miembro viril de Itachi le daba la necesidad excesivamente lasciva de tocarlo. Lo acarició inicialmente con curiosidad, después lo sostuvo firme pero suavemente, comenzando a mover su mano en enérgicos movimientos, tal y como lo hizo alguna vez consigo mismo pensando en Itachi.

-Esto... no quiero que sea una despedida.- Dijo de repente en voz alta cuando sólo suponía lo pensó. No sabía por qué exactamente uno de sus temores afloraba. Agitó más vigorosamente la mano, repletándolo de sendos besos en el rostro y el cuello.

Lo escucha hablar y su pecho se ahoga con angustia que se mezcla con la excitación.

-¿Des…pedida?-musita con dificultad, apretando las mandíbulas para lograr abrir los ojos sin gemir.-No te… despidas- pide en el único momento tan susceptible que jamás cree tener. Itachi no quiere irse ahora.

Su cuerpo se tensa, alcanzando el límite de su resistencia. Nunca ha sentido que lo necesita tanto como ahora, incluso y cuando está sano y se sabe independiente. Su mano sostiene firmemente su nuca, para atraerlo hacia sí en un profundo beso.

-No te vayas… -pide ahora Kakashi separándose al tomar aire. Son los dos los que casi suplican entre líneas, con humedad insipiente en todo el cuerpo, principalmente en los ojos sin llegar a ser lágrimas jamás. Nunca han detenido el movimiento de sus manos o de sus labios buscándose, reconociéndose.

Por un instante la respiración de Itachi se detiene. Su espalda se arquea y se aferra a Kakashi al sentir como si explotara. Su cuerpo se libera de la deliciosa tensión acumulada a través de su miembro, escurriéndose el líquido entre los dedos de Kakashi. Jadea y tras eso el nombre del otro en medio de su desahogo, respira cansado y aunque está aletargado levanta sus pesados párpados. Su cuerpo está sumido en un éxtasis inexplicable, al grado de que sus labios se curvan con goce escrito en los rasgos. Valora demasiado el que ese espantapájaros le entregue sensaciones tan placenteras como únicas.

Verlo gozar era algo extraordinariamente excitante. El mismo sólo con verlo podría hacer lo que acababa de presenciar, pero no le era suficiente. Miró con sincera consternación el semen entre su mano, frotándolo entre sus dedos como si deseara comprobar lo que era por su viscosidad. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y deseaba culminar él ahora mismo. O seguro ahora sí que moriría. Por eso le tomó la muñeca, dirigiéndole la mano a su erecto miembro.

-¿Puedes... hacerlo por mi? -preguntó entre jadeos, restregándose en contra de su mano.

Pasa saliva al escucharlo pero definitivamente no se negaría. Asiente con la cabeza, antes de elevarla un poco y dejar que sus labios alcancen su cuello y lo besen, recogiendo un poco de su sudor. Ha abierto un poco los dientes chupando un trocito de piel. Observa como esa blanca piel se amorata inmediatamente, sintiéndose extrañamente bien al ver la marca que ha creado. Si bien tiene varios moretones en el cuerpo, sólo él puede hacerlos de esa manera.

Sus dedos se cierran sobre el otro pene y siguiendo lo que le ha enseñado, mueve sus mano sobre ese miembro con energía, masajeándolo de arriba a abajo, una, otra y otra vez. Pasa incluso el dedo pulgar por la punta frotándola, al notar que el movimiento lo excita; mientras sus labios siguen tratando de saborear toda la piel de su cuello. Nunca pierde de vista los bonitos rasgos del rostro y cuello de Kakashi. Siente su palpitar bajo sus besos y acelera el movimiento de la mano. Quiere entregarle lo que le ha dado, ser capaz de hacerle sentir lo que él ha logrado en Itachi. Frota, masajea. Lo besa.

-Oh... -aprieta las mandíbulas, incluso haciendo que sus dientes rechinen. Su semen se dispersa y la sensación de haber tenido una explosión interna se hace presente. Agotado se deja caer sobre Itachi. Escucha su nombre de los labios que le besan y sonríe un poco.

Verlo encontrar el placer que experimentó lo hace sentir contento, orgulloso también. Sus brazos se elevan para acunarlo y lo abraza con fuerza bien medida. Su peso lo aplasta pero en vez de incomodarlo lo emociona, busca su rostro besándole cuanto puede. No sabe de dónde nace esa necesidad por tocarlo, pero ahora tras compartir ese momento no le importa más que atenderla en vez de explicársela.

-Ahora sí no se de que me voy a morir...no se si de placer o dolor… a la mejor de las dos cosas, esto es mucho…-dice, desea no aplastar a Itachi, pero no tiene ni la más mínima fuerza para moverse.

Algunas heridas están otra vez abiertas, mojando las vendas improvisadas que Itachi había puesto. Su respiración sigue agitada, aunque nota que la de Itachi, se va tranquilizando por contrario. No se siente ya para nada bien, pero le queda todavía el delicioso recuerdo del encuentro anterior y con eso le basta. Su estómago siente revoluciones y una sensación de asco lo invade, obviamente no por el genial acto mutuo, sino que el molesto ácido en su estómago se revuelca. El propio cuerpo reclama el sobre esfuerzo.

Itachi arrugó el entrecejo; algo cálido y húmedo rozaba su piel. Levanta la cabeza y ve con renovado temor como sus heridas sangran de nuevo. Le mira mucho más pálido de lo que es y su pecho se contrae de angustia.

-Nhh… te heredo mi paja si vuelvo de nuevo a otra forma.- Kakashi bromea, intentando olvidarse de todo. Se acurruca en Itachi, percatándose nuevamente del dolor de cabeza que siente que va a estallar.

-¡Idiota! -le reprende porque no le gustan esas palabras; ni siquiera en falsa afirmación.

Lo empuja un poco para dejarlo sobre la paja y ahora ser él quien permanece sobre del espantapájaros. Se desenreda de sus brazos que estaban aferrándolo, aunque resiente el frío y la ausencia de su cuerpo al instante, sabe que tiene qué curarlo. Se levanta para buscar más tela y agua, rehaciendo los vendajes. Se asegura de que esté lo suficiente comprimidos para que no detengan la circulación pero también para hacer que no sangre más. Cuando está satisfecho con su trabajo reúne un poco de paja y comienza a formar algo parecido a un nido a su alrededor que les protegerá del frío.

Encuentra la túnica que usaba y se recuesta junto a él de nuevo, cubriéndolos con ella. Aunque se acomoda abrazando su cintura no duerme. La sensación de calidez llega al instante. Kakashi le deja hacer todo cuanto desea, siendo absolutamente dócil aunque las heridas le dolían cuando ponía los ungüentos o frotaba los brebajes antes de colocar las vendas. ¡Si incluso estaba dispuesto a morir a su lado!

Minato iba a regresar a casa pero... ¿Itachi realmente tenía a dónde regresar si lo dejaba ir?. Reflexiona sobre su maestro; quizá se enfade, pero sabe que es muy bondadoso y quizá entenderá. Le pedirá que deje vivir a Itachi, que le permita aún más ¡vivir con ellos! Si su amo fue tan bueno como para dotarlo de parte de sus propias memorias y sentimientos, permitiendo que los desarrollara por sí mismo, confiaba en que ahora que descubría lo que era querer así a alguien no se lo quitaría. ¿Cómo no iba a dejar que se quedara un espíritu solitario como Itachi?

Pero no iba a bastar con la petición de Kakashi, puesto que Minato, seguramente pensaría con su aguda mente que podría ser una trampa. Necesitaba más información que lo ayudara.

-¿Por qué alguien como tú, está con Madara?

Se tensa al escuchar la pregunta y _Su_ nombre. El silencio invade el lugar por varios minutos, donde Itachi medita y Kakashi espera paciente. Sólo hasta este instante Itachi se percata de que en ningún momento que comenzaron el contacto y todas las acciones pasadas pensó en un solo momento en escapar.

Itachi incluso está esperando la orden de obligada respuesta, o una reprimenda física por no hacerlo; pero nada de eso llega. Itachi siendo un espíritu, al entregar su nombre por elección -no por imposición, como obtuvo sus servicios Madara, al robar a Sasuke el "honor servil" recibido,- por voluntad propia, le había entregado su libertad y cierto grado de posesión sobre él.

Traga duro saliva ante el hecho inusitado de hablar de sí mismo o de confiar en nadie. Instintivamente se apega a él, logrando que su voluntad consiga hacer funcionar su garganta.

-Él posee algo que es lo más preciado para mí. -musita con temor. Jamás ha buscado ayuda en los pocos hombres vivientes o seres inmortales, ni tampoco lo ha revelado ante la desconfianza de que le pudiesen hacer daño a Sasuke. Ha aprendido bien que no debe hacerlo.- Para conservarlo, debo obedecerle...

Kakashi acaricia un poco su cabello, pensando en sus palabras para intentar tranquilizar esa tensión que ha tomado todo su cuerpo, una muy distinta a la que le provocó placer. Esta tensión por supuesto, ante su expresión endurecida es obvio que logra todo lo contrario.

-Somos fuertes; él quiere destruir lo que mi amo hace porque le teme, a eso y a mi maestro. Podemos ayudarte.

-Tu maestro ya me "mató" una vez. Volverá a hacerlo. -dice sin dudarlo;- los humanos poderosos no son compasivos-, pero entonces, algo le hace estremecer con temor. Kakashi mismo. -¿Por qué te arriesgaste a conservarme? Tu maestro se enfurecerá contigo... -ansiedad se cuela un poco por la voz del cuervo y lo abrazo con fuerza. No quiere dejarlo pero tampoco que le maten por su causa.

Sin importar que esté con Madara o a su lado en ese pajar, se ha convertido en una amenaza para la vida de Kakashi. Si está con el primero, habrá de enfrentarlo; si lo encuentran con Kakashi en el segundo, Minato lo castigaría quizá con la muerte sin dudarlo.

-Tienes más capacidad actualmente que yo para hacerlo; mátame. Antes que se enteren… antes de que yo te lo haga a ti.- pide con simpleza resolutiva.

Una risa fresca sale de los otros labios.

-Es verdad que hiciste cosas malas antes, pero estando libre cuando yo estuve herido, no has hecho nada a los futuros humanos que poblarán este mundo y me has salvado a mí. No juzgues a mi amo sin conocerlo no te juzgues tan duramente. Te atacó porque intentaste destruir lo que ama, nos perdonará si le explicamos.

-Los humanos no perdonan, mucho menos aquellos poderosos. -comentó agrio; en su experiencia, sólo ha habido un ser capaz de concebir piedad y piensa que Madara lo capturó por su culpa.- No deberías confiar en ellos...

Deja de abrazarlo un instante, para hacer el esfuerzo de sostenerse con los codos. La luz entra por completo por la ventana, mostrando el sol en su cenit y sus figuras claras.

-Conocía a un solo humano, el mismo que me dotó de lo que soy. ¡pero ahora mismo soy uno!... si no puedes confiar en él, no puedes confiar en mi. Por favor, no compares a ese horrible hombre que tú conoces con nosotros.- remarcó la última palabra.- Danos una oportunidad, nada más. –Omitió decir que ahora también Itachi era humano.

Lo miro con curiosidad. Resopla cansado al incorporarse un poco, sujetando sus hombros lo empujo hacia atrás. Además de su resolución, no había duda de que era envidiable la terquedad del espantapájaros.

-Descansa. Estás débil. -Se inclina para dejarle un beso, sin exigir nada más que sentirlo a su lado.- _Tienes razón. Eres humano y como tal, terminarás traicionándome también. Aunque por ahora me has demostrado que eres el único humano en quien podría confiar.- _especula al final.

Kakashi lo atrapa entre sus débiles brazos, sin ahogarlo, sólo para mantenerlo cerca.

-Mi señor Minato, ha dicho que los seres humanos somos tres cosas importantes: cuerpo, mente y espíritu.- Se acurrucó al sentir su calor.- Tu fuiste espíritu, luego pensamiento y ahora posees un cuerpo.- Sonrió.- Creo que no somos tan diferentes y por eso he confiado en ti desde el inicio; aunque peleábamos no podía odiarte porque en esencia somos iguales.-meditó un poco.- Pero yo nací con pasos distintos... primero fui pensamiento, luego me hicieron un cuerpo y después hicieron nacer un espíritu.

Le acaricia el cabello, dejándole un beso en la frente.

-Él es extraordinario, tiene demasiado de todo. Nunca me ha quedado claro si mi maestro posee más corazón que inteligencia pero se equiparan en grandiosa cantidad, te ayudará. Conseguiremos tu... cosa importante.

Itachi se acomodo junto a el, abrazándolo con una emoción satisfecha en su vientre. Estar a su lado sintiendo su cuerpo, esa blanca piel en contacto con el suyo y no sólo paseando a su alrededor al trabajar o espiándolo... quisiera quedarse así...

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-No lo se... –medita tras largo silencio,-supongo que es por que tú te has convertido en mi "cosa" importante.

Odia y a la vez adora que Kakashi, haga que su rostro arda y el estómago le cosquille de esa manera. Abre y cierra la boca más de una vez sin saber qué decir sobre eso.

-Uhm... du…duerme... o no te recuperarás.

Kakashi se siente como si hubiera dicho algo malo, debido a la reacción obtenida. ¡Lo estaban callando descaradamente!.

-Eh... bueno. En cuanto llegue mi señor, hablaré con él. Pero no te vayas a ir o tendré que atarte más duro la próxima vez. -le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres idiota… No necesitas una soga para atarme a tí... -musita bajito, más para sí que para que pueda oírlo.

Vuelve a acurrucarse, escuchando cómo su respiración ha cambiado anunciando que duerme; Itachi lucha contra su propio sopor, pues está decidido a que se quedará despierto para vigilarle.

-_Velaré tu sueño. Hasta que despiertes y tu maestro o Madara me alejen de ti._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se mueve despacio para deshacerse del abrazo que lo cobija, sin despertar al otro. El observar a diario las labores de Kakashi, le ha permitido aprender algunos de sus quehaceres, así que las hace en el mayor silencio posible, excepto las que necesiten asomarse al exterior.

Si no sale del pajar, no es por el hecho de no querer dejar solo a Kakashi, puesto que se ha decidido a quedarse incluso arriesgando –y no al costo total, puesto que tiene pensado volver por Sasuke,- su propia vida para que Minato, no mate al otro; sólo mientras haya la forma en que Kakashi esté bien antes de que pueda irse o combatir al hechicero. También se mantiene dentro porque seguramente los cuervos, disminuidos en fuerzas y número, no podrán traspasar la barrera que el hechicero pone al área del castillo, pero podrán verlo de todas maneras. Aunque Itachi ya llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, Madara sabía que seguramente estaba vivo dado que Sasuke, seguramente seguía con su intacta juventud.

El mantenerse todavía oculto garantizará el alargamiento de un breve plazo para la vida de Sasuke; si lo viesen seguramente Madara, podría acusarlo de una traición y por fin liquidar a su rehén, aunque no es tonto y no buscaría la forma de poner a su mejor arma en su contra.

Asear, acomodar y finalmente, cuando entre toda la paja y mugre hay un orden, productos alimenticios crudos resguardados y semillas son puestos en dos cuencos a partes iguales.

Aunque Kakashi, por su propia labor como espantapájaros no duerme mucho –e Itachi, tiene la sospecha de que por ello, siempre luce tan desgarbado y parece que todo lo hace con pereza,- esos días posteriores había estado aprovechándolos para dormir un poco más incluso de día.

Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, mientras observaba hacia el cielo.

_-Tus alas..._ –escucha en su mente de nuevo la torpe y gruesa voz por desuso de Kakashi, esa primera ocasión en que le habló,- _debes extrañarlas. Lo siento también..._

Efectivamente desde ese entonces que Madara se las quitó, las había extrañado. Eran el único transporte que fácilmente lo llevaba hacia Sasuke. Su adoración y motivo de vivir por mucho tiempo. Pero también aunque le había quitado algo tan importante, al concederle ese cuerpo humano le había regalado sin querer una y mil experiencias emocionales y físicas muy satisfactorias.

Había olvidado lo que era ser tratado o tocado de forma cordial, porque fue así como conoció a Sasuke; hasta que ese idiota se lo había recordado. El toque brusco no había sido por eso menos amable; siendo apenas inicialmente una emulación de un hombre ese espantapájaros demostraba más humanidad que muchos otros hombres que había visto a lo largo de su añeja existencia. Era verdad que no podía confiar en los humanos; sostenía la idea de que los humanos y mas los poderosos, no tenían al menos un resquicio de lo que los hombres llamaban bondad. Pero Kakashi, aunque ahora era humano, siendo su génesis tan reciente –comparado con Itachi y el propio Minato,- aún no había aprendido lo aberrante que la "naturaleza" de esos seres y lo que podía llegar a ser. Podía tener al menos una diminuta esperanza.

-No…- Susurró para sí mismo. Sonrió amargamente, puesto que odiaba hacer castillos en el aire. Estaba bien cuidarle porque así no le debería nada. Porque sería libre de poder pelear con él, sólo tendría que ignorar esas nuevas sensaciones en su pecho y su imagen constante en la mente; tras saldar la cuenta de que le salvo la vida y lo cuidó, en el campo de batalla podría convertirse de nuevo en su enemigo. Pero eso sería después… -_no te recuperes tan rápido, estúpido…_

Con esa especie de inexperiencia mezclada con curiosidad, durante esos días posteriores a su primer encuentro de tipo erótico habían permanecido juntos, explorando sus cuerpos sin importar que el otro estuviera dormido o despierto. Escalofríos seguidos de calor, humedad y necesidad tan latentes como su corazón desbordante, que a veces parecía que se les iba a salir del pecho. Explorarse, besarse, ensalivarse, acariciarse y masturbarse. Aunque al final, cada ocasión parecía como si quedara algo pendiente por hacer, pero Itachi no era muy conocedor del tema. Kakashi hablaba de "culminar luego" aunque Itachi no entendía el que y se sentía bastante satisfecho hasta donde llegaban.

Bajo la excusa de acariciar su pecho y abdomen, Itachi había podido observar con esos ojos escarlatas especiales, lo invisible a vista común. Delgadas líneas que formaban el sello con que dentro de Kakashi, estaba cautivo el poder de Itachi. Lo había podido estudiar con cuidado y sabía cómo deshacerse de el sin necesidad del hechicero. Había dos formas; una era que Kakashi muriese, la otra que estuviera lo suficientemente sano para que su cuerpo soportara la carga excesiva de que el sello se rompiera.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a moverlo –o patearlo- para que se despertara y así no durmiera tanto. Mientras más rápido se recuperara, la estancia de Itachi ya no sería necesaria, aunque entonces vendría la inevitable batalla.

Ni siquiera llegó a medio camino, cuanto intempestivamente la puerta se abrió. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo cruzar las manos frente así, como única e inútil defensa. Su espalda chocó fuertemente cuando se estrelló en contra de la pared de madera del otro lado de la habitación.

Entre la lluvia de paja y polvo, Kakashi se levantó exaltado. Observó cómo un rayo entre dorado y blanco cruzó la estancia, aprisionando el cuello de Itachi. Cuando sus ojos captaron la velocidad que cesó para dar paso a una forma, se encontró que era nadie menos que el hechicero. Su alta estatura sumada al brazo extendido, cuya mano aprisionaba el cuello del cuervo, había elevado lo suficiente a Itachi, para observar su normalmente tranquilo rostro contraído en una seria expresión que demostraba estaba soportando un agudo dolor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Auch Itachi. ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews, estoy un poco corta de tiempo pero les pondré el merecido después.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaraciones en el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

6

-¡Espera maes…! –Pidió Kakashi, apenas flexionó una pierna para poder ponerse en pie y ya tenía sobre de sí la cerúlea mirada de Minato. No fue sólo esa agresividad que emanaba de su ser, sino la dureza con que por primera vez lo miraba, lo que le dejo más estático que cuando no tenía vida. Ese no era el cielo azul y despejado que siempre lo cobijaba amablemente, sino una onírica prisión gélida.

Como si fuese un harapo, Minato arrojó sin contemplaciones a Itachi en contra del suelo, formó una esfera de poder, rápidas ráfagas de viento cortante surcando a esta, dispuesto a lanzarla hacia Itachi.

Lo que Minato no se esperaba, era tener que desviar ese poder, dado que su cuerpo mismo tuvo que moverse para evitar los rayos que pasaron casi rozándolo. La energía en la mano de Minato, se desvanece mientras observa molesto por encima del hombro a Kakashi, que aún tiene la temblorosa mano extendida con que le lanzó el ataque. Minato sabe que no le tiró a dar, sino con el propósito de separarlo de Itachi, para evitarle una inevitable muerte.

En menos de lo que viajaba el propio pensamiento del atónito Kakashi, Minato estaba frente a él.

-El que revela el secretos de otros es considerado un traidor.- le dijo, empequeñeciendo los ojos y pareciendo más sombrío. Kakashi negaba con la cabeza casi débilmente, no podía hablar ante esa dura mirada. Culpa se mezclaba con miedo, dolor con cariño y respeto. Esa sola mirada estaba desarmando a Minato, pero se mantuvo.

Minato extendió la mano, recibiendo las últimas pequeñas tiras de paja que aún flotaba debido a su intempestiva llegada con en el aire y cayeron en su palma. La apretó duramente.

-Y el que revela el secreto propio, es un imbécil.- abofeteó a Kakashi, negando después con la cabeza.

-Detente, hechicero.- Casi ordenó Itachi, poniéndose en pie.- Esto es únicamente tu culpa… por no perfeccionar al espantajo que tienes arrodillado a tus pies.

Minato giró despacio la vista hacia Itachi. Nada tenía que temer, puesto que no era en lo mínimo rival para Minato, por eso hasta le había dado la espalda. Itachi sabía que eso iba a pasar, el hechicero era demasiado poderoso para demostrar compasión o piedad; jamás entendería. Como todos los maldecidos humanos ¡ya estaba dando un juicio antes de saber los motivos!

-Pero en tu caso, Kakashi, -continuó Minato, observando a Itachi.- tu traición obedece a una debilidad más que a un deliberado propósito de traicionarme.

Haciendo gala de su extraordinario físico aún atlético aunque era un anciano, no mostraba rastro de cansancio alguno, se inclinó un poco jalando el brazo de Kakashi para ponerle en pie. En ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima a Itachi.

-Mi espantapájaros fue herido en la batalla del valle; fue lo que me dijo el halcón vigía.- Entrecerró los ojos, observando a Itachi de arriba abajo.- Honestamente me encantaría poder cortarte el cuello ahora mismo, pero antes quiero saber…

-Kakashi no me ha dicho absolutamente nada sobre su cosecha o sus secretos, hechicero.

-No eso, confío en que es así… Era una gran oportunidad para ti. Me intriga saber por qué mi maizal sigue en pie y sobre todo, ¿por qué no le has matado?

Itachi frunció el seño, ladeó apenas un poco su rostro, pero Minato pudo percibir el gesto de confusión.

_-¿Acaso siempre supo que yo estuve aquí?-_pensó Itachi consternado

Era sorprendente que le tuviera tal confianza a Kakashi y más aún, que quisiera escuchar a Itachi mismo. La idea de que entró atacando a Itachi, para proteger a su espantapájaros _por si_ quería atacarlo, o como una especie de prueba para saber qué pasaba, no fue descabellada. ¡En verdad ese anciano, no había hecho en sí un prejuicio!

-Kakashi es un buen hombre. La compasión es la que lo movería a no matar a un enemigo humano. Ha hecho algo muy estúpido puesto que puso en peligro su vida y la del maizal que tiene que proteger, pero es la primera vez que se enfrenta a otro hombre y no es anormal el que se despierte ese temor de quitar una vida ajena, incluso si es para proteger todo lo que le importa… el mundo tal y como lo conoce.

Kakashi bajó apesadumbrado la cabeza, pero no podía dejar que Minato matara a Itachi por su capricho, frunció el entrecejo dispuesto a encarar a su maestro.

-Soy el único culpable; prometo cumplir cabalmente mi labor. He fallado en eliminarlo yo solo, es por eso que me aferré a la idea de cuidarle, ¡me creaste para ser específicamente su rival y no he podido vencerlo sino fuiste tú!; pero… soy más fuerte ahora, soy un enemigo digno y le derrotaré sin tu ayuda. Déjale ir, concédeme el honor de ser su oponente otra ocasión y…

Por toda respuesta, Minato terminó elevando la mano para ponerla sobre su boca desprovista de máscara. ¡Era tan obvio! Incluso se había descubierto ante el otro, que se suponía era su enemigo.

-Comprendo sus motivos, él es extraño pero no es tan complicado, pero… ¿y tú?... –recalcó a Itachi.

Itachi dejó de fruncir el entrecejo, dejando su rostro inexpresivo a la vista. Tenía que mantenerse sereno para no mostrar signo alguno e debilidad aunque estuviera en completa desventaja.

-Sólo estoy pagando una deuda de honor, cuidándole porque me cuido. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero mi decisión no cambiará. Si me dejas libre destruiré a tu espantapájaros, a tus campos y a ti.

Minato apretó las mandíbulas, incluso su blanca barba se movió un poco ante el coraje contenido. Una pequeña brisa se desprendía del hechicero, signo inequívoco de que nuevamente despertaba el elemento del viento para desplegar su poder.

-Es porque _tiene_ qué hacerlo.- Le dijo Kakashi, mientras tomaba lo más gentilmente que podía la mano de Minato, al quitársela de la boca y se colocaba la máscara en el rostro.

El ver ese único ojo visible tan decidido y ese semblante normalmente despreocupado tan tenso, le hizo saber que tenía qué escuchar más.

-No te muevas de ahí.- Le dijo Minato a Itachi, mientras se sentaba trabajosamente en el suelo.- Bien, soy todo oídos.- Palmeó a su lado para que Kakashi se sentara.

Kakashi primero abrió mucho su ojo, luego se encogió de hombros mientras ese mismo ojito se curveaba mostrando que sonreía emocionado.

Itachi literalmente se quedó en su lugar, pero como una piedra. Estaba demasiado sorprendido –y adolorido- para siquiera pestañear.

Itachi fue testigo de cómo Kakashi, en breves pero concisas palabras, contaba a Minato el día en que le encontró; el hecho de que supiera que estaba encerrado el maravilloso poder dentro de sí le hacía saber que no era un peligro altamente potencial. Incluso podía jurar que el anciano apretó los labios para no reírse cuando el idiota había pensado inicialmente en tenerlo como mascota y luego que el pensamiento evolucionó en que quería cuidar de _su_ rival, para vencerlo él solo. Se palmeó la frente cuando escuchó que lo había mantenido atado y no pudo evitar la risa cuando le reveló por fin cómo es que las famosas desapariciones de comida y vino del castillo sucedían. ¡Pero si hasta había castigado a su pobre zorro, por creer que era el que le tiraba el vino, o se comía lo que Minato tan laboriosamente preparaba! Ahora habían pasado a un punto en que a Itachi, se le encogió hasta el estómago. Kakashi había narrado cómo es que Itachi, se había quitado del tobillo la soga y se había lastimado para ayudarle. Cómo le cuidó e incluso le curó con los remedios y libros que había usado Kakashi para él. Y en una sola oración, Minato comprendió muchas cosas.

-Madara tiene la cosa más importante para Itachi.

Tras un largo silencio, Minato se relamió los labios como para intentar despegarlos.

-Tu impresionante ropaje etéreo ha sido suplantadas por plumas y ahora por un cuerpo humano, vestido con ropas de mendigo.- El hombre miró hacia Itachi. Sus ojos estaban calmos y con una impresionante calidez que casi hace gritar a Itachi.

-No me mires así.- Dijo sin querer en voz alta Itachi; ante eso Minato sonrió.- No me gusta la compasión, por eso odio a ese idiota y le he regresado el favor.

Kakashi se encogió como si le hubieran pegado con algo en la cabeza; Minato negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

-Yo te recuerdo… no puedo compadecerme de alguien como tú, eso es imposible.- Era verdad, los ojos de Minato no estaban siendo compasivos, sólo…cálidos.-Me has causado muchos problemas, pero no puedo negar una oportunidad a alguien que está mostrando tener tanto honor y sabe regresar agradecidamente un favor. Así que… quizá, sólo quizá, te ayudaremos y probablemente te regresaré en un tiempo tu poder- Se puso en pie.

Itachi cambió nuevamente su semblante; era inevitable poder guardar al menos un poco de sorpresa cuando ese hombre hacía afirmaciones que podían hacer a cualquiera morirse de impacto.

-Kakashi ha hecho por mi y mis tierras mucho, mucho más de lo que yo he hecho por él, así que le debo cumplir este pequeño capricho; además de que soy curioso y quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones y qué tan cierta es la versión de tu servilismo a Madara, que le has dado a mi espantapájaros. No será tan fácil como parece pero… Kakashi, lo dejaré permanecer aquí.

-Si, prometo que tu gran bondad no será mal remunerada y…

-Pero…- interrumpió Minato,- él estará a prueba y tú te harás completamente responsable por sus actos. Y que quede claro que no se trata de mi "gran bondad" y tonterías que dijiste para convencerme, sino porque quien lo está pidiendo eres tú; por eso es de considerarse. Aunque mantuviste oculta la verdad, no me has fallado Kakashi, no lo hagas o sabrás los efectos de mi enfado.

Ahora sí se permitió mostrarse cansado, dejando caer sus hombros y ladeando su cabeza con pesadez. Necesitaba urgentemente asearse y dormir. Aunque seguro estaba tan cansado que haría lo segundo antes. Su dejadez momentánea le hizo verse un poco más viejo, pero no por ello le restaba majestuosidad a la forma que tuvo en levantarse, mirarlos por última vez y sonreírles antes de salir.

-Quédense aquí hasta que yo regrese… y más te vale no intentar hacerle nada.- miró mal a Itachi, que se limitó a alzar una ceja. Kakashi curveó felizmente sus ojos.

Sin muchas más opciones así lo hicieron. Minato tardó bastante, puesto que se quedó dormido en la silla en la que se había sentado a meditar varias cosas. Itachi se había sentado en el mismo sitio donde había permanecido todo el rato; Kakashi terminó recostado exactamente en el mismo sitio en donde se había sentado a hablar con Minato. Ninguno habló de lo que había pasado momentos antes, ni de sus propios pensamientos. Esperaron pacientes y callados, aunque Itachi era el que internamente estaba al mismo grado sorprendido, impresionado y aún renuente a creer lo que había pasado y que todo estaría tan bien como pintaba.

Al caer la tarde, Minato regresó con un bulto en sus brazos. Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, Kakashi se había levantado instantáneamente a intentar ayudar a su maestro con el paquete.

-Debió avisarme, pude haberlo hecho.

-No, está bien. Es algo que debía hacer. Llévalo al baño del castillo a asearse como se debe- ordenó a Kakashi.- Y ponte esto.- Le arrojó a las manos una especie de protector metálico de la frente, con el símbolo de la hoja; igual al que Kakashi usaba para cubrir su ojo, pero cruzado como si estuviera cortado por la mitad.- y cuando te bañes vístete con esto.- Le entregó el pequeño bulto.

-¿Sellos? –pregunta Kakashi, cuando Itachi deshace el bulto para encontrar que le ha dado ropa limpia. Por fin algo distinto a una toga y una soga: un pantalón y una camiseta, ambos gris obscuro, pero en los bordes, como si se tratara de una costura, pueden notarse inscripciones.

-Si, son hechizos que inactivados. Escucha cuervo, no confío en ti, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda en agradecimiento, porque de no ser por ti ahora mismo Kakashi habría muerto.

-No es necesario.

-Por supuesto que no lo es. Sin embargo lo haré de todas maneras. ASsí ni te debo nada y por otro lado tenemos que montar este pequeño teatro; a Madara aún le llevan informes sus aves de rapiña, si te ven con esos ropajes y el protector, entonces creerán que te he capturado y no has regresado porque eres mi rehén. Es tu elección ponértela, al fin y al cabo el único que está en riesgo en este caso eres tú o… tu "cosa importante".- dijo emulando a Kakashi.

Eso sonaba tan tentadoramente seguro, como riesgoso. Es verdad que era en parte una solución, pero también significaba que estaría literalmente en manos del hechicero incluso hasta el pequeño resquicio de voluntad que le quedaba. Claro que si razonaba mejor, dentro de Kakashi estaba cautivo su poder y el hechicero podría por la fuerza hacer lo que le estaba solicitando pacíficamente.

Itachi miró con atención el protector. Sabía que todos los guerreros que alguna vez pertenecieron a ese reino y sus aliados, utilizaban ese protector como símbolo de unión; pero ese estaba cruzado, tal y como lo usaban los renegados, o los que eran traidores y luego regresaban. Les ponían con un hechizo el protector de forma que no pudieran quitárselo, así los obligaban a servir a la tierra que traicionaron y a su vez, vivían con el castigo de la deshonra. Itachi sabía que no era un humano guerrero de ahí, pero de alguna forma le embargó una molesta sensación en el estómago; sin embargo se convenció de que eso no debía significar nada y se amarró a la frente el protector.

-Como dije los sellos están inactivos. Si quieres que te ayudemos, tendrás que cooperar porque te tendré a prueba. Puedo garantizar que te ayudaré y haré absolutamente todo lo que esté en mis manos para liberar aquello que tiene cautivo y te obliga a servirle, si es que te ganas mi confianza. Si no estás dispuesto, puedes irte cuando quieras.- sentenció Minato, dándose elegantemente la vuelta para dirigirse al castillo.

¿Vamos? –preguntó Kakashi.

La molestia por el tono soberbio de Minato, se fue en cierto grado cuando Kakashi le sonrió tan ampliamente, incluso notándose bajo las sombras de la máscara el movimiento de sus labios.

_-Si me voy de todas formas Minato, tiene cautivo mi poder. Siendo obsoleto para Madara, mataría a Sasuke y me mantendría sirviéndolo porque posee también la otra parte de mi poder cautivo. Lo único que queda es montar esta farsa para que Madara se lo crea y me permita regresar cuando tenga de nuevo lo que me pertenece. Por otro lado significa tomar el riesgo de que el hechicero me traicione y me haga servirlo en contra de mi voluntad. Queda probar si este par de humanos, realmente pueden cumplir su palabra de regresarme mi poder y ayudarme a recuperar a Sasuke._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Itachi no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez más. La "prueba" no se trató al final de realizar un servilismo como el que tenía hacia Madara, que lo obligaba a portarse tan cruel y fríamente todo el tiempo. Gobernando sobre el resto de los cuervos y hasta cometiendo lo que entre los demás espíritus o al humanidad llamaban crímenes. Este par raro le daba hasta cierta libertad.

Lo habían sentado a comer a la mesa con ellos, aunque Minato nunca le quitó la vista de encima a sus manos cuanto tuvo el tenedor y el cuchillo entre ellas. Si al inicio le otorgaban ropa limpia, después le tocó también lavar la de los demás sumada a la suya; Minato comenzó a turnarlos para realizar labores de aseo y mantenimiento tanto del castillo como de los campos y el aseo de las pertenencias de los tres.

Con los días, la insistente mirada de irises azules, se iba suavizando cuando lo observaba, sobre todo pudo observar Itachi, cuando contemplaba la forma contenta en que Kakashi interactuaba con su nuevo compañero.

-Es hora entonces… dale herramientas, vamos a trabajar en el campo.

-¿Seguro, maestro?

Minato fingió mirarlo feo, Kakashi se rascó la desordenaba cabellera.

-Como ordene. Ven Itachi…

Quitar las alimañas, bichos, hierbas malas y limpiar las hojas. Hacer composta, alimentar los campos con esta y a formar las laderas que alimentarían desde el río a los campos, eran las labores que hacía junto con Kakashi, que le explicaba sin nada de pretensión cada cosa nueva. Itachi comenzó a hacer todas esas labores técnicas del campo, mientras Minato –y a veces Kakashi,- se concentraba en las de magia para poder terminar de nutrir sus granos, algo que a él no se le enseñaba todavía por obvia razón.

El contraste verdoso que se erigía para dar paso a la escondida mazorca, observándose de fondo las gratas tierras castañas bien nutridas; el visitar el río que brillaba con múltiples encajes móviles y brillantes, como producto del movimiento del agua y el brillo del sol. El probar en la piel la frescura del agua al meter los pies para descansar, como el anciano les había enseñado; el sentir en las plantas de los pies la rugosidad de la madera de los árboles cuando los escalaban y los diminutos fragmentos de tierra suave y recia a la vez. Observar torcerse las doradas espigas de trigo, o las perfectas formas, colores y sabores de los recién madurados frutos y vegetales de la tierra.

El nuevo e inimaginable mundo que se abría ante Itachi, lo hacía sentirse tan feliz como culpable.

-Me gustaría poder mostrarle todo esto.- Susurró Itachi, mientras movía uno de sus pies dentro del agua. Estaba sentado al margen del río, sintiendo por fin sus músculos descansar tras otro día más de arduo trabajo.

-¿A quién?

La voz lo exaltó, haciendo que irguiera la espalda.

-Creí que estaba solo.- se limitó a contestar.

Giró el rostro por pura cortesía, dado que reconoció la voz de Minato al instante. El anciano se sentó a su lado. Con el rabillo del ojo, Itachi pudo notar el perfil de recta y fina nariz que aún conservaba el anciano; aún bajo su un poco arrugado rostro se adivinaban los hermosos rasgos que Itachi recordaba, componían esa fisonomía en la juventud. Ni siquiera a pesar de los años a cuestas que tenía encima, ese hombre dejaba de tener un especial atractivo, que en su juventud llamó en su momento la atención incluso de los espíritus y dioses inmortales. Observando con atención, el sol aún provocaba que brillaran varios cabellos rubios en la cabeza y la barba, de entre las matas blanquecinas. Minato era a la vista un muy agradable anciano, que parecía mucho, mucho más joven de lo que era; de bella mirada tranquila pero decidida. Itachi se había acostumbrado también a él de a poco; la compañía del anciano era enriquecedora, puesto que siendo un espíritu y pensando que no podía saber ningún humano tanto como él, se sorprendía embelezado ante las dilucidaciones y sabiduría del Namikaze, que hablaba y enseñaba con suma sencillez. Y ni hablar de la conexión extraordinaria cuando ambos estaban en paz, como si sus almas se tocaran en algún punto. Probablemente se trataba del antiguo pacto…

Vi lo que le hiciste hoy a mi espantapájaros.

Itachi se puso más rígido y miró al frente. Aunque su gesto no cambió ni un ápice, sus intestinos se estrujaron y desde ellos un molesto calor le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndose presente en sus mejillas enrojecidas. Esa afirmación le hubiera repercutido menos si se lo hubiera dicho en aquellos tiempos en que peleaban y lo hería, a ese día en que se habían ido tras el granero a besarse o se escondían entre los gruesos follajes de los cultivos. Si bien es cierto que Kakashi, era el que había iniciado el beso, fue Itachi el que le desabrochó el chaleco y le metió las manos bajo la camisa.

Era extraño sin duda, pero siempre había temido que Minato les viese. Inicialmente pensó que era porque así mantendría seguro a Kakashi; si Minato no estaba enterado no lo castigaría por "estar" con el enemigo. Cuando observó que Minato, era mucho más benevolente de lo que esperaba a pesar de su gran poder, se convencía de que de todas formas lo hacía porque no comprendería siendo Minato un hombre y creciendo en el pasado entre su raza. Esa especie de afecto naciente entre ellos, rebasaba el hecho del género y de que fueran hombres los dos. Si esas ideas las pensaba ciertamente, también lo que no sabía distinguir él mismo era que sentía un cierto tipo de "algo" llamado vergüenza; tal y como existió cuando los humanos tenían "sabiduría" de que las cosas que hacían podían juzgarse como malas, aunque él no estaba seguro si eso lo era. Se avergonzaba no de hacer eso con Kakashi, sino era un raro tipo de timidez ante que Minato "supiera", como cuando los jóvenes enamorados se escondían de sus padres.

Minato era tan celoso de su creación que incluso le cubría el rostro y si bien es cierto que lo hacía trabajar duramente, también lo procuraba demasiado. Ahora que tenía cierto grado de introducción en ese lugar para conseguir sus objetivos, lo que menos quería era enemistarse con el hechicero; por eso seguía manteniendo oculto el hecho de que iniciara él o el otro, seguía tocando esa "propiedad ajena". Algo que por cierto, también le molestaba. No es que no comprendiera que Kakashi, era la creación de Minato, pero el nombrarlo como _suyo _ó_ de Minato,_ sin entender razón lo hacía irritarse.

Minato apretó los labios para suprimir la sonrisa que le bailaba en ellos, al verlo en tan serio por el dilema en que lo estaba metiendo.

-La primera mujer que salga de mi maizal, será para él. Ella le dará calor a sus días, le atenderá siendo su compañera y le dará hijos también.

En un casi imperceptible gesto, una ceja de Itachi se frunció apenas un poco. El calor bochornoso se estaba convirtiendo en un sabor amargo que le hizo tragar saliva con dificultad, pero continuó en silencio. No le daría el gusto a ese –ahora- molesto anciano de contestarle nada. De todas formas eso no importaba, porque Itachi se iría –aunque ya no quisiera,- por Sasuke y viviría con el pequeño todo el tiempo perdido, una vez derrotado Madara. Quizá hasta podría luego de que creciera, unir a Sasuke con una de esas mujeres del maíz y ser su espíritu protector.

-Ya veo. Es bueno que tenga sus objetivos a futuro bien planeados.

-Eso es lo que yo quería para él y se lo dije hace tiempo, pero él quiere otra cosa.- Buscó los ojos de Itachi con la mirada; los encontró llenos de un nada enmascarado rencor a pesar de estar su semblante tranquilo.- Te quiere a ti.

Minato frunció el entrecejo, esta vez siendo él quien desviara la mirada. La resolución que halló en los ojos de Itachi, no le había gustado. Esa última afirmación de Minato, Itachi mismo la sabía y no se molestaba en estar totalmente seguro de ella.

-Nunca he podido olvidar tus ojos.-suspiró Minato, volviendo a verlo a ellos.- Desde que era muy pequeño y te vi por primera vez en el rito de mi presentación. Se suponía que tú serías uno de los espíritus protectores de mi hogar…- sonrió de medio lado con ironía, ahorrándose el decir "y eres uno de mis más grandes enemigos", aunque Itachi entendió.- Siempre me esforcé para ser cada vez mejor, para que pudieras verme con esos ojos y ser digno de ti y tu protección, pero me quedé esperando…

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron un poco más de lo común ante la sorpresa.

-Quiero que Kakashi, tenga lo mejor mientras su vida mortal dure. Y aunque tú fuiste algo tan extraordinario para mi en su momento… nunca tuve tanto miedo de ti como ahora.- Bajó la vista, crujiendo sus mandíbulas.- Porque el tenerte como un enemigo que pudiera matar por deber y rencor, era más fácil que el pensar en matar lo que mi más preciada creación adora y a alguien que sé al final me traicionará con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

Las cejas de Itachi se unieron al frente, no pudo menos que desviar también la mirada. Esos parecían ser precisamente sus propios pensamientos. ¡Minato estaba también esperando a que le traicionara y dañara lo más preciado para él!

Una ventisca que llegó del Oriente, les hizo entrecerrar los ojos cuando el polvo se levantó e invadió su campo visual. Minato tosió y se levantó e Itachi se dedicó a apretar las mandíbulas sin moverse de su sitio. Kakashi había ido a recoger y juntar en lotes el trigo en esa dirección y si bien eso no era lo preocupante, si lo fue el ver a lo lejos los breves rayos que seguramente se desprendían por el poder de Kakashi. Estaba peleando _de nuevo_ como tantas otras ocasiones.

Minato le dio una breve mirada a Itachi, como indicación de que no fuera. Traía puesta como cada día, una de las prendas con inscripciones puesto para fingir que le controlaba incluso la voluntad. En todo caso, Itachi no podía ayudar en ese aspecto ni al hechicero ni al espantapájaros. Lo irónico de todo, es que realmente deseaba hacerlo, incluso y si eso significaba pelear en contra de la que fue su parvada. Pero ni podía ni le convenía. Aunque había aprendido de ellos algunos hechizos utilizando la energía de la naturaleza en vez de la suya, aún no los manejaba por completo por ser algo ajeno a sí mismo.

-¿Serías tan amable de comenzar a preparar la cena? Sería buenísimo también que alimentaras a mi zorro, por favor.

El anciano levantó la mano, un sello de invocación se hizo en pleno aire; el águila que era su vigía, salió y bajó hasta él para tomar la mano que era ofrecida. Básicamente se convirtieron en un rayo amarillo que cruzó el cielo.

Itachi aún seguía consternado porque incluso cuando su tierra estaba en peligro, su espantapájaros peleando con monstruosidades e Itachi suelto –aunque sin su poder- en sus territorios, Minato estuviera tan quitado de pena y le pidiera hacer la cena. Oh, si, y alimentar a la mascota…

-Sea como el anciano quiera.- musitó contrariado, levantándose para realizar lo solicitado.

Siempre era así, pero eso no era tan malo. Minato casi desde el inicio lo puso a presenciar las clases que le da a Kakashi, para que Itachi aprenda magia humana y pueda defenderse de Madara, sin necesidad de ocupar sus propios poderes como espíritu. Así le ayudaría a salvar lo que le es tan preciado, pero a cambio le tiene que enseñar a Kakashi, cosas que Minato no puede –o más bien, técnicas que no sabe y que puede manejar por la cantidad de energía extra que tiene guardada,- para que así no se pongan en desbalance las cosas si las intenciones de Itachi no son buenas en realidad. Al menos le daba el beneficio de la duda…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra semana había pasado. Los surcos bajo los ojos de Itachi, se obscurecían más. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más deseaba detenerlo para no irse, ni para llegar al crudo instante en que tuviese que regresar por Sasuke. Lo que significaba convertirse probablemente de nuevo en el enemigo de estas personas a cuya compañía –sobre todo la de Kakashi, su acérrimo enemigo natural,- se había acostumbrado. No se trataba sólo del insomnio derivado de preocupaciones, sino que también deseaba dormir lo menos posible para que cada día de su estancia ahí, fuese más duradero. No podía después de todo mantener en la mente el hecho de que el hechicero terminara peleando básicamente a muerte por ayudarle dado que si quisiera deshacerse de Madara, para mantener por fin sus campos y vida libres, ya se hubiese arriesgado. Por supuesto, también hubiese deseado detener el tiempo para que la energía que cubría a Sasuke, no se desvaneciera.

Sentado fuera del enorme portón de madera, observaba la lámpara de aceite dentro de un armazón de vidrio, moverse de lado a lado por el viento. Pasaba la media noche y él se dedicaba a tomar aire fresco, sentado en el suelo, mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

A las faldas del valle donde se erigía el castillo, como enormes bloques empotrados podían observarse en un tono más obscuro, las grandes áreas compuestas por hojas y matas de los campos de maíz agitándose suavemente. Podía casi imaginar a Kakashi, caminando entre ellos para realizar su último patrullaje del día. Si bien Itachi, podía estar descansando en la habitación que compartían –puesto que Minato, le había dado una propia pero habían decidido quedarse en la misma,- alguna especie de fuerza –o deseo- extraño, le incitaba a seguirlo. Itachi mismo no se explicaba el motivo, pero estaba de todas formas ahí cada noche, esperándolo para entrar juntos a reposar sus cuerpos cansados. No sin antes atender las heridas que Kakashi, traía consigo tras cada batalla casi diaria.

Se rasco el piquete que un mosco le había hecho. Había aprendido a detestar bastante a los insectos pequeños, porque comúnmente no sólo se convertían en plagas sino que eran molestos en sí mismos. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de contemplarlos como si otro nuevo mundo interesante se abriera ante sus ojos. Irónicamente sobre todos ellos, le llamaban la atención las polillas. Eran como una especie de degeneración de mariposa, que se empeñaba siempre por chocar en contra de las superficies.

-¿No tienes frío?

Itachi giró la vista hacia el anciano; por la obscuridad no podía notar su boca, pero la barba se había movido un poco, como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Gracias.- Tomó la capa que le ofrecían, realmente agradecido.

Estaba casi hecho un ovillo e incluso había metido las manos unidas entre sus rodillas. Esa capa negra con nubes rojas, se la había regalado tiempo atrás el propio Minato. Itachi podía recordar que ese era uno de los estandartes del castillo de Madara; no sabía si era por burla pero aceptó de todas maneras el obsequio.

-¿Sabes por qué los inmortales lo son y por qué dejan de serlo?

Itachi elevó elegantemente una ceja. Minato se dedicó a observar a la polilla darse golpes en contra del cristal como si intentara atravesarlo para llegar a la llama de adentro. Los inmortales lo eran precisamente por que se suponía no morían; llamaban incluso a la raza de los hombres "los seres de un día", porque ya fuera una vida mortal o una generación entera de mortales, era un día para algún espíritu o deidad. Más después del genocidio de la última gran guerra, muchos seres "inmortales" dejaron de existir.

-No.- Aceptó casi en un susurro.

-La diferencia no es que sean inmortales, sólo distintos.- Señaló hacia la polilla.- Ella vivirá menos de lo que nosotros lo haremos. Eso no nos hace inmortales a sus ojos.

Itachi sintió un espasmo en el estómago cuando Minato, lo incluyó en el _nosotros._ El percatarse de que ya lo incluía entre los mortales de alguna forma le afectaba todavía, aunque él mismo estaba sintiendo totalmente al no tener básicamente ni un ápice de su poder. No sólo el ser mortal, sino prácticamente un hombre común con la breve diferencia de un cuerpo lo suficiente atlético para soportar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ahora combatirlo quizá con algunos hechizos básicos. Y sólo si no tenía demasiadas habilidades especiales su contrincante.

-Lo que si nos diferencia, es que con o sin la polilla nosotros seguiremos existiendo. Los dioses y cierto tipo de espíritus no.

El de cabellos obscuros contempló interesado al anciano. Ese tipo de temas que se relacionaban a la íntima conexión con los humanos, la razón por la que a veces los servían o asuntos por el estilo eran básicamente un tabú; sólo se seguían costumbres y punto. Minato había tenido en sus años de juventud contacto con grandes dioses y seres tanto mitológicos como terrestres; podía contemplar la idea de que estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-¿Pretendes que crea que los humanos son los que permitían la vida de los inmortales y no al revés?

-Es así. No participaste en la gran guerra, así que probablemente no estés enterado de muchos secretos que fueron develados en ese entonces.

Itachi recuerda el tiempo en el que sucedió la gran guerra y tanto dioses como espíritus que cohabitaban perecieron. A él le daba igual porque era un hijo de dioses del bien y del mal y no sólo se pensaba más allá de todo ello, sino que se había decepcionado lo suficiente de observar tanta violencia y alboroto que decidió quedarse al margen. Aún ahora existían muchísimos espíritus; no de donde él venía pero él sabía abrir portales hacia otros mundos de donde eran extraídos. Y había enseñado a Madara a hacerlo, siempre obligado por el otro hechicero.

De hecho los cuervos se transforman en humanoides porque son espíritus que no están bien asentados para ser convertidos en personas; no nacieron para ser humanos ni pertenecían a este mundo, por eso al intentar cambiar su inicial _naturaleza_ se transforman en monstruos. Él es distinto, puesto que para empezar él ya pertenecía a este mundo cuando se celebró el contrato con la casa Namikaze; además de que usaron la forma que tendría de haber nacido como parte del reino animal.

El poder del propio Itachi, era equiparable sin duda a algunos dioses poderosos, por eso Madara pudo usarlo para transformarlo a él en sí mismo como humano; no sabía la forma para poder convertir a otros seres ni mucho menos generar a seres humanos. Pero Itachi era también un espíritu lo suficiente fuerte y con demasiada información, que era sinónimo de poder y resistiría la transformación. Ahora que es humano, a pesar de que creía que estaba más allá del bien y del mal, con todas las cosas que ha pasado, comprende que no son sólo conceptos que la humanidad creo, sino asuntos universales que en realidad sólo fueron nombrados para intentar comprenderlos; ahora él los vive en carne propia.

-Es verdad que existieron primero que los hombres, seres excepcionales que pusieron orden a las cosas iniciales que nacieron el caos; pero posteriormente, cuando los humanos querían entenderlas, al inicio su mente tenía tal poder que crearon a los primeros "dioses". Si algo tenemos la raza de los hombres… -sonrió, bajando la mirada,- es que no nos gusta sentirnos solos ni desprotegidos. Los primeros humanos que eran mucho más puros eran esencia "divina"; siendo fuertes de mente y espíritu, imaginaron que existían seres más poderosos que ellos, que juzgaban sus acciones y con ello aparecieron las primeras normas. Y también esos seres eran los que los procuraban, acompañaban y cuidaban.

Itachi asintió, intentando abrir en lo posible su mente. Era extraordinario… después de todo él mismo había formado seres de fuego que en sí no duraban mucho tiempo animados, pero realmente había bastado que los pensara para poder crearlos. La historia de Minato, no sólo era extraordinaria, también podía tener cabida en esa realidad.

-Esos nuevos "dioses" y "espíritus", se dedicaron entonces a cumplir la labor para la que nacieron. Algunos como necesarios antagónicos y otros favoreciendo a la humanidad.

-Incluso ellos mismos crearon su propia flora y fauna; de ahí nacieron nuestras bestias mitológicas y los demonios para diferenciarnos… para tomar aún más identidad propia y olvidar el que debíamos algo a aquellos que se suponen eran inferiores.-Usando su lógica, Itachi completó la parte del relato comenzando a entender.

-Había como dije, dioses que se dedicaban a tentar y maldecir a los humanos; dioses que se supone su naturaleza era favorecerlos, comenzaron a detestar a los hombres debido a que un humano, abrió el libro prohibido y se supo la verdad. Se unieron a los primeros y entonces fue como comenzó la gran guerra.

Minato se puso en pie, curveando su cansada espalda hasta que hizo un feo crujido que lo hizo a él suspirar en descanso.

-Lo que no sabían ellos era que sus fuerzas se mermaban hasta desaparecer, en el mismo grado en que la humanidad dejara de creer en ellos.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos. Él era un espíritu inicialmente poco conocido, hasta que precisamente durante la guerra, se alejó de todo y mostraba su furia implacable haciendo que en un aleteo fulminaba todo cuanto estaba a su alcance. Si eso fuese verdad… alguien debía haber creído en él para seguir existiendo…

-Entonces…

Minato sonrió desviando la vista. Itachi recordó entonces aquella vez en la juventud de Minato, cuando lo vio matar al dragón y sus ojos se encontraron. La sonrisa fresca y juvenil, la mirada cerúlea que límpida le miró anhelante. El corazón de Itachi, se estrujó.

-Te esperé… cada día. Cada victoria la dedicaba a ti, porque jamás pude dejar de recordar esos extraordinarios ojos que me miraron cuando tenía sólo tres años de edad. Creía en que algún día regresarías a mi y me ayudarías.- Cerró los ojos, sentándose un poco más cerca,- como fuese, cuando supe que estabas con Madara, era inevitable recordarte.- Rió sarcástico.- Y de todas formas el propio Madara te recuerda. Y ni hablar de _mi_ Kakashi ahora; así que por eso supongo aún existirías si te quita tu cuerpo humano.

Al de cabellos obscuros le dio una especie de retortijón de molestia. Por un lado por la forma en que Minato, había remarcado como suyo a Kakashi –y demonios, seguía sin entender el motivo de que eso pasara,- y por otro, de que a pesar de que amaba su condición de ser etéreo, o la de cuervo para poder volar, no quería ahora que le arrebataran su cuerpo humano, que le había enseñado y brindado tanto; mucho más en ese poco tiempo, de lo que pudo aprender en sus otras formas. Por otro lado, Itachi no estaba muy consiente de lo que era la _culpa_, pero sin duda ese sentimiento le estaba mordiendo los intestinos ahora mismo. No sólo le había fallado a Sasuke, también a Minato. Él debió de ser su espíritu protector una vez hecho el contrato.

-De la misma forma, aunque sí diezmaron un poco sus fuerzas y se debilitó la existencia de muchos dioses, precisamente para no desaparecer se unieron a las guerras. Así los humanos estarían consientes de ellos y pelearían. No niego que hubo un momento en que te deteste lo suficiente y te olvidé… así que sin duda le debes a alguien más tu existencia y no precisamente a Madara, que también a pesar que por años te buscó, hubo un tiempo en que te dio por muerto.

¡Claro que lo sabía! Ahora podía entender por qué había quedado tan herido en algún momento. Su fuerza se estaba extinguiendo debido a que Minato, el único humano vivo que lo recordaba, había estado olvidándolo en pago por el abandono. Si Sasuke, no lo hubiera recogido y le hubiera cuidado, hubiese desaparecido… ¿cómo entonces no considerarlo lo más preciado? ¡Incluso entonces, dentro de su ataúd de cristal le había ayudado! Estaba vivo después de todo adentro, esperando el momento en que Itachi por fin lo liberara de su prisión. Adivino que los ojos astutos de Minato, estaban llegando a la conclusión de la existencia de Sasuke, dada su aguda observación anterior. Eso le daba de cierta forma miedo.

-Muchos dioses sobrevivieron, incluso y cuando el monstruo de las nueve colas fue liberado para exterminar por fin a los humanos, como castigo por su osadía y sus acciones. Se atrevieron incluso a usar los contratos con las bestias, los demonios y los dioses para usarlos en su beneficio y combatir a las facciones contrarias.- Dijo Itachi, como si estuviera realizando una crónica, con la mirada perdida.

Minato asintió con la cabeza, enfrentándole por fin la mirada.

-Hubo un momento en que quedamos muy pocos. Nos reunimos en los alrededores de este castillo; éramos una aldea pequeña. Pero había otra, la que gobernaba Madara. Ellos querían eliminar cualquier vestigio de la humanidad que pensaban era la corrupta, porque Madara les mintió. No sabían que también los eliminaría a ellos.- Suspiró, ante la mirada atónita de Itachi.- La humanidad no fue eliminada como castigo divino Itachi, sino porque decidieron sacrificarse los pocos que quedaban cuando Madara, liberó al monstruo de las nueve colas.

Minato se abrazó a sí mismo, como si sintiera frío, a pesar de que se había diezmado la ventisca.

-Las personas sacrificaron sus almas con el fin de darme la fuerza vital suficiente, con sus espíritus, de eliminar al monstruo a cambio de la promesa de uno de los dioses primigenios. Como supuesta recompensa a mi lealtad y fe, me otorgó el sello que me permitiría vencerlo y usar precisamente el poder del demonio sumado al secreto para crear un nuevo y limpio orden humano.

-Me doy una idea de quién fue el dios que te dio ese secreto…- a Itachi de repente le comenzaba a faltar el aire. Era información demasiado impactante, pero se mantuvo en calma.- Lo que no me explico son dos cosas. Una, es que Él jamás da algo sin nada a cambio, debido a las leyes de la equivalencia para mantener en orden el universo. En segundo lugar… ¿por qué Madara, desea destruir a la humanidad y a los espíritus? Es absurdo querer quedarse solo, simplemente por tenerte celos o estar enfadado. Un rey de nada, en eso se convertiría.

En la lejanía, la silueta escuálida y desgarbada de Kakashi se vislumbró subiendo la cuesta del valle, rumbo al castillo. Hizo más lento su paso, pues el ambiente se sentía notoriamente tenso, no quería interrumpir así que les daba tiempo de terminar. Minato continuó viendo hacia un punto perdido en el cielo; sus ojos que incluso en la noche parecían un cielo despejado y tranquilo, estaban ahora nublados. A Itachi le pareció como si estuviese a punto de llorar, aunque la voz del anciano sonara perfectamente normal.

-Madara desea un retroceso. Del Caos nacieron todas las cosas… es en eso en lo que se ha basado todo este tiempo.- Exhaló pesadamente aire, de repente se veía realmente como un anciano muy cansado.- Destruir todo lo conocido para que tras el Caos, pueda nacer todo pero esta vez a su manera. Realizarse como nuevo dios y creador.- Cerro los ojos, sonriendo tristemente.- Es por eso que no puede tolerar la idea de que precisamente yo sea quien traiga a la luz a los hijos de la tierra y el maíz.

Minato se dio vuelta para entrar al castillo e Itachi, decidió guardar prudente silencio a pesar de las dudas que cada vez más le asaltaban. No sólo no preguntó sino que se percató claramente de que dejó una respuesta inconclusa. Minato no dijo qué fue lo que pidió aquel dios a cambio.

-¿Por qué miras a la polilla?.- le dijo Minato, haciéndolo dar un casi imperceptible salto en su lugar. Itachi pensó que la conversación había terminado. Kakashi los miró silente, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos vacíos. Como si se armara de un extraño conocimiento, Kakashi miró por si las dudas al insecto que merodeaba en la lámpara, cual si fuera a referirle lo que estuviesen hablando los otros.

-Aunque por fuera aparento mucho más,-comenzó Itachi, con un extraño e inusual tono de duda en la voz,-a veces en vez de humano me siento como una polilla, que al ver una pequeña luz sólo se da de topes en el cristal.

Kakashi no escuchó todo lo anterior, pero de alguna manera esas palabras le helaban más que el aire nocturno.

-Al final…- continuó Itachi,- si logra traspasar lo que la separa de la llama, se quemará con ese fuego. Para la gente como yo, la luz se enciende para verla desde afuera…

Minato lo miró con atención.

_-_Si fuera con Kakashi y conmigo… si pudiéramos conseguir traer también hacia este lado del cristal tu cosa importante… ¿no te gustaría quemarte con nosotros?

Los ojos de Itachi se desviaron, para no mostrar la turbación que esas palabras le causaban. Galopante, el corazón de Kakashi esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Con los ojos entrecerrados y sin referir una sola palabra de sus pálidos labios, Itachi caminó tras Minato rumbo al interior del castillo.

A Kakashi, las oníricas alas del cuervo en que se habían convertido las piernas de Itachi, jamás fueron tan parecidas a las alas de una polilla.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Continuará.

Lamento MUCHO la tardanza. Como dije el fanfic está terminado pero se me olvida actualizar. ¡Que lo disfruten y espero sigan leyendo! Gracias por continuar la historia. Ahora si al otro contesto reviews, tengan pro seguro que los leo.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaraciones en el primer capítulo.

Advertencia: básicamente todo el capítulo es lemon XP (y no soy de las mejores escribiendo). Si no te gusta, agradecería que leyeras entonces el siguiente capítulo cuando se publique.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

7

Kakashi se echó boca abajo, mientras leía el libro de la portada naranja. A veces Minato, se arrepentía un poco de habérselo dado para "aprender" y así haberse ahorrado las explicaciones cuando Kakashi, comenzó a preguntarle _cosas _sobre su cuerpo que no entendía. Minato no era precisamente un partidario de los puritanos incluso en el sacerdocio, pero se encontró con la particular situación de sentirse más colorado que un tomate e incluso su inexorable léxico tartamudear, cuando intentó tan sólo comenzar a explicarle sobre cambios fisiológicos, una relación sexual y cómo venían al mundo los niños humanos normalmente y no por medios de hechicería y… maíz.

Su más grande mentor en los grandes tiempos de sus recuerdos, fue el anciano Jiraya, un poco pervertido pero sabio y bondadoso; había dejado en escritos eróticos toda su sapiencia sobre sexo; sobre todo concentrado en ese. Su mente atolondrada ante el tener que explicarle _eso_ a Kakashi, lo único que carburó fue dárselo y pedirle que tras leerlo, le dijera las dudas que tenía respecto a la lectura. Y le prometió a la primera mujer que saliera de su cosecha. ¡A Minato jamás le pasó por la cabeza, que Kakashi le preguntaba de esas… _cosas_, porque tenía cautivo a su propio enemigo! Para colmo ahora Kakashi, no quería desprenderse de los relatos; ¡habiendo tantas novelas de aventuras, históricas y otros tantos géneros!... pero Minato no quería desconfiar… mas.

-¿Me puedo ir a dormir entonces? –preguntó Kakashi, aún boca abajo calentándose frente a la chimenea.

Cuando regresaba de su ronda nocturna, tal y como en este momento se sentaba él en su cómodo sillón, Kakashi descansaba recostado sobre un almohadón –colocado según Minato, en una incómoda posición bajo su vientre,- y le daba el informe. Itachi se quedaba también sentado frente al fuego que al parecer le capturaba la vista y lo relajaba. Con el tiempo, dado que la silla de Minato estaba en el mejor lugar para disfrutar del calor de la chimenea, Itachi fue acercándose al grado en que la propia relación entre ellos fue mas cordial. Ahora estaba sentado con las piernas en flor de loto, recargando la espalda en la silla de Minato.

-No sin darme el informe, te escucho.

Sin apartar la vista del fuego, Itachi escuchó la pequeña escaramuza que Kakashi, narró como si dijera que afuera soplaba una fresca brisa. Tanto el hechicero como el cuervo, sabían que siempre aligeraba las cosas. Kakashi había peleado esa noche también y seguro estaba todo magullado aunque ni se quejara además de que se había aguantado el frío del exterior.

De alguna extraña manera –como siempre pasaba en ese lugar,- la conversación dio un giro radical y terminaron por hablar de nuevo sobre la polilla que tendía a ir al fuego, pero no podía llegar a ella por el cristal de la lámpara, que siempre la separaba de su irremediable meta y fin. La historia que Minato, había contado a Itachi sobre la mortalidad de los denominados "inmortales", Kakashi ya la sabía. Pero aún así el espantapájaros no pudo evitar volver a nombrar las palabras de Itachi y la pregunta de Minato que el cuervo dejó sin respuesta.

Puso atención al malvado zorrito que escarbaba en sus entrañas cuando eran de paja, y esta vez se dedicó a mordisquearle las orejas y dedos (la poca piel que tenía expuesta, para colmo); intentando no sentirse celoso –en ninguna de las dos direcciones- se enfocó en el animal.

-Si logras traspasar lo que te separa de la llama –dijo con aparente desinterés Kakashi, sin quitar la vista de su lectura,- te quemarás con ese fuego, dijiste; también que para la gente como tú la luz existe para verla desde afuera pero tengo una duda.- Dio vuelta a la hoja._-_Tú eres amo del fuego. ¿No será que nosotros somos las polillas y no quieres quemarnos contigo y tu _cosa_ importante?

Maldito Kakashi. Estaba aprendiendo peligrosamente a conocerlo más de la cuenta. Si bien le agradaba la idea de ser conocido, no la de ser evidenciado. Además es cierto que la alegoría de Kakashi, pero más allá del fuego, Itachi había dicho _luz._ Una alegoría tan distante como parecida.

-Quizá no me refiero al fuego o la luz… sólo se trata del cristal invisible que nos separa.-confesó en un susurro.

Kakashi ahora sí apartó la vista del libro. Minato había agachado un poco su tórax, para tomar entre dos dedos la barbilla de Itachi y hacer que le mirase a los ojos.

-Los únicos cristales que veo son los de tus ojos, no dejes que se empañen con esta perturbación que ocultas tras esa mueca pétrea, Itachi. Empecínate en ser un poco más terco para buscar una solución distinta al plan que ya tienes.- y sonrió.

Sonrió de una forma que hizo sentir celoso a Kakashi, porque esas sonrisas eran sólo para él. Su creación, su alumno y su _hijo_ no sanguíneo. Se irritó por ambos. Porque Itachi no debía de recibir las atenciones cálidas que le correspondían a él; las miradas paternales de Minato eran suyas.

-Ah Itachi, ¡si yo fuera más joven…!- dijo casi en un susurro el anciano, anhelando el haber recorrido caminos con el espíritu. Recordando los tiempos en que era joven y estaba por los campos de guerra, deseando la ayuda y protección del espíritu que en su niñez se le asignó y que sin duda también ahora descubría que le necesito.

Pero sin duda en oídos de un amante eso sonaba sospechoso sin haber sido completado por la idea que cruzó la cabeza de Minato.

Kakashi sintió un hormigueo en las manos; porque Itachi, no debía recibir caricias de otras manos que no fuesen suyas, ni consuelo en voz que fuera ajena.

Se sintió estúpido. Se sintió celoso. Sabía que el pensar de esa forma estaba mal. Se movió despacio para no interrumpir la comunicación que en ese momento ellos estaban logrando, pero no quería quedarse para verlo. Es que se habían quedado en silencio, observándose los ojos azules y rojos.

Apartó despacito al zorro, que lanzó un ligero gruñido de insatisfacción puesto que por fin se había echado. Minato le miró la espalda justo cuando salió de la habitación e Itachi, de alguna forma se sintió tan confortado con el trato suave de Minato,- ¡tan distinto al que Madara le obligaba!- que no quiso apartarse. Este era un amo distinto; bondadoso, que permitía cierta libertad y brindaba confort y confianza. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta de todo eso cuando pudo haberle servido como guardián!

-Es hora de que vayamos a dormir.- dijo Minato, percatándose de que Kakashi, no se había despedido de él como acostumbraba.

Itachi asintió, ayudando al anciano a levantarse. En el pasillo aún se quedaron conversando brevemente sobre planes de mejoras en el castillo. Mañana sería un día muy ajetreado para Itachi.

Aún enfurruñado, Kakashi ya estaba echado en su cama. Minato ponía mucha atención en Itachi; inicialmente para vigilarlo, después para observar su interacción con el entorno, -sobre todo el maizal y el espantapájaros,- y ahora para hablarle incluso como el benévolo hombre protector que era. ¡Ah! y cómo olvidar el momento en que dijo que " si fuera más joven..." y tocó la barbilla de Itachi...

-Nhhh...- Refunfuñó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su maestro era un anciano, ¡pero no era de palo!. Bien… incluso si a él siendo alguna vez de paja, Itachi podía hacerle sentir tanto deseo, ¡con más razón a alguien que siempre había sido hombre! Además Minato podía pelear aún manteniendo un buen físico activo y por otro lado era agradable. ¡Tampoco le gustaba que Itachi, lo mirase tan tentativamente interesado! Si, Minato sabía un montón de cosas pero...

-Nhhhh…- volvió a emitir el sonido casi como si gurñera.

Agradecía que pudieran estar juntos, que se agradaran y convivieran pero si bien le gustaba que se llevasen bien, odiaba perder las atenciones de Minato en su persona, por un lado y lo mismo con Itachi.

Itachi caminó tranquilo, pensando en poder acurrucarse al lado de Kakashi, esa noche que hacía tanto frío. Probablemente se debía que sintiera tal comodidad a su lado, al tiempo que pasó bajo su cuidado o probablemente sólo porque le gustaba. Disfrutaba casi todos los momentos a su lado. Desde la compañía hasta la forma en que podían entenderse. Sus miradas exclusivas; la forma en que se perdía en la lectura y descubrir sus rasgos tras la máscara.

Sin pensarlo, llevó sus dedos al mentón, donde aun podía sentir el roce del hechicero contra su piel. Para Itachi, el toque gentil había sido distinto al de Kakashi pero agradable por igual. Lo permitió porque podría ser un buen recuerdo como humano. Curveó apenas los labios al abrir la puerta y encontrarse al desparramado espantapájaros.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -musitó con aire indiferente, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Nhhhh...- hubo un breve silencio.- Me harté.-Su mano comenzó a pellizcar el cobertor. Suspiró profundo y contestó sin incorporarse ni buscarle la mirada para verlo, como normalmente lo hacía.- El zorro me molestó mucho.- Quiso suavizar; ni Minato ni Itachi, tenían la culpa de sus absurdos celos tanto por su "padre" como por Itachi. Era muy egoísta de su parte quererlos exclusivamente para él, por separado.

Ladeó la cabeza un poco, algo en la respuesta del espantapájaros no lo convencía. Durante su larga existencia, había observado cómo los humanos solían decir sentir una cosa y después actuar en razón de otra diferente. Algo así le parecía que pasaba ahora, pero sin mucha experiencia interactuando directamente con otro ser, no podía más que esperar a que algo pasara o que Kakashi le dijera algo más.

Resopló suavemente y se movió para subir a la cama. Movió sus piernas a cada lado de la otra cadera y gateó un poco para alcanzar su rostro el nivel del otro. Buscó su mirada, que parecía algo reacia a observarle. Se sentó sobre la cadera de Kakashi, para observarlo como si estuviera sobre algún sitio alto cual cuervo espectador y silente.

Se apoyó en el pecho del otro con un brazo y con su mano libre, alcanzó el rostro del espantapájaros, rozando lentamente su mejilla para hacer que girase su rostro hacia él.

-¿En que piensas?

La mano de Kakashi se movió; abrió sus dedos índice y pulgar formando una especie de ele; cada dedo acarició levemente las mejillas pálidas del otro, cerrándose lentamente hasta unirse ambos en la barbilla y elevarla apenas un poco. Ese era el roce que Minato había hecho y que al parecer había embelesado a Itachi.

Si, Kakashi comprendía, era difícil no perderse en los hermosísimos ojos de su maestro. El calor que sintió en el vientre y que no sabía si era por tenerlo sentado en la cadera o recordar, comenzaba a hacer mella en su respiración. Su otra mano retiró la máscara y se incorporó un poco apenas para dejarle un beso pequeño en la barbilla.

- Pensaba en cómo perderme en los caminos de la vida mañana... por eso de tener que trabajar mucho y esas cosas, tú sabes.

Cerró los ojos cuando Kakashi le acarició de esa forma tan suave y tan similar a como momentos antes lo había hecho Minato. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando esos dedos callosos pero de gentil tacto, borraron de su piel el roce del anciano. Le gustó la idea de que Kakashi desplazara esa sensación que no venía de él y que sólo persistiera en la memoria la gentileza del anciano, y en la piel o más allá la certidumbre de Kakashi. El breve beso fue insuficiente; tiró de su ropa acomodándose para sentarse en mejor posición sobre el regazo del de cabellos plata.

Sus ojos recorrían la cara descubierta, sin importar que lo conociera a la perfección, le fascinaba observar los rasgos de tan agradable rostro. Ahora comprendía por qué celoso de su creación, Minato había cubierto la cara de Kakashi. Se podía imaginar que aunque no fuese tan apuesto como sí lo era –¿o quizá sólo Itachi lo veía así por que le gustaba?-, significaba un deleite poder descubrirlo y saber que eres de los pocos –o prácticamente el único,- que puede observarlo. Lo sentía un poco más _suyo._

-Nunca entiendo lo que dices. ¿Por qué te perderías por voluntad propia? No estarías perdido. Sabrías donde estas.

-Nt Nt- negó Kakashi, chasqueando con la lengua. Sus manos casi instintivamente no sólo le habían dejado de dar soporte, haciendo que su columna cumpliera esa función para que sus brazos rodearan al otro. –En el camino de la vida a veces sabemos a donde queremos llegar, pero por querer ahorrarnos un tramo uno se aventura a los atajos.

Cerró los ojos, dirigiendo sus labios hacia la piel del otro cuello.- Entonces... uno puede perderse por los caminos incluso que cree conocer...

-Mhm...-Un sonidito complacido escapó de la garganta e Itachi, con las atenciones que el espantapájaros le otorgaba a su sensible cuello. Uno de sus brazos se deslizó por el pecho, subió y se enganchó en los alborotados cabellos de su nuca. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. ¡Espíritus, le encantaba sentir esa boca suave contra la piel del cuerpo que ahora poseía!

-O corres caminos ya conocidos- trazó un "camino" por las piernas y espalda de Itachi,- y entonces... algo cambia, te retrasas por pensar tanto...

Itachi cerró los ojos y se disipó en el aroma del hombre junto a él, en la armonía y profundidad de su voz. Le adormilaba de una manera extraña, porque sentía cada poro de la piel, extremadamente alerta y sensible al mismo tiempo.

- Se pierde una parte de tu mente y... -tomo un trocito de piel del cuello, probando su sabor. Mordió suavemente, lamiendo después en compensación.- y... se me olvidó que más iba a decir.- Confesó, curveando un poco su ojo con una sonrisa apenada. Comúnmente sus sentidos se embotaban cuando tenía tan cerca a Itachi.-¿Lo ves? Se que estoy aquí contigo y sin embargo me pierdo en estos sinuosos caminos de ti- apretujó sus caderas riendo, hundiendo la cara en su hombro, para después abrazarle fuertemente pegándolo a él.

Definitivamente no entendía lo que decía, pero le gustaba sentirse asido entre sus brazos y la forma en que él podía protegerlo entre los suyos, aunque no fuera capaz de hacer nada para ayudarlo realmente con su fuerza limitada.

-Kakashi... -musitó bajo y suave a su oído. Movió la cadera, frotando lenta y cadenciosamente su cuerpo subiendo el número de veces a la vez que se aceleraba su respiración.- Piérdete... -Buscó el rostro del otro y acercó sus labios hasta los de Kakashi, hablando sobre ellos.- Si te pierdes... llévame a perder contigo...

¡Cuán agradable sería, que realmente pudieran estar lejos de todo! Apartados de los caminos de la vida impuestos por otros; vías que ellos no eligieron pero si deciden irremediablemente como andar en ellos.

Las piernas del de cabellos platas se encogieron, como sobrecogidas estaban sus entrañas. El roce en su cadera le despertaba esas sensaciones extraordinarias. Itachi mismo no debía tener idea de lo erótico que era tan sólo el verlo y se sentía bendecido con que pudiera disfrutar de ser tan sensual moviéndose sobre él y tocándolo. Sus manos inquietas habían acariciado las piernas, pasando firmemente por la espalda.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el lazo que sostenía la cabellera y de un solo jalón con poca fuerza, había desatado su cabello. Hundió los dedos en la larga selva negra, disfrutando de la sensación en ellos. Sonrió ante esas palabras, agradecido pero a la vez dolido. Por más que Itachi, dijera esas palabras, él había innumerables veces notado la forma en cómo veía al horizonte; siempre rumbo al castillo de Madara.

Su "cosa más importante" estaba allá; tan cerca, pero tan lejos de ellos a la vez. Y sobre todo, Kakashi mismo se sentía entre celoso y resentido con "eso" sin conocerlo. Él mismo, a pesar de que las palabras de Itachi, implicaban que él era muy importante, nunca lo sería hasta ese grado puesto que él mismo lo había afirmado tiempo atrás.

¡Pero rayos, no importaba! No ahora, que lo tenía entre sus manos y calentándole la sangre con el roce constante de sus caderas. Buscó sus labios, besándolos con avidez. ¿Apartarse?... pero si era obvio quien se iría; pero sin duda con tal de tenerlo así, tan cerca, le diría lo que quisiera escuchar sólo por ese momento... ya luego podría decirle como siempre lo que en realidad pensaba, con esa crudeza y simpleza tan suya.

- A donde yo vaya...-le dijo aún sobre sus labios...- ahora mismo... a esta cama.- sonrió, y se dio un giro para estrellarlo contra el colchón.

Atrapó el labio inferior de Kakashi entre los dientes, succionándolo antes de buscar un beso más profundo. Resultó uno apasionado, ardiente, necesitado de esa energía que lo recorría cada vez que se encontraba entre sus brazos recibiendo sus caricias. Kakashi le transmitía un calor que llenaba el hueco que el vacío de su propia energía le había dejado cuando el hechicero la selló.

Se separó apenas, su aliento agitado chocando contra los labios de Kakashi y rebotando contra su rostro. Torció los labios en una sonrisa.

- Ya me tienes en tu cama, estúpido espantapájaros. -Lamió la boca del otro lentamente- Siempre me tienes en tu cama.

-Mhum- Afirmó, atrapándolo con un beso ensalivado. Exploró sin pudor alguno con su lengua, combatiendo en contra de la otra. Su mano se aferró a la cadera de Itachi, para crear más fricción entre sus cuerpos. Era agradable sentir cómo se amoldaban sus cuerpos, cual si fuera el asta que le precisaba sentirse tan elevado observando los campos; pero aún mejor. Su otra mano había envuelto el muslo, jalándolo hacia arriba para hacerse un mejor espacio.

- Y te tengo en el piso del granero,-beso.- en la tierra de los campos,- mordida- o en el agua del río.- le lamió el cuello, viajando por su mejilla hasta sus labios, soltando una especie de gemido mezclado con una risa, mientras movía sus caderas simulando embestirlo. Jamás habían realmente culminado y siempre se quedaba con las ganas de "mas" de Itachi, pero no quería obligarlo ni lastimarlo. Incluso aunque su deseo lo incitara, incluso y cuando en su mente pervertida lo hiciera innumerables veces.

-Idiota... -replicó con el aire entrecortado, la nueva posición hacia mucho más deliciosa la fricción entre sus cuerpos y él voluntariamente hacía lo posible por prolongarla e incrementarla abriendo sus piernas. Demandó más colando las manos por entre sus cuerpos, tomando la camisa que portaba y dejando que sus manos trabajaran para quitársela de encima. Le gustaba sentir la piel de Kakashi bajo sus yemas y ansiaba desde hacía tiempo la unión íntima que tuvieron en el granero. Antes de que el anciano apareciera y su constante mirada les vigilara no permitiéndoles ni siquiera poder tener un tiempo como cuando tuvieron esa agradable soledad en donde se masturbaron hasta llegar al orgasmo. Si, se habían buscado sus espacios a solas, se besaban y acariciaban un poco pero jamás podían llegar a estar el tiempo suficiente, juntos. Maldición, si el hechicero incluso los iba a buscar a la habitación para pedirles las cosas más absurdas y les interrumpía los momentos más interesantes.

Lo extrañaba, lo deseaba... pero pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de llegar a tal intimidad con el espantapájaros. No entendía bien porqué lo necesitaba tanto, pero creía que debía tener relación con haberle entregado su nombre de forma voluntaria, aun y cuando Kakashi no se percatara de lo que había hecho al otorgarle Itachi su nombre. La idea de estar junto a Kakashi sólo por eso, nunca lo dejaba disfrutarlo por completo. ¿Era realmente su voluntad o era el hecho de que poseía cierto grado de poder por…

-¡Ah!...- el hilo de pensamiento fue cortado por la mano de Kakashi, que se aventuró dentro del pantalón para poder masajear un poco su miembro.- _ ¡Que los espíritus hagan dormir profundamente al anciano!_- Pidió interiormente Itachi.

Kakashi se incorporó de rodillas, sin dejar de hacer que sus cuerpos se friccionaran. Se deshizo de su camiseta de manga larga y se quito con los dientes los guantes. Al diablo los cuidados excesivos.

- Mhh… Hoy si voy a terminar contigo.- Dijo serio. Siendo un ex enemigo eso sonaba sospechoso, pero ambos estaban lo suficiente encantados para no tomarlo en mal plan.

Recostándose de nuevo tras haberle sacado de un jalón la camiseta al otro, de las pocas cosas que Kakashi lamentaba al tenerlo en el castillo, era haberlo tenido que vestir. Era delicioso antes el levantar la toga y tener tanta piel como deseara al instante –aunque se limitaban a tocarse y a veces masturbarse-, aunque no podía negar que tenía su encanto el estar luchando con los pantalones de Itachi, removiéndose, rozándolo, excitándose ante la idea de que poseerlo lo desesperara y le hiciera desearlo más.

Itachi coopero levantando la cadera para terminar de sacarse los pantalones. Era extraña la forma en que los humanos cubrían sus cuerpos, Itachi extrañaba no tener más que sus plumas como…

-...Oh... –y ahí otro hilo de pensamientos se rompió. ¡Que bien se sentían las manos de Kakashi sobre su piel libre, que sensación tan enervante y adictiva el que sus sexos se frotaran! –Ven…-extendió sus brazos, sintiendo un calor comenzar a nacer en su vientre. Alcanzó el rostro del otro y lo atrajo, para atrapar sus labios y perderse en ellos envuelto en el deseo y la desesperación de poder sentirlo sobre él, o más bien esa extraña sensación que no se explicaba, de querer sentirse _uno_ con él; que estuviera muy dentro suyo.

Sus manos temblaron. Kakashi no sabía si por la emoción que lo embargaba, el deseo sexual o esa terrible sensación de que si terminaba y lo penetraba a Itachi no le gustaría –y rayos, que por eso no lo había hecho,-y lo dejaría hundiéndolo en el horror de la soledad llena de obscuridad y podredumbre. Respondió al beso, como aquel que sediento tiene frente a sí un oasis que calma su tajante necesidad. El problema es que siempre quería más. Cada poro de su piel reclamaba el poder tocarlo, por eso no se limitaba sólo a sus manos. Sus propias piernas se movían, enredándose con las otras para poder acariciarlo. Friccionando sus pechos, sus caderas, sus mejillas y bocas... todo cuanto pudiesen.

Paseó sus manos por los alborotados cabellos desordenándolos más, bajó sus manos por los hombros fuertes y redondos del espantapájaros, luego las movió ansioso por la espalda musculosa a pesar de ser delgado, formada por el trabajo arduo que realizaba siempre en el maizal. Le gustaba. Su textura, su contorno. Metió los brazos por debajo de los del otro, abrazándose al de cabellos plata. Eliminando casi cualquier separación entre sus cuerpo. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!. Sentir el escalofrío interminable y el calor que lo devoraba. Instintivamente separó las piernas y las enganchó alrededor de la cadera de Kakashi, empujando con mayor ansiedad contra ese cuerpo fornido y cálido. Se separó de los labios del otro, sólo para buscar su mandíbula, su oreja, el cuello, la manzana y besó cada espacio de piel que podía alcanzar.

Tragar saliva le costaba trabajo y controlarse era complicado pero no imposible. Bueno, la verdad ni lo estaba intentando. Por eso Kakashi no escatimó en la cantidad de saliva que dejaba salir de su boca mientras besaba y lamia cada parte que tenía de Itachi al alcance, ni tampoco media las caricias e intensidad. Sus dedos se clavaron en las caderas, subieron por ellas sintiendo incluso los músculos de los costados. Lo tomó de las axilas, sosteniéndose de ellas para poder arremeter en un duro movimiento de sus caderas, que hizo a su miembro ya más que erecto frotarse contra el otro sexo de la forma más intensa que lo habían hecho desde el inicio. Su boca bajó, rodeando ese pequeño botón rozado que incitaba a ser devorado en el pecho; lamió la tetilla sin reservas, mordisqueándola incluso mientras su mano contraria exploraba pellizcando y frotando la otra. Lo miró al rostro un instante, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. En besos húmedos bajó por el pecho, el abdomen, llegando al ombligo para juguetear en la sensible zona. No usó las manos para tocar la parte baja del abdomen, sino únicamente la boca, besuqueando las ingles, los muslos, rozando con su cabellera "sin querer" el sexo del otro, pero jamás tocándolo. Quería que lo deseara tanto como él...

Sus gargantas expelían innumerables sonidos de complacencia que no podía dejar de exclamar. De alguna forma sabían que esta vez era diferente; más que otras ocasiones estaban envueltos en un torbellino. Suavemente sus energías los envolvían, los alimentaban, los incitaban necesitados por más atención.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Itachi quedó embelesado viendo cómo Kakashi, se mordía un labio y lo liberaba despacio. Lucía muy concentrado y sólo hasta unos momentos después supo por qué. Sintió humedad en la parte baja de su espalda; un delgado dedo comenzaba a invadir su interior. Frunció las cejas consternado por lo que Kakashi le hacía, pero nada exclamó puesto que no era desagradable. Era extraordinario saber que siempre con él podía aprender algo nuevo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó uniendo sus labios con los otros, jalando su nuca para obligarle a tener cerca sus rostros.

Sin contestar, Kakashi se dedicó a abrir la boca para comerle la suya y ponerse de rodillas aún moviendo su dedo dentro. Su otra mano se dirigió de repente hacia el pene de Itachi, ofreciendo un agradable masaje ante su erección, que hasta la pregunta resultaba necia. Lo que estaba haciendo era darle una doble estimulación que nunca se pudo haber imaginado tan deliciosa. Dentro de su obnubilación, Itachi alcanzó la comprensión de que deseaba hacer que al menos en su alcance se sintiera su amante tan bien como él. Por eso agitó arrebatadamente la rigidez del miembro de Kakashi, sin importarle el dolor que significó que a la vez el otro fuese introduciéndole más dedos hasta llegar a tres.

La ausencia de los dedos lo hizo mirarlo de frente, ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación y resultaba muy agradable; Kakashi le sonrió y se liberó de la mano de Itachi.

-¿Te imaginas que sigue? –le preguntó en tono jocoso y con el aire entrecortado; era imposible poder estar calmado en esa situación tan erótica. No todos los días se tiene a uno de los más hermosos seres humanos sobre la tierra -literalmente hablando, dada la escasez de la raza humana- debajo de sí, excitado y respondiendo favorablemente a las caricias además de otorgarlas. Recostándose completamente sobre Itachi, puso la punta de su miembro precisamente en el borde del ano. Itachi elevó una ceja, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es obvio, hazlo… si puedes.- Le retó, sonriendo de medio lado de esa forma que hacía sentir al espantapájaros que se fundía. Y más aún se sintió de esa manera, cuando Itachi dobló la pierna para utilizarla empujándolo hacia su interior.

-Ahh…- A Kakashi se le borró la sonrisa y de pronto se sintió totalmente caliente. Itachi acabó abrazándolo con ambas piernas, apoyando los talones en sus nalgas para empujarlo mientras Kakashi, se movía con insistencia para penetrarlo.

Itachi no entendía muy bien el porqué ni cómo es que su cadera parecía deslizarse con magnetismo irracional hacia Kakashi, pero se movían tan acompasadamente, que sus cuerpos parecían ir al mismo ritmo que sus voces y los rechinidos suaves de la cama.

De alguna manera, Kakashi había encontrado una red de terminaciones nerviosas que hizo a Itachi, arquear la espalda y sacar una gran exhalación entrecortada. Le elevó un poco más la cadera y comenzó con su mano libre a masajear su miembro que de por sí ya se friccionaba entre sus abdómenes. Sin perder el punto exacto, Kakashi dobló la rodilla para poder embestirlo con mayor rapidez magnificando las sensaciones. Por las consecutivas oleadas de placer que arrojaba la posición y los constantes vaivenes del pene de Kakashi en su interior, Itachi podía jurar que veía estrellitas relampaguear hasta cuando abría los ojos.

Ver la mandíbula perfectamente delineada de Kakashi, ser recorrida por una muy gruesa gota de sudor, fue una especie de aliciente junto a la estocada final en el punto exacto, que lo hizo llegar a un inmediato y largo orgasmo que empapó de semen su abdomen. Kakashi continuó aún pocos instantes más, sintiendo como Itachi, le devoraba a besos y lamidas el cuello y la mandíbula. Cuando dejó salir su semen, Kakashi sintió como si se derritiera en serio. Se dejó caer con una larga exhalación, intentando relajar tanto sus músculos como su respiración. Itachi lo fue soltando lentamente también; lo había aferrado con brazos y piernas desde el momento en que sintió cercano el orgasmo y no se había dado cuenta con cuanta tensión siguió reteniéndolo.

Dándose cuenta de que lo aplastaba y le dificultaba más el que recuperase su respiración normal, se bajó de Itachi, tumbándose con sorprendente suavidad al lado. El cabello de Itachi estaba desparramado sobre la almohada y Kakashi, quedó recostado sobre de él, aspirando despacio su aroma cuando por fin pudo inhalar aire tranquilo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se abrazó al cuerpo de Itachi, que lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo con la sensación cálida del pecho de Itachi, porque de pronto se vio recostado boca arriba, con los labios siendo devorados.

Kakashi lo miró con un gesto de confusión y de alguna forma sintió escalofríos ante la sonrisa y ojos lujuriosos con que Itachi le miró.

-Eh…- cualquier réplica de la caricia que de repente comenzó a darle en el sexo, fue acallada cuando Itachi, abusando de su descuido le sumergió la lengua en la boca. Se perdió en la agradable sensación de la mano haciendo un excelente trabajo que apenas en unos minutos ya lo tenía empalmado de nuevo y el beso en los labios que lo dejó atontado.

Bajó suavemente con besos húmedos por su cuello. Detenidamente probó la blanquísima piel. Kakashi soltaba soniditos al ser literalmente degustado por la lengua de su amante, que sin prisas lo torturaba al haber dejado de tocar su miembro ya erecto con las manos, dando en su lugar atención al resto de su cuerpo. Había momentos en los que Kakashi, tenía que respirar profundo para volver a ser él quien llevase el ritmo de los besos, pero no podía negar lo seductor y terriblemente incitante, el hecho de que fuera el otro quien le poseyera. De alguna forma desde el momento en que lo conoció, cuando fue vencido por Itachi, supo sin duda que ese hombre podía tener el influjo de dominio sobre él si se lo proponía. Cosa que Itachi sólo había ejercido en el campo de batalla, dado que fuera de él, se había dejado siempre llevar suavemente por los caminos de la vida humana trazados por Kakashi. Incluso en sus jugueteos sexuales y la forma de aprender sentimentalmente.

El saber que por elección Itachi, era apacible ante él, no hacía más que excitarle el pensar precisamente en el reto que presuponía el sentirse ahora avasallado por la belleza y sensualidad de este ser tan único y tan… suyo. El príncipe de paja se convertía en ciervo del cuervo.

Y si bien esa naturaleza dominante que le había surgido ante el tiempo y la elección de Itachi de dejarse llevar, comenzaba a hacerle mella y avisarle que después de todo los roles habían estado bien hasta el momento, se le olvidó que iba a quitarse a Itachi de encima, cuando el muchacho de cabello obscuro, le trazó por en medio de los abdominales, un camino de saliva desde el ombligo hasta el pecho al dar un solo trazo con su lengua. Y de paso por supuesto, habiéndose tragado su propio semen, expulsado cuando tuvieron casi juntos el espectacular orgasmo.

Si Itachi, tan sólo con hacer actos simples como sacar su lengua por los delineados y suaves labios, a Kakashi podía ponerle la piel como cuervo desplumado, ¡Él podía hacerle lo que quisiera!.

Por eso se deleitó observándole las espesas pestañas que resguardaban sus ojos cerrados, mientras Itachi parecía muy concentrado en lamerle las tetillas. Sus manos le viajaban por las caderas y el abdomen; porque sí, Itachi había descubierto que el pecho y abdomen eran sus puntos sensibles. Pero en lo que era experto, era en poder darle besos mortales, que lo dejaban idiotizado por largos minutos después de dárselos. Era lo que comúnmente el anciano les daba tiempo de hacer antes de hallarlos –y ellos fingiesen que estaban haciendo otra cosa-, además de pocas veces tocarse por fuera de la ropa un poco.

Le sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro; Kakashi estaba perdido en los ojos grana, que le miraban con detenimiento y lo mantenían con su total atención observándolos. Era como si le aplicara una especie de técnica ilusoria, donde le daba la sensación de estar en un mundo creado por el cuervo y donde se encontraban únicamente ellos. Cuando el moreno cerró los ojos, Kakashi se recuperó un poco de la especie de ausentismo o más bien idolatría con que lo miraba. Reaccionó al movimiento del rostro de Itachi y encontrar a medio camino los otros labios. Itachi había antepuesto su lengua que llegó antes de los labios a los del otro. Tras dar una ligera lamida, había abierto la boca para succionarle despacio. Kakashi por su parte, apenas si había abierto la boca sólo para recibir la otra lengua en la de él y absorberla dentro de su propia cavidad. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en ese delicioso beso, sus gargantas dieron un agradecimiento con un profundo gemido. Kakashi apretó los músculos del abdomen al sentirse terriblemente excitado con sólo ese beso, porque ¡maldición, era demasiado pronto para poder dejarse ir!

Moviéndose suavemente de lado a lado, Itachi logró guiarlo para que le abriera las piernas y permitirle acceso. Kakashi tragó duro saliva, cuando Itachi comenzó a moverse sobre de él, frotando su propio miembro en contra de una de las piernas de Kakashi. Un poco reticente aceptó los avances de Itachi, haciéndole espacio de acuerdo a la guía que el propio Itachi le indicaba. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Itachi, aferrándose a su espalda y cerrando duro los ojos.

-Maestro…madre paja… -dijo entre jadeos, con su boca liberada mientras Itachi le atacaba el cuello,- gracias por hacerme vivir para este día… Hoy por fin su niño se ha convertido en hombre…- tragó duro saliva.- y también su acérrimo rival lo será.- Y finalmente abrió de lleno las piernas para acunarlo entre ellas al enrollársela en las caderas.

Sintió a Itachi temblar de risa contenida, pero no dejó ni un momento su labor con las manos. Despacio subió sus dedos hasta la boca de Kakashi. Tal y como en el tiempo en que Itachi era alimentado por él en el granero, le acarició los labios para invitarlo a abrirlos. Cerrando los ojos, Kakashi permitió que los metiera para ensalivarlos, sintiendo como sus mejillas, ojos y nariz eran suavemente besados como una especie de agradecimiento mudo. Adoraba sentir cuando Itachi, valoraba cualquier cosa que hacía como si realmente fuese algo muy importante. Itachi estaba comprendiendo con su reticencia lo complicado que era para Kakashi, ceder en ese aspecto y aún así, ambos estaban logrando acoplarse perfectamente. Era cariño mezclado con respeto; siendo así no había entonces amor más grande que pudiesen encontrar en otra persona.

Itachi hundió la cara en el cuello de kakashi, negándose el pensamiento de que tal cual solía decirle el anciano a Su –de Itachi,- espantapájaros, le daría a la primera mujer. No, ella nunca lo entendería ni podría llegar a hacer algo tan íntimo como lo que hacían, ni mucho menos podía ser tan literalmente su igual como lo eran ellos ahora más que nunca. Porque ese era su mejor enemigo, su mejor amigo, su amado, su amante y su rival. Su igual en absolutamente todo aspecto.

Kakashi mismo fue el que le sacó los dedos de su boca y le lamió el cuello para regresarle su atención. Itachi elevó la barbilla para que siguiera su boca el camino con total acceso a su garganta, mientras se reacomodaba para olvidar aquellos pensamientos tan nocivos.

Deseando poder brindarle a su amante el mismo placer que sintió, con esa extraña emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, apretujándole las entrañas y emocionándolo al grado de querer tocar más a Kakashi, introdujo despacio el primer dedo en él.

-¿Y si nos saltamos esto…? –preguntó Kakashi, con el seño fruncido y tomándolo de los hombros. Un nada suave sonrojo le azotaba las mejillas (más allá todavía de lo ligeramente rozados por excitación que estaban sus cuerpos), y de alguna manera se notaba incómodo o más bien apenado. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame enseñarte a disfrutarlo, como tú me enseñaste a mi.- Le besó suavemente los labios.

Fue totalmente diferente. Dado que Itachi, simplemente no entendía qué es lo que le hacía Kakashi, sólo se dejaba como siempre llevar al encontrar agradables las sensaciones al ser tocado en ciertas zonas y sobre todo, ser tocadas precisamente por él.

Para Kakashi, la vergüenza se acumulaba porque estaba perfectamente consiente de lo que pasaba desde el inicio. Pero es que… ¡Itachi era tan sexy!... ¡y su voz sonaba tan ronca y firme y genial que…!

-Insisto en que no es necesario,- dijo Kakashi, removiéndose un poco al comenzar a gustarle la sensación, lo que le apenó más todavía. No se supone que debía agradarle, sólo darle el gusto a Itachi de metérsela y ya. El que le gustara le hacía sentirse casi hasta humillado no por la condición ante Itachi, sino por las ideologías que él mismo se había puesto en la cabeza sobre su rol a tomar.

Itachi finalmente asintió apiadándose de su simpático espantapájaros; sabía que podía torturarlo un poquito frotando con el dedo otra vez dentro, esa zona que notó lograba que Kakashi, apretara más la boca y frunciera en entrecejo para no quejarse de gusto. Pero si bien podía hacerlo sentir bien físicamente, era obvio que al terminar con eso, sentimentalmente podía incomodarlo y eso era lo que menos quería. Era un acoplamiento completo y satisfactorio o nada.

Acomodándose de manera que pudiera colocar adecuadamente su sexo, Itachi comenzó a entrar en él sin haberlo dilatado más. Temió lastimarle, pero después de todo recordó que era un guerrero. Sin dudarlo más comenzó a introducirse en él.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el dolor de la sensación de sentir cómo rebasaba los anillos de carne que lo aprisionaban. La mano del propio Kakashi, se coló entre sus abdómenes, comenzando a masturbarse para olvidar el dolor que se intensificaba mientras Itachi, se abría paso en su interior. Itachi apretó los dientes al sentir cómo la piel de su pene iba prácticamente deslizándose hacia atrás, pero era una especie de dolor deseable que poco a poco fue pasando y transformándose en placer. Kakashi por supuesto mejor ni pensaba en que estaba siendo penetrado por algo que parecía le partiría en dos y le vino hasta la idea de que el cuervo por fin cumpliría el cometido del maldito hechicero de deshacerse de él.

Con el vaivén constante se fue olvidando un poco de ello, dado que su propia mano también aceleraba al mismo ritmo al auto masturbarse, en que Itachi movía su cadera para embestirlo. Estocada tras estocada, se percataban que era una sensación igual de intensa aunque diferente. Itachi movió su cadera en círculos, hasta el momento en que encontró el lugar justo en donde Kakashi, arqueó la espalda y sacó de la garganta un adorable quejidito, de la boca que por cierto llevaba rato con los dientes bien apretados para no emitir sonido alguno. Era precisamente todo lo contrario puesto que un rato antes era el que más jadeaba sonoramente al penetrar. Kakashi no dejaba de sorprenderlo porque hallaba la manera de seguirlo complaciendo a límites insospechados. Mientras le permitía penetrarlo, -poseerlo, hacerlo más suyo que de nadie nunca antes, como le permitió hacérselo a él- con su otra mano le estaba dando constantes dedazos en el ano. Itachi no estaba seguro de cuánto iba a poder soportar esa doble estimulación por más tiempo y por lo único que rogaba a los espíritus, es que Kakashi se sintiera tan bien como él. Cosa que a fin de cuentas sucedió, por supuesto, ante la buena y frenética labor mutua de complacencia que realizaron.

Itachi sintió muy intensamente de nuevo cuando su orgasmo llegó, pero no se sorprendió al encontrar que esta vez fue Kakashi, quien dejó largar su semen entre sus cuerpos. Se dejó caer a su lado, agotado y con el extraño capricho de tener un poco alejado de Kakashi. Tenía un maldito calor endemoniado y se sentía pegajoso. Aunque cuando lo sintió acurrucarse no pudo negarse a abrirle los brazos y labios como el otro marrullero pedía en silencio.

A Itachi le entró un agradable sopor. El calor excesivo se había ido, cuando su respiración y calor corporal se normalizaba. El frío del exterior comenzaba a sentirse y lo único agradable era el cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos al que se aferró para evitar el escalofrío. El sueño por fin lo invadiría sin duda.

Pero por contrario, Kakashi a pesar del cansancio fue como si le pusieran batería.

-¡Ya duérmete! –le espetó molesto, cuando lo sintió moverse por duodécima vez para acomodarse.

-Maa… es que no tengo sueño. ¿Hablemos?

Itachi suspiró. Sería una larga noche… pero por este nuevo conocimiento y suceso tan, tan agradable que le había proporcionado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era soportarlo. Porque a final de cuentas debía aceptarlo –y sí, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable rosado al pensarlo solamente,- pero le gustó mucho más esa doble estimulación, que el ser quien llevase el ritmo en la penetración; al menos había probado ambos y estaba seguro para las siguientes ocasiones si llegaban…

Y esa noche llegaron por supuesto, al menos otras dos. Algún día se respondería al cuestionamiento de por qué ese espantapájaros podía convencerlo de sobre esforzar su pobre cuerpo cansado cuando al otro día, sabría que como comúnmente el anciano los hacía trabajar como bestias.

Pero lo peor de todo, eran las bestias verdaderas que ajenas a su pequeño lapso de felicidad seguían acechando. Una en especial con piel de humano y grandes poderes que en su caudaloso castillo al otro lado del pantano seguía esperando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.

Si, se que estuvo demasiado largo el lemon pero se lo merecían XDDD

He leído sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todas por seguirlo aunque me tarde, hare lo posible por que no vuelva a pasar y antes de que pase una semana entera tengan actualización. Y más interesante que tanto lemon simple y malo XP ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Declaraciones el primer capítulo.

8

… lo peor de todo, eran las bestias verdaderas que ajenas a su pequeño lapso de felicidad seguían acechando. Una en especial con piel de humano y grandes poderes que en su caudaloso castillo al otro lado del pantano seguía esperando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Itachi aún no le quedaba claro cómo es que el dolor físico pudiera ser algo agradable. Al menos mientras estaban en el momento de pasión, porque después se hacía casi insoportable. Caminar normalmente delante del hechicero fue complicado, ¡al maldito viejo nada se le iba! Así que se tuvo que aguantar las punzadas en la espalda. Nadie pensaría que para la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hacían, cada ocasión que tenían un encuentro, Kakashi estaría todavía tan animado como para ser más salvaje que en las anteriores.

Es que tras la primera ocasión en que culminaron, Kakashi lo estuvo acosando toda la todo el día y luego el resto de la semana… hasta que aceptaba inevitablemente. Quizá porque Itachi, fastidiado -¿o realmente muy excitado ante tanta estimulación del mano larga de Kakashi?,- terminaba cediendo y entregándose en los lugares menos sospechados. Una de las veces él hasta se había hecho raspones en la espalda por las piedras y Kakashi tenía casi literalmente de otro tono la piel de la espalda.

Itachi estaba seguro de que el anciano siendo bastante audaz, "lo sabía todo" aunque fingiera que no; ¡probablemente quería encontrarlos para tener todas las pruebas necesarias de su culpa pecaminosa y así hacerlos no tener excusa alguna para salvarse!... causa que aumentaba el insomnio de Itachi, al estar constantemente pensando al respecto y nervioso aunque aparentase eterna tranquilidad.

Por algún motivo, últimamente estaba demasiado al pendiente de ellos y dándoles innumerables tareas. Por ese motivo quizá, se redujeron los encuentros con el espantapájaros, al grado de tenerlos prácticamente tres días alejados, incluso en las horas de descanso. Sólo se veían para comer y se despedían al dormir, porque a alguno lo mandaba para custodiar por la noche.

¡Y el anciano lo miraba ahora como antaño, desconfiado y ansioso, como si Itachi fuera el que le hubiese hecho… cosas… a su espantajo! Bueno… si, eso era cierto, pero sólo fue la primera y única vez, y el espantapájaros había empezado… y le había enseñado. Kakashi era terriblemente discreto y cada que ellos tenían relaciones estaban totalmente seguros que el anciano no los veía, oía ni estaba cerca al menos. El porqué de alguna forma _sabía _era un total misterio y nunca les decía nada al respecto. Aunque viniendo de Minato, cualquier tipo de sabiduría ya ni debía sorprenderle.

Esa mañana, Minato le habló sobre otro tema durante varias horas, mientras Kakashi iba a cuidar de los maizales y cuidar de la cosecha.

Precisamente ese tiempo a solas alejado de su espantajo, le había hecho meditar sobre la larga plática que había tenido con Kakashi, cuando consumaron por completo su unión física la primera noche en su alcoba semanas atrás.

Él estaba cayendo en un agradable sopor, alejado de todas sus preocupaciones. Pero el idiota no lo dejó dormir, comenzando a moverse como sanguijuela, succionándole no la sangre, pero sí toda la energía cuando quiso (e incito) otro encuentro sexual tras el que ya había ocurrido. Y parecía que lo habían recargado de energía, porque se puso a hablar sin asomo de sueño, toda-la-noche, exceptuando los periodos en que lo besuqueaba y jadeaban porque de nuevo lo estaban haciendo.

Las pláticas variaron desde algo tan absurdo como su libro y las propuestas de futuros encuentros sexuales con nuevas posiciones que ahí se narraban; como ir al tema de los maizales, aterrizando en ese largo monólogo que aún le enchinaba la piel al recodarlo.

Kakashi le narró la gran parte de los sucesos entre Minato y Madara.

En la juventud de Minato, Madara fue uno de sus mentores y también su amigo, puesto que se veía siempre joven debido a sus hechizos y actuaba como uno en muchas ocasiones. Juntos fueron a innumerables misiones y aventuras. Le apreciaba, pero al conocer sus pensamientos temió que los ideales de Madara, se fueran descarrilando. Con el tiempo, Minato descubrió que Madara, en realidad estaba a su lado porque le envidiaba y codiciaba lo que tenía: su juventud; aunque tenía alcurnia propia, su ascendencia -puesto que pertenece a una larga línea de reyes y hechiceros-, su poder y sobre todo el carisma que le permitía relacionarse con dioses y espíritus como si fuesen sus iguales. Y por tanto, al estar cerca de él, también pudo establecer numerosas relaciones con ellos.

La prestigiosa familia Uzumaki, acérrimos amigos y aliados de los Namikaze, eran sacerdotes guerreros, que poseían muchos de los secretos que permitían el contacto de los dioses y espíritus con los hombres, incluyendo ser protectores de asuntos ocultos y guardianes o creadores de sellos específicos.

Madara intentó seducir durante mucho tiempo a la heredera Uzumaki, no porque la amase, sino por codiciar sus secretos y la sabiduría de la que carecía en esos aspectos. Los reyes tanto de la aldea del Remolino como de la Hoja, se sintieron satisfechos cuando sus herederos, Minato y Kushina, anunciaron la consumación de la unificación de ambos pueblos, al divulgar sus planes de matrimonio sin necesidad de haber sido arreglado. Después de todo, ellos habían crecido juntos; ella se escapaba para vivir aventuras con Minato y para Kushina, la presencia de Madara era una forzada relación al ser amigo del hombre en quien estaba interesada desde pequeña.

Como muestra de la buena voluntad y fidelidad de los Uzumaki, Kushina la esposa de Minato, le había enseñado muchos hechizos y sellos que sólo su familia poseía. Y no sólo podían crearlos, sabían los secretos para poder romper ciertos sellos y obtener los beneficios o daños de aquello que encerraban. Uno era el de la "eterna juventud".

Aunque no era en absoluto tonto, por sus buenos deseos e intenciones sin malicia, Minato siempre pensó en Madara como su gran amigo. Muchas ocasiones fueron en campiñas de lucha, dado que Madara se había aliado con su familia; pelearon hombro a hombro compartiendo el pan de sus soldados. Minato jamás quiso desconfiar del por qué Madara, desde que él era un niño, no cambiaba su aspecto de un hombre joven casi adolescente. Madara parecía ser una excelente persona, que conocía básicamente desde su infancia más tierna.

Por eso pudo engañarlo con artimañas, haciéndole creer que fueron algunos dioses menores quienes raptaron una vez a su amada.

El "secreto de la juventud eterna" estaba custodiado dentro de ella por decreto de los dioses; no de balde su familia era sacerdotal, ella tenía la energía requerida y sabiduría para dominar tal poder. Comúnmente sólo era protegido, no utilizado así que cuando su protector envejecía o estaba por morir, lo pasaba a alguien más de la familia.

Cuando naciera su hijo el sello que protegía le energía de la eterna juventud, se debilitaría y tendría que ser inmediatamente repuesto. Pero si alguien se aprovechaba podría ser tomado y sellado en otro portador, pero esta vez Madara lo usaría para sí mismo, no para ocultarlo y protegerlo como ella. Para concretar por completo su hechizo, Madara necesitaba también sangre del legendario dragón blanco que vivía en el mundo de los seres divinos. Este era el que representaba la vida eterna, dado que sólo cambiaba la piel vieja y seguía con vida como hoy día hacen las serpientes; y tenía la capacidad para regenerarse cuando era cortada alguna parte de su cuerpo, curándose con extrema rapidez. Si Madara era joven por siempre, presuponía que tendría la virilidad y fuerza de la juventud; pero si se accidentaba presuponía vivir joven pero lisiado por demasiado tiempo, hasta que él mismo se suicidara o alguien lo matara. Por eso a la juventud necesitaba sumarle… la vida eterna.

Minato rompió varios sellos de libros prohibidos para poder pasar a la dimensión donde la llevaron: el sitio donde las divinidades vivían. Aprovechando roces previos entre los dioses, que estaban indignados porque los humanos tenían mucho tiempo de no ofrecer debidas fiestas y libaciones, al igual que no obedecían todas las leyes, Madara hizo explotar la gran guerra.

Fue uno de los precursores, al usar el episodio de la ruptura momentánea de los sellos dimensionales por Minato, creando intrigas en base a engaños y calumnias entre los hombres y los dioses que se enemistaron al grado de querer eliminarse mutuamente. Al final liberó con ayuda de los dioses y espíritus renegados al temible gran demonio de las nueve colas, que también había sido encerrado en el interior de Kushina.

El niño nació en tierras divinas. Durante el alumbramiento, Madara aprovechó para intentar robar el secreto de la eterna juventud. Pero nada salió como esperaba, pues de inicio tuvo que luchar con Minato. Después no se rompió el sello, sino que ante la propia energía que poseía el bebe y por las tierras sacras donde nació, el origen del poder sufrió una transformación y el niño se convirtió en la "fuente" misma; su espíritu era la esencia… tenía que ser devorado para poder obtenerla.

Minato intentó ponerlos a salvo y les alejó, pero ella no resistiría en su condición el viaje así que lo instigó a regresar para que luchara contra el demonio de las colas en su mundo, jurándole que resistiría hasta que él regresara por ellos. No quería que al retornar hubiese la amenaza de ese calibre para su hijo y para el resto de la humanidad que tanto apreciaban. Minato se sentía responsable por haberlo liberado así que tendría que regresar a luchar contra el monstruo… lo inesperado fue que Madara, no hubiese muerto sino que les encontró. Kushina murió intentando proteger a su bebe, lo único que consiguió fue tiempo para ayudar a Minato.

Fue el periodo en que Itachi, había estado enjuiciado y encerrado por mucho tiempo, por lo que nada pudo saber de todos esos hechos… y después fue liberado y puesto en el cuerpo de un cuervo; y vio aún luchando al hombre rubio pero era el tiempo en que estaba por ir por su hijo. Y en ese tiempo también, fue herido por la colisión de los poderes de las luchas entre dioses y demonios.

Con el fin de salvar a la Tierra y lo que quedaba en ella, a cambio del poder necesario para poder exterminar al demonio, los poquísimos seres humanos que no había muerto durante las guerras sagradas y que eran precisamente las comunidades pacíficas que intentaron mantenerse lo más alejado posible de todo ese daño, se unieron. Entre naciones unificadas se sacrificaron en un acto único de amor hacia su mundo y para calmar la ira de los dioses, con la esperanza puesta en su salvador que seguiría luchando por ellos y la salvación de sus almas para que no fueran condenados para siempre con la de todos los demás pecadores que quisieron eliminar a los dioses mismos.

Desde la tierra, por medio de rituales masivos, separando el espíritu de sus cuerpos mortales, renunciaron así a sus vidas y unificando sus almas, dieron a Minato que un incalculable poder energético que logró dominar milagrosamente para poder lograr la gran proeza. Él lo combinó con su técnica de viento y pudo retener al monstruo logrando así también realizar el sello correspondiente; pero era momentáneo hasta regresarlo al receptáculo indicado, que era Kushina... Tarde llegó el saber que sólo hubieran sido necesarios la mitad de esos sacrificios para lograrlo, pero aún así Minato decidió resguardar esa energía dentro de sí para una emergencia, si el monstruo se liberaba antes de ser atrapado en el interior de su amada.

Retornó entonces al mundo de las divinidades sin encontrarla; pensó entonces en regresar la energía la energía de las almas a sus cuerpos antes de que por completo se perdieran todos esos sacrificios en vano. Pero dada la relatividad del tiempo entre una dimensión y otra, aunque para él habían pasado sólo extenuantes días buscándola allá, en el mundo a donde pertenecía habían pasado tantos meses que los cuerpos putrefactos ya no eran aptos para poder vivir. El cuerpo de Minato, se hizo más longevo al recibir energía de las almas desde ese entonces, por eso tardaba más en envejecer que cualquier otro mortal.

A esas alturas, las puertas del mundo de los dioses hacia la tierra estaban totalmente abiertas, comenzando a afectarse el equilibrio de ambos mundos. Irónicamente fue en la tierra donde rastreó por fin a su hijo, en un ritual obscuro en el que Madara, estaba intentando separar vivo el alma del cuerpo del bebe. Minato no podía encerrar al legendario monstruo con métodos comunes, dado que sólo en conjunto algunos dioses poderosos en el pasado habían podido dominarlo y esta vez muchos de ellos se habían matado los unos a los otros; los dioses actuales no podrían con la bestia con métodos de encierro convencionales.

Por ello tomó la dolorosa decisión… concentrado en el sello del vientre del bebe la fuerza del monstruo. La "eterna juventud" significaba también que siempre, siempre mientras viviera, el niño iba a poder contener al monstruo dado que su energía también sería estable por no tener la alteración cuando se envejeciera; lo único que pudo hacer Minato, fue encerrar al monstruo en el niño. Sin embargo, al herirlo traicioneramente Minato, Madara pudo llevarse a su hijo.

No contento con ello, Madara buscó al dragón blanco para poder sellarlo dentro de sí; pero resultó ser demasiado poderoso. El astuto dragón lo engañó haciéndole creer que si le liberaba –dado que los dioses anteriormente lo tenían vigilado, y encerrado dentro de una fortaleza,- le daría lo que deseaba sin necesidad de enfrentarse. Madara lo llevó a la tierra en el lapso en el que Minato, estuvo en el otro reino, pero terminó causando estragos y entonces así, sin querer consiguió que el valiente Minato, apenas recuperado y aún con muchas heridas, se lanzara apenas llegando a evitar que la bestia sagrada devorase a los pobres animales de su mundo y quedase todo despoblado.

Aunque mañoso y cruel, el dragón blanco de dos cabezas se vio en la penosa necesidad de huir auspiciado por los demonios que aún circulaban por el mundo, tras convencerlos de que les daría parte de su don y protección. Sin embargo, con el poder casi divino adquirido por Minato, tras la energía resguardada desde el suceso anterior y la bendición de los dioses a su espada, pudo cortarle las alas, las patas y una de sus cabezas. El dragón fue condenado entonces a convertirse en una simple gran serpiente que se arrastraría sobre su vientre para recordar humillado el error de creerse más valioso y astuto que los dioses y los humanos.

Madara también sacó su última carta y consumiendo las almas de varios dioses, logró separar las esencias conservadas en el cuerpo del pequeño. Para no desperdiciar el sacrificio de los seres humanos de su pueblo y evitar perder el alma de su hijo, Minato hizo un último gran sacrificio. Ofreció al dios más poderoso y benevolente el alma de Naruto, su pequeño, a cambio de que Madara no la tuviese. Así el hecho de que Madara retuviera su alma por la fuerza, no quería decir que fuese suya; lograría entonces dos objetivos: salvar el alma de su hijo y a la vez con ella salvar con altas probabilidades a la humanidad. Minato algún día debía entregarla y así bajo esa promesa, por su fidelidad a su raza, la obediencia y ayuda a los dioses, tanto como por su enorme sacrificio al entregar a su único hijo, le fue otorgado uno de los más grandes secretos divinos: el cómo dar vida.

Madara podía "hacer" algo similar a un humano, siempre que ya existiese el alma oo un cuerpo qué modificar. Por eso tomaba almas de otro mundo y las convertía en cuervos… y estos en monstruos, cuando intentaba convertirlos en humanos, pues no poseía los secretos necesarios ni las almas la fuerza necesaria para tal transformación. Así, tal y como Itachi tomó la forma animal que hubiese tenido su cuerpo en la tierra por medio de un hechizo (al poder resistirlo debido a su origen divino), Madara obligó al cuerpo de Naruto a transformarse; tomó la forma de un pequeño zorro. Pero el animal se quedó sin el alma del niño.

Esta fue tomada por Madara e introducida en su propio cuerpo ¡eh ahí el por qué Madara, era siempre joven, sin necesidad de gastar más energía en esos hechizos! Tuvo que robarse el alma de Naruto, donde estaba impregnado el secreto de la juventud eterna. Por supuesto también el poder del demonio estaba dentro de la mismísima alma de Naruto, pero el poder era sellado dentro del alma del pequeño; mas ese poder a pesar de los años, no podía develar aún cómo usarlo aún el hechicero.

El zorro que vivía de mascota en el castillo de Minato, sin embargo, después de todo era el cuerpo humano de Naruto, pero transmutado en animal; por eso lo tenía cerca. Si el animal tenía algo parecido a la "vida" o conciencia, era sólo por la poca esencia del poder que poseía del demonio de las nueve colas y le otorgó la vida. Más a Minato, le quedaba claro que el pequeño zorro no era su hijo; ni tampoco el demonio. Pero no perdía la esperanza de poder recuperar el alma de su hijo y regresarla al cuerpo del zorro cachorro para verlo al menos una sola vez como humano tras transmutarlo a su forma original; antes de entregarlo al dios. Con una sola vez de rozarlo entre sus dedos, estaría agradecido por vivir esos años.

Por último, Minato selló a Madara dentro su castillo. Su castigo sería tener la juventud deseada, pero jamás gozaría de ella fuera de ese lugar. Ni siquiera con todo eso, la guerra terminó. Entre propios inmortales y los pocos humanos renegados que se negaron a dar su vida, ambiciosos deseaban vengativos eliminar a los dioses y continuaron peleando. Habían perdido todo sentido del honor e incluso de valores tan básicos como compasión y amor; hacían prácticas crueles e incluso sacrificios rituales, matando a mujeres y niños en nombre de sus gobernantes. Esta vez Minato no aceptó estar en uno u otro bando, porque si esa era la raza de los hombres que quedaba no merecía seguir adelante a menos que realmente sus propios medios les permitieran sobrevivir asunto que no sucedió; tampoco se metió a favor de los demonios y dioses menores contra los que luchaban, puesto que a pesar de pensar que merecían ser castigados, también actuaban con alevosía y maldad aquellas deidades retorcidas e indignas que también sucumbieron.

Minato se retiró a los confines de su tierra, comenzando con sus plantíos propios para sobrevivir aunque fuese en soledad.

Pero tal como dijo, las puertas para Madara se abrían una tras otra, dejando sin descanso a Minato. Sasuke fue enviado a aquel castillo suntuoso, oculto por el pantano y el bosque, para resguardarlo de la guerra y pudiera dar consecución a la herencia de su sangre. ¡Su propio clan no estaba enterado que un herido Madara, se estaba recuperando en el sitio!. La presencia del espíritu hijo de dioses, cuyo nombre fue después Itachi, herido terminó resguardándose en ese castillo y se recuperaba bajo el cuidado de las manos del niño, Madara se aprovechó de su presencia cuando capturó a Sasuke, así podía seguir teniendo un vínculo con los espíritus que usaba para sus fines pretenciosos.

Minato continuó luchando para que la Tierra y los espíritus o entes que aún la habitaran, no vieran su extinción a manos de Madara y sus artilugios. O entre sí mismos. Madara desea la extinción de las cosas, crear el caos total para "renovarlo" todo; ser así el nuevo creador y dios.

Alguna vez cuando el rubio era muy joven, tanto Madara como Minato hablaron de que sería extraordinario poder ser poseedores de la vida eterna, pero ambos lo decían de muy distintas formas y tenían motivaciones diferentes. Para Madara, tener ese don de dioses era necesario para regir. Minato se refería a poder sublimar su propia existencia, dando vida a un nuevo ser, un hijo; también cuidando y defendiendo la ya existente para así poder dar y tener continuidad incluso si él ya no vivía por medio de sus hechos al ser recordado.

Le era insoportable la idea de que incluso sin su hijo, que daba continuidad a su vida por el sólo hecho de ser su sangre, el mundo en el que ese bebe amado había sido concebido, se extinguiera. Porque también ahí habían vivido sus padres; como también la mujer que decidió amarlo y darle a su único hijo de sangre por amor. Y ella… también murió por ello.

No importaba qué tanto tardara, incluso si tenía que agotar cada minuto de su vejez en la que debía descansar. Minato seguiría.

El pago a cambio del gran secreto para otorgar y renovar a la raza humana fue nada menos que un hijo propio, a cambio de ser el "padre" de la humanidad. Que Naruto –el nombre que le dio a su niño- no se quede por la eternidad con Madara, aunque se lo llevase a su lado ese otro benevolente inmortal, es el consuelo que le dio aquel dios por tremendo sacrificio. Aunque muera en el intento, Minato sólo quiere dejar ese legado, renovando algo tan único y bueno que se reproduzca hasta el fin de los tiempos: la humanidad; eso para él es la inmortalidad.

Si Minato, no ha acabado definitivamente con Madara, es por el sólo hecho que dentro de él, reside el alma de su hijo amado; si bien podría batallar para obtener el alma de su hijo, intentar salvarlo significaría que el haber dado como sacrificio onírico a Naruto, no sería genuino y no se le permitiría regresar o dar vida a la humanidad porque es como si traicionara una parte del trato. Porque estaría peleando por egoísmo por tener a su hijo y no por bondad hacia la raza de los hombres y entonces el trato se rompería porque se perdería la nobleza de la labor. Minato necesita primero que existan los humanos para después poder salvar a su hijo; incluso si eso significa entregárselo a dios y no poder estar a su lado.

Quiere que exista la raza de los hombres de nuevo y que su fe le permita la absolución de haber sacrificado a Naruto –aunque lo haya hecho para salvarlo-. Confía en la bondad del dios, que le permitirá a su hijito vivir su vida mortal al menos; por eso espera con la mayor paciencia que puede para rescatar a su hijo, pero se hace viejo y dice que le dejara tan importante misión a su otro más preciado legado…

_-… que es Kakashi._ –medita Itachi. _¿Y dónde estuve todo ese tiempo?-_ sonrió de medio lado, negando con la cabeza. El sentido de culpabilidad de Itachi, seguía creciendo.

Itachi repasó mentalmente la cronología que le había relatado Kakashi. Obedeciendo la cronología de la historia, aquella vez que vio a Minato, combatiendo con un Dragón, él ya habría perdido a su esposa embarazada. Estaba seguramente peleando las consecuencias de la gran guerra, poco antes de que se desatara la furia del demonio de las nueve colas. Aún así, el valeroso Minato no pudo perder el brillo de sus ojos. Y pudo brindarle una sonrisa.

_-¿Acaso pensaste que iba a cumplir el deber que me encomendaron cuando eras un niño?... ¿Qué iba a ayudarte?...No… no era así… ¿me mostrabas que no me necesitabas, que eras pagado de ti mismo?... ¿Qué era, Minato?..._

Hasta ese momento, Itachi comprendió que no fue una sonrisa como aquellas altaneras que los hombres daban a los espíritus y dioses, cuando los encontraban haciendo algo malo. Era una sonrisa que lo retaba; que sobrepasaba su propia comprensión por que lo incitaba a tener tanto valor y coraje como ese que a pesar de haber visto morir parte de su corazón ante la perdida de su esposa y su hijo, podía seguir adelante para intentar recuperar y traer de vuelta a la básicamente extinta humanidad y estaba intentando recuperar a su pequeño.

Él después de todo se había hecho en parte la misma idea que los otros espíritus y dioses: Los humanos los habían desafiado a todos y querían exterminarlos incluso y si eso significaba el eliminar la Tierra misma que habitaban. Ajeno al deseo de destrucción de sus congéneres, Itachi lo único que quería era un lugar para vivir en paz; incluso si eso significaba reducir todo a cenizas. Detener el ruido de espadas y gritos de angustia y guerra con el exterminio por medio del fuego si era necesario, por más que amara a la humanidad, puesto que ya estaba demasiado contaminada... Hasta que conoció a Sasuke, sumándose a esos ojos de Minato, cambiaba su concepción. Y ahora sin dudarlo tras la historia que le relato Kakashi mismo, sabía lo que eran realmente los humanos.

No… no sólo eso. Ahora él mismo también era un humano, por más que al inicio le molestara, que se definía junto…y a través del cuerpo del ser entero de ese espantapájaros hecho hombre. Porque de alguna forma, si bien sabía que eran dos personas diferentes, había una especie de compenetración tan grande que sentía a Kakashi, tan suyo, que muy en su interior pensaban que eran uno mismo.

Si bien nadie lo sabía antes, hace dos noches sumergido en la plática, Itachi le había narrado a Kakashi que él mismo había renunciado a estar entre los espíritus inmortales, porque no quiso pelear en contra de ellos ni de los humanos, puesto que alguna vez había jurado protegerlos, pero tampoco quería luchar contra los suyos que habían definido la extinción como juicio final. Por eso lo expulsaron como castigo a la tierra como cuervo, porque no quiso intervenir por los unos ni los otros. Con ocultas intenciones, Itachi se justificó diciendo que estaba más allá de su bien y su mal, dedicándose a imponer su juicio al devastar tanto a los suyos como a los mortales. Todo fuese en nombre de la paz y una probabilidad para un futuro. No importaba si él quedaba como un espíritu temido o maligno y se unieran ambos en su contra, ¡hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por que inmortales y humanos se unieran en ese entonces!

Se hubiera convertido en aquella bestia malvada, en el fondo expiatorio, aunque no tuviese la verdadera culpa. Pero el disfraz de villano no le duró mucho tiempo y cayó fácilmente ante la docilidad y bondad de un niño de seis años. Y de todas formas el plan que había formado de convertirse en el centro del odio de todos para que se unificaran no funcionó, porque estaban demasiado concentrados peleando los unos en contra de los otros, para percatarse al igual que él que Madara, fue quien estuvo detrás de todo.

Se recargó en la base de la puerta. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado por fin al castillo. Pensar en Kakashi y su armoniosa voz, carente de todo sentimiento narrándole tantos acontecimientos le mareaba. Estuvo a punto de eliminarlo tantas veces sin conocerlo, que se le erizaba la piel de tan sólo pensarlo. Observó a las faldas del valle los campos de maíz, con sus tímidas espiguitas apenas elevadas, coloreándose con los rayos de la luz del sol. Esa sería la nueva humanidad y no pudo evitar el preguntar más acerca del milagro de su existencia.

Entre besos y embelecos, había incitado a Kakashi a que le contara más. Necesitaba más información para poder ayudarse. ¡Era necesario urdir un nuevo plan! Aunque un poco reticente, Kakashi le contó también que hay una gran joya que es la que tiene el poder de dar la vida a los humanos, es una especie de catalizador de almas que Minato, durante años perfeccionó con el secreto otorgado por los dioses. Se dice que es un diminuto fragmento del corazón del dios y fue bañada con la sangre de un honorable y valeroso humano; consumándose con los hechizos año tras año de Minato.

Hace que los espíritus invisibles de este mundo o de otra dimensión, al pasar a través de ella terminen por transformarse en almas humanas, que pueden ocupar los cuerpos hechos según las instrucciones que los dioses le dieron a Minato y fue sellado dentro de una reliquia de oro.

-_Ahora comprendo la orden de Madara… eliminar al espantapájaros y los campos no era suficiente, teníamos que entrar por esa joya.-_ Suspiró apesadumbrado.

Sintió movimiento a sus pies. Giró tan rápido la vista, que el pequeño zorro que olisqueaba sus zapatos dio un salto, gruñendo y agazapándose; corrió al interior del castillo. Itachi lo miró con tristeza. Ese no era el hijo de Minato, pero representaba la esperanza de volver a verlo hecho humano cuando le regresara su alma. Algo que difícilmente pasaría.

_-A pesar de todo… este par de hombres, los últimos que con fuerza muestran la valía humana, aún conservan lo más importante para ellos. Incluso si no tienen nada, les queda la esperanza… y con ella son capaces de crear incluso nueva vida y … razones para vivir… ó… incluso para que otros viles como yo vivan…_

Elevó la cabeza suspirando pesadamente, como si necesitara salir del agua. Tras una bocanada de aire, sintió cómo se despejaba su garganta del extraño nudo que se le formó.

-_Sasuke…_

Era definitivo. Tenía que regresar por él, incluso si eso significaba tener que ser de nuevo el enemigo de Minato y el destructor de sus campos. E incluso de su esperanza, para darle precisamente a Sasuke, una para vivir. Sasuke seguramente estaría cada día más y más débil. A esas alturas, si sus cálculos no le fallaban estaba todo contra reloj; había esperado con paciencia a ganarse la confianza de Minato, para que le otorgaran sus poderes, pero se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer despacio hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Aún ahora se odiaba por la sensación de hambre que le nacía en el estómago al ver los campos de maíz. Eso pensó que era esa especie de molestia que sentía en el estómago cuando miraba por largo tiempo; ahora sabía que no era más hambre, que la de amor y pertenencia originada por su previa soledad. El sentido de pertenencia le había llegado y se le estrujaba el estómago al pensar en tener que eliminar algo que se le había hecho tan común y querido.

_-Señor Minato…y el espantapájaros.- _elevó la vista…- Kakashi- susurró.Irónicamente, al abrir los ojos lo vio acercándose subiendo la cuesta.

-Vaya, hola Itachi, parece que te llamé con mi poderoso pensamiento.- Kakashi sonrió ocurrente. No era complicado imaginarlo al haber visto su rostro y viéndolo curvear el ojo descubierto.

Itachi no pudo ni quiso obligar una sonrisa, pero se limitó a asentir pensando en esas precisas palabras.

-Vamos a arar los campos de trigo, mi maestro está descansando en el huerto cercano y no quiero dejarlo tan solo.

Itachi se levantó despacio. Si bien Kakashi lo notó cansado, no se atrevió a menospreciar su propia fuerza preguntándole al respecto o ayudándolo a erguirse. No por ello se preocupó menos.

En la mente de Itachi, se encontraba otro gran conflicto. No sabía si muchas de las ocasiones en que Kakashi, le daba una orden tan sencilla como esa, lo seguía porque realmente quería hacerlo ante la fuerza del deseo, necesidad o la costumbre; o simplemente porque tenía poder sobre él al haberle otorgado su nombre y sólo le obedecía como vil siervo.

Itachi mismo no sabía del todo los alcances de haberle otorgado tal poder sobre sí mismo; el conocer su nombre era sumamente importante y le daba capacidad de mandar sobre él. Madara había obtenido su nombre a través de Sasuke y le servía sólo porque lo tenía capturado. Se podría decir que tenía ciertos privilegios previos.

Pero… Sasuke nunca había utilizado ese "poder" sobre Itachi. Era a él a quien en realidad le había concedido por voluntad su nombre, no a Madara. Lo miró detenidamente mientras seguían caminando.

-_Acaso… ¿puedes detenerme sólo con tu voz, espantapájaros?_

Kakashi hundió un poco la cabeza en los hombros, comenzando a intimidarse ante la insistente mirada penetrante.

-¿Ein?... ¿Hice algo mal? –para disimular su nerviosismo, sacó su librito comenzando a leerlo.

-_Pídeme que me quede… pídeme… que lo abandone todo por este lugar… por ti, porque a ti se te viene en gana… sólo por probar… -_pensaba sin atreverse a decírselo.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, con sus ojos grana con mirar cada vez más ensombrecido y enigmático, comenzando a alentar el paso para alejarse un poco del de cabellos plata.

Kakashi se sentía confundido. Se ofuscaba cuando no podía comprenderlo, por eso desvió la mirada. Otra vez esa sensación horrible de desasosiego y temor a la soledad, como si en cualquier momento a la espalda de Itachi, le pudieran salir alas y se fuese a ir, le inundaba. Siempre le quedaba esa sensación de que iba a decirle algo e incluso cuando terminaban una plática, parecía eternamente inconclusa. De alguna manera quería alargar su brazo y detenerlo, pero prefería que estuviese ahí por su voluntad. Se había empeñado en darle lo mejor de sí mismo para convencerlo de esa manera. Que supiera que tendría su apoyo incondicional si se unía a ellos para proteger su lugar preciado; a su querido maestro. Y que unidos recuperarían lo más preciado para Itachi y Minato.

-Maa… me adelantaré con el maestro, te veo allá.- Sonrió, girando un poco el rostro para observarlo. Para escapar de la sensación de incomprensión y miedo que lo abordaba cuando le daba esas miradas que no comprendía. No podía descifrar qué tanto lo necesitaba él, quizá por el temor a involucrarse demasiado en una relación que no comprendía.

Itachi se quedó en pie observando cómo se alejaba.

-Estúpido idiota.- musitó, como si fuese una sentencia con la que le pudiera hacer daño. Aunque se estaba hiriendo a sí mismo.- _Cuando Minato, era un simple niño fui presentado ante él. Olvidó mi nombre a propósito para poder restarme poder… para poder ser mi enemigo. El contrato en que nos beneficiáramos mutuamente jamás se celebró porque inicialmente lo rompí.- _Suspiró profundo volviendo a caminar con pasos lentos.- _¿Será acaso que mi servilismo inicial hacia Minato, ahora lo ejerzo en Kakashi?..._

Apretó los labios, negando despacio con la cabeza. De ser así, no estaba con Kakashi porque le gustara, sino por el peso en sí de haberle otorgado su nombre. Itachi paró de nuevo de repente.

-_¿En qué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo?...ah, señor Minato ¿tenía que instigarme con sus palabras precisamente hoy mismo, que me encuentro meditabundo?... Kakashi, creo que entiendo un poco de ti… por eso te aprecio y te envidio tanto. Tú eres una creación añoración de lo más sublime y a propósito imperfecto y por eso con capacidad para hacerte más grande, fuerte y valioso. Tú no eres como yo, que me harté de mi inmortalidad porque creía firmemente que mi hartazgo aburrido no se extinguiría… tú existencia es alta y más hermosa que la inmortalidad; eres eternidad porque tú amas la vida no porque estés acostumbrado a ella, sino porque la valoras y estás acostumbrado a vivir para cuidar y amar lo que vive contigo… No es en esto en lo que debo de pensar… Ante la luz de estos hechos… si, creo que eso haré…_

-"Tengo la certeza, Itachi, de que la perdición de los humanos y la imperfección de los dioses, puede ser atribuida a la curiosidad que no va encaminada a obtener sabiduría, sino a satisfacer el ego" –creyó escuchar de nuevo a Minato, durante su plática matutina.- "Pero cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que nos envuelve, sólo hunde nuestro corazón en cuerdas de enredosos pensamientos y vanales sentimientos… ¡si tan sólo los dioses no estuvieran tan aburridos de vivir por tanto… y los humanos no estuvieran tan curiosos de saber qué se siente!... es horrible, tú y yo lo sabemos… por eso los dioses fueron lo suficientemente bondadosos con nosotros para darnos una única vida que pudiese terminar y quizá con suerte iniciar de nuevo… por eso deberíamos valorar cada instante como si fuese el último y cuidar lo que hay para los que vienen ¿no lo crees, Itachi? ¡Es tan hermoso saber que nada ni nadie, nos podrá quitar este instante, ni volver a vivirlo como nosotros!... ni los dioses pueden, querido muchacho, ni los dioses pueden…"

-Quería decírselo, señor Minato… pero no pude…- susurró a la nada. Viéndose solo, con Kakashi lejos, sin poder alcanzarle el paso y Minato totalmente dormido en los huertos.- yo no quería nada de esto porque sólo tenía una posesión y la protegía con todo lo que tenía; no era Sasuke, porque la paz que deseaba era una excusa desde antes, … era yo mismo… ¡pero me han alejado de mi, Sasuke, Kakashi y usted!... y es por eso que aparecen esas noches en las que… por alguna razón el sueño se vuelve cenizas del pasado y no se puede dormir… no se puede más que soñar despierto cuando se está a su lado y no hay descanso sin eso…

Itachi tomó la decisión…

-No habrá descanso sin eso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Culut Camia XD al parecer fuiste la única que lo soportó el capítulo anterior, j aja. U_U Se merecían un rato, estos pobres… y a mi también me gusta lo romántico pero no puede zafarse de una relación "adulta" lo erotico XDD y menos de tipos tan hot. Pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa, aquí se desentrañan otros tantos misterios de la historia; algunos de los que ya se habían dicho, ahora se reafirman XP.

A Lanasheya, que me dejó tan buen comentario en el capítulo 6 XD! Muchas gracias. Igual a Mellysa; si es que lees XP… tengo un pedacito ya escrito de llegando a ti. Haré lo posible por terminarlo esta semana si mi memoria no me falla (que por eso, no había actualizado este fic U_U)

Gracias por leer, saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

Declaraciones en el primer capítulo.

En el anterior:

-Quería decírselo, señor Minato… pero no pude…- susurró a la nada. Viéndose solo, con Kakashi lejos, sin poder alcanzarle el paso y Minato totalmente dormido en los huertos.- yo no quería nada de esto porque sólo tenía una posesión y la protegía con todo lo que tenía; no era Sasuke, porque la paz que deseaba era una excusa desde antes, … era yo mismo… ¡pero me han alejado de mi, Sasuke, Kakashi y usted!... y es por eso que aparecen esas noches en las que… por alguna razón el sueño se vuelve cenizas del pasado y no se puede dormir… no se puede más que soñar despierto cuando se está a su lado y no hay descanso sin eso…

Itachi tomó la decisión…

-No habrá descanso sin eso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

9

-Ah, maestro, llegaste antes de la hora en que te cité.

Minato entrecerró los ojos.

-Me mandaste con el zorro el aviso hace tres horas, idiota. He estado esperando, no llegué temprano, ¡tú llegaste muy tarde! –Minato comenzaba a alzar la voz.

-Maaa… es que me encontré un gato negro de dos colas y me tuve que ir por el camino más largo.- Hundió la cabeza entre lo hombros cuando la mirada de Minato se agudizó más.- ¿Si sabe que son de mala suerte y eso, no?...

-Se que te voy a quitar ese libro estúpido en donde me vuelvas a dar una excusa parecida, ¡no copies diálogos absurdos!

-¡Oh sensei, pero yo soy el legendario guerrero copia!... ¡Además no lo son! Ese Obito es una monada, déjeme le cuento que…

-Ya lo leí.- Interrumpió el anciano enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.- Y deja ya esta farsa de ocultar tu tristeza de una buena vez… Itachi se fue. Yo podía sentirlo cerca por la ropa con sellos inactivos que le di. ¿Qué tienes qué decir al respecto?.

Al instante, la pose de Kakashi se decayó. Sus manos terminaron en los bolsillos y sus hombros alicaídos.

-Fui cobarde… -musitó Kakashi, con una sonrisa triste, que Minato pudo adivinar incluso con la máscara puesta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque él me necesito y no supe comprenderlo… o más bien entendí que necesitaba de alguien aunque es orgulloso y huí hasta ti, porque tuve miedo de no saber cómo ayudarlo. Lo leí en sus ojos, me pedía algo, pero me dio miedo no saber las exactas palabras que necesitaba escuchar para evitar que se fuera o ayudarle... No supe qué hacer.

Minato observó en la dirección en que quedaba el castillo de Madara, como si los ojos azules y sabios del anciano pudieran ver mucho más allá, traspasando los campos, bosques y pantanos. Aunque eso no podía pasar, Kakashi soltó un profundo suspiro como si descansara al pensar en que podía ver a Itachi.

-Creí… que tú hubieras sabido qué decirle, por eso le pedí que viniéramos a verte.

-Hay cosas que se necesitan escuchar de ciertas personas, Kakashi. A veces podemos decir lo mismo aunque con otras frases, pero por ser personas especiales para nosotros las palabras toman significado.

Kakashi asintió mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No siento culpa porque sé que esto iba a pasar, que él iba a ir por su… _cosa_ preciada, o lo que sea, con o sin nosotros,- suspiró,- es sólo que me hubiera gustado que tardara más. No puedo dejar de pensar en que me hubiera gustado hacer algo más al respecto.

-Quizá no podrías y lo que estuvo en tus manos lo hiciste.

-¿Lo hice? –preguntó confundido, parpadeando varias veces con su ojito entrecerrado. La expresión hizo sonreír a Minato.

-Si. Le diste lo que estaba a tu alcance, creo que un poco más que eso. Le ofreciste el mundo que conoces y amas; tu confianza incluso cuando en el fondo sabías que se iría; tu esperanza esperando que no lo hiciera…

-Lo siento. Soy escoria, maestro.- Giró la cabeza, como si estuviera dolido con las palabras de Minato.- Rompí tus reglas… traje incluso al enemigo a casa.

-Oye, oye…- Minato le puso la mano en la cabeza, aunque era igual de alto que él. Se la agitó hasta que lo obligó a verlo a la cara.- Si los que rompen las reglas son escoria, los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que eso.

Kakashi abrió mucho su ojo, observando incrédulo y conmovido esas palabras.

-Es verdad que inicialmente fue tu enemigo, pero supiste… domesticarlo.- Un pequeño ataque de risa embargó a Minato, sonrojando las orejas de Kakashi y haciendo que el anciano se sostuviera el estómago para controlarla.- Ah… lo siento, es que eso de recordar lo de la mascota…- carraspeo,- en fin.- Puso el rostro serio.- Lo convertiste en tu amigo… por decirlo de alguna manera y ante mis ojos he visto como ustedes dos, un simple cuervo y un espantapájaros, se volvieron hombres lo más humanos posibles. Su deseo de paz fue más grande que su propia naturaleza de ser enemigos. Allá en donde esté Itachi, te aseguró jamás será el mismo cuervo de espíritu inmisericorde. Ten fe, en ello radica nuestra esperanza.

-Nosotros… -remarcó Minato, observando a Kakashi con un brillo especial en su ojo gris,- no somos escoria.

Asintió para reafirmar con un golpecito en su hombro, dándole nuevos bríos a las expectativas de Kakashi. Minato no le pediría abandonar a Itachi. Ni lo abandonaría él.

-Awww que tierno, mi maestro se roba las frases de Obito también.- sacó su libro naranja, enseñándole la página. Ahora fue el rostro de Minato el que se puso serio y colorado.

-Idiota… ya no respetas mis canas.

-Nunca lo he hecho, de hecho… en vez de respetarlas podríamos teñirlas, conozco unos frutos a las orillas del bosque que le dan a tu color de cabello.- Se puso un dedo sobre la boca, sonriendo. Minato lo vio mal, pero no pareció amedrentarlo. Kakashi estaba demasiado contento de que Minato, estuviera pensando en algo bueno de Itachi; con suerte no le ordenaría matarle cuando de nuevo se presentara como su enemigo.

-Bueno, con la ausencia de Itachi, vamos a tener que tomar medidas.

-¿Crearás a alguien más que ocupe su habitación y haga su trabajo? –preguntó bromista Kakashi.

-Es una opción, pero estaba pensando en ir por él.

Kakashi frunció el seño, de todas las opciones esa era la menos viable. Minato no había ido a combatir a Madara, porque eso significaba romper el trato con el dios que le permitiría vivir a los humanos, haciendo que el "sacrificio" de Naruto, fuese en vano.

-La pelea no sería con la doble intención de recuperar a mi hijo.- Dijo en voz baja y tristemente,- por lo tanto no sería mi fin egoísta. Itachi ha luchado en contra de esa propia naturaleza animal que tiene como cuervo y nos ha ayudado. Nunca me ha gustado dejar pendientes las deudas. Iremos.

Aunque dijera que no, eso se había convertido en una orden. Kakashi bajó la cabeza asintiendo con los sentimientos encontrados entre el agradecimiento y la amargura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por fin regresaste.

-Al parecer estabas esperanzado en que lo hiciera.

Dejó caer pesadamente la rodilla en el piso, aunque estaba hincado en actitud servil, no demostraba en absoluto humillación. Por contrario Itachi parecía transpirar la magnificencia de aquellos a quienes se debe rendir pleitesía, a pesar de la delgada túnica que poseía reemplazando los ropajes con escrituras que le había dado Minato. Y Madara se deleitó ante ello.

-Minato y su espantapájaros comenzaron a meterte en la cabeza conceptos inútiles. Regresaste justo a tiempo para remediarlo. Aprende esto Itachi: La esperanza no existe, ese concepto no es mas que una rendición, una palabra sin ningún significado.

Itachi bajó la vista como si asintiera profundamente. En realidad sólo lo hizo para ocultar su satírica sonrisa.

-Debe ser como tú dices. Sin embargo, antes de que una idea se convierta en palabra o exista fuera de la mente, careció de significado. Si tomas ese tipo de cosas tan ligeramente, podría acabarte algo "insignificante".

-No me vengas con basuras de filosofías baratas, ya tuve tiempo para Minato y sus sandeces; harás que me de jaqueca… o nauseas. Es hora de actuar.

-Claro, señor Madara, no podemos retrasarnos mas.

-Cierto, cada minuto es de vida o muerte. –sonrió malicioso.- pregunta a Sasuke si no me crees…-se levantó eliminando la sonrisa.- te daré pocos días de descanso, no mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi pasó la yema de los dedos por la rasgada superficie del cristal. El color índigo se hacía cada vez más opaco, aunque el rostro del pequeño no mostraba cambio alguno en su petrificada expresión de dolor, seguramente debía estar en aumento. Con todo el tiempo de la ausencia de Itachi, en Sasuke el hechizo de protección dentro del cristal que tenía para mantener su vida se había estado debilitando y Madara no le otorgo el mismo cuidado que le ponía antes, puesto que le dijo claramente que sólo lo mantenía vivo mientras le servía.

Es cierto que Madara deseaba regir en la humanidad que en el futuro piensa crear y necesitaría apoyo para hacerlo. La existencia de Sasuke, garantiza no sólo el servicio fiel de Itachi, sino la consecución de la sangre de Madara. Sin embargo, le es más útil todavía Itachi que el propio Sasuke y sabe que el hechicero sería capaz de exterminarlo con tal de conseguir los objetivos que se ha puesto como prioridad.

Itachi siempre supo que su trabajo estaba a contra reloj y aunque intentó postergarlo –incluso más de un siglo- lo más posible, ya no había más tiempo. Dos noches más y Sasuke morirá, cuando el cristal haya drenado hasta el último ápice de su energía física y espiritual.

-Es absurdo pensar en acciones o circunstancias inevitables, sobre todo cuando ya te has decidido a hacerlas.- escuchó decir a Madara, que había recién entrado.

Itachi no contestó, se giró y caminó hasta la ventana para observar el tétrico panorama. A pocos metros estaba el bosque sombrío y luego el pantano. Recordaba la habitación mucho más grande, por el obvio pequeño tamaño que tenía cuando era un cuervo; pero abarcaba mucho, mucho más su mirada gracias a sus alas, que era de lo poco que podía decir extrañaba de su anterior condición. El hecho de poder dejar de escuchar a Madara al extenderlas, salir por la ventana cuando ya no deseaba verlo y sentir el viento batiendo sus plumas era algo irremplazable.

-Eres lo suficiente inteligente para que no tenga que decírtelo… no te molestes, es sólo que me impaciento. Te di el tiempo suficiente para recuperarte gracias a la patética benevolencia de nuestros enemigos, pero parece que no quieres moverte a pesar de que tras esta semana, todo rastro de magia del estúpido de Minato, debió de haberse extinguido.

-El hechicero es poderoso, lo sabes. Estuve en estadía en su castillo en contra de mi voluntad por sus sellos, te lo dije.- Recordó con voz lenta, como si explicara a un pequeño.

Madara sonrió en vez de irritarse.

-Al parecer el anciano y su espantajo han decidido facilitarte el trabajo en demasiados aspectos.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, observándolo por encima del hombro apenas al girar un poco el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los cuervos han regresado con en menor número y con noticias; al parecer Minato ha redoblado el poder de su campo de fuerza porque ninguno de los dos está en el castillo.

Itachi terminó de girar hacia él, su rostro no lucía rastro alguno de preocupación, pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Vienen hacia acá.- Afirmó su intuición Itachi, más que preguntar.

Madara asintió quitando su sonrisa, supliéndola con el seño fruncido.

-Sospeché que estabas aliado con el hechicero, pero luego recordé que tu pequeño Sasuke, aún es importante y estas al tanto que tengo la facultad de matarlo en un chasquido de dedos… eso o no hubieras regresado.- soltó luego en un juguetón tono.- Soy un buen chico, no puedo evitarlo, por eso es que te di una última oportunidad. Sasuke vivirá sólo hasta el anochecer de mañana; es el tiempo que calculo tardarías en aniquilarlos antes de que lleguen hasta aquí.

Se situó al lado de Itachi, mirando hacia la ventana. La mirada de Itachi seguía fija en el sitio en donde Madara se encontraba momentos antes.

-Por supuesto acaba de salir el sol y comúnmente llegarían hoy a medio día; sólo es que han estado luchando desde anoche y seguirán haciéndolo con mis pequeñas mascotas. Deberías agradecerme que aún te esté ayudando, para cuando los encuentres estarán hechos jirones; sólo tendrás que rematar a Minato y traerme el corazón del espantapájaros.

Itachi hacía un excelente papel al no mostrar sentimiento alguno y eso le agradaba. Madara había sospechado que le había mentido, porque Itachi había regresado sin muestra alguna de agresividad en su contra y por contrario el aspecto físico del ex cuervo era saludable y hasta atractivo. Era verdad que el tiempo en que conoció a Minato, era lo suficiente noble y… estúpido, como para no "maltratar" a los indefensos, incluso a los enemigos si no era estrictamente necesario. Pero después de la guerra y al paso de los años su mente y corazón se endurecieron un poco, tratándose de Madara, toda creación que le enviaba a Minato en el acto la destruía.

Es verdad que por un momento sintió la rabia que significaba el perder a Itachi, pero confiaba en poder aún chantajearlo al tener a Sasuke dentro del cristal. No podría describir en palabras humanas la satisfacción que sintió al ver a Itachi entrar de nueva cuenta y ponerse a su total servicio, solicitándole que le concediera un poco del propio poder del cuervo, que Madara tenía cautivo. Día a día, abría la urna y rompía una de las esferas rojas, en donde el poder concentrado de Itachi estaba sometido; para concederle de nueva cuenta su propia fuerza, puesto que la anteriormente poseía la habían sellado en el espantapájaros. No que Kakashi pudiese usarla, pero al menos Itachi tampoco.

-Quiero que recuerdes esto Itachi; a cambio de tu amor te darán odio, morirás humillado por no poder lograr el fin de lo que está idealizado un humano aunque estés convertido en un hombre, porque así es la antigua raza de los mortales. Sublímate a mi lado Itachi… es la única salida. Quizá ahora sea difícil de comprender, pero ese es el camino. Hay motivos por los que debemos eliminar a cada uno de los antiguos para crear una raza humana nueva y limpia. Los humanos no son seres confiables. Extermínalos a todos.

Madara se giró para salir y al fin Itachi pudo cerrar los ojos para exhalar un denso suspiro.

Aquellos días le habían servido no sólo para meditar, sino para martirizarse bajo el pensamiento de que iba a destruir aquello que le hubiera gustado vivir en nombre de lo que sentía merecía aún la vida. No podía abandonar a Sasuke, incluso cuando eso significara abandonar y traicionar su propio corazón y deseo de vivir su vida con ellos.

De repente las últimas palabras de Madara, resonaron en su cabeza; los labios de Itachi temblaron al decir aquel nombre.

-Sasuke…

Él dijo "a todos"… Sus ojos se encendieron en un más intenso escarlata. Itachi avanzó hacia el cristal y lo cargó con esfuerzo sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?... Detente. ¡Itachi!

Ante la omisión del llamado, Madara arrojó una ráfaga de fuego que Itachi esquivó. Esta dio de lleno en contra de la puerta, no sólo cerrándola sino incendiando parte de ella.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-Con este simple acto he comprobado algo importante.

Madara entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a concentrar en su mano una esfera de luz rojiza.

-¿Qué puedo matarte sin pestañar? Créelo querido, si me traicionas no seré tan buen chico contigo.

-No, eso siempre lo he sabido.- Itachi ladeó el rostro para verlo, mojándose los labios.- Pensé por mucho tiempo que te serví porque robaste a Sasuke mi nombre y con eso habías adquirido poder sobre de mi.- En sus ojos rojos, la obscura pupila se dividió y comenzó a girar.- pero he comprobado con mi insubordinación que te he obedecido sólo porque posees a Sasuke y con ello eras dueño de mi temor.

Había servido a Madara bajo la seguridad de que liberaría a Sasuke y le permitiría vivir porque así le ayudaría a tener descendientes. Pero el propio Madara había dado la clave: muy en el fondo Itachi tenía la certeza porque su esperanza se basaba en la confianza de que Madara cumpliera su palabra. Pero el hechicero no creía ni en la esperanza ni en la confianza. Para un espíritu eso era básico, por eso creyó en él.

Itachi había sido utilizano mucho tiempo, incluso más de una vida mortal, para que Sasuke tuviese la oportunidad de salir del maldito cristal y pudiera tener la posibilidad de vivir su vida mortal. ¡Pero Madara tarde o temprano se la arrebataría en cuanto obtuviera de él lo que deseaba! Ni siquiera lo dejaría vivir su vida entera, cualquiera que esa fuera, lo asesinaría y nada de lo que había hecho todos esos malditos años podría haber valido la pena.

Durante todo el tiempo en que sirvió a Madara, lo hizo sólo bajo el hecho de querer liberar a Sasuke de algo que sentía era su culpa por no haberlo protegido. Tuvo que haberse convertido en humano, vivir parte de una vida común de trabajo y esfuerzo sin poder alguno, para poder llegar hasta esa idea y valorase aún más la vida de un mortal. Sobre todo experimentar los valores humanos.

La mortalidad no era algo interesante como alguna vez en su mente se incubo la idea, sino era algo extraordinario; los humanos entonces eran únicos e irrepetibles en todos sus momentos. ¡Cómo no iba a saberlo él, que pasó tanto tiempo aburrido y hastiado cuando pensó que no moriría y por eso se atrevió incluso a ser caprichoso sobre la vida de otros! Comparando todo su tiempo como inmortal con los breves instantes que había pasado en el castillo del hechicero, con Kakashi, su anterior ideología se había derrumbado con la simple cuestión de realmente vivir bien aunque fuese poco, no sólo de vivir por vivir porque no había manera de morir.

-Detente Itachi… tú eres mi maldito siervo.

-Si, siempre pensé eso de mí…

Cerró los ojos, aferrándose al cristal entre su brazo y el hombro.

-Te estoy dando una sola oportunidad…

El abundante cabello largo de Madara, se movió cuando la energía rojiza se extendió alrededor de él. Su otra mano también portaba ya una circunferencia energética.

Y en los ojos de Itachi apareció una pequeña llama negra.

-Y yo a Sasuke la última…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Estás bien maestro?

-Es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas, te he dicho que si. Sólo estoy un poco agitado.

Kakashi frunció el seño cuando observó que la mancha rojiza se extendía traspasando la tela de la toga del anciano. Su pierna había sido herida y ni siquiera el bien puesto vendaje sobre el pantalón, estaba ayudando lo suficiente.

Madara había enviado varios de sus esbirros. Los cuervos siempre que intentaban ser convertidos en seres humanos, al no tener el secreto que la deidad otorgo a Minato, se transformaban en terribles criaturas.

Comúnmente Madara, sólo enviaba uno a la vez para atacar a Minato, o alguna zona para distraerlo mientras atacaba los maizales, puesto que requería utilizar mucha energía para eso. Pero esta vez evidenciaba que definitivamente quería acabar con ellos.

Trabajosamente se enfrentaron a diez de esas enormes abominaciones. No podían describirlos con palabras, puesto que los monstruos en sí mismos no existían. Pero para Minato esa especie de combinación de gigante, dragón y… quien sabe que animales más, le había enterrado uno de los huesos de su descarnada cola en la pierna, al intentar evadir un ataque de otra bestia.

El caballo de Kakashi, muchos acres de tierra atrás, había quedado sepultado en las profundidades de las aguas negras del pantano, sin que hubiera podido evitarlo. Tuvo que decidir entre la vida de su útil nuevo obsequio o ayudar a su maestro.

-Au… ¡cuidado Kakashi! ¿Qué haces?

Kakashi se detuvo de repente, jalando las riendas del caballo. Él iba a pie, halando al animal para intentar guiarlo puesto que estaba reticente ante sus patas que se hundían en la espesura del lodazal. Kakashi iba debajo para comprobar el terreno y ayudar al animal con su propia fuerza. Ni hablar de su terquedad a pesar de ir enfrente para proteger a Minato de lo que viniera.

-Creo que es mejor que regreses, maestro.

Minato lo miró con el seño fruncido.

-¡Por supuesto que no regresaré!

-Estás herido y yo puedo cuidarme solo… no pelearé con Madara, lo evitaré, sólo iré por Itachi.

Minato frunció más el entrecejo y lo pateó.

-¡Au!

-No, yo ¡Au! tonto, me hiciste usar la pierna herida… escucha, no voy a regresar.

-Insisto, estaré bien.

-¿A quien crees que le importa que estés bien? Te aseguro que no a Madara y sus cuervos.

-Maestro, es mi deber cuidar de usted y le prometo que regresaré para continuar con mi misión en los maizales.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

-No me hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, porque entonces yo estaría esperándote.

Kakashi tragó saliva, sabía que no se trataba que Minato, desconfiase de él, pero parecía estar muy preocupado y seguro en su decisión de seguir hasta el final.

-Entonces prometo que haré lo posible…

-No es seguro que regrese con la pierna herida, ¿qué hará este anciano cansado, teniéndote a kilómetros lejos sin que me ayudes, si me atacan o al castillo? Además si no voy contigo te "perderás en el camino de la vida" y llegarás tarde para tu cita con Itachi –le sonrió.

Kakashi lo meditó, bajó la cabeza y siguió jalando la rienda del animal. Murmuro en contra de maestros de mal corazón, que disminuían la autoestima de un genio, pero se limito a seguir la orden implícita y agradeció de corazón el que ni en esas circunstancias le dejara solo.

¡Ah que sensacional era poder chantajearlo con algo tan sencillo! Si él fuera joven serían otras circunstancias… si Kakashi hubiese nacido para conocerse de otra forma, de seguro hubieran compartido momentos tan distintos. Kakashi ya sabía la mayor parte de su secreto para traer la vida humana, pero sabía que no se detendría hasta tener a su amado cerca, a menos que el propio Minato se lo exigiera y no podía permitir que perdiera así su valiosa vida.

El anciano estaba seguro de que si se lo pedía, Kakashi hubiera seguido en el castillo. Pero no toleraba la idea de permitirle al menos intentar recuperar lo que más amaba ni compartir sus últimos años de vida con la lacónica y falsa sonrisa que escondería un corazón roto. Él sabía lo que era eso.

A Minato se le hacía irónica la idea de que había vivido tantos años sólo para ver nacer a la humanidad de su maizal y ahora, estaba dispuesto a morir para evitar que muriera solo su espantapájaros que cáusticamente, ni siquiera fue nacido bajo el mandato o señalamiento del dios sino con su secreto y de la propia creación de Minato. Y era lo más humano que había podido crear.

Si recuperaban a Itachi y sólo tal vez y por fin vencían a Madara, podría morir tranquilo. Su espantapájaros estaría seguro, feliz y continuaría con la misión por la que vivió. Y con mucha, mucha suerte, podría ver a su pequeño niño otra vez antes de irse definitivamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_ Discúlpame Sasuke, porque siempre pensé eso de mí... Se me obligó a pensar de esa manera. No… sólo quería salvarte por todo lo que me mostraste, sino porque me sentía culpable y pensé que ese era mi deber cuando te di poder sobre de mi. _

Sostuvo la herida de su costado, poniéndose en pie trabajosamente. Las dos energías habían chocado. Aún había vestigios del fuego negro de Itachi, calcinando las piedras de las paredes. Algunas de ellas incluso habían dejado un hueco por donde entraba luz.

_-Yo también soy responsable de tu sufrimiento y el mío, ahora puedo aceptarlo. Pero aún así no te dejaré morir… haré lo posible aún por salvarte, que vivas libre y que este infame ser pague…_

Tras el choque de energías, ambos habían salido despedidos hacia los costados de la habitación. Madara se estrelló en contra del gran vitral de la ventana; Itachi tras un mueble, aplastado bajo el peso del cristal que protegió de ambos impactos. El mueble que se había hecho trizas, había dejado peligrosos trozos de madera afilada; uno de los cuales se clavó en el costado de Itachi.

Lo extrajo observando la punta ensangrentada. Evaluando que a pesar de desgarrar piel y músculo no tocó nada vital, se puso en pie; con él su preciada carga.

Madara se levantó; su cabello cubría su rostro. La escalofriante mirada obscura del hechicero se hizo presente.

-Así que por fin lo has hecho, es un mal momento y una muy estúpida decisión.- Sus manos se movieron con rapidez, apareciendo la silueta de un pergamino suspendido en el aire. El cristal brilló en un intenso ámbar que casi ciega a Itachi.

_-Está drenando la vida de Sasuke._

-Te queda hasta hoy en la noche, nada más.

De la garganta de Itachi, salió una forzada risa irónica.

-¿Tanto me necesitas para matar al hechicero que no te atreves a matar al niño indefenso de una vez?

Madara apretó los puños y las quijadas.

_- Sasuke, los he visto, lo he vivido.- _Itachi lo dejó apoyado en el suelo; acarició con la yema de los dedos el cristal, que para sorpresa de Madara, dejó su brillo,-_ entonces entendí...lo que son los verdaderos lazos valiosos que te liberan de culpa y te permiten vivir compartiendo, no los que te atan con malicia…es hora de acabar con todo… todo…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Las copas de los árboles se movieron al grado de hacer caer ramas. Con las piernas hundidas hasta las rodillas, fue más complicado para el caballo que para Kakashi, poder evadir aquella enorme con ramajes que caía sobre de ellos.

Más tardó el tronco en caer, que una enorme garra en partirlo en pedazos.

-¿Estás bien maestro?

Preguntó Kakashi, levantando a Minato. El rubio fue quien de hecho advirtió primero la amenaza y tras subir los pies sobre el lomo del caballo, jaló la mano de Kakashi para poder alejarse. El último impulso lo dio Kakashi, para poder dejarlo en un lugar más lejano y seguro.

Minato observó con tristeza a su leal y viejo corcel, que había sido golpeado de lleno por las garras del monstruo. Sus trozos de piel colgante se hundían de a poco en el fango, mientras aún su cuerpo daba breves espasmos avisando que su vida se acababa con dolor.

El gutural sonido de la bestia lo hizo girar de nuevo hacia _él _y olvidar a su fiel y muy antiguo compañero en tantas andanzas.

Kakashi apenas esperó a que Minato, pudiera asentir con la cabeza, cuando en su mano el sonido de mil aves rezumbó al aparecer cientos de rayos controlados en su palma.

-Chidori…

Minato entrecerró los ojos, evaluando un poco las posibilidades a su alrededor. Extendió un brazo, controlando el viento circundante. Cual si fuese una gran navaja invisible, el árbol caído fue partido en dos y elevadas ambas partes.

Kakashi levantó las rodillas casi hasta el pecho, para poder correr sin que el fango le estorbase demasiado. El monstruo parecía en su hábitat, moviéndose a pesar de su descomunal tamaño más rápido que el propio Kakashi. Es verdad que sin duda el chidori impactaría, pero sería a costo muy probable de la vida de su ya cansado discípulo.

Minato se desesperó cuando a pesar de haber clavado enfrente y detrás las dos partes del tronco para atrapar al monstruo, uno de los brazos con garras se dirigió hacia Kakashi. El hombre mayor estaba tumbado en la poca tierra sobresaliente y su pierna herida no le permitiría moverse en el fango con la suficiente rapidez para quitar a Kakashi, a la vez que salir ileso…

_.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Lo más doloroso que hay en esta vida es que nadie necesite de tu existencia… por eso me aferré tanto a ti. Incluso los inmortales mueren de esa manera, cuando son olvidados. Te necesito tanto como tú a mí… por eso no permitiré que nadie deje de necesitarte cuando salgas de ahí; vale la pena que existan más personas en el mundo para ti y tú para ellos._

Soltó el cristal dejándolo en su lugar.

-Así es como debe de ser.

Para su sorpresa, Itachi sonrió.

-_Ya no soy como Madara. Él por estúpidas elecciones ha estado solo desde el principio. No sabe lo que es el dolor de perder a un ser querido porque nunca ha amado a nadie…_

Itachi rozó nuevamente el cristal, una estela rojiza que después se tornó dorada, comenzó a ser absorbida por el cristal; si bien este no cambió de color, el tono extremadamente pálido de Sasuke, cambió un poco.

-_Imposible… no le he dado lo suficiente de su propio poder… ¿acaso ha aprendido una nueva forma de poder mantenerlo con vida? No puede ser ¡ese maldito de Minato le enseñó magia humana!- _Madara gruñó ante el pensamiento.

-_Pero lo siento Sasuke; aún tendremos que tolerarlo un poco más, porque aunque encontrase la forma de mantenerte vivo no sé cómo liberarte. Tu libertad… será en otra oportunidad … ¡lo prometo!-_ Itachi jamás quitó su rostro serio y todo el tiempo observó fijamente a Madara.

Molestó, nuevamente Madara acumuló energía.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Itachi no contestó su ataque con poder; lo evadió y desenfundó su espada.

Sorprendido por la tenacidad de Itachi, Madara apenas pudo esquivar el ataque con la espada. Un corte en su brazo lo hizo perder la energía que había acumulado y estaba lista para atacar.

Pero tras el inicial asombro, Madara esquivó, dio rotó en sí mismo con apoyo del brazo y pateó las piernas de Itachi. Este pudo sostenerse sobre su brazo libre y dar un giro, sin perder la oportunidad para volver a dar un tajo de la espada que hirió la pierna de Madara.

Molesto, arremetió con su cuerpo entero, cuidando antes de poder detener entre sus manos el siguiente corte de la espada de Itachi. Pateó su vientre y con ello lo hizo retroceder. El golpe había sido premeditadamente cerca de la herida de Itachi; doblándolo un poco por el dolor, Madara aprovechó para poder acercarse y golpearle.

Madara desenfundó también una daga que llevaba en el cinturón, manejándola con la maestría digna del clan guerrero al que pertenecía. Por lo que fueron horas enteras continuaron con su lucha que combinaba los ataques físicos con los mágicos, principalmente de fuego.

Un muy breve lapso de un segundo en que Madara, tardó para mover la muñeca adecuadamente y el antiguo cuervo pudo dar un golpe tan fuerte con su espada en la hoja de la daga, que salió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Itachi alcanzó a clavar parte de la punta de su espada en el abdomen de Madara a pesar de que intentó esquivar. Él sonrió, tomó la espada de Itachi entre sus manos pero en vez de sacarla terminó por clavársela por completo. Itachi frunció el entrecejo y no pudo evitar el certero puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo.

Madara desenterró de su vientre la espada y la clavó en la pierna de Itachi, dejándolo a su vez incrustado en el suelo. Itachi apretó los dientes para no emitir queja de dolor, pero respiraba aceleradamente y gemía por el dolor inmenso que generó la herida escindiendo su piel.

-Tengo vida eterna, "que-ri-do". Aunque eso que hiciste me dolió mucho en verdad.- Movió la espada dentro de la pierna.- Necesito de ti porque puedes salir del castillo y no quiero que llegue aquí, no te equivoques.- Sacó la espada de la pierna y le dio un puñetazo.- Ahora eres un simple mortal con mucho poder; no lo desperdicies en alguien tan superior como yo.

Itachi respiró profundo y se irguió para poder contener la sangre de su pierna. Observo como Madara respiraba trabajosamente y dejaba un rastro de sangre cada que caminaba. No había duda que había perforado al menos su intestino y riñón pero seguía de pie. Pero para Itachi lo que parecía una pequeña aparente derrota, era una ligera ganancia. Madara no estaba muerto pero podía ser herido y sentir dolor.

_-Perdón Sasuke… pero será otra vez, ¡otra vez! En otra oportunidad. Creí que podía liberarte pero no es así… no… así que aún estamos sometidos. Pero es por poco tiempo, pequeño… ah, si tan sólo pudiera obtener un poco más de mi propio poder…_

* * *

><p><em>Continuará.<br>_

Culut-Camia, gracias por dejar comentarios chiquitos pero gradiosos XD! los valoro mucho XD supongo que ya habría dejado sin publicar para continuar la historia sin ellos XP pero como aún me lees, sigo._  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Como me tardé mucho, pongo micro resumen; el capi anterior:

_Minato se desesperó cuando a pesar de haber clavado enfrente y detrás las dos partes del tronco para atrapar al monstruo, uno de los brazos con garras se dirigió hacia Kakashi. El hombre mayor estaba tumbado en la poca tierra sobresaliente y su pierna herida no le permitiría moverse en el fango con la suficiente rapidez para quitar a Kakashi, a la vez que salir ileso…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Observo como Madara respiraba trabajosamente y dejaba un rastro de sangre cada que caminaba. No había duda que había perforado al menos su intestino y riñón pero seguía de pie. Pero para Itachi lo que parecía una pequeña aparente derrota, era una ligera ganancia. Madara no estaba muerto pero podía ser herido y sentir dolor._

_-Perdón Sasuke… pero será otra vez, ¡otra vez! En otra oportunidad. Creí que podía liberarte pero no es así… no… así que aún estamos sometidos. Pero es por poco tiempo, pequeño… ah, si tan sólo pudiera obtener un poco más de mi propio poder…_

* * *

><p><em>10<br>_

-Hemos estado luchando y viajando mucho, por favor espéreme un poco aquí.

Su ataque efectivamente había dado de lleno en el monstruo, dejando un gran agujero en su vientre para herirlo de muerte. Mas la trayectoria de la enorme mano con garras no podía detenerse y hubiese dado en Kakashi cortándolo en pedazos, de no ser por que Minato usó su técnica de movimiento rápido para apartarlo a la vez que daba el golpe final al monstruo.

Kakashi inevitablemente cerró los ojos cuando vió tan cerca su final, por eso su mente no captó el inicial desequilibrio de su cuerpo arrojado hacia atrás y luego el sonido de el mismo hundiéndose en el fango. Se levantó rápido ante la necesidad natural de sobrevivir cuando se está ahogando tras hundirse y con él, sacó el cuerpo herido de Minato. Por fortuna, el anciano había podido sobrevivir por el impulso usado para apartar al otro de la muerte, pero su espalda estaba seriamente herida.

Minato iba cargado en la espalda de Kakashi, hasta que llegaron a un paraje que lucía al menos un poco más seguro. El pantano llegaba a su fin y daba inicio el bosque cercano al castillo de Madara.

Parecía literalmente de nuevo un espantajo usado, con la ropa toda sucia y desaliñada, el cabello totalmente revuelto, su ojo visible cansado y alicaído. La diferencia era que su eterno gesto tranquilo y perezoso, ahora se notaba seriamente molesto.

Viéndolo así, Minato estaba lo suficiente irritado para pensar incluso en matar a Itachi, si la situación lo requería. Si Itachi no existía, igual y a Kakashi se le haría complicado recuperarse, pero tendría toda una vida para ello.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de ese pensamiento, que si bien quería pensar no era egoísta, sí era al menos práctico. Pero no por ello bueno. Había comprobado él mismo que Itachi no era malo y amaba de verdad a su espantapájaros. Tanto así que más allá de consumar su unión física como un acto de necesidad corporal, estaba seguro que se habían amado. ¡Porque también estaba seguro de que _eso_ había pasado! Por eso a pesar de la insistencia de Kakashi, al pedirle que regresaran al verlo tan herido, Minato no aceptó. De alguna manera en su pecho la intuición que nunca le había fallado, le decía que tenía que seguir.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kakashi, ante la mirada insistente de Minato. Él estaba enjuagándose una herida en el brazo, hecha por el monstruo que segundos antes acababa de vencer, mientras Minato estaba hundido en sus meditaciones. Por fortuna había sido susceptible al elemento rayo y Kakashi pudo vencerlo sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Habían traído en una cantimplora hecha del estómago de un cordero, la suficiente agua para varios días. Pero ese recurso se les había acabado debido a la enorme necesidad de hidratación por esfuerzo físico y ante el lavarse las heridas más aparatosas.

-Nada en especial. Sólo pensaba en ti y en Itachi, en lo muy extraño que es el amor; incluso no sólo dejó de respetar la naturaleza de lo contrario –dijo al referirse al espantapájaros amando a un cuervo, su enemigo natural,- sino que también rebasa en sí misma la barrera de la naturaleza del envase corporal –apuntó hacia el sur de su propio cuerpo riéndose, refiriéndose al hecho de que ambos fueran hombres.

Las orejas de Kakashi se pusieron coloradas. A Minato siempre le parecía gracioso que Kakashi, pudiera hablar pervertida y abiertamente de sexo debido a todas sus lecturas y su inicial encanto honesto al hablar sin tapujos, pero cuando se mezclaba en una charla los sentimientos sus orejas parecían farolillos. Sonrió al imaginarse que seguramente si se vieran estarían igual sus mejillas.

El sonido del viento pareció detenerse desde el oriente; para alguien que manejaba como propio ese elemento no fue complicado saber que algo cercano estaba interponiéndose en el curso del sonido desde ese punto. Minato eliminó su sonrisa y Kakashi inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

La enorme masa negra que se fue acercando, parecía arrastrarse dejando una aglomeración obscura y pegajosa a su paso. En la punta más alta aparecían aún un amasijo de cuervos que parecían fundirse los unos a los otros, aún profiriendo graznidos dolorosos en sus desencajados picos que se derretían para volverse uno con la horrenda masa que se removía y parecía en ciertas zonas erupcionar como si fuese lava negra.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

-Entiéndelo de una vez y para siempre, Itachi. No hay más verdad que esta: Somos hombres creados para un solo fin, el tuyo es servirme. ¿Crees que Minato te agradecerá el que luches conmigo? Te matará por el sólo hecho de regresar hacia aquí. No viene para llevarte de regreso, sino para destruirnos porque ahora sabe que posees mucha información y eres más peligroso que nunca.

Movió negativamente la cabeza, sosteniéndose la herida del vientre que aún no dejaba de sangrar. Sin duda tardaría en sanar.- He vivido como humano demasiados años de mi vida y tengo claro que si te dejo vivir entre ellos, a cambio de tu honor te darían vergüenza; te darán de odio por tu amor.

-Y aún así moriría sonriendo.- Afirmó Itachi vehemente, recargando su cansado cuerpo en el cristal de Sasuke.-No podía entender lo que no conozco, ahora estoy seguro. Las personas viven sus vidas atados a lo que ellos consideran como verdadero. La realidad es relativa porque se define por medio de lo que consideran verdad. Tú deseas crear tu propio mundo, ellos seguirlo conservando así que de todas formas es una ilusión.

-Bonito discurso.- Madara extendió los brazos dejando escapar energía. Los cortinales se movieron, permitiendo ver tras Itachi por fuera de la ventana, innumerables cuervos; algunos comenzaron a mutar en monstruos.- Perno ni aún así me fallaras. Aunque puedas no debes hacerlo, porque has decidido que tu verdad es la de ellos.- Sonrió malicioso.- Y no dejarás morir a este niño, incluso si eso significa traerme el corazón del espantapájaros. Aunque me odies, eso harás…

El silencio de voces reinó en la habitación, sólo se escuchaba el escueto ruido de los graznidos de los cuervos que se transformaban en guturales sonidos bestiales.

-Es así.

-Entonces ¿Qué estás esperando?. Ah Itachi, al fin y al cabo el ser hombres nos hace de la misma clase. No importa si es amor, codicia, odio… cualquier bonita palabra es útil para hacer guerra cuando no tenemos lo que queremos por pacíficos métodos. Yo lo intenté… pero Minato y sus lacayos no me lo permitieron. Estas fueron las consecuencias. No repliques más, estamos perdiendo tiempo y recursos.

-No pretendas ser superior a mi, Madara. Te serviré hasta que decida lo contrario. No quiero que muera Sasuke, sólo por eso aún estás con vida. No puedo romper el hechizo en que lo tienes sumergido, pero toma en cuenta algo… el cuerpo con el que me dotaste es mortal pero no igual este espíritu.- entrecerró los ojos.- No tocaré al hechicero, eso te corresponde.

-Entonces tráeme el corazón del espantapájaros.

-Contrario a ti como espíritu no violaré mi palabra…lo traeré. Me recreaste como hombre para ser su enemigo…cuando liberes a Sasuke, te dejaré vivir; traicióname y tarde o temprano serás destruido.

-No puedes hacer nada.- sonrió malicioso

-No algo que esté en tu pensamiento.

-Nhj… no cabe duda, te has convertido en "todo un hombre", Itachi;-le dijo con desprecio,- que ese sea el nuevo trato que cerremos entonces. Dilo también Itachi, me traerás el corazón del espantapájaros.

Itachi escondió su mirada con el flequillo y asintió.

-¡Así no!... De todas formas podré deshacerme de Minato, una vez que tenga el corazón de su espantajo. Estoy seguro que ahí reside todo su secreto.- Madara hecho al piso su propia sangre.- Liberaré a Sasuke cuando tenga el corazón del espantapájaros.

Itachi no pareció mostrar sentimiento alguno en el rostro. Con la mano manchada de sangre de su costado, salpicó encima de la sangre de Madara.

-Traeré el corazón del espantapájaros, Minato es tu asunto.

Minutos después, Madara salió sólo para retornar, le había echado algunos vendajes al suelo. Itachi terminó colocándose el vendaje; incluso había roto otra de las esferas rojas que contenían cautivo el poder de Itachi, para ayudar apenas un poco a su regeneración.

Hubiera podido utilizar para curar a Itachi, mayor magia para estimular las células de su cuerpo aunque eso significara acortar su vida mortal, al sobre esforzar la propia energía del cuervo, pero no lo hizo porque quería hacerlo sufrir. Como sucedía a toda criatura que Madara utilizaba; sólo usaba a la máxima potencia las propias capacidades naturales o mágicas de los seres, sin importarle que al exponenciarlas a ese grado los fuera matando. No era que le importara acortar ahora la vida de Itachi, sabía que podría cumplir su misión de todas formas. Pero merecía el castigo de enfrentar a su adversario estando herido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelea fue más difícil sin la ayuda de Minato. No se trataba de que Kakashi, estuviera desacostumbrado a pelear solo, pero estos monstruos eran más poderosos que aquellos que otras ocasiones hubiese enviado Madara.

La luz del medio día comenzaba a ser molesta, no había casi nubes que pudieran ocultar al sol que en su cenit parecía tener la luz como el agua que quería asfixiarlos con su vorágine de calor.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos y deshidratados, comenzaban a tener espasmos musculares de dolor. Minato estaba concentrando su energía en magia curativa para sanarse, no podía ayudar a Kakashi. ¡Ah si su cuerpo no cobrara el peso de los años! Ninguna de esas bestias ni distancias hubiera sido obstáculo para el maravilloso rayo amarillo que reinaba en Konoha.

El espantapájaros constantemente evitaba los ataques del monstruo; dentro de su desesperación hizo el insólito signo de los símbolos de fuego en sus manos, pudiendo lograr lanzar un ataque hacia la bestia viscosa. Interesado en la reacción, utilizó entonces sus rayos maximizando el movimiento de estos en busca de generar un calor que pudiera desintegrarlo. Para su fortuna funcionó. Si bien su magia de fuego jamás sería tan potente como la de Itachi, al menos le había servido observarla con su ojo y copiarla.

Con sus manos palpitando al requerir un descanso, Kakashi las metió a los bolsillos mientras se dirigía a su maestro disimulando su dolor. Se dejó caer sentado, curveando su ojo para mostrar que le sonreía.

-Después de todo creo que descansare. Me quedaré aquí un rato y luego te alcanzaré.- Minato había parecido meditabundo, hasta que le dio una escalofriante sentencia que no esperaba.- Tengo un plan… - Los ojos de Minato se pusieron acuosos. Kakashi se preocupó pero no preguntó nada. A pesar de lucir anormalmente opacos, los ojos azules de fruncido seño, mostraban una inquebrantable decisión. Se inclinó hacia los labios murmurantes de su maestro.

Kakashi no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante el escalofrío por esas palabras, pero no refutó; asintió en silencio, poniéndose en pie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su maestro le había explicado cómo llegar y lo que podía recordar del castillo de Madara.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse en el camino a nadie menos que Itachi.

Casi en una posición altanera sobre su caballo, con sus ojos carmín mirándolo fijamente y los cuervos volando a su alrededor o posándose en él, daba una escalofriante magnificencia. A pesar de eso, de alguna manera verle el rostro ojeroso y la muy leve inclinación de sus espesas pestañas, hizo que a Kakashi se le figurase que tenía un aire de príncipe atormentado.

-¡Yo! –saludó alegre.

-No tenías que haber recorrido el camino hacia tu muerte, pero me has ahorrado tiempo, Kakashi.- Itachi bajó del caballo, mostrando impertérrito su postura amenazante.

-Maa… a mi también me da gusto verte.- La voz sonó jovial. Sus ojos se curvearon como si estuviera sonriendo, pero sus cejas formaban un arco hacia el lado contrario.-Volvamos a casa.

-Prepara tus armas. El combate es a muerte.

Kakashi no podía negar que estaba decepcionado tras recorrer tantos kilómetros para verlo, luchar, vencer innumerables adversidades y sólo para escuchar esas palabras. Igual no se esperaba una muy calurosa bienvenida, pero al menos tras todo lo que habían pasado su actitud no era la más aceptable.

-No quiero pelear, al menos no contigo. He venido para ayudarte a recuperar tu "cosa" preciada para volver a casa. Así podrás estar tranquilo.

-Voy a arrancarte el corazón, es así como conseguiré mi tranquilidad.

No esperó respuesta a su oración. Los ojos de Itachi refulgieron en escarlata; acumuló en el centro de su mano una llamarada de fuego rojo que se trasladó a hasta la punta de sus dedos; los llevó hasta su rostro y exhaló fuertemente provocando que se extendiera hasta abarcar un gran perímetro. Kakashi se arrojó a un lado y rodó por el poco pasto incorporándose al instante. Tragó duro saliva al observar su chamuscada manga; al menos su instinto reaccionó y no le quemó la piel de gravedad.

-_Va en serio-_ pensó con dolor. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería ese encuentro, pero no sólo hubo un momento de esperanza en que pensó no existiría, sino que incluso había días en que se había olvidado de que eran enemigos acérrimos.

La acción se repitió varias veces, Kakashi hacía lo posible por esquivar los ataques que cada vez eran más cercanos y rápidos. No había otra opción, tendría que salir victorioso y llevárselo aunque fuese herido de vuelta. Eso si tenía mucha suerte de vencerlo, porque era obvio que lo habían dotado de más de ese maravilloso y temible poder.

El bosque comenzaba a ser una zona peligrosa, amenazando con convertirse en un incendio forestal que lo consumiría en segundos. Salir de ahí era lo más factible y eso fue haciendo intentando a su vez esquivar los ataques de Itachi y golpeando a los numerosos cuervos que le atacaban. Sentía como una reminiscencia el ataque de los malditos animales y un risible temor al fuego, como si aún fuese de paja.

Al poder llegar a un sitio mucho más abierto respiró profundo para serenarse. El área tenía poco pasto seco, más tierra y mucho menos árboles; si se mantenía lo suficiente alejado de la periferia donde estaba, la ventaja de Itachi se reducía.

Su pie hizo un surco en el suelo por el derrape al detenerse. Tomó impulso del mismo y se lanzó contra Itachi, cuya inercia no pudo detener su trayectoria hacia Kakashi; mientras éste descubría su propio ojo escarlata, que le permitiría combatirlo al observar sus movimientos con mayor facilidad. Pero también consumiendo más rápidamente su energía, contrario a Itachi que siendo naturalmente suyos, esos útiles ojos siempre estaban encendidos en ese intenso color.

Itachi recibió el primer golpe en el rostro. Pudo reaccionar para tomar la muñeca de Kakashi aún cerca de su cara, sosteniéndolo así para asestar un ineludible golpe en la boca del estómago. Kakashi estaba lo suficiente tensó de todos los músculos para poder resistir el golpe, que a pesar de que le dejó casi sin aire no lo tiró al suelo. Zafando su brazo y aprovechando la leve inclinación de su cuerpo, levantó la pierna para dar una patada al mismo tiempo que Itachi lanzó otro puñetazo. El golpe encontrado los arrojó a ambos hacia los costados alejando sus cuerpos.

A Itachi casi se le había olvidado el excelente peleador con el que estaba tratando. Mas eran obvios los rastros de cansancio, puesto que sus movimientos no eran ni por asomo tan rápidos como en los simples entrenamientos.

Tras varios intercambios y esquivaciones de golpes, finalmente Itachi sacó la espada. Fue contenido el primer corte con las dos cuchillas de Kakashi, que fueron cruzadas para atrapar la espada dentro de la formada equis e intentó quitársela. No funcionó, pero eso sólo provocó que ambos comenzaran a pelear con el filo de sus armas sumado al combate.

-Nhg… -Kakashi apretó la mandíbula cuando la espada pasó demasiado cerca de su cuello y luego bajó con el fin de cercenar su brazo. De no ser por sus reflejos hubiera conseguido sin duda el efecto, mas el haberlo esquivado no fue suficiente porque dejó una profunda herida en el hombro que le hizo soltar una de las cuchillas y recibir de lleno una patada en el abdomen que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás; su espalda se había estrellado en contra de un árbol.

-No tiene caso que aumentes tu agonía.- Itachi guardó la espada sin moverse de su lugar. La herida del costado le punzaba y la de su pierna comenzaría a sangrar en cualquier momento. Ambas heridas hechas por Madara.- Ríndete.- Hizo los movimientos precisos para invocar su técnica. Tres bolas de fuego fueron expelidas, golpeando a los árboles alrededor en vez de a Kakashi.

Precisamente para evitar eso se había ido de la zona, pero básicamente no había mucho lugar descampado de forestación. Los troncos lo cercaron. Kakashi quedó en medio sin poder tener lugar hacia donde correr. Sin duda tenía que cruzar el fuego de algún extremo para poder salir mas no sabía si Itachi, le estaría esperando en alguno de los puntos. Era eso o achicharrarse de todas maneras.

Sin poder evitarlo, bajó su máscara al sentirse ahogado por rabia contenida, temor y el humo que lo asfixiaba. Elevó la barbilla buscando a bocanadas aire puro para respirar. Ahí fue cuando vió la rama que le ayudaría a saltar hacia su libertad de morir quemado en la peor de sus pesadillas. Una de tantas.

-_Esta es mi maldición… soy un espantapájaros rodeado de fuego después de todo.- _bromeó para si. Dio una vuelta completa al grueso tronco, observando que estaba exactamente en el maldito centro de la hoguera improvisada, no sin antes tirar en el brevísimo trayecto una pequeña paja; terminó por regresar a su sitio inicial dando saltos para intentar escalar el árbol con prontitud y llegar a la alta rama.

Lo que no se esperó fue que precisamente desde arriba, Itachi estuviese descendiendo con la espada entre las manos. Esquivarlo significaba saltar con las llamas o terminar acorralado en el tronco, por instinto terminó atrapado, la segunda opción. Al mismo instante en que el cuerpo de Kakashi, golpeó en contra del tronco, la espada de Itachi quedó completamente enterrada en el piso debido a la fuerza de la caída, asomándose sólo la empuñadura.

La dejó ahí, dado que le tomaría tiempo que no tenía el sacarla; evitó el movimiento de Kakashi impactándolo con su propio cuerpo al apretarlo en su totalidad en contra del otro, entrelazó sus piernas y le sostuvo el cuello con ambas manos.

Kakashi se preguntaba cómo es que ese estúpido cuerpo mortal, incluso entre las llamas y con la amenaza latente a su vida, podía reaccionar de esa forma ante la cercanía de Itachi. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y no compensaba el exceso de humo la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Estaba tenso y sin poder moverse, sus manos estaban aferradas a las muñecas del moreno.

-Muérete de una vez.- Susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Los labios de Kakashi en su búsqueda de oxigeno estaban abiertos. Resecos por el calor y el cansancio. Las pupilas de Itachi, bailaron sobre el rostro que él mismo tantas veces había besado. Por supuesto no pasó por su cabeza besarle pero si un irremediable dolor frustrante por verlo así. El azote de los recuerdos le atacó de repente, haciendo que por un mínimo instante la fuerza en sus manos cesara.

Kakashi abrió uno de sus ojos y pudo notar con claridad la especie de confusión y dolor que cruzó la mirada y en el rostro de Itachi. Algo que pasaría quizá desapercibido por cualquiera pero no para él, que se embelesaba en observarlo con cuidado para conocerlo.

-…ta..chi… -murmuró Kakashi con dificultad. Soltó el agarre de su muñeca para poder acercar su mano hacia su rostro y rozarlo despacio con la yema de sus ásperos dedos.

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas y el agarre en el otro cuello. No podía ceder, el atardecer comenzaba y la vida de Sasuke se extinguiría pronto. Alejó una de sus manos, extendiéndola al unir los dedos para simular una especie de espada que enterraría en el pecho de Kakashi y por fin todo terminaría.

Algo atravesó desde atrás el pecho de Kakashi, terminando su trayectoria en el hombro de Itachi dadas las diferencias de estaturas.

Tras un "puff", Kakashi había desaparecido de entre sus manos.

Confundido observó que el dolor en su hombro se debía a nada menos que la cuchilla de Kakashi, que había sido arrojada desde el otro lado del tronco y había atravesado este para herir a Itachi.

-¿Pero cómo?...

Itachi se cubrió con la capa que le sirvió para evitar sus propias flamas para cruzar hacia el otro lado. Se arrancó del hombro el arma, observando anonadado a Kakashi en cuclillas, tomando aire fuera del fuego. Ya no traía puesto el chaleco, este se encontraba a los pies de Itachi aún incendiándose, seguramente eso había utilizado para ayudar a cubrir su cabeza del fuego al salir.

-Hiciste una copia de ti mismo.- Musitó casi incrédulo Itachi, ¡no sabía que Kakashi pudiese hacer eso!

-Por algo soy el guerrero copia, ¿no te jode la idea, mi estimado, o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, suspirando fastidiado. Esto estaba tomando no sólo más tiempo sino con cada momento que pasaba se le hacía más complicado. En el aspecto de que cada que escuchaba su voz o estaba cerca, su corazón parecía detenerse un instante para luego latir inmisericorde veloz. Eso no podía ser sano.

Itachi corrió hacia Kakashi, fue ahí cuando notó que claudicó. Fue apenas un muy diminuto centímetro que se inclinó de más, pero fue suficiente para notar que le había dolido apoyar una de sus piernas aunque no demostró dolor en el gesto. Ahí fue cuando notó una apretada tela sobre la pierna. Y se había encogido apenas un poquito hacia el lado de la herida en el costado.

-¿_Yo hice esas heridas?… ¡no!… él entonces llegó así._

Kakashi corrió hacia él, fingiendo lanzar un golpe sólo para pasar de Itachi y regresar de nuevo hacia el descampado lejos de los árboles.

Aunque normalmente los ojos de Itachi, podían ver a través del humo y las flamas a sus enemigos, esta ocasión todo parecía borroso, dado que había ocupado mucha de su energía para poder otorgarla a Sasuke. Había hecho creer a Madara que podía así, con las enseñanzas que efectivamente recibió de Minato, dar a Sasuke una extensión a su vida. La demostración falsa de fuerza para retar a Madara le costaba caro. Sólo lograría ayudar a Sasuke hasta el amanecer, puesto que al drenar el cristal la energía del chico también lo hacía con la poca que Itachi, le había dado con el hechizo. Y que lo había dejado también más limitado.

Para cuando cruzó las llamaradas, se había retirado la capa que comenzó a quemarse. Le costaba trabajo respirar, pero mantenía la boca cerrada aparentando tranquilidad. Corrió buscando con la mirada a Kakashi.

-_Es imposible que hubiese huido tan rápido… mi caballo regresó al castillo._

Se detuvo de repente. Con un codazo dio en el pecho de Kakashi que se le arrojó encima sorpresivamente. ¡Pero no era más que otra copia que desapareció al instante del impacto!

Tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe que iba hacia su barbilla cuando sorpresivamente, Kakashi salió debajo de la tierra. Poniéndose aún un poco de puntillas, Itachi sostuvo fuertemente la manga del otro para bajarlo hacia el suelo de nueva cuenta evitando que se alejara. Kakashi tiró otro golpe con la mano libre, que Itachi esquivó de nueva cuenta y a su vez lanzó otro. El maldito espantajo se movió, pero no permitiría que se fuera impune. Giró la muñeca abrió la mano y le tomó rudamente la nuca para acercarlo hacia si y hacer que se ahorcara con su antebrazo.

Lo que no se esperaba es que el idiota se hiciera más hacia enfrente sin importarle asfixiarse y le estampara los labios de lleno en los suyos. Aunque su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo monumental, Itachi pudo tener la lucidez suficiente para asestarle un puñetazo en las costillas que le dolió más al propio Itachi, porque lo había hecho con el brazo, cuyo hombro había sido atacado por la cuchilla.

Kakashi saltó para alejarse unos metros, no sin antes haberse llevado también un cabezazo que lo dejó viendo lucecitas. Ni hablar de que a Itachi le pasó lo mismo a pesar de que él lo dio.

Su maldito espantapájaros tenía la cabezota dura y eso que ya no traía puesto el protector de la frente.

-_No Itachi, no es tu espantapájaros.- _le dijo una voz interna como regañándolo. Durante la batalla había sucedido muchas veces lo mismo.

Kakashi cayó agotado de rodillas al piso, sus piernas no podían soportarlo mas tiempo. Incluso su tórax se fue hacia enfrente irremediablemente, apenas pudo poner los codos para no irse de bruces por completo, quedando así con las cuatro extremidades tocando el suelo y la cara a centímetros del mismo.

Itachi no tenía mejor suerte, pero si se desplomó con más decoro, al sólo dejar caer su rodilla y sostener su cuerpo con la mano menos dañada y el brazo bien extendido, que le permitía aún verticalidad en el cuerpo.

-Si me matas, Madara liberará lo más preciado para ti.- Murmuró Kakashi, aún jadeando.

Itachi levantó la mirada; eso era demasiado obvio, pero negado desde el inicio decirlo en voz alta por ambos. Para Kakashi, la sola idea de sentirse querido pero superado por algo que no conocía siempre le había sido agria. El hecho de ser asesinado por el propio objeto de su afecto y deseos con tal de dejárselo a aquello que Madara tenía cautivo, nunca le fue demasiado atractivo. Aunque nunca lo dijo, todas las veces que con desprecio había nombrado a la "cosa más preciada" o "más amada" se había imaginado a otra persona. Alguien amado por quien Itachi, que le había mostrado cariño tan honesto, sería capaz de asesinarlo como mostraba sin compasión.

Para Itachi la idea en sí misma también era desoladora.

-_Si hubiera otra opción…_ Es así. Por eso no debo demorar más tiempo con toda esta falacia. Tengo sólo hasta el anochecer para recuperar lo más preciado.- Itachi se puso en pie, con ese aire distinguido que le caracterizaba.

Inicialmente el regresar con Madara, había sido un plan que realizó con Minato sin que Kakashi estuviese enterado. Pero nunca terminaron de consolidar la idea. Itachi se percató de que no todos los humanos son iguales y sabía que su permanencia con ellos por mas tiempo sólo haría que Sasuke estuviera en más dificultades; que Minato y Kakashi estuvieran en cada vez mayor riesgo. Le hubiera gustado postergarlo, ¡pero Kakashi lo había ido a buscar! Si Madara tenía a Itachi, de cierta forma evitaría que buscara un enemigo más poderoso que seguro al final encontraría, por eso decidió irse. No toleraba la idea de que alguien más lo tocara.

-_Maldición… ¡prefiero ser yo mismo su verdugo!-_ apretó las mandíbulas. Kakashi lo interpretó como el esfuerzo por caminar. Señaló el pecho de Kakashi.- En tu corazón debe residir el secreto para que los cuervos de Madara, no se transformen en abominaciones sino en humanos verdaderos. De no ser así tú también te hubieras convertido en un monstruo. Mis ojos siempre han podido notar la concentración energética en tu pecho.

Kakashi tocó su pecho, dibujando una sonrisa pequeña al sentirlo latir y recordar a Minato. Recordaba el día que le provocó tanto dolor físico pero luego tanta dicha, cuando el hechicero lo había dotado con una caja por corazón, que se volvió tan humano como él y su paja con el paso del tiempo.

Kakashi pudo notar claramente, que a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, Itachi debía estar lo suficientemente desesperado para develar esa información.

-Y es por este terco corazón que aún late, que tú tienes tantos problemas.- Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos y los curveó con una tristísima sonrisa, ahora visible gracias a que se había bajado la máscara desde momentos atrás.

Itachi tragó duro saliva, acercándose con más lentitud.

-Entonces… -suspiró Kakashi,- como yo… todos esos cuervos estaban convirtiéndose en humanos; la gran diferencia es esto.- Dio un par de palmaditas.- Y obviamente los fines para los cuales seríamos creados, ¿no es así?.- Se incorporó para ponerse de rodillas y sentarse sobre sus talones.

-Eso no tiene ningún interés para mí. Minato tiene su propia perspectiva al igual que Madara; él también creará humanos a la vez que Minato y poblaran la tierra. ¿No es tu fin velar porque los seres humanos sean creados?, ¿Qué te importa entonces para los fines que los utilicen? A ellos no parece importarles. Míranos.

Kakashi asintió. A partir del alma y cuerpo terrestre ya existente de Itachi, usando el grandioso poder del espíritu había podido convertirlo en humano. Kakashi había sido creado inicialmente para combatirlo. Las palabras de Itachi no estaban exentas de razón, pero la gran diferencia radicaba en que Kakashi, si creía en lo contrario. Si eran importantes los fines para los que los crearían. Pues si bien Kakashi inicio como una herramienta luego de observar sus grandes avances, Minato lo había terminado tratando como a un igual al reconocerlo y dejar de tratarlo como una simple arma de batalla. No quería imaginar un mundo donde Madara fuese quien creara a los humanos indicándoles que siguieran un camino vacío y sucio como el suyo, que tenía en un doloroso predicamento a Itachi.

-Si importa… porque mi maestro fue quien me permitió venir por ti… porque también importas, Itachi.- Tragó duro saliva.- Dijiste que con este corazón tendrías lo más preciado, supongo que eso te hará feliz, así que haré un trato contigo… espíritu cuervo, espíritu sagrado de fuego…

Itachi se tensó cuando Kakashi, sacó un arma de su bolso. Tenía que estar atento a sus ataques porque no podría alargar mucho más tiempo la batalla.

-No es hora de tratos, sino de que mueras, estúpido idiota.

-Lo se porque ya no tengo de todas formas más fuerza para combatirte, me vencerás. Pero si seguimos con la batalla no lo tendrás aunque me mates, porque terminarás calcinándolo… o yo destruiré mi corazón para que no puedas usarlo.- se apuntó con la punta de la daga.- El trato te conviene y por supuesto a mi.

Itachi se tensó. La sola idea de imaginar a Kakashi que sucumbía ante sus flamas era aterradora pero totalmente cierta.

-Muy listo. Ninguno de los dos se rendiría y ahora que sabes la verdad, más que por sacrificio serías capaz de destruir tu corazón para ganar la batalla aunque murieras.

-Sip, Madara no tendría lo que quiere, ni tú tampoco. Si le echan a perder el día a mi maestro tendrán también su parte.- Sonrió de medio lado curveando sus ojos.- Maaa sería un día triste para todos si eso pasara.

-¿Estás chantajeándome para que vaya contigo? No servirá, buscaré la forma de mantener completo tu corazón aunque termines hecho cenizas.

-No Itachi…- Kakashi dirigió la punta de la cuchilla hacia el centro de sus clavículas, para sorpresa de Itachi.-Ya es tarde para que nos vayamos. Según lo que dices, de esta batalla esto es la clave_._- se puso en pie con dificultad.- "Esto" no hará que se gane esta absurda guerra, pero al menos retrasará su resultado. Tener el corazón que me dio te dará tu maldita cosa, al imbécil de Madara sus esbirros y a mi maestro tiempo para terminar la cosecha, a la que por cierto no le falta mucho por madurar. Él no perderá, es inútil su burdo intento. Vivió sin mí tantos años y podrá seguirlo haciendo… luego de mí vendrá alguien más fuerte que yo, ilusos. Yo no tengo el secreto de dar la vida, ¡yo también fui traído a ella! -elevó la voz.- Si bien obtendrá uno que otro elemento con su "investigación", le harán falta muchos siglos y hechizos por aprender.

La cuchilla se clavó despacio hasta una quinta parte mientras hablaba, sin tocar nada vital pero comenzando a entrar en su cuerpo. Kakashi no hizo amago de dolor en el rostro, sólo entrecerró los ojos. La respiración de Itachi se aceleró al observar cómo se hundía el filo en el pecho.

-Daré… el último corte hacia abajo dependiendo de tus palabras. Lo cortaré o lo dejaré intacto… No me mentiras, lo se… De ti depende de que lo destruya o te lo de. Si me juras que no lo atacarás más… No tú… no creo que él pueda crear enemigo más temible ni formidable para mi maestro.

-No me interesa ni Minato, ni su maizal.- Se sinceró Itachi, sorprendiéndose de que a pesar del nudo en la garganta en que lo estaba ahogando, pudo hablar. Pero su voz no estaba impregnada de la frialdad de momentos atrás, sino de la voz suave que usaba sólo para hablar con complicidad con Kakashi.- Si le doy tu corazón a Madara, me dará por fin la libertad… y a él.

Kakashi tragó duro saliva. Si había un _alguien._

-Además, cuando no tenga con qué atarte, podrías destruirlo. –dijo serio, mas con una mirada esperanzada.- Por mi maestro haré cualquier cosa, he sido creado para morir de ser necesario para salvaguardar el maizal y a él; lo protegeré incluso cuando no esté por medio de tu promesa… No temo morir, estoy satisfecho con mi vida pero me lamento de ustedes que quedan vivos. Me iré como buen amigo de la muerte si tú me prometes todo eso…

Itachi sonrió con ironía e incredulidad, echando sangre en el suelo a los pies de Kakashi.

-Lo prometería si acaso me lo dieras. Pero no me cumplirás, con tal de protegerlo, serás capaz de destruirlo. De tener mi libertad no tendría razones para atacar jamás a Minato ni sus creaciones y yo mismo buscaría la manera de saldar cuentas con Madara, incluso si eso significara destrozar luego tu corazón, ¿no es obvio que lo estoy haciendo de alguna forma?...-dijo a modo de burla para asentar su postura.- _¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¿Sasuke o tú?... Detenme… usa tu poder sobre de mi, dame la excusa perfecta para echarte la culpa; pídeme que pelee para ti, para protegerte… para que me quede contigo, porque no tengo otro motivo para abandonar a mi niño a su suerte. En todo caso de qué serviría si lo harías por tu maestro._

El inusitado sonido de músculo y hueso rasgándose pareció ensordecerlo y traerlo de su abstracción. Por inercia Itachi terminó por dar los tres pasos que los separaban y se hincó frente al cuerpo que cayó de rodillas para sostenerlo. La espalda de Kakashi estaba inclinada hacia enfrente por lo que Itachi no podía ver su rostro. El cabello desordenado y gris terminó rozándole el rostro, cuando la cabeza de Kakashi reposó en el pecho de Itachi, de su boca se escuchaban suaves susurros entrecortados.

-… prome… maestro… maizal… son lo más preciado.

Kakashi parecía haber dicho más palabras entre las otras; pero su agonía las hacía inaudibles. Por debajo de Kakashi, Itachi observó un intenso brillo que opacaba el montón de sangre que se escurría por todos lados- … tú… mi más amado.- Dijo ya con un hilo de voz. Elevó el rostro para buscar sus labios.

Itachi notó el gesto e inmediatamente se fundió con él en un beso. Los labios de Kakashi dejaron de moverse, sin importarle, Itachi siguió sus contornos mientras apretaba el cuerpo entre sus brazos contra su pecho. La sangre que comenzó a manar de la boca contraria no fue un impedimento, tampoco la sensación de asfixia que se le instaló en el pecho y la garganta. Lo abrazó fuerte, tanto como si quisiera que se fusionara con él. El sabor a su sangre mezclado con su saliva iba a enloquecerlo de dolor. Sólo por eso se alejó apoyando su frente en la cabeza.

Antes de los últimos rayos de luz, Kakashi dejó de vivir. E Itachi sintió que a pesar de que su propio corazón latía, moría un poco con él.

* * *

><p>No, NO ha acabado el fic. CONTINUARÁ.<p>

**Culut Camia** _ intentaré publicar un capitúlo cada semana, que ya no faltan muchos. ** Lexkai Raven**, como verás Itachi no tiene intenciones de ser precisamente un sacrificio, y no pudieorn jugar a nada mas que a los soldaditos XP. Y la fanatica del kakaita XD! el que me llegara tu comentario me recordó que tenía que publicar; el fic está terminado, sólo que se me olvida subirlo! Gracias por leerlo y ser pacientes.


	11. Chapter 11

_En el anterior:_

_Ese día con los últimos rayos de luz, Kakashi dejó de vivir. E Itachi sintió que a pesar de que su propio corazón latía, moría un poco con él._

_Declaraciones en el primer capítulo.  
><em>

_.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**11**

-Mentiría si digo que estoy feliz de estar aquí… -susurró para sí mismo.

Entrecerró los ojos, acompañando entonces el mismo color celeste que estos portaban al cielo; incluyendo los pálidos tonos naranja que se relejaron en ellos al mirar la puesta de sol.

Durante cada día, Minato había estado consiente de que no lograría su anhelada felicidad que creyó por un momento consumada en la juventud. Porque era cierto, Minato estaba intentando resarcir la humanidad para su propio bien; él siendo un anciano por más longevo no alcanzaría quizá a ver la plenitud de la futura nueva sociedad humana. Si, porque aún ahora que todo parecía perdido tenía esperanza.

-_Por que al fin y al cabo esto no es la felicidad, al menos no la mía…_ - Se limpió el sudor de la frente, suspirando profundamente,-_ pero sí lo fueron los momentos breves de dicha que construyeron mi vida._- Tragó duro saliva, caminando los últimos pasos que le llevaban a la salida del bosque. Sonrió.- _Precisamente porque somos humanos y no dioses inmortales, incluso ante el enorme universo que nos rodea no nos hace pequeños, sino magnánimamente gigantes… la limitación nos hace saber que la breve vida humana es valiosísima al ser en sí misma un milagro que sólo puede existir en este planeta… todo ello es enormemente hermoso… ¿Lo pudiste ver Kakashi?... ¿en este breve lapso de existir pudiste sentirlo también?._

Irónicamente, antes de la partida de Itachi, él se había levantado una mañana antes a escribir esas palabras como si presintiera todo lo que seguiría.

El cansancio que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus miembros estaba siendo pasado a segundo plano. Minato siempre fue un hombre de convicción; el de inquebrantable voluntad.

Por eso incluso y cuando ni su amada Kushina, su hijo o su propia gente le acompañó en su vivir, prevaleció en su existir cuando parecía que cualquier hombre claudicaría; él seguía adelante, con la frente en alto y visualizando un futuro que nadie más podría ser capaz de afrontar con tal entereza. Minato deseaba -no, ¡le urgía!- desde el mismo día en que perdió a su esposa el unirse con ella en el lugar de reposo de las ánimas. Que ella lo hubiese elegido a él sobre todos los hombres, para Minato fue la más grande bendición. En aquellos años de inocencia así era como lo veía un hombre muy enamorado.

Precisamente por eso cuando Madara se la llevó embarazada –fruto único y más tangible del amor de ellos tomando carne y forma,- fue capaz de desafiar cualquier tipo de ley humana o divina. Luchó contra los demonios y semi dioses erráticos; pero aún así aunque ella apoyó en la lucha, no pudo salvarla. Ni a su hijo. El héroe de inquebrantable voluntad e inigualable valor y fuerza había fracasado más de una vez el mismo día.

Pero mantuvo la fuerza y el valor suficiente precisamente por el debate en su interior, que le causaba el hecho de no permitirse el fallarles de tanto amarlos. Si no podía vivir en el mundo que deseaba compartir con ellos, haría lo posible por salvaguardarlo -¡o incluso crearlo!- para que alguien más, pudiera vivir tan magníficamente la paz y el amor del que ellos podrían haber sido capaces.

Agachó su cabeza con pesar –manteniendo la vista en alto, cauteloso por naturaleza,- sintiendo el dolor en su pecho de haber dejado ir a Kakashi. Temía que no volvería a verlo y se odiaba a veces por ser tan previsor de lo obvio.

Minato no quería engañarse aunque sabía hacerlo muy bien. Sabía practicar el arte de la mentira para decirse que todo estaría bien, pero esta ocasión no quiso hacerlo. Era tan simple por el hecho de que comprendía a su espantapájaros. Él mismo lo había dotado no sólo del sentimiento humano, sino de sus ideales apasionados sobre el amor y la humanidad. Y aunque era sumamente inteligente, no había vivido lo suficiente para ser más sabio, como lo fue él en su juventud.

_-Pero sólo yo he tenido la culpa_.- meditó elevando el rostro. La áspera barba fue frotada para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad, ya fuera de sudor o lágrimas, Minato no estaba seguro.- _Porque fui yo quien de nuevo quiso tener algo más apegado a mi propia vida… si no tenía nada, no podía perder nada…es por eso que no le enseñé adecuadamente cuando renunciar y se aferró a algo que desde el inicio no era para él. ¡Pero se veía tan feliz, que a pesar de mi temor a perderlo quise que lo fuera incluso al final, en su inexperiencia!, ¡a pesar de mí mismo y mi egoísmo, por querer tenerlo a mi lado!_

Miró hacia la torre alta, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el poder de Madara, creciendo y expandiéndose desde ese lugar.

_-Es el problema de cuando lo deseas todo, Madara… o mejor dicho de cuando lo tienes todo, es que puedes perderlo. A estas alturas tienes mucho más que perder que yo, porque siempre has tenido sumado deseo, ambición y dolor por conseguir mucho más de lo que tienes y de lo que quieres. ¿Y yo?... yo sólo tengo que proteger el resto; lo que queda, como siempre. Ya no se si en vez de enfado me das tristeza… pero ese es únicamente mi problema. Esta vez no fallaré en exterminarte. Te debí mucho en el tiempo en que fuimos amigos y tomaste el pago con creces…- _inhaló aire,- _pero ese es mi problema. La humanidad no tiene por que pagar las cuentas entre nosotros. Esto se terminará el día de hoy. _

Con todo el dolor en su corazón, sabiendo que de nueva cuenta sería capaz de perder lo que amaba, permitió la partida de Kakashi. Porque lo entendía. Porque sabía lo que era intentar salvar lo que se amaba, incluso si en eso se iba la vida. Kakashi no había ido a sacrificarse en vano, estaba seguro de que se mantendría en una postura firme antes de poder ceder… quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Si moría, no era porque fuese una típica víctima, ¡de ninguna manera!

Tan sólo su nacimiento había dado lugar a un fin: la protección, la lucha por un bien común. Era un guerrero que sólo y únicamente moriría bajo el objetivo de proteger. Por eso no era extraño que Minato, respetara sin decirlo directamente ese deseo por intentar proteger a alguien que representaba algo bueno para _sí mismo (Kakashi) _y no para otros.

Al morir Kakashi, seguramente podría unir ambas cosas: para la que fue creado y lo que tenía como derecho al aprender. Podría ser tan egoísta como quisiera a la vez que podría proteger el bien común.

Itachi es lo único que Kakashi, había querido para sí como un deseo egoísta y ni aún así, había sido capaz de traicionar todo lo que tenía que proteger. El temor y la duda que se reflejaba en su única pupila gris visible; su frialdad mezclada con cinismo, su hilaridad diluida en serenidad, su innegable sentido humano que lo hizo en su breve existencia inmensamente grande.

-_Kakashi…_

Minato no se sentía en realidad magnificado de haberlo creado, como privilegiado de haber podido observar su crecimiento como humano. Minato también creció codo a codo con él, aprendiendo cuando pensó que no podía saber nada más. Y por eso, en agradecimiento de haberse complementado y hacerse infinitamente grandes, Minato le dejó el más valioso tesoro de los seres humanos: el libre albedrío.

¿Cómo ante todo ello, hubiera podido ordenarle el seguir a su lado para combatir a Madara, eliminar a Itachi y centrarse en su cosecha?

Chasqueó la lengua cuando al elevar su mano, todo el dolor y la ira reprimida que no se presentaban en su rostro, aunque de su boca nada salió esos sentimientos pasaron a ser un aullido salido de su mano. Una ráfaga destructora, se llevó a los numerosos antes cuervos multiformes, que se conglomeraban para transformarse en nuevas bestias.

La noche estaba demasiado pronta a cernirse, Cuando cesó el brusco sonar del aire embravecido, vio pasar al caballo con un solo jinete y aunque se había hecho a la idea, su corazón se estrujo ante la evidente respuesta de su pregunta no formulada al semi dios cuervo con forma humana.

Era después de todo un acto de fe con el que había creado al espantapájaros; con otro sin siquiera premeditarlo lo convirtió en su primer humano. Una herejía dado que sólo se le había dado el permiso de hacerlo con maíz y tierra. Pero al parecer fue tanta su fe y tan bueno su trabajo al dejar tan preciada existencia fugaz al mundo, que no halló castigo de los dioses.

Sino únicamente de estos demonios que se lo llevaron de su lado.

Precisamente fue un acto de fe el que movió a Minato, el creer en que no sería cierto aquel dicho de "cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"; y si bien no le quitaron los ojos sí le arrancó la ínfima pisca de vida de las entrañas de su espantapájaros, que debido al amor (casi como a un hijo) que le tuvo, era como si le hubieran arrancado vivo el corazón.

Itachi había encontrado al caballo a las cercanías del castillo, pues el animal en su instinto de supervivencia ante las ráfagas de Minato no se había acercado mas.

-Lo has matado.- Sentenció serio el anciano.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, apretando más a su abdomen la pequeña caja que contenía el corazón de Kakashi.

-Me lo entregó voluntariamente.

El anciano asintió, con una sonrisa muy, muy triste en su boca seca de barbilla con sangre seca.

-Entonces de todas formas, lo mataste antes de que se muriera.

Itachi entendía que después de todo, no hacía falta morir para perder la vida. Él estuvo como muerto muchos, demasiados años, cuando su "vida" se había estancado al detener el crecimiento de su preciado niño de seis años e iba volando como un muerto viviente para hacer los designios de Madara. Y volvió a vivir cuando los conoció a ellos. A _él._

Incluso Itachi, pensó que siempre había sido un ser atormentado desde antes de conocerlos, precisamente porque era el justo castigo previo que merecía por lo que les estaba haciendo.

La vida de Kakashi era disfrutar de sus campos en su vida tranquila, sólo disturbada por la existencia del ataque de los monstruos y cuervos. Esperando el concebir del fruto dorado producto del amor de la fecundidad del poder de su maestro y el vientre de la tierra, teniendo a los dioses como secretos alcahuetes. Vida era el tener que despertar antes del amanecer y dormir tras ver muchas estrellas, haciendo lo posible por alejar las manchas negras, cuervos que surcaban los aires e intentaban ennegrecer sol y cielo.

Compartir alimento del plato que también fue cocinado con el mismo afecto de saber que sería parte del cuidado y la continuidad de la vida. Vivir con el diario trabajo que dignificaba el existir como algo laborioso y terminar por supuesto con largas horas muertas para incluso, quedarle tiempo de hacerle el amor a la persona amada. Olor de comida recién preparada, aprendizaje diario, fuego en la chimenea escuchando la anciana y suave voz, la peluda mascota mordisqueando y tumbando para avisar que había más existencia y… él. El humano que fue cuervo y dios alguna vez. Por quien había perdido todo eso para devolverlo a la… no vida, de la que inicialmente formó parte.

-Me hubiera gustado ser más egoísta y dejar a Sasuke, para quedarme ahí…

Minato lo miró de lleno, frunciendo más el seño.

- O mejor dicho, ser más egoísta y haber devuelto las manos de Kakashi a ser paja seca desde el inicio para que nunca me tocase… así evitar el dolor. Porque el muy estúpido e imbécil espantapájaros siempre ha hecho lo que quiso consigo mismo.

Minato comprendió que Itachi, estaba sufriendo. Pero ya no era algo solucionable ni tampoco algo que le doliera lo suficiente a estas alturas. Ahora sabía que el problema de Itachi, tenía un nombre. ¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera dicho antes, ellos hubieran hecho lo posible por dárselo! Pero en su orgullo necio, Itachi había querido hacerlo solo. O tal vez… sólo tal vez… si como decía, alguna vez le quiso, entonces fue por protegerlo. No. Esta vez Minato, no se dejaría vencer por su compasión, quien era la que había ganado más batallas en su contra que cualquier espada.

-Te aprecié mucho, Itachi. Pero la base…. No, mi motivación para el cariño creciente a tu persona, no sólo era tu actuar en pro de mejorarte como humano, sino de la luz en el mirar de los ojos de la persona cuya esencia yace entre tus sucias manos. No es algo que te perdonaré.

-Lo siento, mi noble señor, mi método es expeditivo y esto le choca.- Habló ya sin familiaridad Itachi,- pero es la única manera en qué se hacer las cosas, dado el poco tiempo que tengo y me presiona. Estoy seguro que pudo ser distinto si hubiera habido más de ese tiempo para aprender de ustedes.

Minato, cuyas manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas fue erigiéndose. Pasivo y con aire meditabundo quitó la mirada que desde hacía un rato estaba en el suelo, acariciándose la barba. Itachi tuvo que jalar las riendas del caballo que se puso nervioso ante la sola mirada. Era entonces cuando Itachi, iba a decirle todos aquellos planes que se aunaban al suyo, explicarle que el fin único de Kakashi, no fue morir para evitar una pelea con su amado sino un desesperado pero a la vez efectivo método para unir las fuerzas de Itachi con Minato.

-_Nos vigilan.- _Se percató cuando un cuervo voló peligrosamente bajo para luego alzarse en curva y volar hacia el otro lado, donde estaba la torre más alta.- Señor Minato…

No pudo terminar. El azul pasivo se fue alejando como sorpresivamente las patas de gallo en los ojos de Minato. La piel de Itachi se erizó al escuchar los truenos en el cielo y ver las nubes moverse por el gran ventarral que salía desatado en forma vertical hacia el cielo desde Minato. El campo se iluminó como si fuese medio día ante los rayos en el cielo cuando las nubes chocaban. El caballo hizo fuerza con las patas en incluso su peso hacia el frente para no ser arrastrado, más inútil fue el intento. Junto al jinete dio tres volteretas en el aire y otras tantas en el suelo.

Itachi se desprendió de la montura dejando ir al caballo, ancló sus pies y mano libre a la tierra formando surcos. Su cuerpo acuclillado se hizo hacia el frente haciéndose daño bajo las uñas dado que las enterraba cual garras, para no ceder ante la fuerza del casi tornado frene a él. Sus ojos extraordinarios, invadidos por el polvo, parecieron librarse de la picazón al abrirse y refulgir de un más potente escarlata. Lo que ojos comunes no podían ver, él podía observarlo con suma facilidad. Como si el viento, el polvo e incluso trozos de suelo no estuvieran flotando en el aire, él podía ver el cuerpo de Minato directamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No… nononono ¡No ahora maldito! –refunfuñó Madara desde dentro de la centenaria prisión que era su propio castillo. Tomó del cuello a un cuervo parado al margen de la ventana, sin importarle sus graznidos y pataleos de dolor.- Di a Itachi que regrese ¡Ahora!- lo arrojó hacia afuera, inevitablemente el ave tuvo que volar para no terminar en el suelo.

-Si lo destruye… -dijo, apretando los dientes y haciendo que tras un conjuro, una masa espesa, deforme y obscura se tornase negra y le salieran plumas y pico. Tal y como siempre pasaba cuando se robaba el alma de otro mundo.- Si él destruye esa caja con sus secretos… si destruye el sello que me mantiene aquí ¡todo acabará!

Como era común para crear a las bestias, regó un poco de sangre en el cuervo para luego continuar con el conjuro para poder crear a un humano. Creciendo deformemente, tomando contextura sin igual y que ningún humano podría nombrar, fue transformándose hasta crear otra de sus aberraciones.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Minato? Mientras más viejo menos cauto y astuto eres. Estúpido viejo sentimentaloide… ¡Ve!- dijo al monstruo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despejándose el viento, pareció como si el cielo se hubiera abierto, sin mostrar nubes y todo de repente estuviera en calma, dado que ni la copa de los árboles se movía. La calma después de la tormenta. Aunque tras ver lo que había frente a él, Itachi comprendió que era la calma antes de esta. .

Un alto hombre joven, rubio y de ojos azules, miraba a Itachi decididamente. Avanzó rumbo al castillo de Madara y aunque Itachi, se puso en pie en posición de guardia, Minato pasó de largo.

-Señor Minato…

Y bastó el contacto visual cuando Minato, se giró sobre sus pasos para que sus ojos se encontraran. Azúl contra rojo.

_-No puedo quitarle la mirada… ni tampoco moverme._

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Itachi se tensó; mas comenzó a deslizar sus pies. Sólo esa fuerza interna fue la que le ayudó a moverse apenas lo suficiente, para que aquella poderosa energía giratoria no significara su muerte inmediata, pues todo ocurrió menos de segundos.

-¡Rasengan!

Itachi alcanzó a activar sus ojos; de uno de ellos corrió un grueso lagrimón de sangre y una parpadeante luz azul se interpuso apenas a tiempo para formar un escudo de esqueleto traslúcido que paró por un instante el golpe de Minato.

Pero Itachi estaba seguro que no iba a poder contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Su técnica defensiva no podía invocar la figura de Susanoo, para que el espíritu del guerrero le protegiera adecuadamente. Madara no le había dado la suficiente cantidad de su propio poder para perfeccionar en aquel momento una técnica de ese nivel.

Minato siguió ejerciendo presión sobre lo que parecían las costillas de aquel espíritu; estas fueron cediendo y aunque Itachi con su propia energía intentó contener el golpe, la energía del rubio lo fue expulsando hacia atrás incluso separando sus brazos. Al intentar proteger la caja que estaba bajo uno de ellos, descuidó inevitablemente el costado herido, en donde finalmente tras pasar la defensa, Minato asestó el golpe.

-No tengas prisa en morir.- Dijo el hombre, al observarlo incrustado en el madero del tronco hasta el que fue arrastrado e impactado.- Después regresaré a eliminarte junto a la caja que tienes en mano. Primero será tu querido líder.

Como en los tiempos de su primera juventud, Minato se presentaba como el poderoso hombre capaz incluso de ajusticiar con su propia mano, para erradicar al mal. Estaba en pie de guerra absoluta en nombre de la paz del futuro, sin importarle quién tuviera que caer, aunque fuese él mismo.

Cuando vió el ancha espalda alejarse, Itachi lamentó el haber tenido que enfrentarse primero a Madara y luego a Kakashi, para estar tan herido y cansado como para no poder ser un oponente digno para un guerrero del calibre que se le presentaba. Pero eso no era todo lo que el cuervo tenía por ofrecer y hacer. Por eso incluso tambaleándose ligeramente y soportado por el poder de su orgullo, se puso en pie, sosteniendo firmemente bajo un brazo la caja, y con la otra la dañada piel de su abdomen.

_-No puedo permitir que Minato mate a Madara, sin que antes sea liberado Sasuke… luego yo mismo le ayudaré. Necesito que se de cuenta, porque no está dispuesto a escucharlo de mi boca; tendrá que observarlo con mis acciones o lo obligaré a que me escuche._

Acompañado de varios cuervos volando a su alrededor, la masa obscura que se arrastraba y cual ácido deshacía pasto y tierra, dejando un hondo zurco al caminar, se acercó hasta Minato. Abrió algo parecido a una fauce de la que escurrió una espeso y viscoso líquido que después expulsó hacia el hombre; incluso sin importarle que varios de los cuervos fueron atrapados y luego desintegrados convirtiéndose en humo.

Minato alcanzó a evadirlo. Lamentó no traer a la mano las armas que lo acompañaban en sus viajes, puesto que le hubieran sido útiles para moverse en el campo de batalla al poder ayudarle a teletransportarse.

-Aquí…- se escuchó la otra voz. Itachi, llamó a los cuervos que se agruparon a su alrededor.

Minato observó a Itachi. Con su forma humana, los ojos rojos que parecían llorar sangre. Siempre pálido y ojeroso, con su cabello obscuro tapando ligeramente el rostro. Ropa rasgada y caminando despacio hacia él, pero muy erguido a pesar de sangrar su vientre y con cuervos volando a su alrededor. Con la imponencia de los espíritus encadenados al odio y la pena que vienen a causarte padecimientos sin fin para que compartas su ira y dolor. El cielo enrojecido por el atardecer y el bosque semi derruido coronaban la escena. Minato no podía pensar en una imagen más aterradora, que la de los espíritus que se relacionaban con la noche, convirtiéndose en la pesadilla del día.

Entonces Minato sonrió; recordó a su espantapájaros. En plena luz entre los maizales arrastrando con pesar y dificultad sus muy rígidos miembros mitad de carne y sangre y mitad paja; formando canalillos al arrastrar sus aún torpes pies y mirando con su único ojo semi oculto por estropajoso cabello gris, cual si fuese un muerto viviente. Con el sonido del arrastre de su enorme palo con el que sin piedad rompía huesos de las aves manchando su faz de sangre al destruir aquellas pequeñas bestias. Sin duda, Minato consiguió también ser capaz como Madara, de crear una pesadilla para el día; pero la diferencia es que la suya se convirtió en un sueño placentero cuando se humanizó. Itachi parecía ir en retroceso.

Minato siempre supo distinguir claramente cuando un enemigo era realmente amenazante. Por eso le daría prioridad a la batalla con Itachi y no a la enorme bestia. Que a pesar de su tamaño y apariencia, minimizaba su existencia y poder ante Itachi, que hace unos momentos atrás, había cometido el error de subestimar debido a sus heridas.

Fue entonces cuando aquel cuervo cruzó el campo de batalla y se paró en el brazo extendió de Itachi, que lo movió para dar una orden muda a los cuervos que se estaban agrupando sospechosamente.

-Entiendo,- fue lo que dijo tras escuchar los graznidos y comprendiendo el lenguaje del cuervo. Itachi iba a atacar, pero ante la orden directa, no tenía más opción. Su puño se cerró y entonces, los cuervos que se habían puesto a volar en todas direcciones, a la vez raudos con las alas agitando vertiginosamente se dirigieron hacia Minato.

Si bien no representó un gran obstáculo para el hechicero deshacerse de ellos, la gruesa pared obscura que por un momento formaron a su alrededor quitándole visibilidad, fue la distracción ideal para que Itachi, se retirase y quedase casi expuesto a la expulsión de un segundo ataque hacia él por parte del monstruo.

Y aunque hubiese podido deshacerse de el monstruo con mayor facilidad, lo que no se esperó Minato, es que de repente todo a su alrededor comenzara a incendiarse con fuego negro. El bosque comenzó a chamuscarse. El pasto e incluso a la tierra, tronaban al convertirse en chispas y luego ceniza que comenzó a moverse cual si hubiese viento por la violencia de las flamas.

La enorme bestia lanzó un chillido estremecedor al comenzar a consumirse junto con el bosque e incluso parte del frente del castillo.

Si alguien veía en la lejanía, mientras más se extinguía la luz del día, sólo hubiese observado la devastación de todo lo vivo en esa periferia, por ese fuego obscuro que sería capaz de destruir incluso a su creador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las escaleras parecían interminables. Horas y días trabajando, peleando y sufriendo, le impedían el poder seguir comúnmente adelante. Recargándose en la pared aferrándose fuertemente al pecho la caja, su resolución es lo que le estaba permitiéndole llegar arriba, porque a pesar de su determinación las heridas cobraban factura. A pesar de haber sido una deidad ahora tenía un cuerpo humano; al igual que ahora un corazón. El tiempo no podía esperar ni él tampoco confiarse en sus debilidades. Tenía que liberar a Sasuke; esa era su fe y fuerza.

Por ello incluso cuando cayó sobre las escaleras, sus manos se extendían para sostenerse de escalones superiores. Su rodillas se flexionaban para poder apoyarse y así subir otro peldaño. El cuervo que lo sobrevolaba, parecía por fortuna mostrarle el camino. Recordó una irónica analogía de aquellas aves mostrando el camino hacia el infierno personal de las personas. Su vista estaba disminuyendo y los graznidos del cuervo eran como su "luz" que le estaba permitiendo llegar a la obscuridad final al lado de Madara. Pero podía ahora mismo tolerar incluso quedarse ciego si eso conseguía limpiar al mundo al eliminar por fin al otro hechicero y liberar a Sasuke, permitiéndole dignificar aunque sea un poquito su existencia al final de sus días como dios o mortal.

_Aún y cuando mi corazón latía, tardé en terminar de hacerme lo que soy. Preferí quedarme quieto, no sabía cómo moverme._

La voz de Kakashi llegaba desde sus recuerdos, aún rasposa, entorpecida por desuso y falto de experiencia, en aquel tiempo en que lo llevó al granero, estando sin una sola gota de su poder al ser sellado por Minato.

_Acarició un poco la espalda de Itachi, sintiendo la prominencia de los huesos.- Tus alas... debes extrañarlas. Lo siento también..._

_-_Si, estúpido espantapájaros… -dijo susurrante, como si estuviese hablando con Kakashi.-aún las extraño, porque siguen representando más que el poder de volar libre, la desventaja de la oportunidad perdida para llegar a él.

Teniendo en sus manos la caja que fue su corazón, aún podía sentir la calidez de aquella persona querida. Era como si pudiese sentir el tacto tosco pero eternamente amable, un bálsamo provisional en las heridas abiertas ahora que ya no estaba más para hacerlo directamente. Kakashi no podía utilizar más su voz estando físicamente, pero al menos extrañándolo podía tener la bondad y seguridad que de esa manera su existencia de ambos terminaría juntos, doliendo hasta lo más profundo, pero a la vez convirtiéndose ese dolor en su fuerza. Se rió de lo afectado que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo, lo único que podía agradecer a su cierto eterna apatía, es que a pesar de su humanidad no alcanzaba a ser desaborido cursi.

Cuando tenía la perspectiva de la vida inmortal, muchas veces disminuyó la importancia de los momentos breves. Incluso aunque fue precisamente lo que pensaba amor por la humanidad lo que le hizo tanto el exterminarlos cuando entraban en conflicto, como alejarse de toda guerra e incluso ser desterrado de la tierra de los dioses por ello. Tuvieron que dejarle la huella en su corazón aquellas afables personas como Sasuke, Kakashi y Minato, para que aprendiese a base de este innoble dolor con el maltrecho carecer de un sentido de mortalidad, que valoró la brevedad de la existencia. Los pequeños tiempos de felicidad se iban recolectando como un collage de imágenes que así formaban una vida buena.

Que él llego a probar y no quería dejar. Como guerrero Itachi deseaba morir dignamente; como humano hubiese deseado que esas lágrimas de sangre que se desprendían de sus ojos no lo estuvieran ahogando, junto con todos sus anhelos de vivir con la gente que amo y con aquellos que lo amarían. Ahora… aunque Sasuke que era quien quizá sería el único sobreviviente de eso, no sabría si le amaría porque Itachi, estaría muerto también al comenzar el siguiente día. E incluso, ahora ponía en perspectiva de la vida de Sasuke… solo. Los humanos lo son por su convivencia con otros… ¿tendría valor una existencia de esa manera? No tenía la respuesta, a estas alturas sólo quedaba el seguir adelante.

Había ya subido varios pisos, pero después de todo tenía que subir a la torre más alta, en donde Minato por primera vez puso el sello y no cualquiera podía entrar a ese sitio. Es ahí en donde estaba esperando Madara. Era obvio que no dejaría el sitio sin cuidado, con la presencia de Minato rondando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madara acarició con la palma suavemente sobre la superficie de aquel material parecido a cristal. Observó la faz del jovencito, con el eterno gesto de dolor capturado durante todos esos años en el mismo momento del encierro.

Entrecerró los ojos para observar a su descendiente de sangre. Sasuke era útil como quisiese verlo; si le dejaba vivo tras todo ello y luego de crear a sus humanos, para dar conectividad más rápida a su estirpe pura, podría manejarlo a su antojo si tomaba su tutela y educación a cargo. Aún ahora básicamente muerto en vida, con su corazón latiendo sólo gracias al poder de Madara y precisamente por estar encerrado en ese cristal conservando su juventud e inocencia, al no saber sobre el paso del tiempo, era de utilidad para poder chantajear a Itachi.

A ese imbécil pajarraco con demasiado poder que él hubiese deseado desde el inicio, y que tenía ya rato esperando.

El castillo de Madara, después de todo no era nada más una construcción de piedra, sino esta era una fortaleza donde no sólo fue encerrado, sino que en ese perímetro se iba sumando más y más área de sus terrenos, ya que su poder se concentraba cada vez representándose físicamente en la estructura siempre cambiante y en aumento del castillo.

Por eso Madara no quería que destruyeran el castillo. Era su poder de humano hechicero, acumulado en un solo sitio y si Minato, rompía el sello, todo ese poder sería usado de golpe y no dosificado como Madara deseaba. Incluso Madara, no podría manejar tanto poder de golpe, aunque eso no lo sabía Itachi ni el propio Minato.

No es que Madara fuese en realidad tan arrolladoramente poderoso, sino que siempre supo aprovechar oportunidades. Primero usó a los dioses y humanos para hacer la guerra y al final quedarse como uno de los más poderosos dejándolos derrotarse entre sí. Después consiguió el poder de la fuente de la juventud y del zorro demonio oculto en el alma de Naruto; para finalizar afianzarse de un sirviente poderoso con Itachi. Y sin duda, el acumular tanto tiempo el poder mágico en un solo sitio. Por eso la urgencia de que Minato, no llegase a destruir el sello.

Siempre se pensó que por igual Minato, lo había dejado encerrado por su eterna bondad y decorosa piedad de caballero; quizá porque fue su "amigo". Pero Madara comenzaba a sospechar de que lo hizo por la conveniencia de alguna vez, poder utilizar todo ese poder acumulado y a su vez cumplir la promesa que le hizo a los dioses, de renunciar a su egoísmo al liberar a su único hijo para convertirse en el padre de la humanidad completa. Sólo iba a poder liberar al hijo, en el momento en que creara a los humanos y estos por sí mismos vivieran.

Mas a Madara, ni le convenía ni quería que Minato, fuese aquel que creara a los humanos. Porque eso significaba que él no sería su dios y también el riesgo de que Minato, fuese por el alma de su hijo y por tanto gran parte de la fuente de su poder al llevarse la fuerza del zorro.

Era menester terminar todo antes del amanecer; porque así por fin podría utilizar aquel secreto oculto en la caja que Itachi, tenía en sus manos. Todo el poder acumulado representado en el castillo se activaría con la luz del día por la mañana, sabía era suficiente el tiempo transcurrido durante una noche, para descubrir el secreto guardado celosamente en la caja entregada por los dioses a Minato y lograba dar vida; al alba pudiese hacer las libaciones necesarias y así con un rito dado, poder develar el misterio, sobrepasar a los dioses y ser el creador absoluto y señor de los humanos nacientes.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa de satisfacción se borró cuando una especie de ventisca se sintió incluso en la torre más alta donde él estaba. Su piel se erizó dado que la presencia de Minato, aunque debilitada, seguía sintiéndose presente.

-Maldito Minato… ¡ah podido sobrevivir incluso al Amaterasu!- su sonrisa malévola volvió a aparecer,- sin embargo está cada vez más débil… tal y como tú, querido Itachi. Lo estás haciendo más que bien, me estás quitando los dos a la vez. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca cual manjar de dioses, como yo, ¿no lo crees, querido Sasuke?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento sólo aumenta al fuego. Es por eso que Minato convirtió su desventaja y debilidad en la mejor arma que pudo crear.

El Rasengan se basaba en poder crear inicialmente una fuerza centrífuga concentrada en un solo punto, moverla en forma de espiral desde su centro para alimentarla con energía de viento destructivo; tanto que incluso si le diese a su creador podría dañarle. Con esto en mente Minato mismo, tomó el gigantesco riesgo de acumular su energía dentro de sí mismo convirtiéndose básicamente en el eje de un enorme Rasengan.

Con su habilidad de viento había podido lograr enfriar desde dentro su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder resistir por un momento las llamas del Amaterasu, sin embargo varias quemaduras se presentaban en su cuerpo. Ante el acto casi desesperado de liberarse de las llamas, había creado el eje del Rasengan en el interior de su pecho; la expulsión de la energía acumulada al abrir sus ojos y extender sus brazos, había hecho que su ropa en la parte superior se desvaneciera y precisamente en ese mismo momento recibiera por igual las quemaduras en la piel desnuda.

De esa forma, las llamas del Amaterasu, que ardían durante años consumiendo lo que tocaban, se alimentaron de ese viento y se avivaron. Sin embargo, al girar el viento desde Minato, este fue creando una fuerza a su alrededor que lo fue moviendo en forma giratoria, creando finalmente un tornado o más bien, una columna vertical de fuego en donde Minato exactamente en el epicentro, estaba libre de seguir quemándose.

Había recuperado su juventud, utilizando aquella energía que resguardó del tiempo en que los humanos cedieron parte de sus energías vitales. Con ella regeneró su tejido haciendo que cada célula de su cuerpo trabajara mucho más rápido para poder regenerarse constantemente, como sucedía en este preciso instante que las quemaduras provocadas por el Amaterasu desaparecieran sin dejar huella en la tersura de esa joven piel lozana. Sin embargo, el sobreesfuerzo comenzaba a reflejarse cuando de su frente corrió sangre. Los ojos azules observaron que de algunas zonas de su pecho y brazos también corrían pequeños hilillos de su líquido vital. Sonrió de medio lado, intentando recuperar con mucha dificultad la respiración, al darse cuenta que estaba sudando sangre porque el cuerpo mismo no soportaba ni tanto poder, ni tanta aceleración regenerativa.

-Lo siento cuervo, no moriré cuando tú decidas, sino cuando mi tiempo ya no sea necesario.

El torso musculoso se irguió, dejando de recargar sus manos en las rodillas. Con firmeza dio cuatro pasos para afirmar que podía mantener la estabilidad del centro del espiral en él mismo y a su vez, avanzaba a su paso el tornado Amaterasu sin tocarle a él, resguardado en el círculo central a donde el fuego no llegaba.

Caminó entonces rumbo a la dirección a donde se encontraba el castillo. El fuego fue terminando por derruir las paredes dejándolas en menos que cenizas y a su vez, al devorarlas, ir quedándose impregnado en ellas y así permitirle la libertad de paso a Minato. El fuego negro se quedó entonces consumiendo la fachada.

Tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire al caer de rodillas ya dentro del castillo y comenzando a ascender por la escalinata. Sentía su corazón latiendo demasiado aprisa. El esfuerzo del desgarre de su propio viento destructivo emanado en su interior y hacia afuera y la aceleración con que su cuerpo se estaba regenerando le significaba mucho gasto de energía.

Si Minato, estaba ya haciéndose de oídos sordos y tenía la firme determinación de exterminar a su enemigo, no sólo era porque estaba decayendo su fe. Madara no obtendría ahora ni nunca el secreto otorgado por los dioses, dado que la roca en la caja que Itachi tenía en sus manos, era una herramienta para el fin, no eso en sí mismo. El resto estaba en la cabeza de Minato y jamás fue escrito. El único que conocía la forma era Kakashi y Madara ya tampoco podría utilizarlo u obligarlo.

Sin Madara era persistente y tarde o temprano había la posibilidad que consiguiera; tenía las nociones después te tantos años de investigación; y la vida de Minato con vertiginosa rapidez luego de este encuentro estaba llegando a su fin. Por ello debía terminar todo antes del final de esa noche; no podía permitir que Madara, creara una humanidad que fuera eternamente infeliz y subyugada. Y tal y como ante el monstruo e Itachi, supo elegir la verdadera gran amenaza, sabía que tenía que exterminar a Madara antes que al propio Itachi y el antiguo corazón de su espantapájaros. No podía desperdiciar ni tiempo ni fuerza en equivocarse al elegir a su oponente.

Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para quitarse la sangre que ardía en los ojos al deslizarse cual sudor. Sin un ápice de dolor en su agraciado rostro masculino, aunque sentía latente el dolor en sus músculos casi desgarrándose y regenerándose a la vez, comenzó a correr ascendiendo con su prodigiosa y legendaria rapidez las escaleras.

Pudo observar un rastro de sangre manchando las paredes y después se deslizaba hasta las escaleras. Observó el final de ese parcial camino rojo con Itachi, recargando la mano en la pared, siendo un obstáculo para el libre paso en último peldaño.

Lo observaba hacia abajo e intentó abrir la boca para por fin explicarle que no estaba en su contra, pero no pudo hacerlo. El intercambio de golpes comenzó con el ataque físico de Minato. El dejar caer la caja no era una opción dado que había el riesgo de ser destruida, por eso Itachi vió complicaciones al utilizar sólo sus piernas y uno de los brazos para defenderse y atacar. De no ser por eso Minato, no hubiese podido pasar. Aunque el cuervo también atacó lanzándose con las afiladas garras hacia los ojos azules, lo esquivó y dió un manotazo al ave. Esa fracción de instante fue utilizada por Itachi, para poder asestar un duro golpe en el abdomen de Minato, apoyando prácticamente todo su peso.

Mas Minato, se giró sobre sí mismo cuando llegaron hasta el barandal de la escalera; utilizó el impulso para poder pasar a Itachi sobre de sí. Ambos terminaron colgados de una mano sostenida con problemas por el barandal. Nuevamente, la ventaja de ambas manos libres de Minato, permitió que subiera con mayor rapidez mientras Itachi, aún se tambaleaba sostenido con sus dedos de la base de piedra, mientras que sentía como se deslizaba entre los dedos de la otra mano la preciada caja del corazón de su espantapájaros.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio cruzó la puerta. No se equivocó al entrar precavido, pues Madara ya le esperaba con la acumulación de una gran cantidad de energía entre las manos. Minato utilizó una especie de escudo rígido de luz, luminoso y con gran potencia fue lo que había abierto el portón y a su vez desvió el ataque. Una gran explosión se derivó del choque y varios enormes bloques de piedra que formaban la pared cayeron.

Madara buscó con la mirada al anciano Minato, una vez que se disipó el polvo, pudo observarlo casi con horror. La mirada decidida de ojos de un imposible azul con impecable determinación, rasgos faciales hermosos y fornido cuerpo agraciado. El elegante porte a pesar de que básicamente estaba humedecido de su propia sangre haciendo brillar los imposibles músculos lozanos.

Imponente y decidido, tal y como en aquellos tiempos que le despertó tanto respeto como le infundió temor su persona en la juventud ante sus viajes, batallas y odiseas.

-¿Cómo demonios tú?...

¡No podía ser posible!... Él que tuvo que desatar una guerra completa entre hombres y dioses, para poder obtener la juventud de la que ese mil veces maldito hombre, su más viejo, acérrimo rival y enemigo, estaba portando como si nada.

-Sin importar cómo es así mi faz Madara, deberías preocuparte por el tiempo que a Ti te queda.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará!<strong>

Estamos ya en la recta final -

Gracias por seguirlo todavía, Culut! Valorarás tú si es o no el final feliz ja ja. Sahel mosha nOn! sigo agradecida contigo por darme las características iniciales para continuar y culminar con el Itachi que me obsequiaste en los primeros capis ja ja ja; pa ti con cariño (abacho).

¡Nos leemos en el próximo.


	12. Chapter 12

Declaraciones en el primer capítulo.

_En el anterior:_

_Madara buscó con la mirada al anciano Minato, una vez que se disipó el polvo, pudo observarlo casi con horror. La mirada decidida de ojos de un imposible azul con impecable determinación, rasgos faciales hermosos y fornido cuerpo agraciado. El elegante porte a pesar de que básicamente estaba humedecido de su propia sangre haciendo brillar los imposibles músculos lozanos._

_Imponente y decidido, tal y como en aquellos tiempos que le despertó tanto respeto como le infundió temor su persona en la juventud ante sus viajes, batallas y odiseas._

_-¿Cómo demonios tú?..._

_¡No podía ser posible!... Él que tuvo que desatar una guerra completa entre hombres y dioses, para poder obtener la juventud de la que ese mil veces maldito hombre, su más viejo, acérrimo rival y enemigo, estaba portando como si nada._

_-Sin importar cómo es así mi faz Madara, deberías preocuparte por el tiempo que a Ti te queda._

* * *

><p>12<p>

Su atención fue desviada sólo unos instantes. Arrinconado en uno de los muros, estaba la figura de un niño atrapada dentro de un cristal de poder y todo cobró sentido. No había forma en que un hombre se empecinara tanto en algo como Itachi. Fue cuando la reminiscencia lo golpeó como un látigo mental.

_-Fui cobarde… -musitó Kakashi, con una sonrisa triste, que Minato pudo adivinar incluso con la máscara puesta._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque él me necesito y no supe comprenderlo… o más bien lo entendí y huí porque tuve miedo de no saber cómo ayudarlo. Lo leí en sus ojos, me pedía algo, pero me dio miedo no saber las exactas palabras que necesitaba escuchar. No supe qué hacer._

_Minato observó en la dirección en que quedaba el castillo de Madara, como si sus ojos azules y sabios pudieran ver mucho más allá, traspasando los campos, bosques y pantanos. Aunque eso no podía pasar, Kakashi soltó un profundo suspiro como si descansara al pensar en que podía ver a Itachi._

_-Creí… que tú hubieras sabido qué decirle, por eso le pedí que viniéramos a verte._

_-Hay cosas que se necesitan escuchar de ciertas personas, Kakashi. A veces podemos decir lo mismo aunque de distinta forma, pero por ser personas especiales para nosotros las palabras toman significado._

_Kakashi asintió mirando al suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-No siento culpa porque sé que esto iba a pasar, que él iba a ir por su… cosa preciada, o lo que sea, con o sin nosotros,- suspiró,- es sólo que me hubiera gustado que tardara más. No puedo dejar de pensar en que me hubiera gustado hacer algo más al respecto._

¡Ahora todo cuadraba! No cabía duda que por eso mismo, Kakashi fue determinante en esa batalla y valioso hasta el último instante. No se sacrificó sólo por cursilería o amor… no, sus acciones tenían que ver con el fin para el que fue creado ¡ahora Minato lo entendió!

Kakashi lo hizo con toda la alevosía de un plan guerrero. Fue creado para ser el enemigo de Itachi y lo puso en la encrucijada de poder matarlo o detenerse por sus sentimientos; con eso mermo aunque sea un poco su ánimo de pelea al mostrarle al enemigo mismo, ejemplificando con lo que era su ideal. Además de que también… puso en marcha un segundo plan.

Itachi dejó en claro que era feliz en donde estaba a su lado, con sus acciones. Si él quería regresar con Madara no era por gusto sino por su "_cosa"…_ no, su preciada persona. Otorgando su corazón o más bien la herramienta a Itachi. Podía lograr darle a ambos, más tiempo para luchar.

En vez de presentarse Kakashi, ante la boca del lobo que era Madara y lo tuviera directamente si le vencía, le daría a Madara indirectamente lo que codiciaba; una vez libre el niño, Itachi tendría su libre albedrío. Minato podría exterminar al hechicero y así a su vez sin estar con vida, sin estar presente, el espantapájaros estaba ayudando a su líder a protegiendo su maizal. Toda una táctica de guerra.

Después de todo, inicialmente Kakashi fue creado como una herramienta. Tanto de batalla para luchar contra Itachi, los cuervos y los monstruos, como en sí mismo al estar el catalizador de almas en el interior de su pecho, mientras caminaba entre los maizales podía dar más vida a su cosecha.

A su vez, que "purificaba" el alma de los cuervos. Por eso incluso parecía inmovilizarlos en el aire, dado que estaba absorbiendo de esas almas y su poder, pese que al ojo humano no era visible; hacía luego que dejaran ese maltrecho cuerpo falso y destruyendo por ello esa masa de sangre, huesos y plumas que no eran dignas de las almas que Madara robaba.

¡Si tan sólo Madara, tuviera la mínima idea de lo que era ese objeto robado a Kakashi!...

-Ah… ahora entiendo también eso…- dijo sonriendo un poco. Kakashi desde el comienzo, quería que ese objeto estuviera en las manos de Madara, por eso se lo dio a Itachi.

Porque Kakashi, sabía que si entraba junto con Minato, a la lucha directa con Madara, su creador nunca hubiera permitido que Madara le arrebatara directamente su corazón. Por eso se lo dio a Itachi, asegurando la doble ventaja de que Itachi sería el medio para que el catalizador llegara a Madara. Con certeza por liberaría a Sasuke, a la vez que al lograr esto, conseguía que Itachi se convirtiera en el aliado de Minato.

¿Acaso no siempre le decía que quería el bien para su maestro?

Por ello una nueva determinación llegó a Minato.

-Mira que para estas alturas pareciera que siendo tan _humano _extrañamente ensalzado por los dioses, rechazas tu "estatus divino"- soltó burlón Madara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras volvía a concentrar en sus manos energía. Esta vez resonaba del poder destructivo que estaba convocándose.

-Pues vaya… que tú creyéndote dios, parece que rechazas tu esencia humana, que no es lo mismo ni suena igual.

-¡Basta de estupideces!... ¿Por qué si tú eres tan reticente a usar el potencial que posees, no dejas que otros lo utilicen? ¡Tus objetivos están mal!

-Son diferentes a los tuyos, que es distinto. Nunca busqué lastimar a alguien, sino sólo combatí a lo que llegaba a lastimar a muchos… y no vine aquí a platicar al respecto, es absurdo tras tantos años Madara, querer llegar a un acuerdo conmigo. No es un asunto que se arregle en sobremesa, sino al caer alguna de nuestras cabezas.

Es cuando nuevamente la energía de ambos choca en medio de la habitación, casi igualándose. Sin embargo contrario a Madara, Minato estaba golpeado, demasiado cansado haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

Itachi logró por fin llegar a la habitación, avanzando trabajosamente hasta el cristal que contenía a Sasuke, dado que lo empujaban las energías repeliendo su presencia. El cristal del niño estaba casi incrustado en la pared, vibrando debido a las ondas expansivas por a la resonancia de las energías.

Se puso frente al cristal dándoles a ellos la espalda, su brazo libre se extendió para recargarse en la pared y así evitar que las fuerzas siguieran con la posibilidad de aplastar el cristal con su preciado contenido.

Minato reflexionó que si seguía de esa forma, moriría inútilmente y mataría a Itachi, sin lograr su objetivo con Madara y por tanto, incluso desperdiciando el esfuerzo de Kakashi.

Es por eso que cerró sus ojos tras ejercer el plan de acción. Puso nuevamente su escudo mermando su energía de ataque; rápidamente mientras movía sus manos susurró algunas palabras. Madara incluso se carcajeó porque pensó inútil y hasta estúpido el esfuerzo de Minato, puesto que sabían que no iba a durar mucho aquel pequeño campo defensivo.

Minato entonces volvió a extender las manos justo cuando se había resquebrajado su escudo, sólo para contener con sus manos denudas la energía de Madara, que terminó por impactarle de lleno y dejarlo en el piso, donde su cuerpo al arrastrarse casi de forma humillante terminó fuera de la habitación.

-Qué estúpido sentimental te has vuelto Minato. Sólo por no matar al imbécil de Itachi, perdiste la oportunidad de herirme… Me doy cuenta de que eres un endeble afectivo aún. Por eso murió tu esposa, tu familia e incluso tu pueblo.

Lanzó otro rayo de energía hacia Minato. Pero fue detenido por una especie de esqueleto que envolvió en su interior al rubio.

-¿Qué… Susanoo? ¿Qué demonios hace el dios de la guerra aquí?

Apretó los puños negando con la cabeza, él junto con muchos otros dioses como la diosa del fuego Amaterasu, habían puesto sus esfuerzos en las guerras y perecido en ellas. Mas no tuvo que utilizar su basta inteligencia para percatarse de quien había sido el responsable, dado que Itachi, había bautizado a sus mejores ataques con los nombres de sus progenitores.

-Eres un imbécil, Itachi ¡No comprendes nada!… -Gritó Madara, haciendo que una ráfaga de energía corriera hacia Itachi y como si hubiera dado un fuerte bofetón al aire, lo hubiera hecho alejarse del cristal. Este terminó por ser tirado al suelo, mientras Itachi rodó varios metros, mas alcanzó a hacer un giro y ponerse en cuclillas.

Respiraba con dificultad y su poca visibilidad que a cada instante se reducía, complicaba todo, pero tenía que esforzarse todavía.

No se esperó que dentro de Susanoo, que utilizó para proteger a Mianto y por eso fue lastimado el propio Itachi, se levantara para lanzar una técnica que impactó con el cristal, haciendo que brillara su interior. Minato volvió a caer de rodillas y luego estrepitosamente de boca al suelo.

Itachi se horrorizó y Madara se carcajeó. Esta vez Itachi ni siquiera pudo moverse de su sitio para ir y ver a Sasuke, puesto que tuvo que poner sus manos y hacer sangrar de nuevo uno de sus ojos, para hacer que el fuego consumiera un ataque que le lanzaba Madara.

-Imbécil… en este mundo donde será creada una nueva humanidad a mis manos, soy yo quien será proclamado como el único y verdadero dios, seré aquel a quien nadie, ¡absolutamente nadie! se atreverá a desobedecer. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes al final, Itachi? ¡Minato ha perdido porque es débil! Aún ahora los gusanos no pueden ver el rostro de dios… ¡él es ante mí equiparable a un gusano!

-No Madara, lo has entendido mal…- Itachi negó, aumentando la energía concentrada entre sus manos, acumulando el fuego como si fuese a lanzarlo con un ataque- Minato jamás ha sido más débil por no querer atacarte y dejarte encerrado. ¡Él siempre contó con mejores elementos mentales y de poder que tú!

Madara apretó los dientes, intentando gritar que se callara, pero no podía perder la concentración o la esfera energética flotando en medio, le daría de lleno.

-El estaba sirviendo como abnegado modelo de sus ideales de paz para aprendizaje de las generaciones futuras, al perdonarte sacrificando incluso su propio bien, aunque lo buscara constantemente para extender el bienestar para los demás.

Observó con el rabillo del ojo, cómo la figura del niño aunque borrosa, comenzaba a moverse ¡tal cual estuviese vivo y pensando por sí mismo!. Parecía estar con su respiración un poco mermada debido a que parecía como si el cristal de adentro se hubiera convertido en un líquido, que dejaba apenas muy poco espacio para respirar.

-Minato fue por ello siempre _el_ guerrero. Ahora está cambiando la perspectiva, absorbiendo con tu muerte sobre de sí cualquier tipo de culpa que pudiera representar el manchar a su propia patria que se empeñaba tanto en la paz.

Quedaba claro que Minato prefería manchar entonces sus manos para preservar la inmaculada faz de sus ideales, cayéndose de ser necesario como un ícono de barro para romperse en la tierra.

-Muere entonces, patético dios cuervo, amante de despojos y siervo de patéticos humanos.

Parte del castillo del hechicero desapareció… con ello aumentó el poder de Madara. Itachi apretó los dientes, aferrando más la caja para que no cayera al suelo. Necesitaba su otra mano para poder hacer más empuje hacia Madara con su ataque, pero no debía soltarla o sería destruida.

-¡Itachi!- se escuchó la voz ahogada, desde dentro del cristal.- ¡No mueras!

Y la voz de Sasuke, bastó para hacerlo sonreír y determinarse. Muchas veces mentalmente pidió a Kakashi, que probara esa especie de poder que había otorgado al darle su nombre al pedirle algo, ahora el niño lo hacía.

-No lo haré, estúpido niñito.

Para sorpresa de Madara ¡él estaba dentro del esqueleto de Susanoo!

-¡Liberame maldito!

-Mi protección será tu perdición…

Una espada energética fue creándose en la mano de la calavera y… ¡se apuñaló dentro de las esqueléticas costillas!

La energía de Madara terminó de impactar en Itachi, cuando la esfera de fuego negro desapareció ante la impotencia de su creador.

-¡Maldición esto no es posible!- musitó Madara, con la punta de la espada enterrada en el vientre y detenida por sus manos para que no llegase más adentro.

-Minato desplegó energía… en esta sala… esa espada no está hecha con mi poder.- dijo Itachi.

Esta vez soltó la caja, sus palmas terminaron recargándose en el suelo. Tosió y de su boca escupió sangre.

-¡No Itachi, sácame y vámonos de aquí! –pidió el casi asfixiado Sasuke, flotando un poco en el líquido brillante y ámbar dentro de la prisión de cristal, pues sólo el exterior era sólido y dentro apenas si le quedaba espacio al niño para levantar la cabeza y no ahogarse en esa especie de agua ambarina, que sólo desaparecería cuando Madara muriese. Minato había terminado con el hechizo que mantenía la vida de Sasuke, ligado a Madara.

El niño no entendía mucho. Después de todo la última vez que tenía memoria, antes de que todo fuera sólo obscuridad y dolor, ese hombre que estaba dentro de la calavera los había atacado diciendo que era su abuelo y lo exigía como prenda dado que era su deber obedecerlo.

Había atacado a su cuervo y ahora estaba reemplazándolo ese bello hombre joven, herido pero con los inconfundibles ojos de Su Cuervo al que había puesto por nombre Itachi, y tenía esa certeza porque inconscientemente sentía su energía. Y que para probar si era él, lo había llamado y respondió al nombre.

Cuando Madara miró hacia Minato, no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada. Para inicio, él no moriría por esa herida dado que básicamente era inmortal. A menos que la espada lo hubiera desmembrado eso no era nada. Por otra parte, la espada desapareció en la medida de que Minato, nuevamente y de forma rápida volvía a deteriorarse su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un anciano.

Para el hechicero fue obvio que su rival conocía el hechizo en el que sumergió a Sasuke, y sacrificó el poder que había acumulado durante años para obtener esa juventud, haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke latiera por sí mismo sin depender de Madara; ahora sólo estaba encerrado el prisión de cristal que era más fácil de desaparecer sin necesidad de que el contenido muriese. Y con eso liberó a Itachi, que nunca se había atrevido ni a intentar matarle dado que sabía que si Madara moría el niño lo haría con él.

El Susanoo se esfumó cuando los codos de Itachi, sonaron estrepitosamente en el suelo y él volvió a escupir sangre. Madara se acercó sosteniéndose el vientre, pero mirando con fastidio y casi burla a Itachi.

-Finalmente miren lo que el patetismo de sus sentimientos les ha hecho… ese fue su debilidad y mi juicio dice que el castigo por su afrenta…- levantó del cuello a Itachi, sin importar los golpes de las manos de Sasuke en el cristal que le rogaban se detuviera,- es la muerte.

Cuando Madara se agachó, con una mano había agarrado el cuello de Itachi; con la otra la caja que fue alguna vez fue el corazón de Kakashi.

Itachi elevó sus manos para sostener la muñeca de Madara, sintiendo cómo se asfixiaba. Más importante… con su pierna libre a pesar de que sentía que la vida se iba de a poco, pateó fuertemente la mano donde Madara, tenía la caja y con la otra la herida en el vientre.

Él después de todo, no conocía el plan ni la intención de Kakashi.

Madara cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el abdomen, apretando los dientes al observar cómo la caja al estrellarse se abrió y la piedra rodó hacia Minato.

-Lo siento Kakashi… y también Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi, cerrando los ojos sin poder hacer otro esfuerzo más. Lamentaba el no poder proteger debidamente ni el corazón del que fue su amado, ni cumplir su promesa de proteger los maizales, a Minato o tan siquiera liberar a Sasuke.

Madara se puso en pie aún refunfuñando, aún viejo, Minato era sin duda una maldita molestia. Si despertaba quizá podía utilizar esa piedra de forma que Madara mismo no podría saber, puesto que no conocía las propiedades mágicas ni espirituales que poseía ¡precisamente es lo que iba a investigar!

El anciano Namikaze se movió; Madara recargó energía en su brazo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Cuando Minato, algo confundido por ir recuperando la conciencia, sintió cerca la roca en su mano, la tomó por inercia.

_-Conviértelo en su corazón, maestro_.- Escuchó la voz de Kakashi, como si aún la voluntad y conciencia de él estuviera guardada dentro del catalizador de almas. Kakashi después de todo, había desarrollado un alma propia al hacerla parte de _su_ vida.

-Papá… ¡cuidado!- La voz de un niño gritó

Cuando giró la vista, Madara se lanzaba hacia él con los dedos de la mano juntas como si formaran una cuchilla que a su vez estaba recubierta de energía que parecía fungir para el mismo fin. Ese sin duda era acabar con su vida.

Pero lo que Madara no se esperaba, fue que Minato no se defendiera. Recibió el golpe de lleno en el pecho.

-Hn… parece que mi corazón y el de mi discípulo, al final es lo que te vencerá, Madara.- dijo socarrón el anciano. De la boca de Minato, se deslizó abundante sangre, pero a pesar de eso sus labios sonreían.

-¡Suéltame maldito! –gritó Madara, golpeando con su mano libre el cuello y rostro de Minato, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. La mano que se había hundido en el pecho del hechicero de Konoha, parecía absorberlo aprisionándolo cerca de sí.

-¿Lo quieres?... ¡tómalo! –Minato empuñó con las fuerzas que le quedaban la roca, estrellándola tan fuerte en el cuerpo de Madara, que atravesó su pecho.- ¡Este es un regalo para mi y los humanos de los dioses… y el castigo para ti de su parte!

Después ambos se separaron. Minato cayó al suelo. Madara, sorprendido, llevó sus manos a su pecho viendo cómo este relucía en una increíble y hermosa luz.

-¿Pero qué es esto?... – Madara tuvo que callar, cuando salió por sus ojos y boca, como si vomitara luz.

La piel comenzó a envejecerse de repente y de una forma demasiado acelerada. Capa por capa parecía que se resecaba y se descomponía para terminar desapareciendo. Madara gritó, elevando sus brazos al observar sus músculos al rojo vivo sintiendo incluso cómo ardía su rostro al desgajarse la piel.

Madara aún con vida, se vio de a poco sin piel; sus huesos dejando de tener carne y sangre aún se movían, aunque este ya estaba en el piso retorciéndose de un inigualable dolor. Al final, la roca lanzó una gran refulgencia.

Cegó a Minato que sintió por contrario, una infinita calidez en su pecho y cómo de a poco se cerró su herida debido a una energía color naranja y azul, mientras caía dormido en un plácido sueño.

Sasuke se vio de repente en libertad; se puso en pie escurriendo de ese líquido ámbar, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, dado que del techo comenzó a caer cual si fuese una lluvia, un montón de polvo y cascajo. El castillo se estaba derruyendo.

Con el seño fruncido, el niño observó la refulgente piedra dentro del esqueleto, a la altura de las costillas del pecho de Madara, cuya luz latía pasivamente cual si fuesen palpitaciones de un corazón.

Para su horror, debajo de la caja algo se movió… una especie de pequeña serpiente blanca pareció que se le quedó mirando unos segundos, para luego reptar zigzagueando liberándose de la caja, subiendo por la columna de Madara hasta poder salir por esa parte de esqueleto que era su cabeza y partir lejos de la habitación.

No era más que aquella parte de la inmortalidad que contaminada por el poder de Madara, tomó forma y fue expulsada por el poder de la roca sin formar parte del interior en la caja.

El jovencito corrió hacia Itachi, moviéndolo al llamarlo por su nombre hasta que para su alivio, abrió los ojos.

-Sasuke… yo… me alegra que estés aquí.

-No digas eso… -se cubrió la cabeza con el antebrazo cuando sintió que el temblor del castillo se había más violento y caía más polvo sobre ellos,- porque este lugar es espantoso. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, así que por favor Itachi, no me abandones ahora!

Sonrió de medio lado. Esas últimas palabras las había exigido mentalmente de Kakashi muchas veces antes. Con su ceguera casi total, Itachi se puso en pie gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke. Básicamente iba recargando todo su peso sobre la espalda del niño, sólo sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo y caminaban con cierta dificultad.

-La roca… llévame a ella.- Si bien no había podido levantarse, sí había presenciado todo y pudo saber qué sucedió.

El cuerpo de un simple humano como Madara, había usado muchos años exceso de poder al robar sin permiso las almas de otros planos dimensionales. Esa roca no era una piedra cualquiera, era un catalizador de almas.

Si Madara la hubiera examinado por fuera de su cuerpo, dentro de la caja quizá alguna vez la hubiese podido usar; pero en su interior de su cuerpo el poder se desató más rápido y Madara ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de poder meditar qué le estaba pasando.

El catalizador absorbió el alma de Naruto y del zorro demonio en su interior y con eso, el poder de la juventud de Madara se extinguió; sin eso de soporte, la acumulación de poder que Madara, había hecho como algo tangible con el castillo, no había podido ser soportado por el cuerpo de un anciano humano y fue totalmente destruido.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo observando el rostro del mayor, que tenía una sonrisa casi de felicidad sin entender por supuesto, que en la mente de Itachi sólo estaba el hecho de que Kakashi, había vencido a Madara después de todo sin estar presente. Se había adelantado a los hechos como el gran guerrero que era. Ni muerto fue vencido el desgraciado espantajo.

-Llevame hacia la caja y la roca…

Sasuke observó con más detenimiento aún caminando, notó cómo es que sus ojos en vez de rojos, se veían de un apagado gris.

-Estás ciego…

-Casi, y será peor estar muertos. Movámonos rápido…

Extrañamente, Itachi se fue sintiendo cada vez más renovado.

Sasuke se agachó para recoger la caja durante el camino. Cuando lo acercó, Itachi introdujo la mano dentro del esqueleto para espanto del muchacho, sacando la roca. Por un momento sintió ser absorbida su alma también, pero cerró a tiempo la caja.

Después de todo, él era el poderoso espíritu de un dios a quien se le había dado el cuerpo que ocuparía si fuese un ser humano. Y ahora moriría como uno, quizá muy muy longevo… pero mortal. Así que si no salía de ahí no podría disfrutar de su prolongada vida.

Para cuando Itachi se puso en pie, se sorprendió de que había recuperado mucha de su fuerza y sus ojos de nuevo tomaron un tinte carmesí, aunque jamás recuperaría por completo su perfecta visión ni el poder que había ocupado.

Al morir Madara, aunque tardó un poco también se rompió el hechizo que tenía preso en el ánfora su poder.

Puso debajo de uno de sus brazos a Minato y sostuvo la caja en la otra mano.

-Parece que a fin de cuentas, Sasuke… - con la mano que Itachi sostenía la caja, une dos de sus dedos dando un pequeño golpe en la frente de Sasuke, dejando su sangre impregnada que inmediatamente es absorbida por la piel del niño.- si habrá otra oportunidad…

Todo comenzaba a derrumbarse practicamente sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Continúa con el capítulo final.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

En el anterior:

_-Parece que a fin de cuentas, Sasuke… - con la mano que Itachi sostenía la caja, une dos de sus dedos dando un pequeño golpe en la frente de Sasuke, dejando su sangre impregnada que inmediatamente es absorbida por la piel del niño.- si habrá otra oportunidad…_

_Todo comenzaba a derrumbarse practicamente sobre ellos._

* * *

><p><em> 13<br>_

Se encontraba sentado al pie del asta, que alguna vez se ocupó para ser colgado Kakashi; según Itachi y la historia que día a día le narraba. La sombra que el castillo proyectaba a contra sol le cubría de este, a diferencia del mayor, quien se encontraba colina abajo terminado por ese día de encargarse del cultivo de los maizales. Él procuraba ayudarle lo mas que podía en aquella extenuante tarea, pero el mismo Itachi le mandaba a quehaceres menores.

Sasuke estaba casi seguro que lo hacia tanto por que se preocupaba que fuera demasiado para él, como por que sentía alguna satisfacción en hacerlo solo, pues era obvia la dedicación que le ponía al cuidado del campo. Notaba que cada que el cansancio se apoderaba de Itachi, este se limpia el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo dirigiendo su mirada primero al granero y luego al castillo como si lo que hubiera dentro hiciera que le recobrara las fuerzas, pues después de un largo suspiro renovaba el trabajo.

Sasuke entonces cuidaba del pequeño zorro que era reacio a acercársele, pese a que este era el que le procuraba alimento y agua. Tampoco es que a él le importara mucho el animal, solo era que Itachi se lo pedía y él trabajaba tanto, que obedecerlo era lo mínimo podía hacer era ayudarlo.

Sabia de la importancia del grano que se labraba por eso insistía en querer trabajar a la par del mayor, pero este le había dado una encomienda que según era tan importante como el cuidar del labrantío: plasmar por escrito lo que eran sólo memorias en la cabeza de Itachi, pues esperaba que si la humanidad renacía, supiera gracias a quienes había sido y entendieran los sentimientos proyectados y el esfuerzo en ellos, sobre todo los valores y estilo de vida que era un ejemplo a seguir, de aquellos que lucharon por preservarlos. No quería que el esfuerzo que habían hecho Kakashi y Minato a costa de su propia vida, quedara en el olvido.

Era por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en aquel lugar, sentado observando a Itachi mientras el pequeño adolecente, escribía los retazos de historia que le contaba sobre todo en las noches cuando ambos cenaban. No era mucho lo que llevaba escrito ya que la desidia le frenaba, pues aquello era demasiado increíble para ser verdad. Cosas como que según los relatos de Itachi, aquel viejo espantapájaros inerte en el granero, con el que Itachi llegó un día, había sido en algún momento un gran guerrero. Sasuke no podía imaginar aquello pues por más que visitara el granero, él seguía viendo solo un montón de paja forrada de telas y con figura humanoide.

Pero la fe es algo intangible e inmensamente grande y se trata de creer en aquello que no vemos, pero no por ello no existe. Es por eso que Sasuke, teniendo sus esperanzas y confianza en Itachi, terminaba por tomar fe en sus palabras y secretamente iba todos los días a hablar con el espantapájaros.

Por mas que Itachi limpiara, cambiara, incluso acomodara aquella figura; seguía tan inmóvil como la primera vez que le trajo, según las palabras del mismo, desde el bosque del ahora extinto castillo de Madara.

Muchas veces Sasuke, no se explicaba mucho sobre el motivo de aferrarse al espantapájaros o por qué Itachi se negaba a ponerlo en el asta como se debía, para espantar a los pajarillos que se acercaban al maizal y por irónico que pareciera, el mayor utilizaba a los cuervos para asustar al resto de animales que intentaran acercarse y a estos a su vez, los alimentaba con hortalizas en vez del maíz.

Al negarse a dejarlo, Itachi designaba la palabra "apego"; un sentimiento humano que no permitía abandonar los objetos inanimados por más absurdo que fuera. Pero Sasuke, tenía aún en esa joven edad el don inigualable de la sabiduría que trae la comprensión inocente de las cosas: Si Kakashi, algún día pudo moverse, hablar y si eran ciertas aquellas situaciones más personales de las que hablaba un poco Itachi, aunque con reserva por la edad del más joven, entonces también le quiso de una forma muy especial y tenía la esperanza de que algún día la paja y tela formara piel y sangre.

De la misma forma, Sasuke se encargaba del aseo del pequeño atrio que Itachi, había construido para poner dentro de un vitral, frente al asta del espantapájaros y por tanto a la mira de todo el maizal, la caja con la piedra que era el catalizador de almas.

Con mucho respeto y sobre todo el temor bien infundado por los horrores que vislumbró en el castillo de Madara, con cautela todos los días limpiaba la el exterior del atrio y el vidrio.

Itachi sabía que Sasuke había sufrido demasiado, ese al que había adoptado como su pequeño hermanito y por el que había dejado su inmortalidad al haber hecho el pacto de sangre con el toque de sus dedos en la frente, cediéndole así parte de su poder ocular que tendría que desarrollar con el tiempo si deseaba gozar de el. El pobre niño tan sólo al "despertar" de su letargo en la prisión, había vislumbrado en pocas horas la visión que a veces en toda una vida un hombre no hubiera resistido sin perder la cordura.

Pero a Sasuke lo hacía fuerte su nobleza e inocencia, sobre todo el cariño casi todo lo que le decía. Sin embargo sus ánimos y energía no eran los mismos de cuando lo conoció y sabía que quizá tras todo ello jamás lo volvería a tener. Además Sasuke había dejado de ser un pequeño príncipe, para convertirse en un trabajador incansable, puesto que comprendía que de eso dependía el poder salir adelante en su vida. En todo caso hubiese tenido que acostumbrarse a vivir de esa forma cuando no había más elecciones mejores.

No había una sola noche en todos esos meses y años, en que Sasuke no se levantara gritando o con el corazón acelerado, al soñar que Madara, al pie de su cama lo miraba fijamente hablándole con palabras extrañas, con la piel descarnándose y pudiéndose ver el hueco entre sus costillas, vislumbrándose la piedra de las almas que se iluminaba y apagaba como si estuviera palpitando. Luego sentía cómo algo se enredaba en sus piernas y al voltear horrorizado, observaba que era la serpiente blanca que comenzaría a apretarlo en cualquier instante.

Su grito ahogado por su mano, lo hacía regresar a la realidad y verse envuelto en nada menos que su sábana blanca. Muchas ocasiones, para no preocupar a Itachi, aprendió a no gritar por las noches, con piernas temblorosas y bañado en sudor, avanzaba hasta una de las habitaciones. No era donde dormía Itachi, sino se refugiaba en la habitación del anciano que parecía sumido en un inacabable sueño.

Desde ese entonces, aunque sus heridas se habían curado gracias a los dadivosos cuidados y remedios de Itachi, que aprendió por medio de la convivencia con ellos, según dijo y de los libros. Sin embargo, el anciano no despertaba nunca, sólo se dedicaba a respirar tranquilamente sumergido en ese constante sueño, con su cara con el seño fruncido como si estuviese en una profunda meditación y rodeado de esa especie de aura misteriosa. O mejor dicho rodeaba su cuerpo una especie de ligera cápsula de energía de su propio poder. Esa misma que le hacía a Sasuke, sentarse en el piso y recargar la cabeza en la cama para sentirse seguro; sitio donde muchas veces lo hallaba al siguiente día Itachi.

A veces Itachi, llevaba el cristal, el catalizador de almas, dentro de la caja y lo colocaba cerca de Minato; de alguna forma ambos brillaban hermosamente, la caja en naranja, distinto al color que tomaba cuando catalizaba almas y Minato en un azul cielo y las energías luego se arremolinaban y combinaban en un bello espectáculo, era como si se estuvieran comunicando dentro de ese sueño e incluso el adusto gesto del anciano se relajaba y parecía sonreír y mover sus labios. Sasuke se preguntaba si alguna vez él también podría hablar con aquello que "vivía" dentro del cristal y ayudaba a mejorar el estado de las almas, aunque esta nunca le respondía.

Precisamente por todo eso, ese día Sasuke tras terminar su escritura, había tomado la determinación de abrir las puertas de cristal del atrio. No quería esa noche tener otra pesadilla y sentía la necesidad de ver con sus ojos la piedra dentro de la caja y tener la certeza de que no estaba dentro de la hueca cavidad torácica de Madara. Sólo así podría eliminar su temor a que apareciera otra vez en sus sueños.

Después de todo, incluso despierto cuando iba a ir a refugiarse a la habitación del anciano y confortarse ante el despliegue de su poder aún dormido, terminó por correr de vuelta a su cama lo más decorosamente que pudo. Ya que una sombra había cruzado el pasillo cuando él había tenido el valor de abrir la puerta. Al otro día Itachi, había ido tan temprano su cuarto, que no pudo ir en ningún momento con el anciano ni al menos a consolarse al observar en el granero al espantapájaros. Al menos Itachi, andaba rondando a los alrededores trabajando.

Cuál fue su horrible sorpresa, que cuando a los dos días posteriores abrió la caja… ¡estaba vacía! Se quedó pasmado, más pálido que de costumbre. Su corazón latió frenéticamente pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo la voz de Itachi tras él, al observar la caja vacía lo tomó duramente de lo hombros.- ¿Pero qué has hecho Sasuke?

Con mucha dificultad intentó explicarle a Itachi, que él no había tomado la piedra, ¡sino que de seguro Madara, la había robado! Pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando al fin pudo articular palabra. Porque Itachi, se había hecho unos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos activando su poder ocular.

-No te muevas de aquí… no, comienza a correr a las afueras del maizal. No mires atrás.- dijo Itachi, corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde había llegado rumbo al castillo y pasando de largo a Sasuke.

Sasuke se estremeció, volteando lentamente atrás. El atrio estaba tras él fungiendo sin querer como protección provisional; a ambos lados de este, ráfagas de viento tan fuertes que incluso polvo y hierba levantaban, le avisaron del peligro inminente. El rugido bestial, en vez de hacerle cerrar los ojos, lo hizo observarlo con detenimiento al abrirlos mucho más.

Tras el castillo había una figura que era casi tan grande como este. Subió sobre la construcción derrumbado algunos techos… un enorme zorro con muchas colas, las agitaba y con eso generaba tremendos tornados que estaban comenzando incluso a destruir los maizales.

Las piernas de Sasuke, se comenzaron a mover. Por instinto de supervivencia comenzó a correr tal como indicó Itachi. Las ramas y gruesas hojas golpeaban su rostro, al igual que opacaban su visión mientras corría por entre los campos de maíz, cuyos tallos eran incluso más altos que él. En ocasiones era incluso empujado por el la fuerza del movimiento de las colas del zorro, mas se levantaba del terroso suelo y seguía con su huída.

Lo único que lo pudo detener fue el pensamiento de que Itachi, se iba a enfrentar a esa bestia y si moría… ¿acaso no sería peor vivir en la soledad sin su hermano, por un lado? Por otra parte ¡las hojas verdes del maíz, se habían abierto en su gran mayoría de repente y todos los dorados granos estaban cayéndose al piso!

Sus manos se extendieron por inercia, tomando algunos de las mazorcas, que se desgranaron al instante de tacto y para colmo comenzaron a convertirse en nada menos que polvo amarillo.

Cayó de rodillas, observando con lágrimas en los ojos cómo es que el producto del esfuerzo de su hermano y de aquellas legendarias figuras, se derrapaba como polvo entre sus dedos y terminaba abatiéndose por los aires o cayendo al suelo.

Con la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto, se escuchó su voz gritando a viva voz.

-¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Qué acaso ellos no habían sufrido lo suficiente para merecer algo mejor que este polvo en el viento?

Sasuke pensó que quizá todo era obra del demonio con forma de zorro que estaba destruyendo ahora su hogar.

-¡Hola!

Mas esa irritante voz, demasiado tranquila y sorpresiva, le habló como si nada estuviera pasando haciéndolo respingar y ponerse en pie al instante. Con el antebrazo se limpió las lágrimas, observando con el seño fruncido y las piernas lo suficiente abiertas como para correr en cualquier momento. Cual fue su sorpresa al observar con atención y los ojos despejados, a alguien en cuclillas con la ropa y apariencia muy parecida al espantapájaros que estaba guardado en el granero.

-¿Pero quien demonios eres tú?... –Sasuke tocó su costado, sacando al instante una cuchilla que Itachi, le había enseñado en ese tiempo a utilizar.

-Maa Maa que halla paz,- pidió el hombre, elevando las manos y curveando un poco su ceja visible.- Yo soy Kakashi… soy yo quien debería preguntar ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en Mi maizal?

Sasuke fue ladeando el rostro mirándole con el rabillo del ojo, a la vez que sus ojos se giraban rumbo al zorro.

-¿Entonces por qué no estás con Itachi?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí y quién eres tú?... ¿Dé dónde salió el zorro y por qué se desvanece el maíz?

-Ahh estas generaciones preguntonas e impulsivas…

Kakashi apoyó la mano en el suelo. Al instante este se tornó de un hermoso color dorado. Sasuke se tensó pero no se atrevió a hacer un movimiento para no ser imprudente. Al ir elevando muy lentamente la mano, el polvo del maíz que no había sido destruido por el zorro, parecía agruparse desde todas las áreas dándole forma a algo.

Kakashi tocó su pecho con la otra mano y para horror de Sasuke, una especie de lucecita empezó a brillar parpadeante sobre el chaleco verde.

-¡Tú tienes la roca!

-Corrección niño, se llama catalizador de almas y por ahora es mi corazón.- La mano de Kakashi que estaba en su pecho se alejó, y en ella parecía que encerraba una muy inquieta luz que hacía espirales y soltaba un pequeño vientecillo. Esta fue colocada dentro de la masa dorada que se había creado.- y ahora será el de él…- Kakashi susurró unas palabras mientras movía sus manos como si formara sellos extraños con los dedos; una especie de inscripción se dibujó en el suelo ya café y despejado y tras arremolinarse un poco, la masa dorada tomó forma y luego fue cambiando de color gradualmente. Recito también, el último conjuro que Minato le había obsequiado para tener su vida propia por fin, sin depender del catalizador.

Kakashi que seguía en cuclillas, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo pareciendo de repente extremadamente cansado, de hecho jadeaba dificultando el hecho de respirar la máscara. Se llevó la mano al pecho comprobado que seguía latiendo. ¡Tenía por fin un corazón propio y de un humano! Había traspasado prácticamente todo el poder del cristal al primer hijo de la tierra y poco a poco lo tendría todo y Kakashi, sería un mortal quizá longevo. Nunca más un espantapájaros de paja.

La vista de Sasuke, a pesar de los rugidos del zorro, se giró inevitablemente hacia la pequeña cosa rosa y dorada que estaba en el suelo, lloriqueando a viva voz.

-Eso es… -frunció el seño, poniéndose él en cuclillas y acercándose con pasitos muy leves a la figura,- ¿un bebe?...

Kakashi tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño, levantándolo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos como la preciada persona que era. Aunque le costó trabajo mantenerlo entre sus brazos y lo replegó a su pecho, el niño era muy inquieto pataleando y moviendo sus bracitos mientras sus poderosos pulmones avisaban al mundo que había llegado.

Kakashi curveó su ojo visible y Sasuke se dio la idea de que estaba sonriendo. El espantapájaros pensó que después de todo había logrado su objetivo. Lo que se pudo haber pensado como un simple sacrificio, él lo había hecho como una táctica. Con enfrentarse a Madara, cabía la posibilidad de perder y de que se apoderara de su corazón consiguiendo sus objetivos pues dentro de la caja tenía la oportunidad de obtener el secreto, no igual de la manera en cómo Minato lo logró vencer al comprender y utilizar el catalizador para robarle el alma de Naruto y el poder del zorro; así como también sería desafiar a los dioses al romper la promesa de Minato, si él iba sólo por cuenta propia a vencer a Madara por venganza. Por ello al arrancar su corazón y entregarlo a Itachi, no serían ellos los que llevarían el catalizador de almas en donde Naruto, podía ser salvado de su prisión y la clave para vencer a Madara.

Kakashi en realidad no esperaba volver a la vida, pero al parecer el milagro había ocurrido por segunda vez.

El de cabellos grises se dirigió entonces hacia donde estaba el zorro. Pero su caminar se detuvo debido a que algo jaló su chaleco, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y casi caer.

-¿Aún tienes paja en el cerebro? ¡No te permitiré llevar el producto de nuestro esfuerzo a la boca del zorro!

-Maaa ¿celoso porque yo quiero darle de comer a la mascota? ¡Mira cómo lo has puesto de grande y fuerte de sobrealimentarlo!- dijo señalando al gigantesco zorro, cuyo poder se había liberado al utilizar el catalizador en Kakashi, y la energía del demonio se concentró de nuevo pequeño zorrito que andaba por el castillo.

Sasuke lo soltó ante la sorpresa de enterarse que era su pequeño animal. Para cuando reaccionó de nuevo, la rapidez de Kakashi le dejó la opción de recuperar al niño sólo si le seguía, dado que ya estaba corriendo otra vez en la misma dirección con varios metros de ventaja.

Al acercarse al campo de batalla, vislumbraron a Itachi con el Susanoo como escudo, sometiendo algunas de las colas del zorro. Y para sorpresa de Sasuke, el anciano del sueño que pareció eterno, recargado en uno de los árboles cercanos al castillo, estaba observando con más atención el sitio de donde ellos venían que la batalla de Itachi.

-Hola maestro.

-Hola querido mío…- dijo a Kakashi, al tomar al bebe en brazos, cuando Kakashi se lo entregó,- hijo mío…- observó al bebe con añoranza.

Al ver la escena, aunque Minato observaba con sus ojos de un increíble azul al niño (el mismo que Sasuke, pudo observar en el bebe cuando se tranquilizó), sintió como si se lo hubiese dicho a la vez a Kakashi, por el afecto que le profesó en la mirada agradecida cuando le dio al bebe.

El anciano le envolvió de inmediato con su capa, arrullándole entre los brazos. Y sorprendentemente, el bebe dejó de llorar a pesar de que la aparentemente rasposa barba del anciano se acercaba al terso rostro del infante, para dejarle un beso en la frente.

La mano del anciano palpó con cuidado el vientre del bebe; una especie de insignia apareció.

-Inmortalidad… la fuente de la juventud y aquello con el poder de sellar sin límite… Muy bien hecho, Kakashi. El sello está intacto… este poder será suficiente y lo único que podrá contener el poder del zorro.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No pueden estar hablando en serio…

Minato reparó en el niño, ofreciéndole una mirada recia.

-Lo siento, esto es algo que no entenderías… por favor Kakashi, llévatelo. Debes estar agotado e Itachi no está en mejores condiciones.

-¡Pero maestro!…

-Cuando despertaste otra vez, lo hablamos… mi tiempo ya ha terminado y este es su tiempo.

Comprendiendo el mensaje implícito guardado en esas palabras, Kakashi entendiendo que le estaba pidiendo que viviera para continuar lo que él no iba a poder por más que quisiera. La labor de dar continuidad a la humanidad y cuidar de su hijo.

Por eso aunque Sasuke, presentó malograda resistencia, Kakashi pudo someterlo y cargarlo bajo su brazo.

Minato hizo aparecer una especie de pedestal ritual para poder hacer el conjuro; las velas encendidas cuyas flamas comenzaron a hacer espirales, parecían hacer un humo cual si fuesen diminutos entes danzando. Una inscripción en un raro idioma se extendió en el piso de forma circular; Minato comenzó a decir palabras extrañas a oídos de Sasuke, en un idioma antiguo y básicamente perdido.

El zorro, alertado por el movimiento intentó liberarse; pero las llamas negras convocadas por el sangrante ojo de Itachi, evitó el ataque a Minato, junto a un poderoso chidori salido de la mano de Kakashi.

El corazón de Sasuke latía más rápido que nunca, puesto que aquellos rayos habían sido convocados en la mano contraria a la que lo estaba manteniendo quieto e incluso se acercó sin miedo a lastimarlo a estrellar el poder eléctrico en contra de la garra del zorro.

Un pergamino enorme apareció tras Minato, de las letras en él que se hizo una especie de líquido que tomó forma, apareció el dios de la muerte tocando el hombro del rubio.

El zorro fue disipándose hasta convertirse en un haz de luz naranja, que se fue concentrando en el abdomen del pequeño.

El dios de la muerte se disolvió y el pergamino se incendió desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Ese era el historial de la vida de Minato, que se había llevado la muerte.

Jadeantes y tambaleantes, tanto Kakashi como Itachi, se acercaron al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Minato estaba con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando a su pequeño aún ahora que había dejado por fin de respirar.

-Mi…maestro…- susurró Kakashi, con su ojo entrecerrado y triste. Él sabía mejor que nadie, que a pesar de esa paz reflejada por haber conseguido el objetivo de ver el fruto de su esfuerzo con los nuevos hijos de la tierra, la continuidad de su labor a través de Kakashi y el lograr liberar a su hijo, a Minato le hubiera gustado vivir al menos un poco más para poder criar a ese pequeño. Pero Minato tenía razón; ellos no tenían el poder para detener al zorro y Minato estaba demasiado viejo para resistir mas.

Sus ojos elevaron la mirada y pudo observar a Itachi, que le ofrecía un rostro serio como siempre, pero una mirada profunda que hablaba más que cualquier palabra.

-Así que… el señor Minato, te devolvió la vida.

-Maaa es que como mi atractivo es irresistible me le antoje absolutamente indispensable.

Una especie de risa ahogada salió de la garganta de Itachi.

-Estúpido idiota…-elevó sus cejas, bajando la mirada hasta Sasuke, aún cargado bajo el brazo de Kakashi.- ¿Qué le haces a Sasuke?- dijo cuando vió que le tapaba los ojos.

-Es que no quise que viera para que no se traumara con eso de la muerte… ¿Sasuke?... Ah si, mi sensei me dijo algo de este ¿así que esta es tu cosa preciada? –lo dejó caer al piso, dejando de taparle los ojos. Por fortuna los reflejos de Sasuke eran buenos y cayó de en cuclillas.

Kakashi se agachó a recoger cuidadosamente al bebe quitando la mano de Minato, una vez que lo aseguró en uno de sus brazos, acomodó algunos rebeldes mechones de cabellos rubios y blancos tras el oído de Minato para observarlo con el sumo cariño y respeto que le tenía.

- Descansa… cuidaremos de tu hijo querido.- se irguió observando sorprendido, como Sasuke se acercaba para también tocar un poco su rostro en una tímida caricia. El niño parecía también sentir su muerte.

-No lo conoció mucho tiempo con vida, pero incluso a él su poder lo reconfortaba,- explicó Itachi en simples palabras.

Kakashi sintió una inmediata empatía por aquella personita que era tan apreciada por Itachi, y tan agradecida con su maestro.

-Es hora de ir a casa…- miró el castillo derrumbado.- O lo que queda de ella.- Rió un poco balanceando al bebe.- ¿Es tu nombre Naruto? – El bebé lo observó unos insntantes y a pesar de que no entendía, como si lo hiciese le devolvió la sonrisa. Kakashi entonces miró al otro muchachito, que de repente por la afectación que sintió al morir Minato, le simpatizó.- pequeño, ¿quieres que te lleve? –ofreció su espalda Kakashi.

Sasuke lo miró con desdén, con esa pose fría y tomando actitud de frívolo de príncipe orgulloso que lo miró arrogante poniéndose en pie.

-Insisto en que tienes paja en la cabeza.

Corrección, quizá no le caía tan bien. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente antipático a la vez?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya aseados dentro de las habitaciones en mejor estado del castillo, Kakashi observó el campo otra vez sin maíz. Nuevamente tendrían que trabajar por mucho tiempo para poder obtener esta vez más de un ser humano vivo; y quizá habría fallos. Aunque no podía ponerse pesimista, cuando entre sus brazos, se removía el pequeño que exigía más alimento del que ya le había dado.

Itachi se acercó a su lado, observando con sus brazos cruzados a la lejanía, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran aún más lejanos de lo que su vista alcanzaba.

-Ne… ¿por qué tu cosa preciada me odia?

-Se llama Sasuke,- lo corrigió Itachi,- y no te odia. Creo que sólo está celoso.

Kakashi giró a tres cuartos su rostro, para observar al muchachito de brazos cruzados, que desde el patio le dirigía una dura mirada.

-Hnnn… creo que tendré que dormir con el ojo abierto y la luz prendida… ¿celos de que?

-Porque su hermano tendrá que repartir algo de la atención que él gozaba con exclusividad. -extendió su mano para acariciar los diminutos dedos del bebe rubio, que inmediatamente le envolvieron, viéndose su dedo gigantesco ante la pequeña mano.- Y porque no le has dejado ni medio segundo al fruto del que también fue su esfuerzo por el trabajo en los campos… Lo considera seriamente muy suyo ¿sabías?

-Ah con que es eso, puedo remediarlo. Pero tendrás que venir conmigo porque parece que él no quiere soltarte.

Itachi accedió incluso y cuando Naruto, ya le había soltado. De otra forma, Sasuke se hubiera tensado como sucedía cada que Kakashi se acercaba. Itachi lo había llamado desde la ventana y momentos después estaba presto en la puerta de esa habitación.

-Mira, puedes sostenerlo un segundito.

Aunque se lo entregó con sumo cuidado, indicándole cómo sostenerle la cabeza, lo empujó después, suave pero firme de los hombros para sacarlo de la habitación y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¿Qué rayos haces Kakashi?

El reclamo de Itachi fue detenido cuando Kakashi, le estampó un beso profundo en los labios, abrazándose fuertemente. Sin dudarlo Itachi lo respondió, agradeciendo a los dioses que le dieron la vida por poder compartir ese momento con su efusivo espantajo; al sentir los labios expertos y el aliento cálido ir adentrándose cada vez más profundo en su boca, a la vez que los brazos le abrazaban con intensidad pegándolo a sí como si quisiera fundirlo con él. Agradeció al anciano Minato, por haber creado a su espantapájaros e incluso ser tan maravilloso por darle vida una segunda vez.

_-¡El señor Minato!_

Pensó un poco exaltado Itachi. Aceptando que era en contra de su propio deseo, ante la negativa de Kakashi, por separarse pacíficamente tuvo que darle un puñetazo leve en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

-No, no, estúpido pervertido… basta de esto,- se sostuvo la boca limpiándose la saliva, mirándolo con el seño fruncido,- Espera al menos hasta que demos digna sepultura al señor Minato… estamos a punto de asistir su funeral.

Desde el suelo, Kakashi no pudo menos que asentir irguiéndose de a poco. Sólo para encontrarse que Itachi abría la puerta y un niño con rostro frustrado le miraba con cierto rencor, mientras trabajosamente sostenía al bebé rubio que pataleaba y lloraba como si de lo contrario se le fuese a ir la vida.

Salieron entonces, Itachi encargándose de los pequeños mientras Kakashi, era quien llevaba el cuerpo de su maestro en brazos. Tras asearlo adecuadamente, le habían puesto las ropas de gala del rey.

Antes de llevar el cuerpo, habían cavado una fosa en el límite entre los inicios de las tierras del castillo y los campos de cultivo.

-¿Por qué en este sitio y no en el cementerio del castillo? –inquirió Sasuke, aún recordando la educación que sus antecesores le había dado. Mirando hacia arriba para poder observar el rostro de su ahora hermano mayor.

-En este sitio Minato nos seguirá vigilando desde donde esté.- Explicó con sencillez Itachi.- vigilara aún todas sus tierras y nos cuidará.

-No es sólo eso,- acotó Kakashi, comenzando a encender la pira funeraria que estaba dentro de la fosa,- su cuerpo al convertirse en polvo será uno mismo con la tierra y seguirá ayudando a florecer a sus campos…

Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos, observando el cielo hacia donde se levantaba el humo. Como si Minato de esa manera también, desde la tierra o el cielo, estuviera guiando sus caminos, sintiéndose orgulloso de observar su arduo trabajo constante en aquellas tierras por las que tanto luchó y que de a poco se poblarían.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

****Por fin hice un final feliz =)!. A aquellos que lleguen hasta aquí, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.


End file.
